Lazos Prohibidos
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Los lobos encontraron formas de infectar a los humanos, pero los vampiros no se dejarán vencer en número. Una guerra atormenta al mundo. Todos deben elegir, o la elección será tomada por ellos. ¿Puede el amor de Jake y Nessie enfrentarse a cualquier cosa?
1. Prólogo

**Nota: **Este es un fic Jake/Nessie que estoy escribiendo, el prologo es cortito, pero ya subo el primer capi. Voy a estar subiendo los sábados, o los domingos. Besos!

**Discleimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer! Y la historia es mia :D

**Summary:** Los licántropos encontraron formas de infectar a los humanos, pero los vampiros no se dejarán vencer en número. Una guerra atormenta al mundo cuando los dos bandos se enfrentan en una batalla sin fin. Todos deben elegir, o la elección será tomada por ellos. ¿Puede el amor de Jake y Nessie enfrentarse a _cualquier cosa_?

**Prologo:**

-Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo. Sentirte, disfrutarte. No me importa lo que pase luego. No me importa quién o qué nos ataque.

- Si sólo fuera eso, lucharía contra el mundo entero y lo sabes. Pero ahora tienes que hacer algo, no puedo luchar contra esto.

- Entonces deja de intentarlo.

- No puedes pedirme eso. No me pidas que te deje ir. No puedo perderte. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. Y es por eso que siempre estaré contigo. Pase lo que pase.


	2. Cap 1 Confesiones

_**Acá va el capi 1! Para el sábado o domingo que viene subo el siguiente!**_

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones**

Me miré al espejo una última vez antes de salir. Tenía el cabello arreglado en una simple coleta, justo como acostumbraba llevarlo, y llevaba puesta una de mis playeras favoritas. Una blanca lisa y sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros. Hacía mucho calor, así que era perfecta. Por fin el frío remitía y daba paso a la primavera, mi estación preferida del año.

Agarré las cosas que había dejado arriba de la mesa y tomé mis llaves antes de salir hacia la casa de mi mejor amigo. En realidad no necesitaba las llaves, solo iba a la casa de junto, pero mi tía Mary insistía en que la puerta siempre se mantuviera cerrada. No podía culparla, era bastante mayor -de hecho, era mi tía abuela, la hermana de mi abuelo Charlie- y desde que mis padres murieron, ella se había dedicado a cuidarme.

En su vocabulario, "cuidar" significaba mantener segura la casa a toda hora. En cierta forma, era coherente. El pueblo había crecido mucho en los últimos años, y los robos y asesinatos habían aumentado considerablemente. Era lógico que estuviera un poco paranoica.

Pasé las piernas una por una por encima de la cerca de madera de menos de medio metro de altura que separaba mi casa de la siguiente y me acerqué al porche. Jake abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera tocar. Le sonreí y frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar enojado.

- Llegas tarde –murmuró cruzándose de brazos teatralmente. Me reí.

- Lo siento, había mucho tráfico camino aquí. –Se rió también y se movió para que pudiera entrar. Le di un beso en la mejilla al pasar a su lado, a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué trajiste? –me preguntó mientras me quitaba las palomitas para microondas de la mano y se iba a la cocina para prepararlas. Lo seguí.

- Una de terror –contesté mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesada. Hizo un gesto con la boca y me miró de reojo al cerrar el microondas.

- ¿Terror, _terror_, o terror de "no-puedo-creer-que-esta-basura-sea-en-serio"?

Me reí y torcí la boca. Jake sabía que para nosotros no existían las de terror de verdad. Las de terror basura, como solíamos llamarles para acortar la expresión que él había usado, eran nuestras favoritas. En realidad, estábamos haciendo un concurso privado de películas de ese género, buscando al menos una que lograra que _no_ nos riéramos a carcajadas mientras la veíamos.

- Culpable. Es terror basura –levanté la mano haciendo un gesto en el aire, indicándole que me rendía-. Tenía ganas de reírme, y de todas formas, necesitábamos descartar "Trece fantasmas" de la lista.

- ¿Trece fantasmas? –Contuvo la risa mientras yo asentía con la cabeza- De acuerdo, démosle una oportunidad.

Sacó las palomitas del horno, vació la bolsa en un recipiente y me siguió a la sala, donde puse la película y nos sentamos en el sofá, como solíamos hacerlo desde niños. No influía en nada que ahora él tuviera dieciocho años, y yo estuviera a punto de cumplirlos. Cuando nos juntábamos, seguíamos siendo los amigos inseparables. No me imaginaba mi vida sin él. Nos conocíamos prácticamente desde antes de nacer, porque nuestros padres eran muy unidos, pero desde el accidente nos habíamos hecho inseparables.

Cuando pierdes a las personas que más quieres a los cuatro años, tiendes a buscar amistades y un hombro donde llorar. Con el tiempo, dejé de verlo como mi hermano, no era lógico, pero desde hacía unos años, todo lo que pensaba era en él. Sólo que ahora se había vuelto una parte tan importante de mi vida, que no era aceptable tomar el riesgo de cambiar las cosas. No podía darme el lujo de perderlo. Así que intentaba ignorar la atracción lo mejor que podía. Era difícil, por que me sentía tan cómoda cuando estaba en su compañía, que a veces no lograba suprimir las miradas o los suspiros.

Hacía como un año, el padre de Jake, Billy, había muerto de un ataque al corazón. Y como su madre había fallecido junto con mis padres, en ese asqueroso accidente, se suponía que unos parientes lejanos que nunca había visto antes, se lo llevarían a vivir a otro estado. Pero como ya casi cumplía los dieciocho, su familia accedió a darle un periodo de prueba de un mes antes de llevárselo lejos. Por suerte, Jake era increíblemente responsable, y consiguió un trabajo en un pequeño taller, arreglando motos y toda clase de autos. Eso le encantaba, y le daba suficiente dinero para pagar las cuentas.

Al final de ese mes, Jake entro corriendo a mi casa, más contento de lo que había estado en esos momentos. Recuerdo cómo me gritó abriendo los brazos, diciendo que no debía marcharse. Me había lanzado a abrazarlo y me había dado vueltas en el aire como si yo no pesara nada. Después de un rato habíamos parado de gritar, y nos habíamos quedado quietos, sólo mirándonos el uno al otro.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Jake también estaba confundido por lo que sentía respecto a mí. Su sonrisa se había ido desvaneciendo lentamente, para dar paso a una expresión relajada y un poco frustrada. Yo sabía que tenía que alejarme, reír y hablar de otra cosa, pero su cuerpo estaba tan cerca, y sus manos se posaban en mi cintura, haciendo que un calor adorable se sintiera por todo mi cuerpo. De pronto sus labios se habían acercado a los míos, rozándolos, y con la mente en blanco le había devuelto el beso. Un beso corto y tierno, dulce y encantador. Perfecto… hasta que volví a la realidad. No podía hacerlo. No podía decirle que lo amaba, ni que quería ser algo más que amigos.

Si cerraba los ojos ahora, todavía podía ver su expresión cuando me había alejado. La forma en que entendió y estuvo de acuerdo con mis palabras y mis razones. Era demasiado arriesgado para ambos. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder al otro. Ese había sido nuestro primer y único beso. Acordamos, y nos prometimos el uno al otro, que nunca más avanzaríamos por ese terreno. Así que ahora estábamos como siempre, mirando películas y casi llorando de la risa.

- ¿Viste como le rompió la espalda? –me preguntó entre carcajadas y yo asentí riéndome también. Adoraba su risa, era tan contagiosa y alegre que no podía evitar sonreír al escucharla. No importaba qué la provocara.

Cuando la película terminó y los títulos aparecieron, nos tomamos un minuto para recomponernos, y luego Jake se estiró y se crujió los dedos de las manos y el cuello.

- Bueno, creo que entra en la categoría de Terror basura.

- Si, definitivamente. –contesté y me reí de nuevo.

Me incorporé y comencé a buscar mis sandalias para poder volver a casa, me las había quitado a la mitad de la película para estar más cómoda. Encontré una y me la puse, pero la otra pareció haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Pensé que Jake talvez había notado si lo había pateado lejos o algo así sin darme cuenta.

- ¿No sabes… –cuando lo miré, estaba con la vista fija de nuevo a la pantalla, con una sonrisa burlona que conocía desde hacía mucho. Cambié la pregunta mientras la formulaba- …que esconder las cosas de otras personas es de mala educación?

Se rió con ganas, y me sacó la lengua, pero no me devolvió mi zapatilla.

- ¡Jake! –le grité intentando no sonreír. No lo logre, así que el grito fue una mezcla de enojo fingido y risa.

- ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada. –Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros. Me paré apoyándome sólo en un pie y me puse las manos en la cadera, mirándolo fijo- Bueno, te escondí un zapato, demándame. –Continuó después de un rato.

Me reí de nuevo cuando casi pierdo el equilibrio por estar balanceándome en un solo pie.

- No quería que te fueras –me explicó un poco más serio. Le di una sonrisa torcida por la dulzura del comentario.

- Sabes que debo irme.

- No, no tienes que irte.

Se puso de pie y me miró desde lo alto.

- Jake, debo irme –se cruzó de brazos. Su seriedad me intimidó un poco, así que la frase salió sin tono y casi sin volumen- tengo que cocinar…

- Hay, Nessie, tienes comida como para dos años, guardada en el freezer –me contestó rodando los ojos-. No me mientas. Se porqué te vas.

Lo miré y levanté una ceja.

- Ya no quieres estar a solas conmigo –susurró.

_- ¿Hola…?_ Acabamos de pasar dos horas a solas. –Repliqué.

- Eso es diferente, estábamos mirando una película. Y de risa. ¿O crees que no sé porqué ya no te esfuerzas por buscar una que no nos haga reír?

Me quedé mirándolo y maldiciéndome mentalmente. Me había calado en más cosas de las que pensé fuera posible. Era cierto, no quería estar a solas con él. No quería tentarme a dejar que algo pasara.

- Sé que dijimos que nunca pasaría nada y todo eso. Pero sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo que a mí. Lo noto por cómo desapareces cuando sabes que esto puede pasar, y por cómo sonríes cuando estamos juntos.

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta e intenté sonar ofendida por la insinuación.

- No se de que estás hablando. Y si no me devuelves mi zapato, me voy saltando a casa.

- Bien –sonaba enojado. Se agachó y sacó mi sandalia de entre los cojines del sofá. Me extendió la mano y cuando fui a tomarla, la movió más lejos. La seguí un par de centímetros y luego perdí el equilibrio y choqué contra su pecho. Hay, Dios.

- Jake… -me quejé intentando incorporarme. Pero su mano se puso en mi cintura para mantenerme pegada a su cuerpo, y cuando aspiré aire la cabeza me dio vueltas. Últimamente había intentado dejar bastante distancia entre nosotros, porque sabía que su olor me haría perder el control. Mis manos habían quedado apoyadas en su pecho y podía sentir el latido fuerte y acelerado de su corazón bajo mis dedos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Jake, por favor, no hagas esto.

- Ness… relájate –me susurró. Escuché el sonido sordo cuando soltó mi sandalia y me tomó del rostro. Se acercó hasta que sentí su aliento en mi boca, pero no me beso. Sus labios estaban tan cerca- Sólo escúchame. Y si luego quieres irte, mañana no habrá pasado nada, lo juro.

Asentí.

- Acordamos no avanzar para no distanciarnos si no funcionaba, pero ya te siento tan lejos… y te conozco Ness, más que a mi mismo. Sé que te alejas para evitar acercarte. Y ya no puedo hacer esto, Nessie. Estoy enamorado de ti, y ya no soporto esto.

Noté el dolor en su voz, y cómo sus palabras hacían que mis piernas se volvieran gelatina. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y su expresión se volvió torturada.

- De verdad lo siento. Pero sé que seríamos geniales juntos. Apostaría mi vida a que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Sé que tienes miedo, pero también sé que valdría la pena. Que valdría el riesgo. Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo cuando me acerco más de lo debido, puedo verlo cuando te miro a los ojos. Todo lo que propongo es que lo intent-

Mis labios se estamparon contra los suyos, interrumpiendo su frase. Tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Apretó su mano a mi cintura y se inclinó para tomar el control del beso. Ya no podía ignorar lo que sentía, o esconderlo debajo de la alfombra: lo amaba. Ahora entendía que no había forma de que fuéramos sólo amigos. La atracción era demasiado intensa como para pasarla por alto. Y para colmo, besaba como los dioses.

Mis manos subieron por su pecho y se posaron a los lados de su cara. Adoraba la forma de su mandíbula, era de un corte anguloso muy masculino que me volvía loca. Y había querido acariciarlo ahí desde siempre.

Soltó un gemido bajito cuando mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello y su lengua se mezcló con la mía. Nunca habíamos llegado a esto. El beso de hace tanto, a penas había sido un roce, pero esto era de otro mundo. Lo sentía cerca… y adoraba la sensación. Sus manos en mi cuerpo, su cabello suave en mis dedos, todo. Mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, y gemí en su boca sin poderme controlar. Sabía lo que me gustaba incluso mejor que yo.

Nos separamos cuando perdimos el aire. Lo hubiera besado por siempre si no hubiera sido por ese detalle de la necesidad del oxígeno, y eso.

Me quedé viéndolo un momento y me estremecí cuando movió su mano, acariciando mi cuello. Sentí la urgencia de saltarle encima y volver a besarlo, pero tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada por la idea de perderlo. Así que en lugar de eso, pestañeé para aclarar mi mente y mi visión.

- Debo irme. –Solté como pude.

- Pero… -no esperé a que terminara la frase. Me di media vuelta y prácticamente corrí a la puerta. No me importaba dejar mi zapato, ni si me clavaba algo en el pié en el jardín. Solo quería irme. Quería escapar de mis instintos e intentar no arruinar las cosas con él.

Cuando llegué a casa cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella con la respiración agitada y las manos en la cara. Me dejé caer, quedando en cuclillas en piso, intentando volver a respirar. Tomé aire y me concentré en el cosquilleo en la piel, en donde me había tocado.

Intenté controlarme y levantar la cabeza para ver el reloj. Eran casi las siete y media. Mi tía llegaría en poco más de media hora. Me aclaré la garganta y me puse de pie, alisando mi ropa. Debía componerme antes de que llegara. No quería que pensara que me había pasado algo malo. De seguro no me dejaría salir de la casa después de las cuatro, o algo por el estilo.

Fui a la cocina y me quedé parada con la mirada perdida en las alacenas. No me sentía con ánimos de cocinar. Me acerqué a la nevera y sonreí irónica mientras sacaba una de las múltiples comidas preparadas que llenaban completamente el freezer. Jake me conocía mejor de lo que pensé.

Cuando Mary llegó, comimos en silencio, y por suerte, no se percató de que mi mente no estaba en la conversación trivial que manteníamos. Lavamos los platos y nos despedimos por la noche. Subí a mi habitación y me dejé caer en mi cama con la ropa puesta. No tenía ánimos de sacármela. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la expresión de Jake cuando me había marchado. Me atormentaba pensar en lo que sucedería ahora.

"Mañana no habrá pasado nada, lo juro". Esa frase hacía eco en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Sabía que era imposible ignorar lo que había sucedido. Incluso si él cumplía su promesa, nunca sería lo mismo. Nunca estaría segura de si una mirada no le dolía tanto como a mí.

Me dormité un poco, pero seguía pensando en su beso, en sus manos recorriéndome. Sus palabras se repetían constantes en mi mente mientras daba vueltas en la cama. Suspiré y volteé hacia el techo una vez más. Me restregué los ojos con las manos y me quedé quieta con la mirada perdida. Todo lo que quería era volver a besarlo. Olvidar mis miedos, mis inseguridades, mi estupidez.

Sopesé una vez más la posibilidad de olvidar lo sucedido. De ir mañana a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era lo que quería. No quería tener que alejarme, o sentirme incómoda cada vez que lo veía. Una cosa era intentar contenerme cuando no sabía lo que me perdía, pero ahora ya era tarde. Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Me incorporé para sentarme en la cama cuando la respuesta me vino a la mente. Lo amaba, y no podía dejar las cosas como habían quedado. Cerré los ojos y la expresión adolorida que cruzaba su rostro la última vez que lo vi invadió mi corazón.

Miré el reloj por una milésima de segundo. Me levanté y me fui corriendo al baño a limpiarme la cara. No podía esperar ni un minuto más. No me importaba si era la una de la madrugada. Tenía que verlo. Hacerle entender que no me había ido porque no lo quisiera, sino todo lo contrario. Volví a mi habitación y miré por la ventana. Estaba nerviosa, pero no era porque estuviera en un segundo piso, había salido varias veces escalando por la enredadera de la pared. Lo que me ponía nerviosa eran las mariposas que revoloteaban por mi estómago.

Suspiré y comencé a bajar por el costado de la casa con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Caminé lento por el jardín de mi casa, y me pregunté por un segundo si debía tocar el timbre. Decidí entrar por la ventana de su cuarto, como solía hacer cuando éramos niños y yo tenía una pesadilla o extrañaba demasiado a mis padres. Jake solía pasarse la noche en vela para distraerme y hablarme de otras cosas.

Me asomé por la ventana y lo vi de espaldas a mí, su cuerpo cubierto hasta la cintura por cobijas enredadas. No llevaba camiseta. Parecía dormido profundamente, así que empujé la ventana un poco para ver si estaba abierta. Por suerte para mí, Jake no solía ponerle seguro a las cosas. Empujé más el vidrio y me metí en su habitación sin que pareciera darse cuenta. Se veía tan adorable cuando dormía. Suspiré, toda la habitación estaba impregnada con su aroma, y eso me embriagaba. Suspiré profundamente, inhalando su perfume a madera y bosque. Debía juntar valor.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, pero si no, no tengo problema si quieren darme algún consejo, crítica o sugerencia, mi msn es **** … gracias por leer! Besos!!!**


	3. Cap 2 Promesas

**Hola! Acá va el segundo capi…**

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La promesa**

Quizás sí era demasiado tarde para una visita. Volteé para ver la hora en el reloj de la pared, pero cuando lo hice tiré algo con la mano. Creo que era una pila de Cds, porque nunca nadie había hecho tanto ruido. Jake se incorporó y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, mirando hacía donde estaba parada con los ojos bien abiertos y el cabello revuelto. Se veía tan… sexy. Me mordí el labio.

- Soy yo, Jake -primero se relajó un poco y luego volvió a tensarse.

- ¿Ness? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Hasta cuando lo lastimaba me protegía. Me acerqué a paso dudoso.

- No, no lo estoy –tomé aire de golpe cuando frunció todavía más el ceño y me armé de valor. Me arrodillé en su cama y me acerqué a su cara.

Parecía confundido, y no hizo nada para acercarse, así que rocé mis labios con los suyos. Eran tan suaves… me devolvió el beso lentamente, casi temeroso, como si esperara que me fuera de un momento a otro. No podía culparlo. Alejé mi rostro para poder hablarle. Tragó en seco y habló primero, negando con la cabeza.

- No tienes que hacer esto Ness, te dije que lo olvidaría si tú no querías –puse mis dedos en sus labios para que dejara de hablar.

- No puedo olvidarlo, Jake. No _quiero_ olvidarlo. De verdad siento haberme ido antes. Pero tenía tanto miedo…

- ¿Tienes miedo ahora? –susurró tomando mi mano para quitarla de su cara y ponerla en su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón.

- No. –Sólo eso salió de mis labios antes de que quitara su mano de la mía y la pusiera a un lado de mi cara. Se estiró mirándome a los ojos mientras se acercaba y me besó de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue distinto. Más seguro, más confiado. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y enredé mis dedos en su cabello mientras sentía su mano libre apoyarse dudosa en mi cadera. Metió su lengua en mi boca de nuevo y me pregunté cómo rayos había aguantado tantas horas sin la sensación que me invadía ahora. Su piel quemaba la mía donde quiera que me tocara, y sus labios se movían contra los míos como si estuviéramos hechos para encajar el uno con el otro.

Se me escapó un pequeño gemido contra sus labios y pude sentirlo suspirar. No estaba segura de qué hacer, pero sabía que él no iba a presionarme para dar otro paso a menos que yo lo quisiera, así que como todavía estaba arrodillada a su lado, encima de la cama, levanté mi pierna y la pasé por encima de su cadera para quedar a horcajadas encima de él y las cobijas.

Pegué mi pecho al suyo y gimió con el contacto, poniendo sus manos en mi espalda, a la altura de mi cintura para apretarme más contra él. Me estremecí y se separó de mi boca bruscamente. Primero me miró torturado y luego apartó la vista, hablando con esfuerzo y voz ronca.

- Nessie, por favor no hagas esto si no estas segura. –Puse mis dedos en su mejilla y volteé su rostro para que tuviera que mirarme. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros de lo normal. Lo miré segura y confiada. Todos mis miedos se habían esfumado.

- Nunca he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida, Jake.

Se quedó mirándome por un segundo y luego sonrió antes de volver a besarme. Ahora ya no se contenía. Sus dedos apretaron la tela de mi camiseta y la fue levantando lentamente, rozando mi espalda mientras lo hacía. Alcé los brazos para que pudiera sacarla y volví a besarlo cuando terminó de hacerlo. Llevaba un sostén blanco de encaje, y sus ojos no ocultaron lo mucho que disfrutó eso. Su boca bajó a mi cuello y dibujó líneas subiendo y bajando desde mi oreja hasta mi clavícula.

Sentí sus manos apretarse de nuevo a mi cintura y luego volteó nuestros cuerpos para dejarme tendida en la cama y quedar encima de mí. Pegué un gritito por el movimiento y lo sentí sonreír mientras volvía a mis labios. Sus dedos corrían por mi piel como si siempre lo hubieran hecho. No recordaba haberle dicho lo mucho que me gustaba que me acariciaran el costado del torso. No estaba segura de haberlo sabido yo misma.

Se apoyó sobre un codo para poder apretarse contra mí y su mano bajó por mi estómago hasta el botón de mis jeans. Una oleada de calor me inundó cuando comenzó a quitarlos lentamente. No me imaginaba nada más excitante que sus manos recorriendo mis piernas mientras deslizaba la tela. Me quité las zapatillas con las puntas de los pies para que pudiera quitarlo, y luego quitó las cobijas que lo envolvían. Llegué a ver el boxer negro y apretado que llevaba puesto antes de que volviera a apretase contra mí.

Ahora podía sentir su dureza oprimida contra mi bajo vientre. Y mi corazón se desbocó con ese contacto. Tragué en seco. No sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer. Así que pensé en advertirle.

- No se qué hacer –confesé. Se tensó y separó sus labios de mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? –Comenzó a apartarse y lo apreté con los brazos que tenía apoyados en su espalda para que no lo hiciera.

- ¡No! –Me quejé y luego me sonrojé cuando puso una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción- Es solo que nunca antes había hecho esto. –Su sonrisa se ensanchó, claramente gustoso por la confesión.

- Tampoco yo –me quedé helada. Hubiera jurado que ya lo había hecho. En realidad, lo resentía un poco por no contármelo.

- ¿En… en serio? –tartamudeé, qué vergüenza. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Sólo quería hacerlo contigo –susurró antes de volver a mi cuello. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió mi espalda y por instinto levanté mis caderas para pegarlas a las suyas. Se había despegado de mí, y quería sentirlo de nuevo. Gruñó sobre mi piel y sus labios volvieron a los míos, casi desesperados. Su mano me encendió la piel mientras se movía por el costado de mi cuerpo para dirigirse a mi espalda. Me incorporé un poco para dejar que intentara quitar mi sostén. Luchó con los broches unos segundos y luego rió en mi boca.

- Lo siento –quitó su cara de la mía y miró detrás de mí para ver lo que hacía. Me reí por lo bajo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Terminó de quitar el broche mientras formulaba la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza mientras yo extendía los brazos para que pudiera quitarlo más fácilmente. Se me quedó mirando un largo rato con los ojos bien abiertos, como queriendo absorber y memorizar cada detalle. Después de un momento comencé a sentirme insegura. Quizás no era lo que esperaba. Me sonrojé.

- ¡Jake! ¿Qué sucede? –Negó con la cabeza.

- Necesito un segundo –cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Se mordió el labio, se bajó de la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz mientras murmuraba-. Creo que aquí. Los puse aquí.

- ¿Qué buscas? –No me miró pero sí me contestó.

- En mi último cumpleaños Embry y Quil me hicieron un regalo de broma, diciendo que el verdadero regalo sería cuando lo usara. En el momento sólo los golpeé y me reí. Pero bueno, quizás tuvieran razón.

Me incorporé y me tapé el pecho con la sábana, mirándolo fijo. Finalmente desvió la mirada del cajón y frunció el ceño cuando observó mi cara.

- Preservativos –me explicó mientras se ponía colorado como un tomate.

- Ah… -sólo eso se escapó de mis labios.

- ¡Arg! –sacó el cajón y lo volteó en el aire, esparciendo todo su contenido en el piso. Tomó una caja negra y la levantó sonriendo. Sonreí al notar que estaba cerrada. Prácticamente la despedazó para sacar uno y aventó el resto al piso, sobre el contenido del cajón. Lo abrió mirándome y luego tragó en seco y suspiro llenando sus pulmones antes de llevar sus manos a su cadera para bajar los boxers. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, ayudándole a bajarlos. Sonrió cuando lo miré a los ojos, me daba vergüenza echar un vistazo, aunque me moría por hacerlo.

Me mordí el labio cuando quitó sus manos de las mías y comenzó a ponerse el preservativo. Tragué en seco y sentí cómo me humedecía cuando bajé la mirada. Me lo quedé mirando fijo y se aclaró la garganta. Volví a mirarlo a los ojos y puso su mano en un lado de mi cara. Me recosté lentamente y él hizo lo mismo, besándome de nuevo.

Después de un rato su boca bajó por mi cuello y llegó a mi pecho. Primero fue discreto, besando sólo la parte de arriba, moviendo su boca con cautela sobre mi piel. Pero cuando gemí de frustración, su lengua se encontró con uno de mis pezones, y todo se volvió difuso. Me mordí el labio y arqueé la espalda aplastándome contra su boca. Sentí su mano bajar por mi piel hasta la tela de mi ropa interior, la única prenda que quedaba entre nosotros. Metió sus dedos muy dudosos por debajo de la tela, tanteando dónde debía tocar. El grito que escapo de mi boca cuando llegó al punto justo debió darle una pista. Nunca nadie me había tocado de esa forma.

Insistió en eso un momento y luego siguió bajando la mano. Dejó la boca quieta cuando sus dedos rozaron mi entrada. Subió la mirada para verme a los ojos.

- No creo… no creo que aguante mucho. –Su cara se tornó carmesí. Puse una mano en su mejilla y lo besé en los labios.

- No importa –le susurré. Rodó los ojos.

- Claro que importa. Por eso pensé en… no se, ¿está bien si…? Bueno, si…

- Jake –lo silencié besándolo de nuevo-. Hagas lo que hagas, estará bien. No te preocupes –torció la boca- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Se mordió el labio.

- Esto. –Sentí su mano moverse de nuevo. Esta vez uno de sus dedos se introducía lentamente en mi cuerpo. Gemí cuando me sentí en una nube. Se quedó quieto y luego arqueé la espalada cuando se alejó para entrar de nuevo con mucho cuidado. Esta vez usó dos dedos y la sensación aumentó. Cerré los ojos y tiré la cabeza para atrás cuando sentí su boca en mi pecho de nuevo.

Mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros y siguió moviéndose de esa forma un rato. Todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitía era gemir su nombre y morderme los labios. No podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera su mano tocándome y su lengua recorriéndome. Sentí un ligero hormigueo en el bajo vientre y hubiera jurado que era lo más placentero del mundo, hasta que susurró mi nombre y me miró a los ojos, pidiéndome permiso para avanzar. Asentí y alejó su mano, haciendo mi ropa interior a un lado y posicionándose entre mis piernas para abrirse paso en mi cuerpo.

Si pensé que sus dedos eran lo mejor que podía sentir, estaba claramente desinformada. Empujó una vez y se quedó quieto mientras yo jadeaba en parte por el placer, en parte por el dolor. Se acomodó con la mano un poco y volvió a empujar lento y constante hasta que no hubo más espacio vacío dentro de mí. Me sentía completa por primera vez en mi vida. Y el hecho de que él me completara, era el cielo en la Tierra.

Gemí y apreté los ojos cuando comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

- ¿Estás bien? –Me susurró al oído, parecía preocupado.

- ¡Dios, sí!

Se rió por mi respuesta y siguió moviéndose. Sus dedos me habían dejado al borde de la cima, y esto era simplemente indescriptible.

Jadeó sin aire y hundió la cara en mi cuello. Noté que intentaba no venirse demasiado pronto. Iba a decirle que no importaba, que lo amaba y que era todo para mí, pero gruñó fuerte contra mi piel y luego su mano volvió a mi entrepierna y apoyó los dedos en mi punto más sensible. No había notado lo cerca que estaba del orgasmo hasta que el primer roce de sus dedos mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Sólo alcanzó a moverse una vez más, y yo ya estaba clavando mis uñas en su piel, intentando no gritar a todo pulmón por el placer que me provocaba.

Sentí que se venía justo mientras más me contraía a su alrededor. Se quedó quieto, hundiendo la cara en mi cuello de nuevo, con la respiración entrecortada y el cabello mojado por el sudor. Tenía razón, sólo había durado unos minutos, pero nunca esperé que fuera tan bueno. O que hiciera que viera las estrellas en nuestra primera vez. "Nuestra primera vez" las palabras dibujaron una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. Me besó la parte de arriba del pecho y luego levantó la mirada y me besó en los labios.

- Te amo… -me susurró todavía dentro de mi cuerpo. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y le di otro beso en los labios.

- También te amo. –Las palabras no parecían suficientes. Así que agregué nuestra promesa: -Para siempre.

- Pase lo que pase –confirmó.

Era algo que solíamos decir desde niños, por supuesto que sin la declaración de amor. Era un viejo juramento que yo adoraba escuchar de sus labios. Vino a mi mente la imagen del hermoso niño de diez años que me la decía por primera vez en el garaje de Billy: "¿Juntos por siempre?" "Pase lo que pase" le había contestado. Desde ese día esa había sido nuestra promesa.

Sonrió y volvió a besarme antes de alejarse de a poco para recostarse a mi lado. La cama no era muy grande, pero el espacio no representaba un problema si seguía abrazándome tan fuerte como ahora. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que volviera a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? Pensé que lo había arruinado todo –me dijo acariciando mi cabello con los dedos. Hice una mueca, pero no creí que pudiera verla.

- Lo siento tanto… No debí haberme ido, no quería que pensaras que no te amaba, es sólo que-

- Shhh… estás aquí ahora –sonreí y levanté la vista para mirarlo, con la barbilla apoyada en su pecho-. Y… ¿qué pasará mañana?

- También estaré aquí mañana –le contesté muy segura. Una amplia y despampanante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y lo besé de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. El brillo de sus ojos era lo más hermoso que podía imaginarme.

Me removí un poco para quedar más cerca de su cara y poder presionarme contra su boca con más facilidad, pero después de unos segundos mi cerebro se activó y pensé que quizás quisiera descansar. Comencé a alejar mi rostro, pero Jake puso una mano en mi nuca para que no lo hiciera y lo sentí sonreír en mis labios.

- Ni pienses que te irás esta noche –murmuró contra mis labios y luego alejó su rostro sólo un par de centímetros para poder hablar con claridad- Llevo toda mi vida enamorado de ti… no me contentarás con una hora.

Mi sonrisa se amplió y me estremecí al sentir cómo me aumentaba la temperatura mientras su mano grade y suave subía por el costado de mi cuerpo. No tenía nada que decir, sólo quería ser suya de nuevo… y por suerte para mí, la noche aún no terminaba.

* * *

**Besos y gracias por leer! Cualquier crítica o comentario, me pueden contactar con la info de mi perfil! Besos! Naty**


	4. Cap 3 El cielo y el infierno

**Hola! Acá va el tercer capi, muchos besos!!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, besos! (para los que me lo preguntaban: Jake y Nessie son humanos, por ahora)**

* * *

**Capítulo ****3: El cielo y el infierno**

Me desperté deseando que el resplandor que entraba por la ventana no fuera la luz del Sol. Había sido la noche más perfecta de mi vida, y sólo la mejoraba el hecho de despertar en sus brazos. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí sus dedos deslizándose por mi pelo. No recordaba cuándo me lo había soltado. Su sonrisa era radiante y calida. Demostraba más felicidad de la que recordaba haber visto en su rostro en años.

- Buenos días –se mordió el labio. Me acurruqué más cerca de él y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.

- mmm… no quiero que sea de día –murmuré escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho-. ¿Qué hora es?

Besó la parte de arriba de mi cabeza y comenzó a pasar los dedos de arriba abajo por mi espalda. Yo tampoco recordaba haber estado tan feliz en toda mi vida.

- Casi las seis –fruncí el ceño. Eso significaba que mi tía se levantaría en apenas una hora. Debía irme ahora si planeaba volver a salir de mi casa algún día. Suspiré profundamente, aspirando la mayor cantidad de su perfume que me fue posible.

- Debo irme. –Esta vez fue su pecho el que se infló con un suspiro, y luego el aire despeinó mi cabello.

- Lo sé –sonaba resignado-. Puedo ir a verte en cuanto Mary se vaya al trabajo –me ofreció. Levanté mi cara, apoyando mi mentón en su pecho para que pudiera ver mi ceño fruncido.

- Para eso faltan más de cuatro horas –rezongué. Sonrió, evidentemente satisfecho por mi respuesta.

- Bueno, por lo menos no debes ir a la escuela –me susurró- tenemos todo el día para nosotros.

Sonreí de nuevo y le planté un beso donde apoyaba mi cara antes de levantarme. Me miró mientras buscaba mi ropa, envuelta en su sábana. Me observó desde la cama mientras buscaba mi sostén y me sentaba para ponerme los jeans. Cuando me calcé las sandalias me paré para dejar caer la sábana y terminar de ponerme la blusa y subirme los pantalones. Me até el pelo con el moño que encontré en el piso, y apoyé una rodilla en la cama para darle un corto beso de despedida. Me incorporé de nuevo y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Cuando estaba por salir, sentí que tiraba de la parte de atrás de mi ropa para atraerme a sus brazos. Me abrazó un momento y luego me besó el cuello.

- Te veo en cuanto tu tía salga por la puerta. –Me di vuelta y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo.

- Te amo –le susurré una vez más.

- Yo más. Y para siempre.

- Pase lo que pase –terminé. Me fui en cuanto reuní la fuerza de voluntad para despegarme de su cuerpo.

Salí por la puerta de atrás y volví a escalar por la enredadera hasta llegar a mi habitación. Cuando no debía ir a la escuela, solía dormir hasta las nueve, así que creí que se vería sospechoso si entraba a ducharme a las seis de la mañana. Quizás sólo estaba paranoica, pero de todas formas me quité la ropa y me puse mi camisón para tenderme en la cama y pretender que había dormido ahí toda la noche.

Por supuesto que me fue absolutamente imposible quedarme dormida. Todo lo que hice fue mirar al techo pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La sonrisa de la cara no se me quitaba por nada. Ni siquiera cuando intentaba pensar en algún resultado desafortunado para la relación. Y es que en el fondo sabía que esa no era una posibilidad. Jake y yo estábamos hechos para encajar, nunca había estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida.

Después de casi tres horas de dar vueltas en la cama, me levanté con mi camisón para que mi tía pudiera verme "recién levantada". Todavía tenía el pelo alborotado y las ojeras por dormirme tan tarde y despertarme tan temprano, así que no tenía que actuar demasiado. Por suerte, porque todo el mundo siempre decía que era una pésima mentirosa. Algo sobre mis ojos delatándome, y cosas así. Mary decía que lo había heredado de mi madre, que ella era tan transparente como un vidrio. De todas formas, evitaba pensar en ello. Era bastante doloroso, incluso después de tantos años.

Luego de saludar a Mary –y asegurarme de que me hubiera visto- me fui a dar una ducha rápida. Quería estar presentable para cuando mi tía se fuera. O mejor dicho, para cuando Jake llegara…

Cuando terminé, me puse un vestido de tonos azules apretado en la parte de arriba y suelto en la de abajo, que me llegaba hasta la rodilla. Quería verme bonita, y tenía entendido que ese vestido me favorecía. Más tarde desayunamos un par de tostadas con café mientras le contaba la película de ayer. Siempre me parecía gracioso lo asqueada que parecía cuando detallaba las escenas de peleas y mutilaciones exageradas. Nunca habían sido sus favoritas.

Alrededor de las nueve y media, el reloj comenzó a avanzar el triple de lento. Ya no tenía de qué hablar sin comentarle mi pequeño encuentro con Jake de anoche, así que nos limitamos a escuchar la radio y ordenar las cosas que había por el comedor. Cuando finalmente se hicieron las diez, acompañé a Mary hasta el porche y la vi alejarse con su auto como siempre lo hacía. Aunque esta vez, además de despedirla… quería asegurarme de que se fuera.

Entré y cerré la puerta con llave, pero me quedé parada pensando en si era correcto llamar a Jake. Quizá pudiera mandarle un mensaje de texto. Si, eso haría. Así si estaba dormido, simplemente podía no contestarlo y seguir descansando un rato. De verdad se lo merecía. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y me quedé parada frente a la puerta intentando descifrar qué escribir. "No hay moros en la…"

- Bu –sentí su boca en mi oído y pegué un salto. Se rió mientras me daba vuelta con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

- Eso no fue gracioso –lo golpeé suavemente en el pecho y se rió más fuerte cuando le saqué la lengua.

- Si lo fue. –Su sonrisa no me dejaba pensar.

- ¿Cómo entraste? –se me acercó y apoyó sus brazos en la puerta, a los lados de mi cabeza, acorralándome contra ella. Pasó su cara cerca de mi cuello, primero inhalando, y luego haciendo que su aliento me estremeciera.

- Por la ventana de tu cuarto. Te dije que llegaría cuando te tía se fuera.

- mmm… -de nuevo su olor hacía que me diera vueltas la cabeza. Podía distinguir el perfume a jabón y crema de afeitar que había usado en la mañana.

- Espero que no te moleste…

- mmm… -repetí. En mi mente no había nada más. Sonrió y se acercó más para rozar sus labios con los míos. Primero sólo me besó, y luego apretó su cuerpo al mío, presionándome contra la puerta. Creo que mi celular cayó al piso cuando pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello… pero ya qué. De todas formas, la única persona a la que quería llamar vivía en la casa de junto.

Alejó su rostro justo cuando mis pulmones amenazaban con colapsar y apoyó su frente en la mía.

- ¿Pudiste dormir? –me preguntó un poco agitado. Negué con la cabeza- Tampoco yo.

Me mordí los labios cuando me lo imaginé dando vueltas en la cama con la espalda descubierta. Creo que me puse un poco colorada, porque sonrió cuando me vio el rostro.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –le pregunté para desviar el tema. Sólo se quedó callado mirándome. Tragué con dificultad- ¿ya desayunaste?

- Nop.

- Vamos, te prepararé algo. –Iba a quejarse. De seguro algo sobre que no tenía hambre o que no era necesario, así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un rápido beso en los labios antes de tomarlo de la mano para llevarlo a la cocina. Se dejó remolcar todo el camino y luego lo senté en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Apoyó un codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la mano, mirándome mientras desparramaba todos los ingredientes por la mesada. Lo miré y puse cara de inocente.

- Oh, lo siento ¿Alguna preferencia? –se lo pregunté con los huevos en la mano. Sabía que adoraba los huevos revueltos con tocino. Rodó los ojos y me reí. Cuando terminé de cocinar, le serví bastante en un plato y me serví un poco para que no se quejara de que le estaba sirviendo como mucama. Eso era típico de él. Comió con ganas y pidió repetir mientras decía que estaba rico y cosas de ese estilo. Cuando terminó, empecé a juntar los platos, pero su mano atrapó mi muñeca.

- ¿Qué haces? –me preguntó como si hubiera hecho algo de otro mundo. Me encogí de hombros. No estaba segura a qué se refería.

- Junto los platos. –Negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

- Tu cocinaste, yo lavo –le sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco.

- Sólo tomará un minuto –argumenté mientras me acercaba a la mesada para tomar el delantal. Pero él fue más rápido. Lo tomó y se lo puso sin que pudiera evitarlo. Me reí con ganas cuando se puso en pose para que lo viera. El delantal era rosa con unos volados blancos en los bordes, y le quedaba casi como un babero.

- Que sexy –solté entre dientes intentando no reír a carcajadas.

- Gracias. –contestó levantando la barbilla. Y luego rompió a reír conmigo. Cuando recuperamos el aliento, se acercó a la pileta y lavó todos los platos en unos minutos. Los fui secando mientras me los daba y los guardé en sus respectivos lugares.

Guardé la última sartén en la alacena de abajo y cuando volteé lo vi mirándome fijo.

- Ese vestido es increíble –me dijo relamiéndose los labios inconcientemente. Sonreí y susurre un patético "gracias" mientras un hormigueo me recorría el vientre. Sólo el hecho de sentir su mirada fija en mí, me volvía loca y mandaba oleadas de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Puedo quitártelo? –dijo en tono de broma pero con una pizca de seriedad en sus ojos. Me reí con ganas y asentí, señalando el delantal.

- Seguro. ¿También te lo quieres probar? –Se rió y me sacó la lengua mientras llevaba las manos a su espalda para deshacer el nudo. Le sonreí.

- Te ayudo –no fue una pregunta. Me acerqué y lo rodeé pasando una mano por su abdomen y paseándola por su costado para quedar de frente a su espalda. Deshice el apretado nudo y le quité el delantal por encima de la cabeza, rozándolo con los dedos por encima de su camiseta negra.

Volteó en cuanto la tela cayó al piso, y me besó envolviéndome en sus brazos y despegando mis pies del suelo. Pasé los míos por su cuello para que no tuviera que sostenerme en vilo. Cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar levanté mis piernas y crucé mis tobillos en su espalda, rodeando su cintura. Lo sentí estremecerse y acariciar mi muslo subiendo la tela del vestido.

Dio unos pasos por la habitación y me apretó contra la pared, presionándose contra mí de nuevo. Jadeé cuando lo sentí a través de la tela y giré la cara al techo para poder respirar. Todo lo que quería era sentirlo dentro de mí de nuevo. Su boca bajó a mi cuello mientras sus manos recorrían mis piernas.

Tomé su camiseta por el final y se la quité intentando sentir la mayor cantidad de su piel como me fuera posible. Su abdomen marcado, su pecho musculoso… incluso me las arregle para tocar sus brazos mientras le indicaba que los quitara de la prenda uno a uno. Cuando se la quité, tomé un extremo de la camiseta con cada mano y la pasé por detrás de su cuello para atraer su boca a la mía de nuevo. Su lengua parecía deseosa de la mía. Y yo no me quedaba atrás, lo deseaba… y justo ahora.

Me estremecí y analicé la posibilidad de arrancarle los pantalones en la cocina. Quizás no fuera una buena idea, con mi suerte, Mary podría volver y encontrarnos haciéndolo sobre la mesa. Fruncí el ceño e intenté esforzarme por recordar algo que no fuera su nombre o su cuerpo.

- Podemos… ir arriba –sugerí con la respiración entrecortada. No creí que las palabras tuvieran sonido, pero al parecer Jake me escuchó, porque comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, conmigo encima, cubriéndole la visión. No parecía presentarle ningún problema caminar sin tener idea de por donde iba.

Pero dejé de preocuparme por el tema cuando sus manos se movieron a mi trasero para que no me deslizara de su cadera. Lento pero seguro, entramos a mi habitación. No supe cómo abrió la puerta, pero tampoco estaba en mi lista de prioridades averiguarlo. A penas dimos un paso en el cuarto, nos volteó para apoyarme contra la pared de nuevo. Dejé caer la camiseta que todavía tenía alrededor de su cuello y comencé a quitarle los pantalones. Los malditos botones presentaban un verdadero problema cuando las manos te temblaban por la excitación.

Me puso en el piso para tener las manos libres y buscó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans hasta sacar un preservativo. Esta vez estaba más preparado. Terminé con los botones y bajó la tela lo suficiente para que dejara al descubierto su erección. Mientras se lo ponía, me bajé la ropa interior y la dejé caer a mis pies. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y parecía intentar concentrarse en la protección. Cuando terminó, puso sus manos en mi cadera, tomando la tela del vestido y subiéndola para quitarlo por encima de mi cabeza. No llevaba sostén, con intención de provocarlo, así que eso me dejó sin prenda que coser.

Lo escuché gruñir, y sentí cómo me humedecía todavía más mientras miraba mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Todavía estaba apoyada a un lado de la puerta. Así que me sentía un poco sensible al ser explorada por sus ojos, pero cuando éstos llegaron a los míos, todo lo que pude distinguir en ellos fue deseo. Me mordí el labio y comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Ahora se movía más seguro que anoche. Bajó una mano por mi pierna y la dobló contra su cuerpo para quedar en mi entrada. Me sentí desfallecer cuando comenzó a entrar en mi cuerpo. Se detuvo y me indicó con la mirada que subiera la otra pierna. Me sostuve de sus hombros y salté un poco para hacerlo.

Gemí y tiré del cabello de su nuca cuando me apretó contra la pared de nuevo, invadiéndome centímetro a centímetro firmemente, pero todavía con cuidado. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, siguió presionando sus caderas contra las mías con fuerza. La sensación era increíblemente excitante. Me sentí vacía cuando se alejó para volver a hacerlo, esta vez aplicando un poco más de fuerza e impulso. Una de sus manos apretó mi seno mientras su boca jugaba con mi oreja, rozando el lóbulo con la lengua.

- Más… fuerte –no sabría decir si lo susurré o lo grité, pero sabía que se estaba controlando, y quería que se dejara llevar por completo. Quería que fuera todo mío. Que lo disfrutara tanto como yo.

Sentí su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello cuando su otra mano buscó el marco de la puerta para aferrarse a él… y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a embestirme con mucha más fuerza, restregándome contra la pared una y otra vez, ahora sin cuidado. Dios. Esto debía ser el cielo.

Intenté evitarlo, pero un grito de placer se escapó de mi pecho. E hizo lo que me temía: redujo la velocidad.

- No… por favor… no pares… -y con eso volvió a incrustarse en mí hasta lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Ahora no debía reprimir los aullidos que burbujeaban en mi garganta cuando su cadera golpeaba contra la mía.

- Jake… -comencé a verme acorralada por el placer cuando una oleada de calor partió de mi bajo vientre hacia cada parte de mi cuerpo. Siguió moviéndose constante, aferrándose al marco de la puerta para tomar impulso.

- Jake… -apreté los ojos y giré la cabeza al techo para intentar respirar. Todo el aire había dejado la habitación cuando el orgasmo me atravesaba desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Me mordí el labio y disfruté de la sensación mientras Jake bajaba la velocidad, probablemente atontado por su propio placer.

Redujo la velocidad de a poco y luego se apretó mucho contra mí, sin soltar su mano de la puerta. Podía sentirlo en los más profundo mientras me contraía a su alrededor, palpitando por el placer de los espasmos que me seguían invadiendo.

Alejó su cara de la mía y me miró a los ojos antes de quitar un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y acomodarlo detrás de mi oreja. Se quedó quieto un segundo y luego me dio un tierno beso en los labios y me cargó hasta la cama para recostarme con cuidado, nuestros cuerpos todavía fundidos el uno con el otro.

Me desmadejé sobre el colchón y solté el aire que tenía guardado en el pecho como si no hubiera respirado en días. Se alejó de a poco y se recostó a mi lado, mirando al techo e intentando recuperar el aliento tanto como yo.

Después de unos segundos, volteó y se apoyó sobre un codo para darme un beso en los labios. Sonreí y le acaricié la cara. Parecía agotado. Miré de reojo la hora. Era casi la una. Reclinó el rostro sobre mi mano y cerró los ojos. Pensé que quizás necesitara algo de comer, pero no me gustaba la idea de alejarme de él para ir a abajo. Así que sólo me acurruqué contra su pecho y también cerré los ojos. Me tranquilicé escuchando su respiración, que luego de un par de minutos, se había vuelto profunda y acompasada. Me sentía como en una nube, no podía concebir que existiera algo más relajante que el sonido de su corazón bajo mi oído o la hermosa y ligera sonrisa que su rostro conservaba incluso en la inconciencia.

----

Me despertó un fuerte ruido que provenía de abajo. Me incorporé como con un resorte para sentarme en la cama y Jake hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Ya volvió tu tía? –me preguntó con cara de desconcierto. Me encogí de hombros y le di un pequeño beso antes de ponerme de pie y buscar mi vestido y ponérmelo, junto con mi ropa interior.

- Iré a ver, quédate aquí –le susurré. Ambos miramos la hora. Eran cerca de las siete. No podía creer que hubiéramos dormido tanto. Le hice una seña de que se quedara callado y tomé su camiseta del piso para alcanzársela.

Me fui y cerré la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. No era raro que estuviera en mi habitación, pero me sentía como si tuviera que proteger a Jake, mantenerlo en secreto. Y por alguna razón, eso incluía actuar como un personaje de Misión Imposible. Caminé de puntitas hasta el comienzo de las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar, escuché voces. Voces que no conocía.

- Vamos… sabemos que vives con alguien más.

El corazón me subió a la boca. Habían entrado ladrones. Las escaleras se curvaban en la mitad, impidiendo que alguien me viera desde abajo, así que me agaché en el piso para poder identificar cuántos eran. Había tres hombres hablando con mi tía como si nada, no parecían nerviosos ni armados.

- Vivo sola. Siempre he vivido sola –contestó Mary con la barbilla en alto. Me estremecí, me estaba protegiendo. Ella sí parecía nerviosa, pero lo ocultaba a la perfección.

- Vamos, Jeremy, no dirá nada, perdiste. Deja de jugar. –Contestó uno de los hombres. Era muy pálido, y de rasgos masculinos… los tres lo eran. Intenté juntar las fuerzas para ir hasta mi habitación y llamar a la policía, pero me quedé helada con lo que hicieron luego. El que no había participado de la conversación se acercó a Mary con aires de superioridad. Mi tía no parecía entender lo que sucedía, y yo tampoco. De pronto, el hombre se inclinó sobre ella y apoyó sus labios en su cuello. Mi tía se quejó y entendí que la había mordido. Suprimí el grito que me subía por la garganta. Debía pensar claro si quería escapar de esto. El hombre alejó su boca y Mary cayó al suelo inconciente.

Me moví lento y pegada al piso para volver a mi cuarto mientras los hombres reían alborotados en el piso de abajo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y Jake se alarmó de inmediato al ver que toda la sangre había huido de mi rostro. De seguro debía estar blanca como un papel.

- ¿Ness? Ness, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Debemos irnos. _Ahora. _Me miró un segundo y luego asintió sin saber lo que sucedía, pero confiando en mis palabras. El miedo debía ser más que evidente en mis facciones. Se acercó a la ventana, miró hacia fuera, y luego me tendió la mano para que bajara primero. A penas puse los pies en el suelo, Jake comenzó a bajar. Estuvo a mi lado en unos segundos.

- Vamos a mi casa –me sugirió.

- No. –negué con la cabeza intentando pensar claro. Mi voz sonaba muerta- Debemos alejarnos.

Me tomó de los hombros y buscó mi mirada.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Mi mente todavía no podía aceptarlo, mucho menos entenderlo… y ni hablar de explicarlo.

- Mataron a Mary –fue todo lo que pude pensar para darle una idea de la situación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Aquí no. –Corrí con Jake siguiéndome y mirando hacia atrás inseguro, como cuidándonos las espaldas. Saltamos la cerca de su casa, y la siguiente. Yo estaba sin aire en cuanto llegamos al patio trasero de la casa de la esquina. Las imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar me azotaron con fuerza, y no pude hacer nada para evitar los sollozos. Jake me envolvió en sus brazos evitando que me desplomara contra el suelo y lloré contra su pecho sin poder contenerme. Me besó la parte de arriba de la cabeza, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda para calmarme.

- Ness, por favor, dime qué sucedió –su voz estaba quebrada, como si a duras penas lograra que el sonido saliera de su boca. Busqué la palabra en mi cabeza, dándole vueltas a la imagen de los ojos rojos y la boca ensangrentada del atacante de Mary… del asesino de mi tía.

- Vampiros –solté. Ni a mi me parecía creíble, pero era lo que había visto.

- Nessie, por favor, intenta calmarte, pensar claro…

- Vampiros, caníbales, no se lo que fueran, pero mataron a Mary, Jake –volví a llorar y a esconderme contra su pecho. Me abrazó más fuerte por un segundo y ambos levantamos la cabeza de golpe cuando un grito desgarrador rompió en el silencio. Luego escuchamos otro, pero con una voz diferente. Corrimos a la calle, de donde provenían, y ambos nos petrificamos al ver el escenario que nos rodeaba. Se había desatado el mismísimo infierno en la Tierra. La gente del vecindario en el que ambos habíamos crecido, las personas que conocíamos desde pequeños… todos corrían desesperados por la calle, intentando escapar de las figuras pálidas y ágiles que los atormentaban. Distinguí el cuerpo sin vida de la farmacéutica de la esquina en el suelo y la mano de Jake logró taparme la boca justo antes de que mi grito nos delatara.

- Debemos salir de aquí –me susurró. Asentí, tragándome el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Comenzamos a correr alejándonos de los vampiros. Jake me tomó de la mano para que llevara su paso, pero seguro lo estaba deteniendo. Le hubiera dicho que corriera lo más rápido que podía sólo, pero sabía que no lo soltaría. Era egoísta, y lo quería tener a mi lado.

Llegamos a la esquina siguiente, y cuando Jake iba a cruzar la calle, se quedó quieto. Muy quieto. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me temblaron las rodillas. Bajo la tenue luz amarilla del alumbrado público, una línea de lobos del tamaño de caballos se acercaba a nosotros. Los conté como pude. Eran cinco. Se separaron al unísono y comenzaron a atacar a los vampiros. Parecía que estábamos en una pesadilla. Y ninguno podía despertar. Con mis ojos todavía abiertos como platos, Jake me arrastró de nuevo, doblando hacia la derecha.

Soltó un quejido profundo y bajó la velocidad después de unos metros. Limpié mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano para ver lo que podía haberlo lastimado más de lo que ya estábamos en esta situación. Distinguí un cuerpo machacado en contra de un poste de luz, desmadejado en el piso. Nos acercamos rápido y Jake se agachó al lado del cuerpo lastimado de Embry.

- Em… -sollozó moviendo sus manos por encima de su pecho, buscando dónde tocarlo. Finalmente, apoyó dos de sus dedos en su cuello para ver si tenía pulso. Se limpió la cara con el brazo y me miró- creo que todavía está vivo. Embry. Embry, ¿me escuchas?

Parecía una hazaña para Embry, el hecho de abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo entre pestañeos continuos.

- Embry, hermano ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Jake? –su voz casi no tenía volumen. Jake tuvo que inclinarse sobre él para escucharlo.

- Si, soy yo, mi amigo –el chico tan amable que conocíamos de toda la vida levantó la mano sin rumbo y Jake la tomó y la apretó con fuerza- Estoy aquí.

Los ojos de nuestro amigo se cerraron sin poder evitarlo mientras Jake lloraba en silencio a su lado. Escuché un sonido a nuestras espaldas y volteé despacio en esa dirección.

- Jake… –tiré de su camiseta para que volteara. Uno de los lobos se había quedado quieto, mirándonos directamente- Jake, tenemos que salir de aquí.

- No puedo, no puedo dejarlo…

- Jake… -repetí. Volteó y se levantó, limpiándose la cara. Buscó por el piso y levantó una rama, tomándola como un bate. Preparándose para golpear al lobo, que ahora se nos acercaba.

- ¡No! ¡Jake! ¡Vamos, no podemos hacer nada!

- ¡Todavía esta vivo!

- Y sólo de milagro, nosotros también -tiré de su mano mientras hablaba. El lobo se seguía acercando.

- ¡Jake! –repetí. Finalmente me miró a los ojos. Tragó con dificultad y asintió una vez, soltando la rama. Me tomó de la mano otra vez y corrimos de nuevo. Después de unos metros, volteamos a ver si el animal nos seguía, pero se había quedado con Embry. Nos detuvimos y vimos como el monstruo olisqueaba a Embry, y luego clavaba los dientes en su garganta.

Ambos gritamos, pero el lobo sólo nos miró y siguió apretando la carne que tenía entre sus dientes. Después de unos segundos, logramos despegar nuestros pies del piso para seguir corriendo, esquivando los tumultos de gente asustada y los gritos. Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, pero cada vez parecíamos adentrarnos más en la masacre.

- ¡Aquí! –Jake dobló hacia un puesto de diarios callejero de madera, cuando nos vimos prácticamente rodeados. Nos metimos en la precaria estructura y nos abrazamos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –gimoteé contra su pecho. Me acarició la cabeza con la mano.

- No lo sé. Es como una pesadilla –susurró para que no nos escucharan.

- Tengo miedo –suspiró y me apretó más fuerte. Sabía que no podía decirme que todo estaría bien sin mentir. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer ahora. Todo estaba perdido, y ambos sabíamos que no había escapatoria.

Me removí contra su cuerpo y me estiré para besarlo. Me abrazó por la cintura y nos besamos entre lágrimas y miedo. Quizás estuviéramos en el medio del infierno y enfrentando la muerte, pero estábamos juntos, y nadie nos quitaría nuestro último beso.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya cuando me quedé sin aire y nos miramos con los ojos rojos y desbordantes de desesperación.

- Te amo tanto, Ness… -el dolor y la impotencia estaban tan presentes en su voz como en sus ojos.

- Y yo a ti. Necesito que sepas eso, es lo único de lo que estoy segura ahora. Te amo más que a nada, Jake, por siempre –le prometí.

- Pase lo que pase –completó. Volvimos a llorar y nos abrazamos de nuevo. Vi por una de las rendijas de la pared que uno de los vampiros, el de mi casa, se acercaba a paso lento y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca olvidaría ese rostro, era al que habían llamado Jeremy. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté a Jake lo más que pude. Deseé que hubiera una forma de que se salvara, de que el mundo no tuviera que perderlo.

La mitad de una de las paredes de madera voló por lo aires y Jake me giró para quedar entre el vampiro y yo. Me encontré pegada a su espalda en el pequeño espacio, y lo vi con los brazos abiertos delante de mí, haciendo un último intento por protegerme. Jeremy soltó un gruñido que me hizo estremecer.

- ¡Jake, no! –pero era demasiado tarde. Jeremy había tomado a Jake del brazo y lo había aventado contra la pared de la casa de enfrente, haciéndolo volar más de diez metros. Escuché el sonido de su brazo al romperse bajo la fuera del agarre del monstruo, y vi su cabeza golpear contra la dura superficie luego. Lo había levantado sin esfuerzo, y de seguro ahora me mataría, pero todo lo que podía hacer era mantener la vista fija en Jake.

Todo lo que quería era ver que se levantara antes de que me matara. Ver que había esperanzas, que no estaba todo perdido… pero mis sueños se deshicieron ante mis ojos cuando un charco de sangre comenzó a esparcirse por el piso justo debajo de su cabeza. No estoy segura si fue ahí cuando comencé a gritar o si ya lo hacía desde antes, pero ahora mis propios gritos me parecían lejanos y ajenos, como si estuviera debajo del agua. Jake no se movía, no reaccionaba, no importaba lo fuerte que gritara o lo mucho que lo deseara.

Miré al vampiro, esperando que me matara, _deseaba_ que me matara. Lo vi a los ojos, y pude ver cómo se oscurecían. O quizá sólo fueran las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los míos. Siseó por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia Jake, que seguía tendido al otro lado de la ancha calle. Eso sí que no.

- ¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! –le grité con todas mis fuerzas y busqué por el piso algo con que tirarle cuando no se inmutó por el volumen de mis palabras. Recogí varias piedras del suelo y se las arrojé con todas mis fuerzas mientras seguía gritando.

- ¡No lo toques, es a mí a quien quieres! –La primera roca golpeó su nuca, y las demás en la espalda, pero ni siquiera pareció notarlo- ¡Aléjate de él, maldito vampiro asqueroso!

Quería enojarlo. Quería que volviera y me matara. Quería conservar la esperanza de que si yo moría, Jake podría recuperarse, si toda esta horrenda pesadilla terminaba ahora, quizás todavía hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de que el mundo conservara a la luz de mis ojos, al amor de mi vida.

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake, por favor despierta! –pero él seguía sin moverse, sin reaccionar. Caí de rodillas al piso mientras el vampiro se seguía acercando sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

Y de pronto, los lobos aparecieron desde los costados de Jake, reclamándolo. Parecía un encuentro de depredadores, disputándose el mejor bocado. Pero Jeremy estaba sólo, y los lobos gigantes eran cuatro. Habían salido de las sombras, mostrando los dientes y con el cabello del lomo completamente erizado.

Me estremecí y pensé en qué hubiera sido menos tortuoso para Jake: morir a manos de vampiros, o de lobos. Antes de que pudiera decidir, Jeremy comenzó a retroceder despacio, mientras uno de los lobos olfateaba a Jake como si fuera comida. Si mi estómago no hubiera estado vacío, de seguro me habría enfermado del asco. El vampiro llegó hasta mi posición y grité de nuevo cuando vi los dientes del animal atravesar la piel de la única persona que había amado en mi vida. Ya todo estaba perdido, quizás los vampiros lo habían lastimado, pero los lobos habían terminado el trabajo.

Sentí mi corazón deshacerse en mil pedazos con una fuerte puntada que se sintió como un rayo, cuando vi la mandíbula del monstruo apretarse aún más contra su cuello. Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar. Todo se tornó negro, y ni siquiera la maldita inconciencia fue capaz de aliviar el dolor que me atravesaba de pies a cabeza y anidaba en mi corazón. Sólo la muerte podría rescatarme ahora.

**-------------------**

**Gracias por leer!!! el próximo capi el sábado que viene… Besos!!! Y dejen comments, que todo el mundo puede, me pueden tirar tomatazos anónimamente jajaja**


	5. Cap 4 Sin escapatoria

**Hola a tods, acá va el capi 4, es un poco triste, pero espero que les guste, muchos besos!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo ****4: Sin escapatoria**

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos, fue un techo blanco en una habitación oscura. Por un segundo, mi corazón quiso creer que todo había sido una horrenda pesadilla, pero mi mente lo sabía. Mi mente sabía que ya no quedaba nada en este mundo para mí. Estaba sola, destrozada y sin esperanza de componerme. El dolor volvió a aplastarme cuando las imágenes de los vampiros y los lobos volvieron a pasar como una película delante de mis ojos. "Pase lo que pase" resonó en mi cabeza como la promesa rota que me cortaba por dentro. Yo la cumpliría, lo amaría con todo mi corazón hasta que encontrara la forma de reunirme con él. Le había entregado mi alma entera en el primer beso, y jamás la recuperaría. No quería recuperarla. Al menos sabía que donde quiera que estuviera, existiera el cielo o no, el conservaría un pedazo de mí.

Hice otro esfuerzo y volví a abrir los ojos para despertar. Las primeras tres veces que había intentado hacerlo, mi mente se había vuelto a refugiar en la inconciencia casi inmediatamente. Escuché susurros bajos y constantes a mí alrededor. Había gente cerca. Volteé la cabeza. Estaba acostada en lo que parecía una litera de tres pisos, en la de más arriba. No recordaba haber visto el lugar antes. Había tres conjuntos de camas, además del mío, todos distribuidos contra las paredes, y varias personas reunidas en el centro con las cabezas juntas. Me incorporé y presté atención a lo que decían, obligando a mi cerebro a concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fueran los recuerdos que me atormentaban.

- Santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino… -estaban rezando. Casi me reí cuando pronunciaron la frase "así en la Tierra como en el cielo". Era irónico pensar que yo había probado el cielo. Había estado en el paraíso por un día entero, y luego me lo habían arrebatado de la peor manera posible. Además… esta gente no tenía idea de lo que decía. Esto no era la Tierra, era el infierno, o incluso algo peor.

Me aclaré la garganta, en parte para ver si tenía voz, ya que mi pecho parecía completamente vacío y dudaba que mis cuerdas vocales permanecieran en su lugar… y en parte para llamar la atención. Pero nadie volteó. Nadie pareció percatarse de mi presencia.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –Tampoco tuve respuesta- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Alguien dígame dónde rayos estoy!

Casi grité. Los del círculo del centro de la habitación voltearon a verme con caras de pocos amigos.

- Baja la voz –las palabras provenían de una de las camas de la esquina. El tono era autoritario, pero se distinguía también mucho miedo e inseguridad. Majé mis pies de la cama y salté hasta el suelo para acercarme a la única persona que me había dirigido la palabra. Me acerqué a la cama y vi la figura pequeña de una muchacha acurrucada, abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos.

- ¿Porqué no puedo hablar? ¿Qué sucede? –susurré lo más bajo que pude.

- Puedes hablar. Sólo no levantes la voz –me indicó-. Se enojarán si los molestamos.

- ¿Quiénes? –pregunté con un hilo de voz, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Los vampiros. Nos están observando –estiró el cuello para señalar con la vista una de las paredes del cuarto. Estaba compuesta por un espejo gigante, que obviamente era de dos caras.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé. Todos llegamos al mismo tiempo. Creo que han pasado cuatro días, pero no estoy segura. Tu estabas inconciente, y también un par de personas más, dos de los que ahora están rezando –hizo otro movimiento con la cabeza, señalando al grupo del centro.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –quería saber por qué el mundo entero se había venido a abajo. Quería saber cuál era la razón de que hubieran destrozado todo lo que amaba, toda mi vida.

- Ayer entró una de ellos, tenía cara dulce, pero no creí que fuera buena, sus ojos eran de un color violeta que me alarmó. Nos explicó lo que sucedía, porqué estábamos aquí. Nos dijo que elegían a los jóvenes, a los que teníamos "potencial" –hizo comillas en el aire con sus dedos-. Dijo que decidirían al cabo de unas semanas si valía la pena conservarnos –me estremecí cuando me sentí como un animal en el escaparate de una tienda de mascotas-. Nos dijo que no nos lastimarían mientras no hiciéramos mucho alboroto. Pasan comida por la rendija de la puerta de vez en cuando. No es siempre a la misma hora, no creo que sea muy importante para ellos. ¿Tienes hambre? -Asentí con la cabeza, era lógico que me sintiera tan hambrienta, no había comido en días

- Me lo imaginé –sacó un trozo de pan duro de entre el colchón y la pared.

- Gracias –susurré antes de casi atragantarme al engullir el pan.

- No hay de qué. –Me senté en la cama y subí mis piernas, imitando su posición.

- Por cierto, soy Eleonor –sacó la cabeza fuera de la litera y señaló hacia las demás personas mientras seguía hablando-. Ellos son Cristal y Matthew –miró a la pareja situada en la cama de la otra esquina-, ese es Alex, y ese… es Tomas –los dos parecían estar durmiendo- ¿Tú como te llamas?

Dije lo primero que me vino a la mente. No quería que nadie me llamara por el nombre que alguna vez habían pronunciado sus labios, no hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo.

- Valery.

- Eleonor –repitió mientras extendía su mano. La estreché con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de reunir- Tengo quince años.

La miré intentando entender lo que me decía, no estaba segura de cual era mi expresión.

- Los vi matar a mis padres –agregó después de un rato, como si necesitara quitárselo del pecho.

- Lo siento mucho –murmuré.

- Sólo espero que mi hermanito esté a salvo… está en un internado en otro estado. Nos dijeron que había una guerra, pero no nos dieron ningún detalle. Se limitaron a darnos dos opciones: pelear con ellos, o morir. Espero que la batalla no haya alcanzado a Collin, sólo tiene diez años…

Apoyé una mano en su hombro, intentando calmarla.

-No te preocupes, seguro está bien… -mentí. Asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y aclaró la garganta, preparándose para cambiar de tema.

- No sé muy bien sus nombres –volvió a mirar al grupo religioso- Sé que él se llama Rise, él Jason, ella Destiny y él Jack.

No estaba segura de qué lo provocó. Quizás fue la palabra "Destiny", y el hecho de que mi destino estuviera destrozado al punto de quedar irreconocible, o quizás fue lo mucho que me recordó el nombre "Jack" al de Jake. O también pudo ser la envidia que me carcomió cuando vi a Cristal y Matthew, la pareja que se abrazaba con cariño en una de las camas. Daban la impresión de que el mundo entero podría acabar mañana, y ellos lo enfrentarían juntos.

No sé si fue la suma de todo eso, pero mi cordura no aguantó. Me levanté de golpe y comencé a golpear y patear la puerta con todas mis fuerzas mientras gritaba:

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡No quiero esto! ¡No quiero que me escojan! –y no lo quería, sólo quería que todo acabara. Que tuvieran lástima de mí y que me mataran de una vez por todas. Sólo eso bastó para que los chicos de la habitación me jalaran hacia atrás, alejándome de la puerta. Pero yo estaba completamente fuera de mi, y logré soltarme moviéndome rápido. Tomé la bandeja de metal en la que seguramente habían entrado la comida y la estrellé contra el espejo, comenzando a llorar. Golpeé el vidrio una y otra vez, aunque no se rompía.

- ¡Sólo termínenlo, por favor! –Eleonor y los demás me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creer lo que hacía. Cuando no hubo respuesta a mis súplicas, decidí probar otra cosa.

- ¡Vengan aquí, malditos! ¡Asquerosas sanguijuelas! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen miedo? –seguí gritando y golpeando el vidrio hasta que sentí un ruido en la puerta. Alguien quitaba el seguro. Volteé con la bandeja todavía en las manos y vi entrar a dos de ellos. Dos hombres, si es que se les podía llamar como tal. Uno se veía aburrido y el otro parecía divertido por mi escándalo. Sin decir una palabra, ambos se hicieron a un lado y asintieron con la cabeza, indicándome que saliera. Salí sin chistar mientras miraba fugazmente a Eleonor, que todavía se abrazaba las piernas, llorando una vez más.

El pasillo de afuera tampoco estaba bien iluminado. Me sobresalté por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, y luego una mano me tomó con fuerza del brazo para guiarme. El contacto era frío como el hielo, e hizo que me estremeciera. Caminamos rápido y doblamos varias veces. Perdí la orientación después de un rato y decidí que no importaba. Estaría muerta en unos minutos después de todo. Nos detuvimos y el rubio, el que tenía cara de divertido antes, abrió la puerta que teníamos enfrente. El morocho me tiró dentro, haciendo que cayera al piso.

Noté que había una alfombra bajo mis dedos y mis rodillas. Levanté la vista, y en la tenue penumbra del cuarto distinguí muebles de madera y cortinas pesadas y oscuras. Una lámpara de pie se encendió en la esquina, haciendo que pudiera ver con claridad con quién me habían llevado. Era Jeremy. Estaba parado a un lado de la lámpara, y luego comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse en un sillón rojo. Recordé su figura caminando por mi casa, y luego tomando a Jake del brazo y se me fue el aire de los pulmones.

Decidí que sería mejor actuar educadamente. Así por lo menos me mataría rápido. Me puse de pie con la barbilla en alto y lo miré a los ojos… a esos horribles ojos color borgoña y luché por no estremecerme.

- Me dijeron que no te has estado comportando como es debido, Vanessa –apreté los puños cuando pronunció mi nombre. ¿Cómo rayos lo sabía? Intenté mantener la compostura.

- Valery. Llámame Valery. –Se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras. Pero entonces quizá no quieras esto –Algo brillante y familiar resaltaba en la piel blanca de su mano. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando descifré qué era. Era un brazalete de amistad que Jake había hecho para mí cuando éramos pequeños. Tenía la inscripción "Vanessa y Jacob" en cuentas plásticas cuadradas y de colores. Al crecer, le había agregado un pedazo de cadena plateada, para que siguiera rodeándome la muñeca.

- Tiene tu olor –señaló mientras se lo acercaba a la cara. Me lo había quitado hacía unos meses, cuando Jake y yo nos habíamos besado. Me había hecho sentir hipócrita usar algo con esa inscripción mientras mi mente se esforzaba para negar que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

- Era de alguien a quien solía conocer –dije con tono monótono- ¿Podrías dármelo?

- ¿Por qué el berrinche? –replicó, ignorando mi pregunta. Intenté alejar mis ojos del recuerdo de mi vida con Jake y mirarlo directamente.

- Quiero que me mates -se levantó y caminó por la habitación, chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación.

- No, estoy seguro de que no quieres eso… Valery –dudó al pronunciar el nombre, como dándome a entender que lo hacía para complacerme, a pesar de saber que no era el mío-. Verás… hay dos clases de humanos para nosotros. Los soldados, que pueden ayudarnos a acabar con los licántropos y que quizá algún día puedan tener el honor de convertirse en uno de nosotros –se fue acercando mientras hablaba y ahora daba una vuelta a mi alrededor, mirándome como a un producto en un anaquel-. Y el alimento –concluyó mientras quitaba uno de mis bucles de mi rostro sin tocar mi piel.

- Lo sé. Quiero ser alimento.

- Eso es una verdadera lástima… supongo que nadie vengará a tu novio.

- ¿Qué?

- Además, personalmente, me parece un desperdicio –me ignoró de nuevo, pero la palabra "vengará" quedó resonando en mi cabeza.

- Jeremy –lo llamé interrumpiendo su balbuceo. Sonrió al ver que sabía su nombre, como si fuera alguna clase de cumplido.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué nadie qué?

- Que nadie vengará a tu novio. Es decir, si el lobo no lo hubiera matado, de seguro estaría aquí ahora. Parecía fuerte. Pero bueno, supongo que todo estará bien. No siempre se tiene lo que se merece.

Sacudí la cabeza un poco. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Estaba jugando conmigo, y estaba jugando la única carta que sabía que me tentaría para luchar contra los lobos. Pero no quería luchar, no quería venganza. Sólo quería que se acabara. Tragué, buscando tiempo para ordenar mis ideas.

- Supongo que es cierto. No siempre se tiene lo que se merece. Si no te importa, me gustaría ser alimento, por favor.

Suspiró desilusionado, pero no parecía enojado ni nervioso.

- Bueno, como quieras. ¡Tráiganlos! –subió la voz para pronunciar la última palabra. La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas y comenzaron a entrar todas las personas que habían estado conmigo en la otra habitación, cada uno escoltado por un vampiro que lo agarraba de la garganta o del brazo. Todos se distribuyeron a nuestro alrededor, formando un medio círculo de expresiones de pánico y lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Verás, Valery –me guiñó un ojo mientras pronunciaba el nombre, arreglándoselas para que nadie mas lo viera. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en frente de mí- seleccionamos a los soldados por pares, para que se cuiden las espaldas durante el entrenamiento y las luchas. No queremos que ninguno sea capturado. No podríamos darnos ese lujo, el riesgo es inadmisible. Así que si tú eres alimento…

Tu compañero también.

Me sonrió de forma macabra un segundo, y luego giró sobre sus pies, mirando todas las caras del cuarto.

- Matthew –vociferó señalándolo. La cara de Cristal se puso blanca mientras el vampiro que sostenía a Matthew daba un paso al frente llevándolo con él. Vi los ojos del muchacho revolotear hasta encontrarse con los de ella por un instante, y luego cerrarse en lo que parecía un esfuerzo desmedido para mantener la compostura, para hacérselo más fácil a la chica.

- ¡No! ¡Matt! –Jeremy hizo un gesto con la mano y uno de ellos cubrió la boca de Cristal. Pero sus ojos no callaban. La agonía que demostraban me recordó a la mía al ver volar a Jake por los aires. Jeremy me miró y luego volteó la cabeza hacia el vampiro.

- ¡No! –grité, antes de que pudiera indicarle que lo matara. No podía causarle a otra persona el dolor que me carcomía por dentro. Jeremy me miró con cara inocente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –el tono me revolvió el estómago.

- No lo mates.

- ¿Prefieres cambiar de compañero? Puedes elegir de cualquiera de entre los presentes. Te reasignaremos, no hay problema ¿A quién escoges?

Observé los aterrados rostros indefensos por un segundo mientras el vampiro de Matthew daba un paso atrás y Cristal volvía a respirar. Ninguna de las personas que me rodeaban debía pasar de los veinte años. Busqué los ojos rojos, que todavía me miraban burlones.

- ¿Porqué haces esto? –soltó una carcajada sin sonido, tirando la cabeza para atrás antes de contestar.

- Creo que sería un verdadero desperdicio. Y además, serías una gran soldado. Tienes… –dudó- chispa.

Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

- Pero no tengo nada por qué vivir –susurré. Se me acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro y extendió la mano con mi viejo brazalete colgando.

- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? –también extendí la mano, con la palma hacia arriba y lo dejó caer ahí- Por eso eres perfecta –susurró en mi oído. Mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas al suelo, presionando el brazalete contra mi pecho.

- Llévenselos –dijo con voz fría-. Pónganla sola, no quiero que se lastime.

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de mis ojos y puso un frío dedo en mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo mientras los demás vampiros escoltaban afuera a los demás.

- Y recuerda que si encuentras la forma de lastimarte… -dejó la frase en suspenso por unos segundos- Sólo digamos que si tú caes, alguien más caerá contigo.

No tenía escapatoria.

* * *

**Dejen coments a ver si les gusta por donde va la historia! Gracias por leer, besos!!!**


	6. Cap 5 Sola

**Hola! Sorry por el ****retrasito, espero lo disfruten, muchísimos besos!**

**Capítulo 5: ****Sola**

Los mismos dos vampiros que me habían traído, se encargaron de llevarme a la otra habitación. Era más pequeña que la anterior y estaba más cerca de la de Jeremy. Abrieron la puerta y esta vez esperaron a que entrara por mis propios medios. Lo agradecí internamente, ya que si me tiraban al piso de nuevo, no estaba segura de tener la fuerza para levantarme. Me sentía atrapada, como una rata en un laberinto sin salida, que luchaba en vano por encontrar una recompensa que nunca conseguiría.

Miré la habitación. Un colchón sin sábanas en un catre de madera, una silla, un pequeño baño, y en la pared opuesta, el gran espejo que parecía ser el común denominador. Todo estaba más iluminado, por tubos fluorescentes que surcaban el techo en dos líneas paralelas.

El lugar era pequeño, pero no me hubiera importado si hubiera sido un palacio real… estaba sola, seguía sola. Todo me daba igual. Todo era lo mismo sin él. Apreté el brazalete cuando pensé en su nombre y arrastré los pies hasta la cama. Sentía como si me fuera a desplomar de un momento a otro.

Noté algo de ropa doblada a los pies de la cama, pero no le presté atención. Me acurruqué sobre el colchón, subiendo mis piernas y pegándolas a mi pecho. Casi no pude soportar el dolor cuando me permití mirar la inscripción que Jake había hecho hacía ya tantos años. Sonreí entre lágrimas cuando pensé en el momento en el que había logrado convencerlo para que hiciera joyería conmigo. Estaba encaprichado en que era cosa de niñas, pero cedió en cuanto le dije que podríamos hacernos regalos mutuamente. Era tan dulce…

Pero mi mente me traicionó, y comencé a pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado sin decirle que lo amaba. Sin decirle que lo era todo para mí. Incluso cuando él había tenido el valor que yo no para decir lo que sentía, yo había huido, todavía insegura, todavía temerosa. La escena se repitió en mi mente mientras deseaba poder cambiar mi reacción a sus palabras.

Todo lo que había dicho, cada sílaba estaba grabada en mi memoria como lo más preciado que podría alguna vez escuchar_. "…__ya no puedo hacer esto, Nessie. Estoy enamorado de ti, y ya no soporto esto… sé que seríamos geniales juntos. Apostaría mi vida a que estamos hechos el uno para el otro…"_

"_Apostaría mi vida"__, _la frase resonó una y otra vez por mi mente, y entonces lo entendí. Había apostado su vida por mí, y había perdido. Era mi culpa. Y no era sólo el hecho de que hubiera muerto intentando defenderme, era todo. Si no hubiera sido por mí, probablemente se hubiera ido con sus familiares cuando su padre murió, y todavía estaría vivo. Su amor por mí lo había condenado.

Lloré hasta quedarme dormida de nuevo, pero todo lo que mi mente pudo recopilar fueron los últimos momentos de su vida… El sonido de su brazo al romperse, su cuerpo volando por los aires, su cabeza golpeando contra la pared, su sangre esparciéndose por el piso, el lobo atravesando su garganta con los dientes. Las mismas imágenes, una y otra vez, torturándome.

Desperté agitada por el sonido de la rendija de la puerta abriéndose. Pasaron un plato con pan y una botella con agua y volvieron a cerrarla bruscamente. De seguro la cocina no era una de sus especialidades, pero agradecía que me hubieran despertado. Los sueños eran imposibles de tolerar.

Comí sin ganas y volví a la cama, intentando encontrar algo en que pensar que no incluyera desmoronarme emocionalmente. Quise concentrarme en mis padres, en qué me hubieran aconsejado de haber estado conmigo, pero todo lo que conseguí fue un recuerdo borroso de Bella diciéndome que me pusiera un abrigo y uno de Edward regañándome por intentar tocar un enchufe eléctrico.

Eventualmente inspeccioné la ropa que había visto sobre la cama. Eran unos pantalones de ejercicio grises, una camiseta blanca sin inscripciones, medias y zapatillas deportivas. Por lo menos no debería seguir viendo el vestido que a Jake le gustaba tanto. Tomé mi vieja pulsera, que sería por siempre mi posesión más preciada, y me la puse en el tobillo, para evitar que todo el mundo me llamara por mi nombre real. Me cambié y me senté en el piso, apoyando mi espalda en la cama y mirando al techo.

Los días pasaban, las horas se burlaban, los minutos me atormentaban, y nadie parecía darse cuenta. Mi mente lo sabía, pero mi corazón no lo aceptaba.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días cuando salí del baño y encontré a Jeremy echado despreocupadamente en mi cama. Primero me sobresalté y luego seguí caminando como si no lo hubiera visto, para sentarme en la silla de madera que habían situado en la esquina del cuarto.

- ¿Qué quieres, Jeremy?

- Wow… siento un poco de hostilidad… ni siquiera un simple "hola" –señaló mientras se incorporaba para sentarse con las piernas dobladas debajo de su cuerpo y mirarme de frente. Sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes, como la última vez que lo había visto.

- Hola –mi voz sonó seca al complacerlo- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Estaba aburrido –levanté una ceja, escéptica. Se rió y se encogió de hombros- Bueno, bueno… vengo a hacerte una propuesta. Te he estado mirando los últimos días. Y no pareces muy… complacida con la situación.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí lentamente. Me crucé de brazos sobre el pecho, no quería que se me acercara, pero de todos modos se puso de cuclillas en el piso frente a mí para quedar a mi altura y apoyó una mano en mi rodilla. Incluso a través de la tela su frío contacto me erizó la piel y me revolvió el estómago.

- Quiero que sepas que lo siento, Val. Que desearía que estuvieras cómoda, que fueras feliz aquí… con nosotros –su voz sonaba más que sincera, demasiado, de hecho… pero sus ojos no lograban fingir tan bien. Había una pizca de interés tras la fachada que había armado con tanto cuidado.

- Muchas gracias –respondí con acritud. Asintió, parecía abatido.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- Ya sabes lo que quiero.

- Y tu sabes que esa no es una opción –contestó con voz áspera mientras se ponía de pie con un movimiento tan rápido que me desconcertó.

- Lo que no sé es el por qué.

- Por que perteneces aquí… -se quedo callado mirándome. Esperé a que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Negué con la cabeza, intentando no empezar a llorar de nuevo por la impotencia que tenía frente a toda la situación.

- No lo entiendo. No entiendo nada de esto.

Sonrió de lado y se volvió a sentar en la cama, entrelazando los dedos.

- Es una guerra, Val. Una batalla, igual que todo.

- Pero no es _mí_ batalla. No tengo nada que ver con todo esto.

- Sí lo tienes. Ahora sí. Todo el mundo está involucrado.

- ¿Quiénes pelean? –debía intentar entender la situación que me rodeaba.

- Vampiros y licántropos –otra vez con lo de "licántropos", lo miré esperando a que me explicara, el término no parecía serio-… hombres lobo. Son las criaturas que viste en la calle. Los que mataron a tu amigo.

Mi corazón se encogió y me llevé una mano al pecho intentando quitar la aguja que sentía atravesándolo. Hizo caso omiso a mi gesto y continuó hablando.

- Siempre hemos sido enemigos. Desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Es nuestra naturaleza. Al principio sólo eran unos cuantos… inexpertos e ingenuos. Pero ahora son cientos. Se han vuelto una amenaza contra nuestra raza, contra nuestra forma de vida.

- ¿Matar personas a sangre fría es una forma de vida? –su expresión se endureció un poco, parecía molestarle el comentario.

- Es la única opción que tenemos. Somos lo que somos. No hay forma de evitar eso.

- Siempre hay una forma –musité. Esa solía ser mi filosofía de vida, pero ahora me sentía incómoda e hipócrita, viendo que yo había abandonado toda esperanza de salir adelante. Negó con la cabeza y miró al piso por un segundo, mientras soltaba una risa silenciosa e irónica.

- No sabes nada del mundo, niña –quizá debería haberme ofendido, pero pensé en sus palabras por un momento, tenía razón.

- Es cierto. No lo sé.

- Eso es raro. No mucha gente admitiría eso.

- Pero tienes razón, no sé nada. No sé porque está pasando todo esto, ni por qué estoy aquí, ni por qué estás tú, ni qué es lo que quieres –me paré y levanté un poco la voz mientras iba hablando.

- Ya te dije por qué estas aquí –susurró.

- Claro, porque sería una buena soldado ¿verdad? Sí, sí… estoy absolutamente segura de que los vampiros necesitan que una humana luche por ellos –repliqué sarcástica.

- Lo _serás_. Y de todas formas, no planeamos dejarte como una humana.

Se me heló la sangre y di un paso atrás como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Planeaban convertirme en una de ellos…

- No… no pueden transformarme –negó con la cabeza y volví a respirar.

- No, no exactamente. No podríamos hacerlo, sería… arriesgado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es una larga historia –se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta antes de voltear hacia mí de nuevo- ¿hay algo… cualquier cosa, que pueda hacer para que estés más cómoda?

Le di vueltas a mi cabeza buscando algo que no fuera "¡Sí, matarme, enfermo desgraciado!". Respiré hondo.

- Me gustaría tener algo en donde dibujar. Algo para distraerme un poco.

Permaneció pensativo un segundo y luego asintió.

- Considéralo hecho –murmuró mientras salía y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Un par de horas después entró la comida -para mi sorpresa, el habitual trozo de pan había sido reemplazado con un sándwich- y la rendija quedó abierta. Me levanté del suelo para quitar el plato y la botella de agua, y una mano pálida entró un cuaderno de dibujo muy elegante, con la cubierta hecha de cuero marrón y un lapicero con algunas cosas para dibujar. Los tomé, junto con la comida y me senté en la cama.

Abrí el cuaderno deshaciendo el lazo que lo cerraba y vi la breve nota que había en un pequeño papel amarillo en la primera página. La caligrafía era excelente y elaborada, aunque fácil de leer.

"_Espero que esto ayude a hacerte sentir mejor. _

_Piénsalo… tu lugar está con nosotros"_

No hacía falta que lo firmara. Aparté la nota y tomé un lápiz para comenzar mientras me tumbaba en la cama sobre mi estómago y mis codos. Pensé detenidamente en qué dibujar. No debía ser nada que me torturara. Nada que me recordara lo que había perdido.

Dibujé una rosa, un caballo corriendo por una pradera de cielo despejado y flores campestres, y luego comencé a garabatear sin rumbo, creando tribales garabatos y figuras geométricas al azar.

Intenté dibujar a mi madre, pero todo lo que podía recordar con claridad eran sus enormes y brillantes ojos color chocolate. Puse todo mi esmero en ese simple dibujo, dejando impreso en él mi deseo de volver a verla ahora, de que me abrazara y me consolara. Por un momento también deseé poder hablar con la tía Mary, pero aparté rápidamente ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Era inútil cavilar en lo perdido.

Cuando conseguí que volviera el sueño, hice a un lado el cuaderno y me tapé la cara con el vestido para que la luz no me diera en los ojos. Ya estaba cansada de no poder distinguir si era de noche o de día.

Dormí con las mismas pesadillas que me perseguían desde la noche que había llegado aquí. Las mismas viejas imágenes atormentándome una vez más, e impidiéndome descansar correctamente.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos, aunque no pudiera ver nada por la tela que me cubría el rostro. Me llamó la atención un pequeño ruido en el cuarto y volteé, quitando el vestido de mis ojos. Sentado en la silla de la esquina estaba Jeremy, concentrado, dibujando en el cuaderno. Me incorporé y me limpié la cara y aclaré mi garganta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté con la voz pastosa.

- Hola Val… a mi también me alegra verte –replicó sarcástico, lo miré fijo esperando a que contestara mi pregunta-. Pasé a visitarte, y como estabas dormida, preferí no molestar.

Miré el cuaderno con intención y luego volví a sus ojos.

- No te preocupes, no miré los tuyos –caminó hasta mí y se sentó en la cama a mi lado- Sólo quería dejarte un regalo.

Puso el cuaderno sobre mi regazo y vi un dibujo perfecto de mi misma, sentada en un parque. Era increíblemente detallado y francamente, hermoso.

- Eres muy bueno –susurré mientras pasaba los dedos sobre el papel.

- Gracias –estaba sonriendo cuando lo miré a los ojos, que parecían ligeramente más oscuros que de costumbre. Por primera vez su sonrisa no demostraba arrogancia ni burla, pero después de unos segundos se borró completamente y desvió la vista, se puso de pie y volvió a su silla- ¿Consideraste mi propuesta?

Pensé un minuto. En realidad, no lo había hecho.

- No sé exactamente cuál es tu propuesta.

- Quiero que te nos unas –contestó como si fuera realmente obvio, dudó un segundo y luego continuó en un tono un poco más serio-…por tu propia voluntad.

- Ah… ¿y eso qué implicaría _exactamente_? –pregunté. Antes había dicho que no debía convertirme en una de ellos, y la idea seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

- Verás, los vampiros tenemos ciertas habilidades. Estoy seguro que ya habrás notado varias –asentí-. Está la fuerza, la velocidad, la inteligencia, el cebo…

- ¿Cebo? –lo interrumpí.

- Sí, los de nuestra especie solemos ser… atractivos a los ojos de los humanos. Justamente esa es la meta: atraerlos –me estremecí y se removió incómodo-. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

- Está bien –mentí. Vaciló por un segundo y luego siguió hablando.

- Y también tenemos el veneno.

- ¿Veneno?

- Sí, somos ponzoñosos. Cuando… mordemos a alguien, el veneno lo paraliza, evitando que se escape –miró mis ojos, buscando una reacción de mi parte, pero no se la di-. Cómo sea, si el veneno se esparce por el cuerpo por algún tiempo…

- La persona se transforma –concluí.

- Exacto.

- Pero dijiste que no me transformarían.

- Y es cierto. Hay otra forma. Menos drástica, por así decirlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si un humano bebe una cantidad determinada de veneno, la transformación no sería completa, no sería ni un vampiro ni un humano, sino algo intermedio, algo no tan fuerte y rápido como nosotros, pero tampoco tan débil e indefenso como los humanos –me miró-. Sin ánimos de ofender, por supuesto.

- No te preocupes, supongo que es cierto –me encogí de hombros y me volvió a mirar como si se sorprendiera por lo que decía.

- De hecho, no tenemos mucha experiencia en el área. Sólo comenzamos a hacer pruebas hace unos meses. Lo que si sabemos, como ya te dije, es que aumenta mucho la fuerza, la velocidad, la resistencia… y agudiza los sentidos –parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo que conmigo- La sed varía de persona a persona.

- ¿La sed? –lo interrumpí de nuevo. Pareció un poco incómodo cuando recordó mi presencia.

- De sangre –me explicó, y se me hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Tragué con dificultad.

- Entonces beben sangre –sentencié. No era una pregunta, pero de todos modos me contestó.

- Sí. Aunque no todos –lo miré- Quiero decir, todos beben sangre, pero algunos prefieren la comida humana. Francamente no lo entiendo –movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lo miré de nuevo, como esperando que recordaba que platicaba con una humana, pero no pareció percatarse.

- Bueno, de todas formas, en el caso de que decidieras seguir comiendo como los humanos, sólo quería que supieras que no te lo impediríamos. La única condición es que pelees de nuestro lado –asentí, dándole a entender que comprendía la propuesta. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Frenó antes de abrirla, con la mano apoyada en el picaporte y volteó para verme.

- Espero que el cuaderno haya sido de tu agrado.

- Sí lo fue, muchas gracias –revolvió en su bolsillo del pantalón por un segundo, buscando algo.

- Toma, pensé que te gustaría –extendió la mano y soltó algo en la mía cuando imité el gesto. Era un reloj. Un viejo reloj de bolsillo plateado. Admiré la pieza un segundo y luego lo miré a él, sorprendida de que me diera algo así.

- Es muy hermoso, gracias –asintió.

- Es sólo que sé que el tiempo pasa diferente cuando no sabes si es de día o de noche –hizo una pausa- Mas vale que lo cuides, tiene bastantes años –sonrió un poco y salió por la puerta antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa.

Volví a mirar el reloj, de verdad era muy hermoso. Marcaba las dos, aunque seguía sin saber los que más me intrigaba, si era de día o de noche. Era muy frustrante.

Tomé el cuaderno de nuevo y pensé por un momento. Intenté dibujar a mi padre, a Edward, pero después de bosquejar varios comienzos, noté que todos eran diferentes. Ninguno compartía un rasgo con otro. Así que me concentré e intenté hacer memoria. En todos mis recuerdos estaba mi madre –aunque borrosa y alterada por mi imaginación- pero no había ni rastro de la cara de Edward.

Recordaba su altura, y su figura esbelta, y sus manos tocando el piano, pero no su rostro. Me desesperé un poco e intenté pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, que me hiciera sentir conectada con él, pero no conseguí nada. No me venían a la mente ni fotografías, ni videos, nada… Mi tía Mary a penas lo había conocido, así que nunca me había contado nada sobre él. Y para colmo, había sido muy terca al crecer, siempre evitando recordarlos… esta era mi recompensa. Tenía el recuerdo de una madre difusa de ojos color chocolate y un padre sin rostro en mi memoria.

Cerré los ojos y repasé todos los escasos recuerdos que tenía de antes de la muerte de mis padres. Al cabo de unas horas logré desempolvar una vieja melodía de piano que mi padre había compuesto para mi madre.

En cuanto recordé la primera nota, el resto se acomodó como por arte de magia. Era la nana más hermosa del mundo. Tonadas dulces y ligeras… tan familiares y tan distantes a la vez.

Me tranquilicé en cuanto resonó completa por mi cabeza, como si algo me dijera que mis padres me cuidaban, desde donde quiera que estuvieran.

****

* * *

**Y? Que tal? Espero les haya gustado, dejen coment si tienen criticas, consejos o saludos, besos y gracias por leer, nos leemos la próxima semana!**


	7. Cap 6 El Recorrido

**Ahh!!! Fran me avisó que había subido dos juntos, no me había dado cuenta!!! (gracias divina!) Así que**** lo saqué del otro y lo subo acá, besos!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ****El recorrido**

Unos días después, pasó exactamente lo mismo. Me di una ducha rápida para despertarme completamente, y cuando salí, Jeremy estaba sentado sobre mi cama. Me pregunté brevemente si visitaría con tanta frecuencia a todos los demás humanos.

- Hola –me saludó cuando entré.

- Hola –le respondí. Medio sonrió y señaló un bulto gris a los pies de mi cama- Te traje otra muda de ropa.

Ya me había puesto la anterior, que aún permanecía impecable, pero de todos modos me pareció un lindo gesto.

- Gracias –intenté sonreírle.

- Y encontré esto en uno de los salones del edificio –abrió la mano y reveló un chocolate-. No sé si te guste, pero eres la única humana con la que hablo.

Eso contestaba la pregunta en la que había pensado antes, y que nunca había llegado a formular.

- ¿Y los mitad vampiro mitad humanos?

- Híbridos –me aclaró-. Ellos pueden _salir_ a comer.

Asentí y me acerqué para tomar el chocolate. De verdad estaba harta del pan y los sándwiches. Me senté junto a él, aunque cuidándome de no tocarlo y tomé el chocolate mientras murmuraba "gracias". Busqué algo inofensivo de qué hablar.

- Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Frunció el ceño. Hasta ahí con lo de "inofensivo". Tardó unos segundos en responder.

- De hecho, no lo sé –confesó.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No recuerdo… mucho de mi vida humana –parecía no querer discutir el tema.

- Y los vampiros no envejecen, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- ¿Y cuantos años llevas siendo vampiro? –frunció el ceño de nuevo.

- Algunos.

Definitivamente las fechas eran un tema sensible para él. Tardó unos momentos en volver a hablar, así que me metí un trozo de chocolate en la boca. Me miró e hizo una mueca, para luego reír cuando levanté una ceja preguntándome qué demonios le sucedía.

- ¿Tiene buen sabor? –me preguntó.

- Si, está muy rico –hice mi mejor intento de una sonrisa.

- El olor es repugnante –comentó con cara de asco y puse los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, no es una persona sangrando, pero me gusta. –Medio rió por el comentario y luego nos quedamos callados unos segundos, mientras yo terminaba de comer.

- Tú eres… ¿el jefe? Me refiero a todo esto –se rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

- Soy el cuarto al mando.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, los vampiros podemos, a veces, tener otras habilidades, además de las que ya conoces. Eso nos hace más poderosos que el resto, nos da ventaja.

- Ah… -me pregunté brevemente cuál sería su habilidad pero luego continuó hablando.

- Hace unas décadas, todo nuestro mundo se regía por las teorías de un clan… una familia, los Volturi. Eran tres vampiros y dos esposas que hacían que se cumplieran las reglas.

- ¿Reglas?

- Sí, había ciertos límites que no podíamos cruzar, como exponernos a los humanos, por ejemplo.

- ¿Y sólo eran cinco vampiros? –pregunté intentando entender por qué los obedecían.

- Sí, la familia en sí sólo se componía de cinco miembros. Pero además estaba la guardia. Con el correr de los siglos, los Volturi habían reclutado a los vampiros con los mejores poderes de todo el planeta, pero los líderes siempre seguían siendo Aro, Cayo y Marco. Su teoría era que mientras los humanos vivieran tranquilos, sin saber de nuestra existencia, siempre tendríamos fuente de alimento –me estremecí-. Lo siento, no quise ser tan explícito.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Luego que pasó?

- Bueno, algunos miembros de la guardia comenzaron a cansarse de las órdenes de la familia. De Aro, en particular, así que idearon un plan lo más rápido posible, evitando que el vampiro descubriera sus intenciones. La guardia entera se volvió contra Aro, incluso también Cayo y Marco. Resultó que había mas cuentas pendientes entre ellos de las que aparentaban. Sólo su esposa Sulpicia y una niña de la guardia se pusieron de su lado. La chica, Jane, era poderosa, pero su hermano también, y logró inmovilizarla entes de que atacara. A Alec le afectó mucho su pérdida. Todavía la recuerda seguido, y a veces hasta se lamenta de no haber muerto con ella.

Se quedó callado y pensativo, como si se hubiera sumergido en sus recuerdos. Hablé después de unos minutos.

- ¿Eras parte de la guardia? –Me miró como si estuviera sorprendido de que siguiera allí, a pesar de saber que no podía irme a ninguna parte.

- No. A mí me reclutaron unos años después. –Eso me sorprendió. Contaba la historia como si la hubiera presenciado personalmente.

- Es que… parecía… lo cuentas como si hubieras estado allí –sonrió de lado.

- Es sólo que lo he escuchado millones de veces. Cada uno tiene su versión, pero los grandes rasgos siempre son los mismos –torció el gesto-. Salvo Alec. Alec siempre se centra en el mismo acontecimiento.

- ¿La muerte de su hermana? –asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

- Cree que la traicionó.

Volvimos a quedarnos callados. Me impactó que un vampiro pudiera sentir remordimiento por algo. Quizás algunos de ellos si tenían la capacidad de desarrollar algo parecido a una conciencia. Esa idea me hacía sentir un poco más segura. Jeremy tardó bastante en hablar de nuevo, al principio no parecía dispuesto a interrumpir mis cavilaciones. Cuando volvió a hablar, una sonrisa jugueteaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

- ¿Te gustaría salir? –me preguntó. No logré entenderlo hasta después de unos segundos.

- ¿Afuera? –¡Dios, que pregunta tan estúpida! Se rió disimuladamente y asintió con la cabeza. Lo pensé con detenimiento. Quizás no era seguro caminar entre vampiros.

- Podrías conocer el lugar. Y por supuesto que me encargaría de que nadie te hiciera daño, si es eso lo que te preocupa –hizo una pausa-. Has estado aquí encerrada por semanas.

Lo miré un segundo y luego tomé el reloj de bolsillo para ver la hora. Eran las tres.

- Es de día –me aclaró. Sonreí y asentí. De verdad quería volver a ver la luz del Sol, incluso aunque fuera a través de una ventana o algo así. Se levantó más rápido de lo que yo podía pestañar y extendió su mano hacia mí para que la tomara.

La tomé un poco insegura, pero la solté en cuanto estuve de pie, el contacto frío todavía me incomodaba. Puse mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para disimular, pero de todos modos lo notó.

- ¿Sabes? Los híbridos son ligeramente más calientes que los humanos. No son fríos, si eso es lo que te inquieta. –Lo miré buscando desesperadamente algo que decir para hacerle creer que no me había alejado por eso, no quería ofenderlo. Sonrió cuando me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta por un periodo demasiado largo de tiempo. Ciertamente en ese momento, me hubiera gustado que mi cerebro funcionara un poco más rápido.

- Hey, no te preocupes. Sé que el contacto impresiona un poco. Siempre es así. Es normal.

Sonreí por su comprensión, intentado que no notara lo incómoda que me había puesto y acomodé un poco mi ropa después de aclararme la garganta.

- ¿Lista?

- Tanto como voy a estarlo. Vamos –abrió la puerta y pasó primero cuando no me moví. La mantuvo abierta un segundo.

- Vamos, te prometo que si alguien intenta hacerte daño, se las verá conmigo –me sonrió para infundirme confianza, suspiré y finalmente salí.

Respiré hondo un par de veces. En el pasillo el aire era ligeramente más fresco, aunque todavía parecía viciado. No había nadie a la vista. El lugar permanecía tan oscuro y desolado, como la última vez que lo había visto.

- ¿No hay… nadie? –pregunté. No tenía idea de porqué susurraba, pero parecía lo correcto. Sonrió e imitó mi tono de voz mientras me indicaba con la cabeza hacia donde caminar.

- Es un lugar grande. Solía ser un manicomio. Las instalaciones eran enormes. Toda esta área estaba preparada para los pacientes. En el ala oeste están las oficinas, que usamos… nosotros.

Caminamos por un rato mientras él me indicaba las funciones de las diferentes salas y habitaciones.

- ¿Porqué todo está tan oscuro? –Se encogió de hombros.

- No necesitamos la luz.

- ¿En serio?

- Ajá. Vemos perfectamente en la oscuridad.

- Wau… -susurré.

- Estos son los salones comunes –me indicó después de varios minutos de silencio en los que no paré de pensar en todas las habilidades que debían tener y que yo no conocía. Me estaba empezando a poner incómoda la gran desventaja-. Aquí sí habrá gente.

- ¿Gente? –repetí dudosa. Frunció el ceño.

- Vampiros –aclaró-. Espera. – Se concentró un segundo, cerrando los ojos y subiendo una mano indicándome que no me moviera, y no lo hice. Supuse que estaba escuchando lo que fuera que pasaba dentro. Abrió los ojos y me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro- Podemos entrar. No hay nadie demasiado peligroso.

- ¿Demasiado? –Sólo se rió de mi expresión atemorizada y abrió la puerta. Adentro, el salón era parecido a una cafetería de escuela, sólo que la mayor parte de las mesas estaban apiladas en una esquina y los ventanales habían sido cubiertos con papel. Era una lástima, parecía ser un hermoso día. Se notaba por la escasa pero fuerte luz que lo atravesaba. Extrañaba tanto el Sol…

Una puntada me atravesó el corazón cuando pensé en todo lo que extrañaba, la persona por la que habría renunciado al Sol por siempre. Luché por no caer al piso en pedazos, llorando y gritando.

- ¿Estás bien? –la voz de Jeremy sonaba alarmada cuando me tomó por los hombros y me miró a los ojos. Intenté distraerme definiendo el color exacto de los suyos. Era mucho más oscuro de lo que me había parecido el día anterior. La última vez que lo vi, se veían de un rojo muy brillante. Como rubíes… o sangre. Cerró los ojos y se apartó casi automáticamente. Seguro había notado mi escrutinio.

- ¿Estás bien? –repitió. Ahora su voz sonaba más seca. Asentí e inspeccioné el resto del salón. Había tres mesas en un rincón y varias personas acomodadas de pié en otro. Parecía que hablaban, pero no se escuchaban murmullos.

Todos permanecían tan quietos, que mientras nos acercábamos, llegué a pensar que eran hermosas estatuas talladas en mármol. Porque ciertamente eran hermosos. Todos ellos. Podían ser hermosos o aterradores, dependiendo del detalle en el que uno se concentrara al mirarlos.

Cuando estuvimos a unos cinco metros, las esculturas cobraron vida y se dispersaron, todas enfrentándonos a nosotros con posturas despreocupadas. Había dos mujeres y tres hombres. Jeremy pronunció sus nombres uno a uno, indicándome con la mirada a quién se refería mientras hablaba.

- Valery, ellos son Heidi –una alta y hermosa mujer me saludó con un gesto de la cabeza-, Katherine…

- Puedes llamarme Kate –comentó mientras sonreía, y yo me quedé sorprendida por sus grandes ojos… eran verdes. Le sonreí en respuesta.

- John… -saludó levantando una mano- Michael… -repitió el gesto y luego se quedó mirando a Jeremy por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño- y Alec. –Concluyó. Asentí y medio sonreí mientras inspeccionaba los ojos de todos. Sólo los de Kate diferían de los del resto.

- Hola –susurré intentando ser educada- encantada de conocerlos –bueno, quizás estaba exagerando con lo de "encantada", pero ciertamente estaba aliviada. No me parecía tan aterrador como había supuesto. Todos respondieron con las frases convencionales de cortesía y caras amables. Pero Alec me parecía triste y acongojado, incluso mientras mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa de bienvenida que daba la impresión de estar muy practicada.

- Así que serás una híbrida –me comentó Kate con tono amable.

- De hecho, aún no lo sé –le contesté ofreciéndole una media sonrisa forzada.

- Yo lo soy –señaló- por eso mis ojos siguen verdes. –Acercó la cara y abrió los ojos bien grandes, como si no pudiera verlos a diez metros de distancia, entre tantos ojos carmesí.

Asentí y moví la cabeza indicándole que los veía. Me sonrió de nuevo.

- Debes tener hambre… ¿Quieres algo de comer? –me preguntó. Miré a Jeremy de reojo y él asintió con la cabeza, y luego se puso a hablar con Michael mientras Kate me tomaba de la mano para indicarme dónde estaba la cocina. Su piel estaba más caliente que la mía, que últimamente parecía haberse adaptado a la de los vampiros. Entramos en una habitación más pequeña, que sí estaba iluminada. Había heladeras, hornos y alacenas. Me indico que me sentara sobre la mesada dando unos golpecitos sobre ella.

Así lo hice y ella comenzó a abrir puertas al azar. O al menos eso me parecía.

- ¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó después de tener la mitad de los gabinetes abiertos.

- Cualquier cosa estará bien.

- ¿Qué tal huevos con tocino? –me tomé del borde de la mesada cuando el aire se me escapó del cuerpo y sentí que me caería a pedazos. Recordé mi último día con Jake y cómo le había cocinado exactamente eso, justo antes de hacer el amor. Me lo imaginé bromeando con el delantal rosa y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar. Porque justo eso era lo que más extrañaba. Escucharlo bromear… y reír, y pasar el tiempo con él.

Kate se alarmó y estuvo a mi lado en una milésima de segundo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien -mentí mientras me limpiaba la cara con el dorso de la mano-. Es sólo que… recordé a alguien a quién perdí –frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento tanto –susurró antes de abrazarme. Quizás me mordiera, pero realmente necesitaba un abrazo.

Conseguí detener los sollozos después de un minuto, y Kate se alejó dudosa.

- Lo mejora, ¿sabes?

- ¿El qué?

- Ser un híbrido. No digo que lo vayas a olvidar, pero te da algo más en qué pensar. Para mí lo peor era verme atrapada por mi propia mente, mis propios recuerdos –hizo una pausa y una mueca con la boca-. Tampoco digo que sea fácil… pero es… _más_ fácil.

Asentí con la cabeza, agradecida por su sinceridad.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal algo de carne? –cerró los ojos en broma, como si estuviera esperando que rompiera a llorar de nuevo y me reí de su expresión. Al menos intentaba aligerar el ambiente.

- Ok –contesté limpiándome la cara de nuevo. Tomó carne de una de las neveras y comenzó a cocinar. No podía parar de observar cómo se movía. Era tan ágil y rápida…

- ¿Cómo es? –se dio vuelta y me miró, como esperando a que me explicara- Ser una híbrida.

- Ah… Bueno… -lo pensó un segundo- Al principio duele un poco. Pero después te sientes… poderosa. Como si nada pudiera detenerte. Es difícil de explicar, pero se siente bien, raro, pero bien. Y cuanto más tiempo tomes el veneno, mejor puedes controlar la fuerza.

- ¿Más tiempo? –tenía entendido que sólo se tomaba una vez.

- Sí, el efecto sólo dura por un tiempo. Luego tienes que volver a tomarlo. Es algo así como un medicamento.

O una droga, pensé para mis adentros.

- Yo lo he tomado por los últimos cuatro meses. Fui de la primera camada. Creemos que una dosis mayor podría cambiarnos permanentemente, pero sólo son teorías y por ahora nadie está dispuesto a comprobarlas –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, y siguió cocinando.

Cuando terminó, pusimos la mesa y comimos en silencio. Realmente estaba muy rico, y hacía mucho que deseaba comer algo más que lo que pasaban por esa mugrosa rendija. Jeremy entró cuando ya casi habíamos terminado.

- Valery, debemos irnos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté mientras me levantaba. Me indicó que saliera con un gesto de la cabeza y eso hice.

- Hay vampiros a los que no les parece bien que tengamos… lazos con los humanos –me puse pálida-. Estoy seguro, _absolutamente_ seguro de que no te harán daño, pero no quiero que tengas que conocerlos.

Estábamos caminando por el salón comedor, dirigiéndonos a la puerta, pero me paró en seco a la mitad del camino.

- ¿Te molestaría si…? –hizo un gesto como para levantarme y me encogí de hombros sin saber qué contestarle. Me levantó en brazos como a un bebé como si pesara menos que una pluma y de pronto todo a nuestro alrededor se volvió borroso. Tardé dos segundos en darme cuenta que nos estábamos moviendo. Era increíble. La velocidad se sentía sumamente renovante, como si aunque fuera por un segundo, pudiera dejar el dolor atrás.

Y entonces se detuvo, y yo lo miré con la primera sonrisa sincera que se asomaba en mi cara en casi dos meses. Me devolvió la expresión y me puso en el suelo con cuidado, como si esperara que perdiera el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

- Cierra los ojos –murmuró de repente. Levanté una ceja-. Vamos… ¿por favor? Te tengo una sorpresa.

* * *

**Que despiste que soy, jajaja, pero soy un caso perdido, si no me avisaban no me daba cuenta XD… besotes y gracias por leer!**


	8. Cap 7 Afuera

**Hola! Acá reportándome a pesar de andar de vacaciones! Felices fiestas a todos, y les cuento que ya va a avanzar más rápido el fic, no se preocupen, lo que pasa es que este es un momento triste para Ness, y no quería que lo superara tan pronto…**

**Muchos besos!!!**

**Capítulo ****7: Afuera**

Cerré los ojos y escuché un par de ruidos, parecían pestillos y seguros. Intenté prestar atención, para ver si escuchaba algo más, pero no había nada. Ni pasos, ni murmullos, ni nada.

- Ven… -me indicó Jeremy tomándome de la mano y guiándome unos pasos más a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. No intenté espiar. En una extraña forma, confiaba en él. Sentía que estábamos en sintonía, como si lo conociera de toda mi vida.

- Ábrelos –susurró.

Ante mí había un hermoso y enorme jardín. Lleno de árboles y plantas… por fin se asomaba entre las ramas más altas la hermosa luz del Sol, que tanto extrañaba. Miré hacía arriba y distinguí un techo de vidrio increíblemente alto. Era una especie de invernadero, pero más grande de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. Avancé dudosa, intentando mantener un paso propio y respirar lo más profundo posible. El olor de las flores y el escaso pero refrescante aire que se colaba por un tragaluz ubicado en el centro del lugar, hacían que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso. Sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas mientras alzaba la mano para tocar un ramillete de flores pequeñas y de colores brillantes.

- ¿Te gusta? –me preguntó Jeremy desde la puerta.

- Me encanta… -le contesté dándome la vuelta para mirarlo. Sonrió en cuanto vio mi rostro y luego metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Recorrí los diferentes canteros y olí la mayoría de las flores. Todo se veía tan hermoso con los rayos de luz atravesando las hojas, que me parecía imposible que un lugar pudiera reunir tanta paz.

Me senté en un banco que parecía sacado de un parque y miré hacia arriba, intentando contar las hojas de los árboles de copas frondosas y altas.

- Esto solía ser el centro de recreación del lugar –miré a Jeremy, siguiendo su voz. Estaba apoyado despreocupadamente en el tronco del hermoso jacarandá, a su sombra.

- ¿No puedes salir al Sol? –le pregunté. Se rió sin sonido.

- Sí puedo, no me hace daño.

- ¿Entonces? –mi voz casi no tenía sonido, pero la curiosidad era evidente.

- No quiero asustarte.

- Ah… -no dijo nada más, y yo no quería presionarlo, así que cambié de tema- ¿Sabes? Siempre me han gustado las margaritas –dije señalando unas que crecían en el cantero que tenía enfrente.

Jeremy sonrió.

- Mi mamá solía ponerlas en mi habitación cuando era pequeña, antes de morir –miré hacia el suelo pensando en eso.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de ella?

Sonreí de nuevo.

- No mucho, ambos murieron cuando era pequeña… todo lo que recuerdo con claridad son los ojos de mi madre. Tenía unos enormes y brillantes ojos chocolate. –me quedé callada, aferrándome al único recuerdo de mi madre que todavía permanecía claro.

- ¿Qué sucedió cuando ellos murieron? –me preguntó.

- Bueno, el único familiar vivo que me quedaba era mi tía Mary. Era mi tía abuela, en realidad. La hermana de Charlie, mi abuelo. Mis dos abuelos murieron antes de que yo naciera, y mi papá no tenía ningún familiar vivo, así que cuando mis padres fallecieron, mi tía se mudó desde otro estado para cuidarme. Incluso nos mudamos de casa… a una más pequeña. Pero en la misma calle.

- ¿Y tu padre? –Su voz sonaba dudosa- ¿Recuerdas algo de él? –negué con la cabeza.

- Mi tía Mary conocía a mi mamá, pero había visto muy poco a mi papá, así que todo lo que alguna vez me contó, era sobre ella. De todos modos, nunca quise averiguar mucho. Al principio estaba enojada con ellos, pensaba que me habían abandonado.

Lo miré y su expresión era de dolor, me sorprendió que pareciera sincero.

- Era muy pequeña –me excusé-. No lo entendía. Con el tiempo comprendí que no había sido su decisión, pero pensar en ellos me dolía. Me lastimaba pensar en lo mucho que los extrañaba, así que sólo hablé de ellos un par de veces con mi tía. Me contó lo torpe que era mamá, dijo que solía tropezarse con cualquier cosa que encontrara, y me habló sobré lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar. Dijo que adoraba el Sol y que solía leer… todo el tiempo. También me contó lo mucho que me quería, y que lo hubiera dado todo por mi padre y por mí.

Me sequé una lágrima con el dorso de la mano e intenté recuperar la compostura.

- Lo siento… –susurró Jeremy desde su lugar, a unos dos metros de mí. Ya no se apoyaba en el árbol y ahora me miraba con expresión torturada.

- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa –intenté sonreírle-.

- Si hubiera sabido que te iba a deprimir, hubiera preferido asustarte –bromeó. Me reí sin ganas por el comentario y volvió a picarme la curiosidad.

- ¿Porqué me asustarías?

- Soy distinto a la luz del Sol. Se marca la diferencia entre los humanos y nosotros.

- ¿Puedo ver? –inquirí en un hilo de voz. Lo pensó un segundo, mirándome a los ojos.

- Supongo que sí… pero si prometes que mantendrás en mente que no te haré daño.

Asentí con la cabeza y Jeremy dio un paso adelante y sacó la mano derecha de su bolsillo y la extendió enfrente de sí mismo, donde un rayo de Sol se colaba entre las hojas hasta el piso. Su piel… brillaba.

Pestañeé varias veces para asegurarme que no era el agua de mis ojos y me puse de pie para acercarme. Di un paso en su dirección y él se encogió un poco y me miró como si estuviera loca. Me detuve en seco.

- ¿Te molesta que me acerque?

- ¿No te molesta _a ti_ acercarte? –le sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Me miró un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros y relajó un poco la postura. Me acerqué hasta quedar cerca de su mano y levanté la mía dudosa, temiendo que si lo tocaba me quemaría, o algo por el estilo. Acerqué mi dedo índice y Jeremy soltó una pequeña risa burlona. No podía culparlo, de seguro me veía bastante tonta inspeccionándolo de esa forma.

Lo piqué una vez con el dedo y él volvió a reír. Seguía tan frío como de costumbre. Me reí con él y luego tomé su mano para arrimarla a mi cara y poder verla de cerca. La luz parecía romperse en cuanto tocaba la superficie, descomponiéndose en los colores del arco iris y brillando como un prisma.

- ¿Esto no te asusta? –me preguntó después de unos minutos.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Estaba esperando que te pusieras gris, o que te vieras como un zombi. No creí que… brillaras.

Se rió y se relajó bastante, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos –le sugerí. Me siguió hasta el banco y se sentó a mi lado, en el lugar al que el Sol llegaba menos. Sólo su cabello quedaba un poco iluminado. En la oscuridad tenía un tono increíblemente negro, como la brea, pero al Sol se distinguía un tenue matiz rojizo. Realmente muy pintoresco.

- ¿Sabes? Aquí es donde te dibujé.

- ¿En serio? –miré a mi alrededor e identifiqué el lugar. Era exactamente igual… el árbol, las flores, el banco, todo. Sólo un par de cosas eran diferentes. En el dibujo llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes, y estaba sola. No había nadie a mi lado. Cuando lo volví a mirar estaba sonriendo.

- Es hermoso, Jeremy, gracias por mostrármelo.

- De hecho, estaba pensando que podrías quedarte aquí.

- ¿Aquí? –repetí incrédula. Asintió.

- Hay una habitación en una de las esquinas. Solía pertenecer a la persona que se encargaba de cuidar el jardín. No es muy lujosa, pero me parece más personal que la que tienes ahora.

Sonreí cuando entendí que me podía quedar y comencé a pensar en que olería las flores al despertar, y me sentaría bajo el árbol por la tarde.

- Podrías cuidar las plantas –me sugirió y yo asentí con la cabeza con tanta energía que noté que contuvo una risa- ¿entonces es un sí?

- ¡Si, por supuesto! –sonrió por mi entusiasmo y se puso de pie.

- ¿Quieres ver tu nueva habitación? –me paré rápido y lo seguí cuando comenzó a caminar. El lugar era enorme. Llegamos a una de las esquinas y pude ver una puerta de madera vieja.

- Aquí es –me indicó abriendo la puerta. Encendió la luz y una habitación precaria, pero mucho más acogedora y espaciosa que las demás se iluminó con una luz amarilla que pendía del techo. Lo primero que llamó mi atención era la ausencia del enorme espejo.

- ¿No hay mirones? –le pregunté incrédula.

- Aquí no. Afuera hay algunas cámaras. Pero aquí no podremos verte.

- Ah…

- Lo cual no significa que no estés vigilada –me advirtió.

- Lo supuse.

- Ese es el baño, la cama, la nevera, puedo mandar algo de comida para que pongas ahí, la cocina y ahí están las cosas que pertenecían al jardinero. –Seguí su mirada y vi una caja de cartón con algo de ropa. Preferí no pensar en qué había terminado esa persona y me concentré en la pequeña libertad que se me había otorgado.

- ¿Crees que estarás cómoda? –me alegré de que dijera "cómoda" y no "feliz" o "bien", de otra forma, hubiera tenido que mentirle.

- Muy cómoda –le aseguré y me ofreció una media sonrisa-. Gracias Jeremy. De verdad me encanta. –Agregué.

- No es mucho. Y de todas formas, la entrada del pasillo deberá permanecer cerrada.

- _¿"No es mucho"?_ Es hermoso, Jer, muchas gracias –sonrió cuando lo llamé por el diminutivo de su nombre y luego me acerqué y le di un ligero abrazo por la cintura. Me devolvió el gesto y me sentí segura, a pesar de estar abrazando a un vampiro. Dudé que fuera el monstruo que había creído cuando lo conocí. Por supuesto que mataba gente. Pero dudé que lo disfrutara, siempre se mostraba bastante reacio cuando mencionaba el tema.

Parecía extrañamente resignado a aceptar su propia naturaleza. Era triste, en cierta forma. Me pregunté por un segundo si alguna vez había intentado comer comida humana. O animales. Quizás pudiera alimentarse de la sangre de los animales.

Se alejó después de un momento y parecía bastante incómodo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… -negó con la cabeza. Ahora sus ojos parecían negros, como la brea. Había notado que el tono de sus ojos variaba con los días. Y el "rojo sangre" parecía una buena descripción. Quizás necesitara alimentarse.

- Oh, lo siento. –murmuré mientras me alejaba, dándome cuenta de que lo había tentado. Sonrió de lado, restándole importancia, pero parecía un poco apenado.

- Te dejaré para que te acomodes. Seguro quieres inspeccionar bien el lugar. –Le sonreí y salió por la puerta con un poco de prisa.

Lo primero que hice fue dar una vuelta por el cuarto. El mobiliario era escaso, pero suficiente, y mucho más variado que el de las habitaciones que solían pertenecer a los pacientes. Un armario de madera oscura, una cama que parecía bastante cómoda, la caja que Jeremy me había indicado que contenía las pertenencias del cuidador…

Me acerqué a la caja y la levanté. Miré a mí alrededor y me dirigí hacia el armario. Por suerte, sólo dos de los tres estantes estaban ocupados con ropa de cama y toallas. Metí la caja en el tercero y cerré las puertas. No quería que nada me recordara que probablemente el anterior ocupante del cuarto había sido almorzado.

Después abrí la heladera y verifiqué que estaba vacía y desconectada. La conecté y tomé una cobija del armario para irme afuera. Quería sentir el Sol en mi piel por un rato. Salí y noté que mi cuaderno estaba en la banca en la que nos habíamos sentado con Jeremy, junto con las demás cosas de mi habitación.

Tomé el cuaderno y dejé el vestido en el banco, a la sombra del árbol. Estiré la cobija en la tierra y me acosté boca abajo con el cuaderno en las manos y comenzando a abrirlo. Empecé a garabatear con el sol calentando mi espalda, dibujé un bosque. No sabía porqué, sólo lo hacía. Quizás mi subconsciente quería algo de libertad, y por eso dibujaba espacios abiertos, pero el dibujo me gustaba, así que lo seguí por un rato.

Después de casi una hora, según mi reloj de bolsillo, los párpados empezaron a pesarme. Aparté el cuaderno y me estiré sobre la cobija quedándome dormida casi de inmediato. Sentir el Sol me relajaba muchísimo. Extrañaba tanto el calor…

En mi sueño el hermoso bosque se extendía ante mí como si fuera totalmente infinito. Como si los árboles continuaran hasta el fin del mundo. Comencé a caminar sin saber a dónde iba. Había algo en el aire que hacía que me moviera, que avanzara. El perfume que flotaba a mí alrededor era increíble, tan suave y tan familiar a la vez, a pesar de que no recordaba haber visto el lugar antes.

- ¡Ness! –Me di vuelta en cuanto escuché su voz gritando a mis espaldas, pero no había nadie, la hermosa voz de Jake parecía provenir de la nada- ¡Ness! –volví a voltear, parecía que me llamaba de diferentes lugares del bosque.

- ¡Jake! –grité con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía que encontrarlo, aunque fuera para asegurarme que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo- ¡Jake ¿Dónde estás?!

- ¡Ness! –Empecé a correr en la dirección de la que creía que provenía la voz, pero cada vez que lo escuchaba de nuevo, mi rumbo cambiaba. Me detuve después de un rato, sintiéndome impotente y frustrada, y comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Era mi peor pesadilla. Mi mente jugaba trucos conmigo, haciéndome creer que estaba cerca, que no me había abandonado.

- ¡Qué rayos! ¿Ness? –no volteé cuando lo escuché a mis espaldas de nuevo. ¿Cuál era el caso? Sabía que me iba a dar vuelta y no iba a estar ahí. Sólo era mi maldita imaginación dándome lo que quería.

- Ness… por favor… -lo sentí como un susurro. Mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas en la hierba húmeda, comenzando a sollozar en voz alta y cubriéndome el rostro. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Acaso ya no era suficiente? Sabía que era un sueño, y sin embargo, daría mi vida entera para verlo, incluso aunque supiera que no era real –Algo me tocó el hombro y levanté la vista. Era él. El recuerdo del amor de mi vida, vuelto ilusión… vuelto fantasía.

Puse mi mano en la suya mientras se agachaba y caía de rodillas al piso para quedar a mi altura.

- ¿Jake? –susurré antes de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Ness… eres tú… -me apretó con fuerza y por fin mi corazón salió del horrible témpano en el que se conservaba. El calor me envolvía por todas partes. Pero Jake sonaba raro, dolido.

- ¿Estabas llorando? –me preguntó. Intenté tragar el nudo de mi garganta para hablar claramente.

- Jake, te extraño tanto… -fue todo lo que pude soltar. No sabía cuándo me despertaría y volvería a la aterradora realidad.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, Nessie –sentí una de sus lágrimas caer en mi hombro- Tienes que ser feliz. Tienes que estar bien.

- No puedo, Jake, no puedo serlo sin ti.

- Por favor, no digas eso –me besó la parte de arriba de la cabeza y me acarició el cabello con los dedos- Pase lo que pase, no lo olvides. Siempre te amaré. Tienes que ser feliz…

Me desperté de repente, agitada y con las mejillas mojadas. Abrí los ojos de a poco, adaptándolos a la luz que me cegaba. El calor era el del Sol, que todavía me envolvía. Me incorporé y me limpié la cara. Me levanté y quité la cobija del suelo. No podía seguir así. Ya no podía soportarlo. Tenía que haber algo que me distrajera, que lograra que pensara en otra cosa. Debía intentar superarlo, aunque me pareciera imposible. Aunque sintiera que me deshacía por dentro, pedazo a pedazo, tenía que intentar ser feliz… Por el recuerdo de Jake. Donde quiera que estuviera, no querría que estuviera así.

-----------

Muchos besos! Gracias por leer! Y felices fiestas!


	9. Cap 8 La decisión

**Hola de nuevo! Sorry por no poder subir ayer, es que estoy de vacaciones y ando un poco ocupada. De todas formas, si hay algun día que no suba, todos los sabados se publica esta historia en el blog de mi amiga Koko, la direccion está en mi perfil, muchas gracias por leer!!! Besos!**

**---------**

**Capítulo 8: La decisión**

De pronto todo estuvo claro. Debía aceptar la propuesta de Jeremy y transformarme. Al menos eso me distraería lo suficiente para que el tiempo me ayudara a olvidar el dolor que me consumía. Aunque ello pareciera imposible. Pensé que Jeremy no volvería hasta mañana, como siempre lo hacía, así que me metí en mi cuarto para darme una ducha. Quería quitarme de encima la horrible sensación que el sueño me había dejado.

Necesitaba meditar bien todo lo que implicaba mi decisión. Entré y tomé una toalla del armario. Cuando salí de la ducha me puse mi vestido, sólo para variar un poco, y luego de secarme el pelo lo más posible con la toalla, salí de nuevo.

Había tardado bastante, y ahora ya casi era de noche. Estaba muy ansiosa de ver las estrellas, así que caminé por entre los canteros y masetas repletos de plantas y árboles mirando hacia arriba, buscando un espacio abierto entre las hojas lo suficientemente grande como para poder divisar el cielo con comodidad. Me senté en un banco de la esquina del jardín y después de un rato me recosté de espaldas y subí las piernas para mirar hacia arriba sin desarrollar tortícolis. No tenía sueño, así que me quedé ahí, mirando las estrellas como si nunca las hubiera visto antes.

Me quité mi brazalete del tobillo y me lo puse en la muñeca por un rato. Quería verlo de cerca, quería recordarlo y pretender que todo estaba bien, aunque fuera sólo por un momento. Encontraba un poco de consuelo en el hecho de que pronto sería más fuerte. Quizás así podría luchar mejor contra el dolor que sentía ahora.

- ¿Mirando las estrellas? –me preguntó la voz de Jeremy. Lo busqué con la mirada. Estaba de pie, cerca de mi cabeza, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Acaso nunca duermes? –le pregunté a modo de broma.

- No, de hecho, no –me incorporé sobre mis codos para poder ver su expresión. Parecía que hablaba en serio.

- ¿No duermes? –Volví a preguntar.

- No, jamás. –Lo medité un momento.

- Bueno, supongo que no debería sorprenderme –sonrió de lado por mi reacción y luego miró hacia arriba. Lo observé con curiosidad.

- ¿Hay algo más que hagas? ¿O que _no_ hagas?

- Un par de cosas. –Se quedó callado, parecía renuente a contestar, así que lo presioné.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

- Bueno, no necesito respirar –me senté en el banco para mirarlo de frente.

- ¿Qué? ¿No… respiras?

- Si, si lo hago, pero no es una necesidad. –Solté una carcajada irónica y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y volviendo la mirada a las estrellas. Me pregunté si yo continuaría respirando cuando me transformara en híbrida. Kate parecía más normal que los vampiros… ella aún se sonrojaba y conservaba el color de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –me preguntó bajando la voz. No había notado que mis inquietudes se mostraran tanto en mi rostro. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia-. Ya tomaste una decisión, ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –ahora fue él quien se encogió de hombros.

- Tienes esa expresión –lo miré por un momento y se acercó a paso lento hacia mí.

- ¿Puedo? –me preguntó señalando el banco con la cabeza, asentí y se sentó a mi lado, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los dedos de las manos entrelazados.

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? –Asentí de nuevo y abrí la boca, pero ninguna salió- ¿Y bien? –me apremió después de un rato. Moví mi mano lentamente hasta la suya, casi sin ser conciente de lo que hacía y apoyé mis dedos en su muñeca, intentando buscar su pulso… no lo encontré.

- ¿Estás muerto? –no supe de qué otra forma preguntárselo. Miró mi mano un segundo y luego asintió con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

- Sí, técnicamente sí –dijo en un susurro. Retiré mi mano y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Yo moriré?

-Sólo si dejas de tomar el veneno.

- ¿Entonces nunca podré dejar de tomarlo?

- Por lo menos, no durante los primeros cuatro meses. No tenemos pruebas más antiguas –estaba siendo sincero conmigo, podía verlo en sus ojos, así que continué.

- ¿Dolerá? –torció el gesto.

- Sí, la primera vez sí.

- Ah… ¿y las demás no?

- No, la primera dosis se encarga de cambiar tu cuerpo para que cierta cantidad de veneno corra por tus venas. Luego ya estarás adaptada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dolerá?

- A veces es un día, a veces dos.

- ¿Mucho? –en realidad, el dolor físico no me importaba demasiado, no creía que algo físico podría compararse con la presión en el pecho que sentía constantemente, pero quería estar preparada.

- Sí, mucho –susurró.

- ¿Y qué podré hacer luego? –este tema pareció gustarle más.

- Bueno, serás más rápida y más fuerte. Más ágil en los movimientos y en la forma de pensar. Tus sentidos aumentarán, y muchas veces la persona logra un sexto sentido, más allá de los de los vampiros o híbridos comunes.

- ¿Y querré beber sangre?

- Sí, a veces –contestó frunciendo el ceño. Que alejado me parecía este hombre al monstruo que había aventado a Jake por los aires. Alejé la imagen de mi cabeza y me concentré en el momento presente.

- ¿Y no me molestará? Me refiero a matar. –Su expresión parecía torturada, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber que no sería una asesina.

- Claro que sí –soltó en un susurro tan bajo que me costó escuchar.

- ¿A ti te molesta? –susurré en el mismo tono, aunque estaba segura de que para él era fácil escucharme, sin importar cómo hablara.

- Antes no –lo miré con atención. Había bajado la cabeza y miraba al suelo como si no pudiera despegar la vista de sus pies.

- ¿Y ahora? –murmuré bajando todavía más la voz y buscando su mirada. Hizo una mueca y me miró finalmente.

- ¿Eso importa? –Preguntó con la voz quebrada. Estiré la mano y la apoyé sobre las suyas. Cerró los ojos con el contacto, pero ahora estaba segura que no tenía sed. Sus ojos eran tan claros que casi parecían líquidos y traslúcidos. Ambos nos quedamos quietos por un segundo. Jeremy parecía respirar muy profundamente, como si estuviera calmado, hubiera pensado que estaba dormido, si no hubiera sabido que era imposible.

- Claro que importa –susurré después de unos minutos. Le sonreí y finalmente abrió los ojos. Primero me miró directo a los ojos, con el rostro totalmente tranquilo y suave, y luego empezó a fruncir el ceño.

- Soy lo que soy, Valery, no hay forma de evitarlo.

Su tono era tan amargo que me obligó a retirar la mano.

- Quizás si la haya –repliqué encogiéndome y hablando en tono muy bajo, pero decidido.

- Claro, ¿por qué mejor no me muero de hambre, cierto? –soltó en tono irónico mientras se ponía de pie de repente, dándome la espalda.

- No me refería a eso. –Dije en tono seco, esperando que se volviera hacia mí. No lo hizo, así que me puse de pie, y posé mi mano en su hombro.

- Soy lo que soy –repitió en voz muy baja.

- Yo no creo que seas malo –le susurré para darle un poco de aliento. No quería mentirle, pero al menos era verdad en parte: él nunca era malo conmigo. Además, siempre parecía dolido por tener que alimentarse de personas. Busqué su mirada por unos segundos, agachándome un poco. Cuando finalmente me miró, su expresión era irónica.

- Antes de conocerte, nunca había pensado dos veces al matar a alguien –confesó con tono seco y la voz baja.

- ¿Y ahora lo haces? –le pregunté.

- Intenté no alimentarme. Intenté evitarlo lo más que pude, pero…

Su voz fue bajando cada vez más, hasta que se quedó callado.

- ¿Pero? –le insté.

- La sed era insoportable, Val. Hoy cuando me abrasaste… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me costó no matarte?

Fruncí el gesto y quité mi mano de su hombro, alejándome un par de pasos. No quería torturarlo, no había notado que le costara tanto.

- Lo siento… -susurré.

- ¿Qué? –Me miró- ¿Sientes que?

- Siento haberme acercado tanto, no debí hacerlo. No quería molestarte.

- ¿Crees que me molesta que te acerques? –levantó un poco el tono con cara de incredulidad y yo me encogí de hombros, era lo que me acababa de decir. Se acercó un paso a mí, negando con la cabeza- Val, eso no es lo que me molesta.

Se detuvo un momento, pensando lo que iba a decir, y luego continuó, después de tomar aire llenando sus pulmones.

- En realidad, tenerte cerca es lo mejor que he sentido desde que me transformaron. Jamás… me llevé tan bien con otra persona, ni me sentí tan a gusto como lo hago contigo, tan cómodo. Nunca pensé que una humana… que cualquiera, pudiera ser tan… -se quedó callado un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

Se había ido acercando despacio mientras hablaba, y ahora estaba justo en frente de mí. Su mano derecha se posó en mi mejilla suavemente, a penas tocándome y dibujando círculos en mi piel con su frío pulgar. Por primera vez, el contacto no hizo que me estremeciera.

- El problema no es tenerte cerca –susurró cerca de mi cara y mirándome a los ojos-… el problema es no poder hacer lo que quiero cuando lo estás.

Su voz sonaba torturada. Ya no estaba segura si se refería a morderme. Tragué en seco y me lo quedé mirando. No podía hacer otra cosa. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaban notablemente más oscuros.

- ¿Lo vez? –me preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible. Fruncí el ceño y asentí. Sabía que se refería al color de sus ojos.

- Es la sed, ¿cierto? –dejó caer su mano y asintió mientras se alejaba de nuevo unos pasos. Se sentó en el banco y estiró las piernas delante de sí mismo. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado, pero sin tocarlo. Levanté la mirada y vi las estrellas por unos minutos, en los que Jer sólo se quedó callado, primero escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y luego imitando mi posición para ver el cielo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –murmuró. Volteé para mirarlo. Tenía los dedos entrelazados sobre su abdomen y las piernas estiradas con los tobillos cruzados. Me miraba con cara de curiosidad, y un poco inseguro. Asentí con la cabeza- ¿Por qué haces que todos te llamemos Valery?

Mi pecho amenazó con despedazarse de nuevo, pero no sentí que debiera mentirle ahora. De todas formas, él ya sabía cual era mi nombre, y yo traía puesto mi brazalete en la muñeca. Así que tomé aire y valor para contestarle.

- Bueno… –tragué saliva para pasar el nudo de mi garganta e intentar mantener la compostura mientras recordaba a Jake- ¿recuerdas al muchacho del callejón?

Frunció la boca y miró mi muñeca, señalando con la vista la inscripción "Vanessa y Jacob" de mi pulsera.

- ¿Él te lo regaló? –asentí y me quedé callada un segundo, jugando con el brazalete y haciéndolo girar en mi muñeca. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero empujé los recuerdos atrás, para evitar descomponerme.

- Es sólo… quería empezar de cero. No hubiera soportado que la gente me llamara por mi nombre.

- El nombre por el que él te había llamado. –Concluyó. Asentí de nuevo y sentí una lágrima desbordándose y rodando por mi mejilla. La limpió con los dedos, con la expresión totalmente torturada.

- Lo siento… -susurró. Sabía que no se refería a sacar el tema ahora, sabía que estaba hablando del callejón. Subí mis manos para cubrirme el rostro, intentando desesperadamente parar de llorar. Por lo menos se arrepentía. Recuperé el aliento en cuestión de un par de minutos, y Jer me alcanzó un pañuelo de tela blanco. Me pregunté de dónde rayos lo había sacado mientras lo tomaba para secarme la cara.

- De verdad lo amabas, ¿cierto? –Me preguntó, y asentí con la cabeza gacha- ¿Aún lo amas?

- Para siempre –contesté cuando recordé cómo hablar. Frunció aún más el ceño y se pasó las manos por el cabello, despeinándose.

- De verdad lo siento –agregó después de un rato de silencio en el que recuperé el ritmo de mi respiración, a pesar de dudar que mis pulmones continuaran en su lugar.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –me preguntó dudoso, comenzando a levantarse. Negué con la cabeza.

- No. Quédate. Sólo… hablemos de otra cosa, ¿si?

Asintió y me ofreció una media sonrisa melancólica.

- ¿Aún quieres convertirte?

- En hibrida, sí.

- Es una buena elección –dudó un momento- ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

- Cuanto antes –afirmé segura. Jake me había pedido que fuera feliz, y aunque sabía que era imposible serlo y que sólo había sido un sueño, debía intentarlo.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó y me limpié la cara con el pañuelo para mirarlo a los ojos. Se había volteado, sentándose de frente a mí, con las piernas arriba del banco y cruzadas debajo de su cuerpo, como indio. Asentí.

- Dolerá –volvió a advertirme, ahora parecía un poco más animado, pero sin embargo, continuaba serio.

- Creo que podré soportarlo –se mordió el labio y se puso de pie.

- Volveré en un segundo –me indicó. De repente estaba en la puerta, abriéndola. Salió y la dejó abierta, pero no tenía razón para escapar, así que ni siquiera le presté atención. Sólo miré hacia arriba de nuevo, contemplando las estrellas una vez más, y haciendo un esfuerzo por creer que Jake me observaba desde algún lugar, desde donde fuera que estuviera.

Creo que me dormité por un momento, porque lo siguiente que sentí, fueron los dedos de Jeremy en mi cabello. Acariciando la parte del costado de mi cabeza, desde el nacimiento de mí cabello hasta mi mandíbula. Abrí los ojos de a poco y lo miré.

- No estaba seguro si debía despertarte… -susurró dudoso. Me incorporé y me tallé los ojos unos segundos, mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Me dormí hace mucho?

- No, sólo me fui hace como media hora. Estás… ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –Dudó un segundo, frunciendo el ceño- No hay vuelta atrás.

- Lo sé. Quiero hacerlo. ¿Dónde está? –pregunté buscando a mi alrededor algún tipo de recipiente. Jeremy tragó y se puso de cuclillas delante de mí. Se aclaró la garganta como si lo necesitara.

- Bueno… hay un detalle que no te había contado –parecía nervioso, y tamborileaba sus dedos en el apoyabrazos de la banca-. Tienes… bueno, debo besarte.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi mandíbula tocó el piso. Se corrigió rápidamente, las palabras atropellándose las unas a las otras.

- Me refiero que tienes que besar a uno de nosotros. No a mí, si no quieres, puedo llamar a alguien más, como prefieras.

Intenté parecer calmada, pero no lo logré. Besar a alguien que no fuera Jake me parecía de otro mundo, como algo que jamás haría.

- ¿Sólo con besarte? –lo miré levantando una ceja.

- No siempre –se mordió el labio- sólo si evitamos tragar el veneno. Es difícil de explicar, cuando te llena la boca tiendes a tragar, pero si lo evitas y la otra persona lo bebe…

Dejó la frase inconclusa y yo intenté sacar a Jake de mi cabeza con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿Y no se puede poner en un vaso, o algo? –frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- Es un poco… corrosivo. Tiende a deshacer lo que toca. Por lo menos todo lo que no está vivo. El vidrio, el metal, el plástico… hay un procedimiento para conservar el recipiente, pero no creo que te guste.

- ¿Cuál? –susurré, no estaba segura de querer saberlo, y estaba cien por ciento segura de que él no quería decirlo, pero de todos modos, tenía que saberlo.

- Mezclar el veneno con sangre.

- ¿Y luego tendría que bebérmelo? –asintió con la cabeza y yo me estremecí en respuesta.

- Puedo hacerlo, si quieres –negué cuando me dieron nauseas por imaginarme a mi misma bebiendo sangre. Era irónico, en unos días ya no pensaría de la misma forma.

- ¿Quieres que llame a otra persona? –preguntó comenzando a levantarse. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa, pero no sabía porqué. Sólo era un beso, y sólo para transformarme, pero no podía borrar de mi cabeza la idea de que estaba traicionando a Jake de alguna forma.

- No… -susurré en voz baja, tomando a Jeremy de la mano para que no se alejara.

- Sabes que no tiene que significar nada, ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza y suspiré profundamente.

- Lo sé. Es sólo que…

- Sí, lo entiendo.

- Pero sé que tú no me lastimarías.

- Eso es más cierto de lo que crees –musitó mirando al piso.

- ¿Puedo… puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- La que quieras.

- ¿A dónde fuiste hace unos minutos? Cuando dije que quería que me transformaras ahora.

Dudó un segundo, frunciendo el ceño y la boca, parecía reacio a contestar.

- Debías alimentarte… -susurré cuando lo comprendí.

- Era peligroso que lo hiciera teniendo sed, es más fácil dejarte con vida si no deseo tanto…

- Cenarme –concluí y soltó una risa muda por la palabra, mientras asentía con la cabeza-. Es una forma de decirlo –accedió.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, en los que no despegué la vista de las flores que tenía en frente.

- ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? –susurró, dándome a entender que tenía una opción.

Lo miré y asentí con la cabeza cuando las palabras no salieron de mi boca, en parte por el miedo, en parte por los recuerdos que luchaba por mantener fuera de mi cabeza. Me mordí el labio cuando lo observé detenidamente. No había considerado la posibilidad de besarlo, o a cualquiera, si ese era el caso. No creía que quisiera besar a alguien que no fuera… paré los pensamientos y me concentré en Jeremy. Era un hombre apuesto, muy apuesto, a decir verdad. No me había fijado mucho en eso, pero sus rasgos eran masculinos y definidos, aunque marcados por la palidez y el frío. Sus ojos grandes no parecían tan amenazantes ahora que lo conocía, y que confiaba en él. Porque lo hacía, confiaba en él como si fuera mi amigo.

Me mordí el labio cuando bajé a su boca, la mantenía cerrada mientras me miraba, probablemente cuidando que sus dientes no se mostraran. Sus labios eran carnosos, pero no al punto de parecer femeninos, sino que conservaban una línea definida y angulosa.

- ¿Lista? –me preguntó, y yo asentí con la cabeza. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla de nuevo, justo como lo había hecho antes. En lugar de sentir el frío de su contacto, me concentré en sentir la suavidad de su piel contra la mía.

- Tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto, ¿sí?

Asentí y comencé a sentir su aliento en mi rostro mientras se seguía acercando. Primero sentí un ligero roce, como el de las alas de una mariposa, y luego me besó el labio inferior firmemente, pero con delicadeza. No se sentía mal… pero no parecía correcto, aunque sus labios eran suaves contra lo míos, y no era una mala sensación.

Cerré los ojos, intentando dejarme llevar. Me acerqué más cuando se separó y profundicé el beso para conseguir convertirme de una buena vez. Detestaba pensar que Jake ya no era la última persona que me había besado. Me estremecí cuando se incorporó un poco sobre mí y sentí su lengua en mi boca. Después de unos segundos sentí el veneno fluyendo por mi lengua, e intenté tragarlo sin saborearlo, no quería pensar demasiado en lo que hacía. Comencé a respirar más fuerte por la nariz cuando necesité más aire del que recibía y se alejó un segundo para dejarme recuperar el aliento. No fue mucho, sólo lo necesario para que aspirara un poco de aire, y luego estaba pegado a mis labios de nuevo.

Ahora sus movimientos se sentían más naturales, como si lo hiciera por voluntad propia, y no sólo para convertirme. Buscó mi lengua por un segundo y cuando no tuvo respuesta de mi parte, la deslizó por el borde de mis labios muy despacio. Después de unos segundos, dejé de sentir su lengua y lo sentí besando sólo mis labios lentamente y sin alejar su mano de mi mandíbula. Volvió a abrir su boca sólo un poco, separando mis labios un segundo, besándome como antes por un momento, y luego se alejó con un último toque en mi boca cerrada de nuevo. No había vuelto a sentir su veneno.

- Lo lamento… –susurró sin aliento, apoyando su frente en la mía y abriendo los ojos. Sólo lo miré por un segundo, con los ojos bien abiertos y tragando con dificultad.

- ¿Qué lamentas? –le pregunté casi sin sonido, estaba un poco mareada.

- No debí seguir, es solo que no pude evitarlo. –Lo miré mientras se mordía el labio y por un momento deseé morderlo yo. Sacudí la idea fuera de mi mente y despegué mi rostro del suyo, tragando con dificultad. El enorme hoyo de mi pecho ardía con la sensación de traición hacia Jake.

- No tiene que significar nada, ¿cierto?-repetí sus palabras de hacía unos minutos mientras intentaba que la cabeza dejara de darme vueltas, en parte por el dolor de mi pecho y en parte por la forma en la que me había besado. No era nada comparado a lo que sentía cuando Jake me tocaba, o siquiera me miraba, pero sabía que ya nunca lo vería. Debía aceptarlo, pero deseaba tanto que él fuera quien estaba delante de mí que no podía soportar la sensación de mi estúpido corazón. Él aún tenía esperanzas de que su razón para latir volviera. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también yo guardaba en mi pecho, bajo llaves y candados, la idea de volver a verlo, de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba.

- Cierto –murmuró muy seguro después de un momento y un suspiro y se alejó de mí, quitando su mano de mi cara. Ya no la sentía tan fría como antes.

- ¿Cuándo cambiaré? –pregunté dudosa, intentando pasar la situación incómoda.

- Cuando el veneno llegue a tu torrente sanguíneo, en un par de minutos. Creo que será mejor que te acuestes.

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie, me sentía un poco más débil que de costumbre. Alcancé a dar dos pasos en dirección a mi habitación, pero mis rodillas cedieron sin que pudiera controlarlas.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté a Jer en un susurro cuando me atrapó para que no cayera y me levantó en brazos como a un bebé.

- Está comenzando –contestó caminando hacia mi cuarto cargándome.

- No siento nada… -murmuré a través de labios pesados.

- Primero te paraliza unos minutos. Luego comenzará a doler, intenta concentrarte en seguir respirando –me aconsejó. La luz cambió y Jeremy me bajó, apoyándome en la cama. Me sentía somnolienta y torpe, pero levanté una mano como pude para buscar la suya.

- No te vayas… -musité con miedo del dolor por primera vez desde que la idea de transformarme me había sido propuesta.

- No lo haré, no te preocupes, estaré aquí, lo prometo.

Una bola de fuego comenzó a hacerse presente en mi estómago, y luego se fue extendiendo a las otras partes de mi cuerpo, quemando todo a su paso. Jeremy apoyó su mano en mi frente cuando reprimí un grito, y con el frío mejoró un poco por un segundo. Pero solo por un segundo.

- Sólo respira –escuché a lo lejos, como si la voz de Jeremy me hablara desde la otra punta de un campo de béisbol. Todo se tornó rojo mientras luchaba por no gritar, y concentrarme en hacer lo que me decía, aunque mis pulmones parecían arder en llamas. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, sentía su mano en diferentes lugares de mi cuerpo, calmando el ardor por segundos que apreciaba con todas mis fuerzas. Mi pecho, mi estómago, mi cabeza… y siempre en mi mano, siempre sosteniendo mi mano. Después de un tiempo se volvió insoportable, y mi cuerpo cedió ante la inconciencia. El dolor parecía acrecentarse con cada segundo que pasaba, y la pesadilla no ayudaba a disminuirlo. Todo lo que soñaba era con Jake, mirándome desde lo lejos en el mismo bosque en el que habíamos estado en el sueño anterior, sólo mirándome, sin decir una palabra.

Cada vez que intentaba acercarme, el fuego se prendía debajo de mis pies y lo sentía arder por todo mi cuerpo, impidiendo que me moviera. Jake empezó a llorar cuando yo lo hice, aunque yo no lo hacía por el dolor, si no por la impotencia de ser incapaz de acercarme. Esa era la peor tortura de todas…

**------------------**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer! Muchos besos!!! Nos leemos después y please, dejen coments, para saber que les parece! De verdad me ayudan mucho. Bye!**


	10. Cap 9 El Cambio

**Hola! Perdonen por la demora, es que ayer no me pude conectar, lo siento… les dejo muchos besos! **

**Capítulo ****9: El cambio**

Cuando el dolor físico remitió finalmente y logré abrir los ojos, busqué a mí alrededor por algo que me pareciera familiar, pero nada era como lo recordaba. Los colores eran más brillantes, las figuras más definidas, y los olores me aturdían. Me incorporé con cuidado, temerosa de que cualquier movimiento hiciera me prendiera fuego de nuevo.

Volteé la cabeza y vi a Jeremy parado junto a la cocina. No era exactamente como lo recordaba, todo se veía mucho mejor. Volteó para verme y entendí que estaba cocinando. Eso era grandioso, porque el hueco en mi estómago gritaba a viva voz.

- ¿Estas bien? –me preguntó con la voz baja, aunque la escuché perfectamente.

- Creo… -susurré, pasándome la mano por el estomago para ver si todavía estaba entera. Una punzada de dolor me atravesó la garganta y me llevé las manos ahí instintivamente, intentando tragar, aunque mi boca parecía seca.

- Es la sed… -murmuró quitando del fuego lo que estaba cocinando. Lo puso en un plato y lo trajo hasta mí. Acuclillándose a un lado de la cama- Toma, esto te ayudará.

Me incorporé sobre mis codos y vi la carne que estaba en el plato, era un trozo grande, y a penas estaba cocido. Aunque eso no impidió que me lo comiera prácticamente como un animal. Sólo lo tomé con las manos y comencé a morderlo para calmar el ardor y la sequedad de mi garganta. Cuando tragué el último trozó Jeremy ya se había sentado a mi lado en la cama y pasaba su mano por mi espalda suavemente.

- Gracias –musité limpiándome la boca con el brazo. Jer sonrió de lado, mirándome, de seguro parecía una mujer de las cavernas.

- No hay problema –aseguró-. Supuse que no querrías que te trajera… otra cosa, así que consulté con Kate para saber que funcionaría mejor. Me dijo que no la cocinara mucho.

Asentí con la cabeza, entendiendo mejor lo que había hecho por mí.

- Gracias –repetí- Tu suposición fue correcta –volvió a sonreír, esta vez más ampliamente.

- ¿Tú nunca lo has probado? –le pregunté sin dejar de mirar alrededor, lo que me había dicho era cierto, mi cabeza trabajaba mucho más rápido, y podía oírlo todo. Afuera algo goteaba, y un pájaro se había posado en el tragaluz del techo.

- ¿Comer comida humana? –me preguntó, hice una mueca y negué con la cabeza, pero unos pasos se acercaron por el corredor y miré en esa dirección con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando descifrar si venían hacia acá o no.

- Val… -me llamó Jeremy y volví a mirarlo- Es uno de los chicos, no te preocupes. Y no, no puedo comer comida humana.

Me concentré en él y en contestarle algo coherente. Tantas ideas me daban vueltas por la cabeza, que me sentía increíblemente confundida y un poco alterada.

- No, no me refería a comerla, me refería a beberla, a beber sangre de animales.

Se quedó callado un momento, mirándome como si hubiera dicho algo de otro mundo. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó mirándome por lo que pareció una eternidad. ¿No se suponía que su mente trabajaba más rápido que la mía? Me impacienté un poco y chasqué mis dedos en frente de su cara, intentando que reaccionara, pero el sonido atrajo mi atención y acerqué mi mano a mi oído para hacerlo de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra, hasta que la mano de Jer se posó sobre la mía, haciendo que me detuviera.

- No creo que sea posible… -murmuró volviendo a pestañear. Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Alguna vez lo probaste? –frunció el ceño.

- No, nunca lo había pensado.

- Quizás sea lo mismo –sugerí, aunque ahora que tenía una idea de lo que la sed molestaba, no creí que fuera igual. Una grieta en la pared cautivó mi atención y me puse de pie para acercarme y mirarla de cerca. Mis piernas se sentían adormecidas al principio, pero luego de unos pasos las sentía fuertes, como rocas. Me sentía viva por primera vez en meses, y todo lo que quería hacer era explorar, y moverme…y correr, quería correr como Jeremy lo había hecho antes. Quería sentir la velocidad y el viento en mi rostro, y tener esa sensación de que nada podía lastimarme de nuevo.

Moví un dedo sobre la grieta de la pared, y luego me acerqué el brazo a la cara para mirar mi piel, que parecía mucho más tersa y suave, y tocarla con mi dedo índice un par de veces.

Volví a sentarme en la cama, a un lado de Jeremy e hice un gesto para que sostuviera su brazo en frente de su cuerpo y así poder pegar mi piel a la suya para ver la diferencia. Piqué su piel y luego la mía. La suya parecía más dura y resistente, justo como me dijo que sería. Él solo me miraba con media sonrisa en el rostro y la mirada ausente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté después de unos minutos y se encogió de hombros. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y lo miré a los ojos. Estaban rojos, lo que me decía que no tenía mucha sed. Eso era bueno, no creí que fuera lindo verlo cazar. Me acerqué más, y puse mi mano en su mejilla para mover su rostro de un lado a otro, como inspeccionándolo. Sólo quería mirarlo en detalle, pero noté que se estaba poniendo incómodo… muy incómodo.

"_Hay, ¡por favor! Como si no hubiera sido suficiente reto tener que alejarme la otra noche"__. _Tragué en seco y lo miré con curiosidad por un segundo. No había abierto la boca.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –me alejé quitando mi mano y poniéndome de pie. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo hice qué? –me preguntó confundido.

- Hablar… -me quedé callada mirándolo con curiosidad. Se rió de mí.

- Oh, bueno, lo aprendí de pequeño. Es bastante fácil, en realidad.

Sacudí mi mano en frente de mí para hacer que se callara. Quería concentrarme en escuchar.

- Ahora no oigo nada –se rió de nuevo.

- No estoy hablando –dijo como si dudara que tuviera la capacidad para entenderlo y se levantó para tocarme la frente como si chequeara mi temperatura.

- Siéntate –prácticamente le ordené señalando la cama. Hizo lo que le decía mirándome aún como si estuviera loca. Quizás lo estaba. Me senté a su lado para recrear la situación, pero no escuché nada. Lo tomé del rostro y lo miré de cerca _"ok, se volvió loca, pero me gusta que esté cerca"__. _Me reí y lo solté, aún mirándolo a los ojos. Dejé de escucharlo. Toqué su mano con un dedo y no escuché nada, así que apoyé mi palma entera en su brazo_"…de todas formas estamos en un manicomio, así que no tenemos que viaj-…"_ Quité mi mano de la suya y miré su sonrisa burlona con el ceño fruncido.

- No estoy loca –le aseguré.

- Yo no dije que lo estuvieras –contraatacó.

- Lo sé, pero lo pensaste –se rió de nuevo.

- ¿Ya me escuchas? –me preguntó, y lo miré con cara de curiosidad. Apoyé mi mano de nuevo en su piel _"creí que tardaría más tiempo…"_

- ¿Sabías que esto sucedería? –saco su mano de debajo de la mía y se puso de pié, alejándose unos pasos.

- Bueno, en cierta forma, sí –me crucé de brazos y fruncí el gesto mirándolo. Tomó aire y se me quedó mirando un momento.

- No te enfades, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sólo no me mientas –suspiró de nuevo y se acercó, sentándose en la cama y subiendo una mano para mostrarme su palma, dándome a entender que quería que lo tocara, que lo… ¿escuchara? Lo que fuera.

Apoyé mi palma en la suya y su voz se escuchó en mi mente.

"_¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre los poderes de los vampiros, cierto? ¿Qué algunos de nosotros teníamos habilidades más allá de las… normales? _–asentí con la cabeza-_Muy bien. Antes… cuando Aro era el líder, él tenía un poder. Uno muy parecido al que tienes ahora, sólo que mucho más desarrollado. Puedes abrir canales mentales."_

Quitó su mano de la mía y pasó ambas por su cabello, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire. Luego volvió a su posición y siguió la explicación.

"_Te dije que era el cuarto al mando, pero nunca te expliqué quienes eran los otros. La cabeza de la… organización son Cayo, Marcus y Eleazar. Dos de ellos tienen poderes, como los que tenía Aro y como el que tengo yo mismo, como el tuyo ahora"_

- ¿Que pueden hacer? –pregunté. Jeremy no paraba de mirarme a los ojos. Supuse que para verificar que captaba todo lo que me decía.

"_Eleazar… él puede detectar los poderes de las demás personas. Hemos estado buscando por todo el mundo alguien que reemplace el poder de Aro en nuestras filas. Por eso no podía matarte al principio. Eleazar dijo que era increíblemente probable que desarrollaras un poder como el de Aro, aunque jamás pensé que sería tan rápido. Y siendo una híbrida. Él tardó años en desarrollar el __suyo para hacer lo que haces ahora, incluso como vampiro… claro que después de unos siglos lo controlaba más de lo que puedes imaginarte. Esto no es nada comparado con eso"_

Mi cabeza comenzó a doler y separé mi mano de la suya, rompiendo el contacto.

- Lo siento, quizás se sienta incómodo por un tiempo –me explicó-. El caso es que Aro lograba ver todos los pensamientos que una persona había tenido en toda su vida con sólo tocarlos.

Tragué en seco y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero las empujé hacia adentro tomando aire.

- ¿Así que por eso estoy aquí? –Susurré entre mis dientes. Se me revolvió el estómago cuando pensé en todo lo que había abandonado, en todo lo que me había sido arrebatado para tenerme aquí-. ¿Por eso estás tú aquí?

- Esa es la razón por la que no te maté, sí.

- Eso no es lo que te pregunté –no creí que fuera posible sentir algo en mi corazón hecho pedazos, pero me sorprendí de lo mucho que me lastimó la traición de Jeremy. Había llegado a considerarlo mi amigo.

- Al principio, sí. Esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí –susurró en un tono muy bajo.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras una lágrima se desbordaba por mi mejilla. La limpió con el dorso de sus dedos, pero me moví para evitar el contacto. Lo sentía incluso más frío que de costumbre.

- No me toques. –solté en tono seco y alejó su mano de inmediato, frunciendo la boca en un gesto que parecía de dolor.

- No es lo que crees –susurró.

- ¿No es lo que creo? –Levanté la voz-. ¿Entonces no me engatusaste para que me convirtiera? ¿No arrancaste todo lo que amaba en mi vida para que no tuviera opción? ¿No fingiste hablarme como si te importara, visitándome una y otra vez para que pensara que eras mi amigo? ¿Que podía confiar en ti?

Me había puesto de pie, caminando de un lado a otro enfrente de él, y había comenzado a llorar, tan fuerte que ahora lo que decía era prácticamente in entendible, pero aún así, Jeremy se encogía con cada una de mis palabras.

- Val, lo siento, déjame explicarlo, por favor.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré hacia abajo desde mi posición con la peor expresión que el dolor de la traición colocaba en mi rostro.

- En un principio sí lo hacía para que te nos unieras, lo sé. Pero nunca te mentí, Val. Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. Cada palabra fue en serio. No podía mentirte…

Solté el aire en un bufido y puse los ojos en blanco, y él se puso de pie y me tomó de los hombros para que tuviera que mirarlo.

- Nunca había sentido por alguien lo que siento por ti, Val. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así. Y sé… sé que al principio todo lo que quería era que te nos unieras, pero a medida que te veía, que me hablabas, todo lo que me decías hacía que me sintiera más conectado a ti. Más cerca… Te dije que sólo por ti había intentado alimentarme menos, y es cierto. ¡Por Dios, hasta estoy considerando comer conejos!

- Ya me convertí. No necesitas seguir con la farsa, Jeremy. –Frunció el ceño y me sacudió un poco por los hombros.

- ¿Crees que te miento? –murmuró apretando los dientes.

- ¿Cómo podría creer otra cosa? –escupí. Tomó mi mano con fuerza y la apoyó en su mejilla, haciendo que lo escuchara.

"_Nunca me había sentido así por nadie. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Al principio, creí que quería que te nos unieras por tu poder, pero a medida que me hablabas, me contabas cosas, cuando me tocaste las manos el otro día… me di cuenta de que quería que te nos unieras para tenerte cerca"_

Suspiró profundamente en un momento en el que todas sus ideas se desordenaron e imágenes fugaces de sus recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, como una película detrás de mis ojos. Se mordió el labio.

"_Y cuando te besé… nadie me había hecho sentir así antes, Val." _Me alejé un poco, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte y se acercó de nuevo _"Sé que no sientes lo mismo. Y créeme que lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y lo intenté. Te juro que lo intenté. Es sólo… más fuerte que yo"_

"_Ahora mismo, todo lo que mi cuerpo me pide, lo que mis instintos gritan, es que te bese de nuevo. Pero incluso siendo una híbrida podría matarte fácilmente… no puedo permitirme eso. Eres lo único que me hace sentir vivo." _

"_Además, sé que aún lo amas. Sé que piensas en él, y todo lo que gritaste en los últimos dos días fue su nombre. Lo entiendo, no soy estúpido. Pero sólo no te alejes, ¿si? Ten en cuenta que no quise traicionarte. Que quiero que seas capaz que confiar en mí, como yo confío en ti. No dudes que soy tu amigo, por favor."_

Lo miré un minuto entero. Su expresión parecía torturada, y esta vez no había ninguna señal de que estuviera fingiendo, aunque bien podría haber aprendido a engañarme mejor. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Sentí que aflojaba su agarre para después verlo soltarme y alejarse a paso lento y dudoso. Se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza en sus manos. Lo escuché suspirar a través de sus dedos y me acerqué para sentarme a su lado.

Parecía realmente torturado, y no sabía como hacer para evitarlo. No quería que sufriera. Cuando me senté levantó la vista para mirarme. Su expresión era de dolor y de miedo.

- Lo siento… -susurró entre sus dedos. Lo decía en serio. Muy en serio. Y todos mis instintos me decían que podía confiar en él a pesar de todo.

- Todo está bien –murmuré a modo de respuesta mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro para consolarlo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos una vez más. Después de unos segundos apoyó su mano en la mía, que aún descansaba en su hombro, y me miró intentando dibujar una media sonrisa en su rostro. No le creí.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté con la voz baja. Asintió y respiró hondo, quitando su cabeza de sus manos y apoyándose sobre la pared de a un lado de la cama.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, mi mente divagando, buscando un tema del que pudiera hablar sin lastimarlo, o lastimarme a mi misma. Logré sacar algo después de un rato.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer? –levantó la vista de sus pies y me miró.

- ¿Qué?

- Dijiste que todos ustedes tenían poderes. O algunos de los que estaban al mando, al menos. ¿Cuál es tu poder?

- Oh… bueno, es algo difícil de explicar.

- Inténtalo –hizo una mueca y yo sólo me crucé de brazos esperando a que me contara. Después de unos segundos suspiró y comenzó a hablar. Era lo justo si decía ser mi amigo.

- Puedo detectar cuando una persona tiene miedo –se quedó callado y yo levanté una ceja, escéptica.

- No parece muy útil… -torció la boca y bajó la mirada por un segundo.

- Lo es si puedes saber _exactamente_ a qué le temen.

- ¿Exactamente? –Repetí y Jer asintió con la cabeza- ¿todos? –insistí y asintió de nuevo.

Me quedé callada un segundo, ordenando mis ideas.

- ¿Cómo funciona? –pregunté finalmente. Se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo lo sé… como si alguien me lo dijera. Es como si fuera total y completamente obvio –hizo una pausa y se concentró en mirar la pared mientras seguía hablando-. Es muy útil en las batallas. Así podemos saber cuales son las debilidades del enemigo y atacarlas.

- ¿Sabes a qué le temo yo? –susurré. Sus ojos revolotearon hasta mí por un segundo y luego bajaron al piso.

- Sí, lo sé –murmuró, su voz casi imperceptible.

- ¿A qué? –pregunté.

- Preferiría… no decírtelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero lastimarte, Val –musitó sin despegar los ojos del piso.

- ¿Lastimarme? ¿Por qué me lastimarías?

- Por que las personas no siempre están concientes de sus temores.

El silencio reinó por un par de minutos en los que medité sus palabras. Quizás era cierto, y preferiría no escucharlos.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te llevaron a mi oficina?

- Sí –volvió a mirarme, pero su expresión era ausente.

- Te dije que serías una excelente soldado –asentí con la cabeza intentando mantener fuera de mi mente la razón por la que había pedido visitarlo-. Era porque no le temías a nada. _Absolutamente_ a nada. Ni a los vampiros, ni a la muerte, ni a mi mismo –soltó una carcajada sin sonido-. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar algo para convencerte de permanecer con vida?

Fruncí el ceño, la palabra "convencerte" me sonaba más como "chantajearte".

- Sabes que eso fue increíblemente cruel ¿cierto?

- Lo sé –no me miró-. Pero te dije que era un monstruo antes de conocerte. Además, tenía que hacer algo para impedir que te lastimaras. Parecías decidida a hacerte daño.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Era cierto. Incluso más de lo que Jeremy suponía.

- ¿Y sabes _todos_ los temores de las personas?

- Todos –susurró casi como un lamento.

- Debe ser deprimente –sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros. Su sonrisa nunca me había parecido tan falsa.

- A veces –lo miré de reojo y levanté una ceja.

- ¿No todo el tiempo? –negó con la cabeza.

- A veces es útil. Así supe que temías no volver a ver la luz del Sol –su sonrisa se volvió más sincera, pero aún no me convencía.

- Y por eso preparaste este lugar para mí…

- Exacto.

Le sonreí en respuesta. Había sido muy dulce de su parte. O al menos humanitario. Tomé aire para suspirar e hice una mueca cuando sentí la sed quemándome la garganta de nuevo. No pude volver a concentrarme en otra cosa. Le pediría a Jer que me encadenara a la habitación si eso se necesitaba para que no lastimara a nadie. O quizás podría morder a alguien y dejarlo con vida. Pero luego recordé que eso los convertiría.

- ¿Soy venenosa? –le pregunté de repente y se rió un poco de mi brusco cambio de tema.

- El veneno corre por tus venas, sí.

- Me refiero a si puedo convertir a alguien.

- Ah… No, no puedes. Sólo está en tu torrente sanguíneo, y se va diluyendo por tu sistema gradualmente. Tu saliva no lo tiene –asentí con la cabeza mientras escuchaba.

- ¿Entonces puedo morder a alguien sin matarlo? –dudó un segundo frunciendo el ceño.

- En teoría.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, es sólo que… probar la sangre humana es… Sólo digamos que no podrías detenerte –torcí la boca. Ese era un riesgo que no pensaba correr.

- ¿Hay más carne? –sonrió y por fin despegó la vista del piso.

- Llené tu heladera. Kate dijo que tendrías sed… o hambre, lo que sea.

Me puse de pie con una sonrisa y me acerqué a la heladera para luego abrir la puerta.

- ¿Quieres que lo cocine? –me preguntó. Sólo me quedé mirando los trozos de carne cruda mientras se me hacía agua la boca.

- Creo… creo que quiero probarlos así.

- Bien. –Lo miré. No parecía estar juzgándome. Así que tomé un pedazo de carne y lo olfateé para ver si no me daba nauseas. A penas lo acerqué a mi cara sentí mi garganta ardiendo y clavé los dientes sin dudarlo. Me lo devoré más rápido de lo que pensé que fuera posible.

Sólo me miró un segundo mientras comía y luego volvió su rostro hacia el techo, con los ojos prácticamente en blanco. Se había recostado en la cama, con los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

- Así que… -dije cuando terminé de limpiarme la boca. Me miró.

- No estoy segura, pero creo que sería grosero ir y escuchar qué piensas, así que sólo te lo preguntaré.

Soltó una carcajada y se incorporó un poco para mirarme más de frente. Me acerqué y me senté en la cama cuando corrió sus piernas a un lado para darme espacio.

- Pensaba en tu entrenamiento.

- ¿Mi qué?

- Para pelear. Todos deben someterse a un entrenamiento.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Bueno, se te asigna una pareja y se les dan unos consejos para pelear antes de que salgan a las rondas. Así es más seguro.

- ¿Mi compañero es Matt? –negó con la cabeza.

- No, puedes elegir a quién quieras.

Torcí la boca. Ya había oído eso antes.

- Prometo que no lo mataré –dijo solemnemente, levantando tres dedos en el aire como las promesas de los boy scout. Sonreí un poco por su dramatismo y puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Cuáles son mis opciones?

- La gente con la que estuviste en el primer cuarto. ¿Los recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal Eleonor? –pregunté después de pensarlo por un momento.

- Sí, creo que está libre. ¿Quieres ir con ellos?

- ¿Se puede?

- Sí, son híbridos. O por lo menos la mayoría –agregó en voz baja. Ignoré el comentario cuando se puso de pie y extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, a pesar de saber que la fuerza en mis piernas hacía que fuera innecesario. Me lo quedé mirando un segundo.

- No tienes porqué temer tomarme la mano, Val –dijo con la voz seca.

- Lo siento –me disculpé-. Es sólo que… -me quedé callada al no saber cómo terminar la frase.

- Lo sé. –Se puso de cuclillas para quedar en frente de mí y a mi altura. Levantó mi mano y tocó nuestras palmas, justo como antes.

"_Pero no planeo reemplazarlo. Sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo. Y lo entiendo, sólo… no me temas, ¿si? Eres la primera persona por quien tengo aprecio en… bueno, desde siempre. Y no haré nada que tú no quieras. Eres una de las pocas personas que no tiene por qué temerle al monstruo" _Soltó una carcajada por su propio comentario cuando quité mi mano.

- No eres un monstruo. No digas eso.

- No lo dije. –Rió por el juego de palabras y luego volvió a mirarme, se puso serio una vez más mientras acercaba su mano a la mía de nuevo.

"_Sólo… no me temas, por favor, no lo soportaría viniendo de tu parte" _Repitió y sólo le sonreí.

- Bueno –se puso de pie y me soltó-. ¿Lista para el entrenamiento?

**-------------------**

**Gracias por leer!!! Muchos besos! Y dejen coments! Ya se, ya se… "para cuando Jake" Dentro de poco, lo prometo! Besos!!!**


	11. Cap 10 Entrenamientos

**Hola de nuevo! Acá va el próximo capi, espero que les guste, y les mando muchos besos!!!**

**------------------**

**Capítulo 10: Entrenamientos**

Salimos de la habitación, dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta del jardín. Estaba sin llave.

- ¿Sin seguros? –le pregunté levantando una ceja.

- Por supuesto. Puedes ir y venir como plazcas –me sonrió dejándome pasar primero. Salí y lo miré.

- ¿Desde cuando? –insistí, escéptica por el comentario. Hacía solo unos días me había dicho que la puerta debía permanecer cerrada.

- Desde que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancar a puerta entera si lo que te propones es salir –sonreí mientras él reía con ganas y caminábamos por el pasillo.

- ¿Podemos correr? –solté de repente. Me miró con curiosidad y luego se encogió de hombros.

- Seguro. Atrápame si puedes. –Y sin más salio disparado delante de mí. Comencé a correr probando qué velocidad me permitían mis piernas y mi nueva fuerza. No lo alcancé, pero corrí todo el camino detrás de él, riendo por la sensación que la velocidad causaba en mi estómago. Me reí con ganas por el cosquilleo y el viento que golpeaba mi cara. Me sentía libre. Incluso aunque no pudiera salir del edificio. En un segundo de oscuridad, consideré brevemente chocar contra una de las paredes, para ver si podía matarme, pero luego desistí. Me había jurado a mi misma que lo intentaría. Y hacerme daño no debía ser una de mis opciones.

Jeremy se detuvo después de unos minutos y volteó para encararme. No alcancé a frenar del todo, así que hice lo posible para esquivarlo. Cuando lo rebasé me tomó del brazo e hizo que al seguir corriendo, cambiara de dirección y chocara con su cuerpo. Me golpeé la cabeza contra su pecho. Dolió, pero no pude evitar reírme como una niña por el incidente. Cuando paramos de reírnos alisamos nuestra ropa y Jeremy carraspeó para obtener mi atención.

- Aquí es. ¿Lista? –asentí con la cabeza y Jeremy abrió la puerta para mí. No conocía la habitación, no era la misma de antes.

Era un salón enorme con ventanales altos cubiertos por papel de periódico. Noté que era una especie de gimnasio. Uno muy grande. A la derecha había una piscina sin agua y a la izquierda una cancha de básquetbol sin tablero ni aros. Lo único que indicaba que solía serlo eran las marcas en el piso.

- ¿Valery? –preguntó sorprendida una voz de mujer. Enfoqué mis ojos en el otro extremo del salón. Era Eleonor- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Chicos, es Valery!

Tiró de la camisa de uno de los dos muchachos que parecían practicar alguna especie de lucha libre y ambos voltearon para verme. La sonrisa de Ele era increíble. La veía perfectamente a pesar de estar tan lejos. Se acercó unos metros a paso dudoso y yo corrí hasta quedar a dos metros de ella. Se acercó lentamente sonriendo y me tomó por los hombros.

- ¡Val! –gritó de nuevo y me abrazó con fuerza. Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo. Me sorprendía que fuera tan efusiva, solo habíamos hablado unos minutos-. Creímos que te habían matado.

- Estoy bien –contesté mientras se alejaba. Podía oler el veneno en ella. Era muy extraño, pero forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro- Y por lo que veo, tú también.

Asintió con entusiasmo.

- Vamos con los demás. Chicos –levantó la voz, llamando su atención- ¿Recuerdan a Val?

- ¡Hey! –Una de las chicas que permanecían sentadas se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse. Era Cristal. Me sonrió y me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

- Gracias por no dejar que mataran a Matt –entendí el por qué de lo amistoso de su tono. Era como si de verdad me apreciara. Y supuse que así era-. Te debo mi vida entera –susurró.

Cuando se alejó sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Le sonreí, tocada por la forma en la que me relacionaba con su situación. Por lo mucho que me hubiera gustado que las cosas resultaran así para mí. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y desvié la mirada de su rostro. Cuando vi a Matt acercarse y pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de Cristal casi me caigo a pedazos. Quizás fuera fuerte y poderosa, pero aún extrañaba a Jake como si fuera una frágil humana, como si fuera una niña.

- ¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó Ele. Parecía preocupada.

- Nada –intenté sonreír. Me miró dándome a entender que no me creía, y me devané los sesos buscando una excusa para mi expresión-. Sólo tengo algo de sed, es todo.

Eso fue perfecto. Todos asintieron como indicándome que me entendían.

- Sí, la sed es un asco –murmuró Matt.

- ¡Hola! –volteé para ver a un hombre acercándose. Era uno de los que luchaba. Me tendió la mano cuando le sonreí- Soy Tomas.

"_No recordaba que estuviera tan bien, quizás podría pedirle que fuera mi pareja de entrenamiento…"_ me soltó la mano y dejé de escucharlo.

Parecía muy vivaz. Era de espalda ancha, un poco más alto que yo, tenía un corte de pelo de estilo militar y una sonrisa amplia y cálida. A penas me soltó la mano, otro muchacho lo tomó del hombro para alejarlo.

- Yo soy Alex –sonrió y tomó mi mano que todavía estaba extendida del apretón con Tomas. _"Seguro le gustó Tomas, se lo quedó mirando y hasta se sonrojó…"_ Hice mi mejor intento de una sonrisa y volteé para mirar a Jeremy buscando algo de apoyo. Ya no estaba.

- Soy Valery, gusto en verlos de nuevo.

Me llamó la atención un ruido y todos volteamos para ver a un enorme vampiro entrar por la puerta del costado. Me estremecí cuando reconocí al que había matado a mi tía Mary e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no descontrolarme y lanzarme a matarlo. Nada bueno saldría de un ataque, eso era seguro. Luché por mantener la compostura y pretender que no era el mismo monstruo que había arrebatado un trozo de mi vida, mientras se acercaba con paso despreocupado y expresión aburrida hacia nosotros.

- Llevamos una semana entrenando .me susurró Ele al oído, haciendo de cuenta que los demás no podían escucharla, a pesar de saber que todos en la habitación la oían perfectamente y sin ninguna dificultad. Asentí sin despegar los ojos del vampiro.

- Mañana haremos práctica con animales, así que prepárense para salir –dijo con tono monocorde.

Todos parecieron alegrarse bastante, pero mi expresión no cambió en absoluto. Sólo continué mirándolo fijo hasta que volteó hacia mí.

- Ah… una nueva. Soy Félix, su entrenador de combate –no me moví, así que hizo una pequeña pausa y luego sólo siguió hablando-. Tienes que elegir un compañero para las prácticas.

Me asqueé conmigo misma por dirigirme a una cosa como esa, pero me esforcé por no sonar homicida.

- ¿Puede ser cualquiera? –el resultado fue un tono seco que no dejaba ver ninguna pizca de emoción. Ninguna emoción.

- Sí –contestó seguro. Hice un esfuerzo aún mayor para mirar a Eleonor y le ofrecí media sonrisa. Entendió la oferta y asintió con la cabeza.

- Escojo a Eleonor.

- De acuerdo. Ella te explicará lo que les fue instruido esta semana –ahora se dirigió a Ele- Vayan a aquel extremo y ponla al día. Tiene que estar lista mañana.

Ella asintió obedientemente y me tomó del brazo para remolcarme hasta que nos alejamos del grupo. Hablaba en voz baja pero perfectamente audible para mía ahora. Me explicó muchos movimientos de lucha que mi cerebro asimilaba y almacenaba con mucha facilidad y rapidez. Era muy parecido a asistir a una súper clase de autodefensa avanzada. Y a la vez, me ponía al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia.

Me contó sobre cómo un día habían entrado a la habitación donde todos se quedaban y se habían llevado a cuatro de ellos. Cómo luego Félix les había explicado que necesitaban gente con valor. El problema había sido que pasaban todo su tiempo acurrucados por los rincones, temblando y pidiéndole a Dios que los salvara. Dijo que por eso se habían "deshecho" de ellos. Esa sola palabra hizo que me estremeciera.

Los demás abandonaron el salón después de unas horas. Pero al parecer, habían aprendido mucho en la última semana, así que Ele y yo nos quedamos tiempo extra.

- También es importante que sepas que los licántropos atacarán la mayor parte de las veces en grupo y directamente al cuello. Así que no debemos dejar que nos atrapen solos… o no tendremos oportunidad. –Asentí con la cabeza por centésima vez en el día y Ele sonrió satisfecha y se quedó callada.

- Bien, creo que eso es todo –continuó después de un momento-. Ahora sólo debes ponerte al día con las clases de Alec y creo que eso será todo.

- ¿De Alec?

- Oh, no te lo pregunté. ¿Tienes algún poder? –Asentí dudosa.

- Bueno, ¿y cuál es? –insistió haciendo un movimiento en el aire con la mano, indicándome que continuara.

- Puedo "abrir canales mentales" –cité a Jeremy dibujando comillas en el aire con los dedos, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué significaba.

- ¿Entonces escuchas lo que estoy pensando ahora? –me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Negué con la cabeza.

- No, tengo que tocarte –le expliqué.

- Ah… -susurró como si no me creyera. Levanté una mano hacia ella y se encogió de hombros mientras alzaba una mano en mi dirección. AL momento en el que la toqué, un caos de pensamientos llenó mi cabeza. Intentaba concentrase en los movimientos de combate que me había mostrado antes, y eso hacía que se escuchara con mucho volumen. En el revoltijo de frases recordadas con voz de Félix y los demás, había algo que no cuadraba. Me sonrió y cerró los ojos, y luego interminables imágenes de pelea me vinieron a la mente en cataratas. Pero de nuevo, había algo raro. Algo que no encajaba… un nombre. Me concentré en eso con todas mis fuerzas, y por fin pude identificarlo. Era el de su hermano. El nombre de Collin resonaba escondido desde detrás de su aguda y fuerte voz mental, y su figura se superponía con las de las imágenes de las prácticas de lucha con Félix y los demás. _"Val…" _distinguí entre el revoltijo, y las imágenes se detuvieron de repente.

La miré y noté que había abierto los ojos. _"¿Me escuchas?"_. Asentí con la cabeza. _"Genial… y que estoy pensando?"_ Le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

- En las prácticas –susurré. Recordé lo que Jeremy me había dicho sobre que no todo el mundo estaba conciente de sus miedos y que por eso a veces era preferible callar. Ahora lo entendía mejor. Retiré mi mano de su brazo y la observé cuidadosamente. Todavía sonreía.. Me sentía tan identificada por la forma en que trabajaba su mente… sus pensamientos concientes intentando ahogar los inconcientes. Los de su hermano. Supuse que así debía de escucharse mi mente con respecto a Jake y me sorprendí de que Eleonor tuviera fuerzas para fingir que todo estaba bien. Que ella misma estaba bien, con todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Porque ciertamente no lo estaba. Estábamos en el mismo estado de destrozo y desolación.

- Val ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó en voz baja. Sonreí y asentí una vez más.

- Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo –mentí.

- Ah, sí… los poderes agotan bastante. Yo descubrí el mío hace un par de días –sonaba orgullosa. Me alegré de que dejáramos de hablar de mí.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es? –le pregunté. Se movió de mi lado para acomodarse enfrente de mí. Ambas estábamos sentadas en el piso, así que sólo cambió de lugar ligeramente. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y me miró fijo mientras se concentraba. Yo sólo me la quedé mirando, temerosa de que si pestañeaba, me lo perdería. De repente su imagen comenzó a verse difusa en los bordes, como un televisor con mala recepción. Ele jadeó y cerró los ojos, esforzándose aún más en lo que trataba de hacer. Su figura se distorsionó más y más hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo. No podía creerlo.

Miré a mí alrededor, pero no la encontré por ningún lugar. Cuando volví a mirar en su dirección, ahí estaba de nuevo, como si nunca se hubiese movido. Tenía el rostro colorado y sudado, como si hubiera acabado de correr alrededor del mundo. La miré con los ojos abiertos como platos y mi mandíbula tocando el suelo. Levantó la vista y me sonrió fugazmente.

- _¿Te haces invisible?_ –prácticamente le grité, y ella sólo se echó a reír mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Tragó en seco y negó con la cabeza.

- No… altero la percepción de las personas para que no puedan verme –eso sonaba más lógico, pero aún así era realmente impresionante- Alec dice que causo un vacío mental, como un bache o una cortina. Dijo que es probable que aprenda a controlarlo pronto.

Le sonreí, alentándola a que lo intentara. Tardó un segundo más en recuperarse, y luego se puso de pie.

- ¿Vamos? –la sorpresa me había dejado algo lenta, así que también necesite un momento para reaccionar. Me levanté y la seguí al cabo de unos segundos. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, casi a paso humano mientras yo husmeaba sobre su poder y ella me preguntaba detalles sobre mi "relación con Jeremy". Me cansé de decirle una y otra vez que no había nada entre nosotros, pero no me sentía con ánimos de explicarle el porqué de mi incapacidad amorosa.

Después de un rato comencé a distraerme y perder el hilo de la conversación. Había vuelto el ardor en mi garganta, pero esta vez se sentía como fuego, como fuego puro recorriéndome por dentro. Sólo una cosa podía ser tan tentadora. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en hablar correctamente.

- Ele…

- ¿Sí? –contestó como si nada.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Oh, supongo que no te lo expliqué. Cada tanto, Heidi se encarga de traer un poco de comida. Es por aquí –indicó una dirección y abrió una puerta. Dentro de la pequeña habitación, las luces estaban completamente apagadas, pero aun así podía ver a las seis personas acurrucadas en un rincón. Temerosas… aterradas… apetitosas. Se me hizo agua a boca cuando el aroma llegó a golpearme, y me moví hasta uno de ellos sin pensarlo. Todo sucedió en menos de cinco segundos, pero cuando me arrodillé junto a mi comida y la tome del brazo, sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr por mi mente.

Hasta ese momento ni siquiera había distinguido si era un hombre o una mujer. Pero cuando sus pensamientos inundaron mis sentidos, distinguí al muchacho aterrorizado que estaba a punto de matar. Mis dientes se detuvieron a dos centímetros de su cuello, la sed quemándome como hierro líquido recorriendo mi garganta. _"No debí decirle a mamá que no tenía tiempo"_. Eso me perturbó increíblemente. Esa sola frase esa una prueba fehaciente de que mi "almuerzo" tenía una vida, una familia, un futuro. Me asqueé de mí misma y al cerrar los ojos vi a la que debía de ser la madre de mi víctima. Pasó como una película detrás de mis párpados el momento en el que ella le proponía salir a caminar un rato. Inmediatamente después, la imagen saltó a una en la que un vampiro clavaba sus dientes en su cuello, y ella caía al piso, justo como mi tía Mary lo había hecho.

Me puse de pie en un movimiento rápido y corrí hacía afuera, intentando escapar de la sed, del aroma, de mi misma. Corrí hasta que los pasillos se volvieron familiares y el aire más fresco. Llegué en segundos al jardín y no paré hasta que me encontré en frente de la nevera. No dejé ningún trozo de carne cruda. Me sentía llena e hinchada para cuando terminé, pero la sed todavía me quemaba la garganta. Me senté en el piso cubriéndome la cara con las manos y llorando por la frustración que me producía no poder detener ninguno de los dolores que me atormentaban.

Con convertirme no había logrado olvidar a Jake, y para colmo ahora la sed me atormentaba, quemando mi pecho sin corazón y recordándome que era un monstruo. No estaba segura de en qué momento me había quedado dormida, pero debía estarlo, ya que Jake se encontraba en mi sueño.

Permanecía frente a mí de rodillas, temblando. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y como movida por una fuerza mucho mayor que yo misma, me lanzaba a su cuello clavando mis dientes en su piel, como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla. Lo sentía temblar debajo de mi agarre, y luego lo vi caer al suelo sin vida. Me desperté con un grito ahogado y en mi cama. Miré a mí alrededor y Jeremy estaba en una esquina del cuarto. No tenía ganas de verlo ahora. No tenía ganas de fingir que todo estaba bien.

- Te traje más carne –indicó con voz baja. Me puse de pie y tomé un trozo de la nevera sin decirle nada.

- Debo irme –soltó de repente. Parecía triste o dolido de alguna forma.

- ¿Por qué? –le pregunté con tono seco antes de que pudiera salir. Se detuvo y apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta, cerrando los ojos. Me sorprendió que me doliera verlo tan triste.

- Sólo debo irme ¿de acuerdo? –sonó increíblemente cortante. Me acerqué y apoyé una mano en su brazo, llevaba una prenda de mangas largas, así que no podía escucharlo, sólo quería que volteara. Se encogió un poco ante el contacto, pero no abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –procuré que mi voz sonara menos agresiva, de verdad me lo preguntaba. Volteó lentamente hacia mí y abrió los ojos como si los párpados le pesaron toneladas. Tomó mi barbilla con su mano para levantarme la mirada.

- No eres ningún monstruo –me encogí. Él sabía que temía serlo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sólo me lo quedé mirando sin decir nada. -Puedo probártelo- susurró. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara, mirándome a los ojos y sentí su aliento golpear contra mis labios. Por un momento me picaron, como reclamando algún contacto, pero deseché la idea rápidamente cuando una puntada me atravesó el pecho y recordé la horrible pesadilla que me había atormentado. Jeremy notó mi expresión y se alejó al instante, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y soltándome la cara.

- Recuerda que hoy haremos la excursión. Salimos a las tres de la tarde –y sin más, se marchó. Era extraño, no sabía que él fuera a venir con nosotros…

Me alisté para la excursión intentando ignorar el molesto ardor que jamás se iba y, después de encontrarme con Ele y los demás, Félix nos guió afuera por primera vez en meses. Aunque de hecho no vimos demasiado. Solo alcanzamos a ver el desértico paisaje del jardín exterior del antiguo manicomio y luego nos subieron a una van negra con vidrios tintados en la parte delantera, donde se sentaron Félix y Jeremy, y sin ventanas en la parte de atrás, donde iríamos nosotros.

Nos sentamos enfrentados. Sólo recordaba los nombres de cinco de las siete personas que se sentaban conmigo, pero no le di mucha importancia a ello. Cuando llegamos a destino, abrieron la puerta y todos bajamos.

- Síganme si pueden –fue todo lo que dijo Félix antes de salir disparado hacia el bosque que se extendía frente a nosotros. Todos comenzamos a correr, y Jeremy se quedó atrás, probablemente cuidando la retaguardia. Después de un rato de intentar mantenerle el paso, llegamos a un pequeño claro entre los árboles, Félix volteó hacia nosotros, indicándonos con una seña que nos mantuviéramos callados.

- Escuchen… -nos indicó en algo menos que un susurro. Nos concentramos y Matt fue el primero en voltear hacia el Este. Luego todos lo seguimos cuando el viento cambio y nos llegó desde esa dirección el aroma de los animales.

- Bien –lo felicitó Jeremy, y luego Félix comenzó a hablar en voz relativamente alta.

- El objetivo de este ejercicio es que vean y aprendan cómo pelean los licántropos. Lo hacen como animales, ferozmente y directo al cuello y la cabeza. Por supuesto que un _perro_ sería mucho más grande, pero leones de montaña es lo más cercano que tenemos, así que lo que deben hacer es rastrearlo y pelear con él lo más eficientemente posible, usando los trucos y movimientos que han aprendido esta semana. Todos asentimos y Jer sólo se quedó callado mirando a la nada.

Tomamos turnos para rastrear a los animales. Cuando llegó el mío de pelear, ya era el cuarto león que habíamos conseguido. Los anteriores habían muerto a manos de los demás chicos. Un poco de fuerza extra los lastimaba demasiado como para permitirles seguir luchando, y entonces era hora de descartarlos. Pero mientras me enfrentaba con el mío, todo lo que podía escuchar era el pesado latido de su corazón, la sangre fluyendo por sus venas, tibia y apetitosa. La sed todavía me atormentaba y no podía sacar de mi mente el hierro caliente que me atravesaba el cuello. Sin dudarlo, me lancé a la garganta del animal como había hecho ayer con el muchacho del cuarto oscuro, sólo que esta vez no escuché nada al tocarlo. Ni pensamientos, ni vida, ni amigos, ni promesas. Sólo sangre. Bebí hasta dejar al animal seco, no pude evitarlo.

Cuando terminé, me puse de pie y todos me miraban con caras de sorpresa y las bocas abiertas. Félix dio un paso hacia delante y la mano de Jeremy se posó en su pecho, deteniéndolo.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y dejen coment, please, ya sea que sean cosas buenas o malas, todo me viene bien! AH! Y ya se que no apareció Jake, pero aguanten los tomates hasta la semana que viene, jajaja, muchos besos y gracias por leer!**


	12. Cap 11 La primera ronda

**Hola de nuevo! Acá va el capi 11, espero que les guste, muchos besos!**

**Capítulo 11: La primera ronda**

- Déjennos –ordenó Jer en voz autoritaria y fría. Me miraba fijamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni por un segundo. Todos se marcharon sin decir ni una palabra. De repente se me ocurrió que quizás había hecho demasiado absurdo como para que los demás lo entendieran. Las caras de desaprobación me parecían fuera de lugar, pero de todas formas, debía aceptar el hecho de que me encontraba en una colonia de vampiros. Sin respeto alguno por la vida humana.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –me preguntó luego de que todos los demás se marcharon, y con la voz mucho más cálida. Asentí dudosa y me limpié la cara.- Esto no será bien visto –me advirtió.

- No me importa –repliqué.

- Lo sé –contestó simplemente.- ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

- No voy a matar a nadie –afirmé intentando convencerme a mi misma, más que a él.

- Lo sé –repitió-. Probablemente mejor que tú.

Así que de esa forma nacieron mis "extraños" hábitos alimenticios. Con las semanas se hizo más fácil soportad la sed, y cada tanto, Jeremy y yo íbamos hasta el bosque para que yo cazara. Intenté persuadirlo de adoptar mi dieta, pero al primer ciervo que probó se deshizo toda su fuerza de voluntad. Pero por lo menos lo había intentado ¿cierto?

Cada exactamente quince días, todos debíamos tomar veneno de nuevo, solo que ahora que no tenía ningún inconveniente en tomarlo con sangre. Por supuesto que no de humanos, tenía la teoría de que si la probaba, ya nunca podría detenerme.

Los entrenamientos continuaron diariamente, tanto los físicos como los intelectuales. Descubrí que mi poder podía trabajar hacia ambos lados, permitiendo que los demás escucharan también lo que yo pensaba a través del contacto de mi mano. Y que si me concentraba, se distinguían mejor los pensamientos concientes de los subconscientes.

Ele logró hacerse invisible, aunque detestaba que llamara de esa forma a lo que hacía. Creía que sonaba como un truco de magia barato. Ahora llegaba a desaparecer por períodos más largos de tiempo y Alec decía que con mucha práctica, podría esconder de alguien lo que quisiera. Al parecer, sería increíblemente útil en las batallas.

El día que se cumplió un año de la muerte de Jake, me di cuenta que aún sentía que había sido ayer. El hueco de mi pecho nunca había cicatrizado, pero en cierto modo, me había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo. Eventualmente me acostumbré al dolor y a la carga de su ausencia. Aunque todavía soñaba con su muerte al dormir, en la mañana tenía la fuerza para fingir que no me afectaba. La única persona que seguía notando cuando el dolor se volvía demasiado para soportar, era Jeremy. Y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme a intentarlo una vez más.

Con el tiempo también dejó de importarme que los demás se alimentaran de personas, trataba de no pensar en ellos de esa forma. Y de la misma forma, a los vampiros dejó de parecerles extraña _mi_manera de alimentarme.

Jer sólo había hecho un par de insinuaciones sobre nuestra amistad, pero había sido capaz de fingir que no las había notado. Aunque su mente era un asunto distinto. Cada vez que lo tocaba escuchaba lo que sentía por mí, y lo mucho que lo lastimaba que tuviera miedo de corresponderlo. Era el tema de fondo de todos sus pensamientos, y me estaba matando no poder hacer nada al respecto, pero creí que hacerle sentir que lo correspondía, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Lo apreciaba. Y en muchas formas había llegado a quererlo, pero ¿Cómo podía entregarle mi corazón, si éste pertenecía completamente a alguien más?

Afortunadamente, no parecían importarle mis pequeños rechazos, o al menos eso aparentaba. Pero de vez en cuando, cuando cerraba los ojos o suspiraba profundamente mirándome, yo sabía que no tardaría demasiado en hartarse de la situación. Y rogaba porque no sucediera en ningún momento pronto. Él y Eleonor se habían convertido en mis pilares de apoyo, y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar el peso de mi vida sin ellos.

Semanas más tarde, los vampiros comenzaron a hablar de nuestra primera ronda, y todos festejaron como si los hubieran liberado de una cárcel. Todos excepto yo misma. Me sentía segura en esta pequeña isla que me había creado. Había llegado a aceptar que no era un monstruo, pero no quería que nadie me demostrara lo contrario. En realidad, no quería que me dejaran suelta. Prefería refugiarme en mi jardín, y que los pobres pocos humanos que quedaban, vivieran sus vidas sin que yo fuera una amenaza.

- Ya te dije que no vas a matar a nadie –repitió Jeremy por milésima vez, leyendo mis miedos e inseguridades. Lo miré y le hice una mueca con la boca.

- ¿Y si lo hago? –susurré.

- No lo harás –me aseguró sentándose a mi lado y pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros en un abrazo improvisado-. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan determinado y con tanta fuerza de voluntad como tú –hizo una pausa y me tomó de la barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo- Te lo aseguro: Eres un bicho muy raro.

Me reí por el comentario y me relajé un poco. Puse mi mano en la suya e hice que me escuchara en su mente _"¿de verdad lo piensas? ¿qué no lastimaré a nadie?" "Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida."_ Le sonreí sinceramente. Jer era uno de los pocos que comprendía mi estilo de vida, y no diría algo así si tuviera dudas.

Todos estábamos muy nerviosos cuando entramos a la clase de Alec. Al principio solía hablarnos sobre las formas y teorías sobre el control de los poderes, pero ahora que ya habíamos comenzado a controlarlos, practicábamos en parejas y muchas veces con él mismo. Eso nunca me gustaba. El dolor y la culpabilidad que sentía por haber traicionado a su hermana, hacía ya tantos años, era abrumador y muy agotador. Era prácticamente en todo lo que pensaba, aunque no creí que estuviera muy conciente de ello.

A diferencia de Ele, Alec no solía enmascarar sus pensamientos, probablemente porque se había acostumbrado a que los demás los supieran a causa de Aro. Si con un solo contacto, él podía saber todo lo que uno había pensado en toda su vida, era lógico que Alec no considerara una invasión de su privacidad el hecho de que alguien supiera sus pensamientos por unos segundos.

Ya nos había mostrado su poder, y era increíble que algo tan poderoso pudiera haber perdido el rumbo como él lo había hecho. Ya nada le importaba, ya nada era emocionante, o siquiera llamaba su atención. Tenía la teoría de que sólo seguía en este lugar por inercia, por no tener otro lugar a donde querer ir. Quizás le pasaba lo mismo que a mí. ¿Qué diferencia había en otros lugares, si nunca encontraría lo que quería ver… a quién quería ver?

En muchas formas, llegué a compadecerme de él. Pues en las noches solitarias y atormentadoras, encontraba cierto consuelo en que yo no había podido hacer nada para evitar la muerte de Jake. Lo había intentado, y habría dado mi vida sin pensarlo porque él se salvara, y aunque mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano, por lo menos podía aferrarme al pensamiento de que lo había intentado con todas mis fuerzas.

Simplemente no me imaginaba el dolor que debía provocarle a uno pensar que fue él mismo quien arrancó de su vida lo más importante. Sacudí la cabeza cuando Ele movió su mano delante de mi cara.

- Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

- Que si quieres practicar tú, o debería practicar yo…

- Ah… como quieras. Hazlo tú. Yo te tomo el tiempo.

Así lo hice, y fueron exactamente tres minutos y veintitrés segundos, diez segundos más que la vez anterior. Ele estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma, y no era para menos. Esa era tiempo más que suficiente para escapar de un ataque, o inmovilizar a un contrincante. La felicité y después de despedirnos de Alec con un saludo con la mano, nos dirigimos cada quien a su cuarto para alistarnos.

Salimos después del atardecer, para mantenernos escondidos. Nadie de la organización sabía mucho sobre los licántropos, pero parecía una buena idea salir de noche, teniendo en cuenta que veíamos perfectamente en la oscuridad. Nos soltaron en pares, dándonos los lugares exactos a los que debíamos dirigirnos. Nuestra misión era clara: inspeccionar los alrededores buscando lobos y localizar sus guaridas sin ser detectados. Eleonor y yo debíamos registrar mi antiguo vecindario. Pero a pesar de haber pasado ahí toda mi vida, el lugar se veía extraño y desolado.

Era como si las personas esperaran un huracán. Las ventanas tapiadas con madera, los jardines desiertos, las luces apagadas. El miedo se olía en todo el lugar, y sólo se escuchaban los murmullos de pocas personas. Probablemente todo era un intento en vano de protegerse de la guerra. Seguramente aún conservaban la esperanza de que los monstruos no fueran capaces de atravesar esos débiles obstáculos.

Me sentí muy mal por un momento, e intenté no pensar en cómo se veía antes de todo esto. En los niños jugando en los jardines y las personas caminando tranquilas por las calles. Eso pertenecía al pasado, y por lo tanto, tenía que dejarlo atrás. Al menos si no planeaba salir corriendo hacia la casa de Jake para llorar en su cama.

Ambas estábamos tan nerviosas que no sabíamos qué hacer, ni a dónde ir. Ele me tomó de la mano para que la escuchara sin que tuviera que hablar. Ahora era perfectamente capaz de distinguir entre los pensamientos que se dirigían a mí y los que no. Y en momentos así, era mi decisión no hurgar en las mentes de los demás. Sólo escuchaba lo que debía, e ignoraba lo demás. _"Creo que deberíamos buscar en los edificios más grandes, como hospitales y escuelas"_ Asentí con la cabeza y señalé con la mirada la dirección que debíamos tomar. _"Por aquí"_ indiqué.

"_No me sueltes, así no tendremos que hablar. Deberíamos idear alguna especie de código" "¿Qué tal '¡maldita sea, un lobo!'?"_ Medio sonrió y rodó los ojos mientras asentía. La expresión de duda y miedo se hizo notar en su rostro mientas nos acercábamos al hospital. Era el lugar que quedaba más cerca de donde estábamos. Al llegar, inspeccionamos todo y no encontramos rastro de algo raro. Sólo instalaciones vacías y equipos saqueados. El panorama era horrendo, parecía algo post apocalíptico, sacado de alguna película futurista.

De ahí marchamos hacia la escuela. Cuando estuvimos a unos metros del edificio, Ele se volvió a poner nerviosa. La miré frunciendo el ceño _"¿Qué sucede?" "Tengo miedo…"_ Me puse de frente a ella mirándola a los ojos _"Es que creo que aquí sí habrá alguien"_

"Todo estará bien. Y si hay alguien, sólo corre y hazte invisible ¿de acuerdo?" "¿Y tú?" "Sólo corre y desaparece ¿me escuchas? Yo me las arreglo". Asintió dudosa y yo volví a tomarla de la mano para acercarnos al antiguo edificio que solía ser mi escuela. La puerta no tenía seguro, pero nos dio mucha mala espina entrar, así que rodeamos el campus para ir al gimnasio. Empezar de a poco era lo más fácil. Al registrar ese salón y comprobar que no había rastros de los lobos, volvimos al edificio principal un poco más relajadas.

Aún así entramos sin mucha confianza, e inmediatamente olimos algo extraño. Seguro era un escondite, pero debíamos verificarlo antes de poder decírselo a los demás. Dimos unos pasos hacia dentro y nos sobresaltamos cuando la puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas. Estábamos un poco paranoicas, y el viento no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

De pronto percibimos el olor de algunos humanos. El perfume de la sangre impregnaba el aire, mezclado con algo más que no supimos identificar. Ambas seguimos el aroma sin pensarlo demasiado, caminando a paso lento por el pasillo que se extendía a nuestra derecha, verificando a cada paso que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores. La garganta me quemaba como nunca y el hecho de que Ele sólo pudiera pensar en alimentarse no me ayudaba demasiado. Sabía que debería correr hacia el otro lado, pero me sentía increíblemente atraída por el aroma.

Llegamos a una puerta después de un momento, y la empujé dudosa para abrirla. Era una habitación con el piso totalmente cubierto de sangre. No estaba segura de quién lo había pensado primero, si Ele o yo, pero todo lo que nos vino a la mente fue la palabra "emboscada".

Dimos un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos como platos y volteamos hacia lados diferentes. En ambos extremos del pasillo nos esperaba un gigantesco lobo. Ele perdió el control y su mente se paralizó, así que supuse que me tocaba a mí pensar rápido. El lobo que bloqueaba el pasillo que se dirigía a la salida saltó hacia nosotras con mucha agilidad. Empujé a Eleonor al piso para que el animal le pasara por encima y corrí hacia el otro lado, empujando con todas mis fuerzas al otro, que al parecer no esperaba ese movimiento. Chocó contra la pared y pasé a su lado lo más rápido que pude. En menos de una centésima de segundo, volteé a ver a Ele, que seguía tirada en el piso.

- ¡Ele, corre! –le grité a todo pulmón antes de verla levantándose y comenzando a correr. El lobo quedo inconciente por un segundo, que aproveché para correr por el pasillo sin saber a dónde me dirigía. Si mi memoria no me engañaba, debía haber una salida doblando a la izquierda en el siguiente cruce. Pero recordar eso fue en vano, ya que otro lobo apareció en esa esquina y me vi obligada a doblar en noventa grados en la primera puerta que vi. Gracias a Dios el espacio no era lo suficientemente grande para que los lobos pasaran, así que sólo entré lo más rápido que pude y rompí el vidrio de la ventana con la mano antes de empujar las rejas para sacarlas en limpio de la abertura. Salté hacia afuera y miré a mí alrededor buscando un lugar hacia el que correr.

Podría haberme ido, pero no podía dejar sola a Eleonor. Su poder sólo la ayudaría por unos minutos, no estaba segura que eso fuera suficiente para escapar. Y no podía permitirles que la capturaran. A mi derecha, se irguió de repente un enorme lobo, mucho más grande que los anteriores. El corazón comenzó a latirme a mil por hora y corrí en la dirección contraria, rodeando el edificio para intentar perderlo y buscar a Ele. Doblé dos veces hacia mi izquierda con el animal pegado a mis talones, pero luego cometí el peor de los errores. Doblé de nuevo, pero esta vez, en uno de las dos partes del edificio en que las paredes dejaban un espacio que solía usarse para almacenar pelotas y cuerdas. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era un espacio pequeño parecido a una calle sin salida.

Volteé en el momento en que me di cuenta de que estaba atrapada, pero ya era tarde. El lobo doblaba la esquina del pequeño callejón para acorralarme y correr hacia mí sin dejarme espacio para escapar. Dicen que justo antes de morir, uno ve toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Y eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó. Vino a mi mente la imagen de Jake, mi razón de ser, mi vida entera. Ya nada más importaba, ni Ele, ni Jer, ni la vida misma. Todo lo que sentía era alivio. El lobo levantó la pata delantera para terminar el trabajo y nuestras miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo justo antes de que cerrara los ojos, pidiéndole a Dios encontrarme con Jake al morir.

**»»» FIN DEL PRIMER LIBRO****«««**

**Hay, por favor, díganme qué les parece, por fis!!! Jajaja Muchos besos!!!! Y muchísimas gracias por leer!**


	13. Libro 2 Cap 1

**Hola! Acá está el primer capi del segundo libro, para todas las que gritaban por un poco de Jake, jaja… Espero que les guste!!!**** Perdonen por la tardanza, pero esta cosa no me dejaba subir el archivo, acuerdense que si quieren, pueden pasarse por el blog de mi amiga Kokoro, "Kokoro's room"… Ahí publico todo lo que escribo, y DE VERDAD les recomiendo lo que escribe ella, es una genia**

* * *

**Segundo libro: ****Jake's**** POV**

**Capítulo 1: Si me lo hubieran dicho ayer, no lo hubiera creído.**

Me volví a despertar agitado y sin aire, justo igual a como me despertaba todas las tardes desde hacía un año. Me pasé las manos por la cabeza y reprimí las ganas de gritar. Los demás no se merecían que los despertara después de una larga noche de patrullar. Todos los que dormíamos en esta habitación teníamos el mismo turno. Por eso dormíamos de día y salíamos de noche, eso lo hacía ligeramente más fácil. Miré el gran reloj de la pared mientras me incorporaba. Eran casi las tres. Eso significaba que había dormido seis horas completas. Era mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Me restregué la cara y me puse de pie estirándome para hacer crujir los huesos de mi espalda. Al igual que todos los días, tomé el pequeño llavero de debajo de mi almohada y me lo puse en el bolsillo del pantalón. En realidad no llevaba llaves, pero había sido un regalo de mi Ness, y era lo único que me quedaba de esa vida. Una vida mejor.

Me dirigí a la sala común para conseguir algo de comer antes de tener que reunirnos a planear la próxima ronda, de verdad estaba muerto de hambre. Anoche habíamos perseguido a todo un aquelarre de vampiros, consiguiendo atrapar a unos cuantos. El horrendo hedor dulce todavía se impregnaba en mi piel y me quemaba la nariz. Encontré a algunos de los demás chicos jugando a las cartas y comiendo pizza. Cocinábamos todo en el comedor de la escuela, así que casi nunca había variedad. La mayoría de las veces era carne o pizza.

Tomé un trozo mientras saludaba con la mano a los demás y me fijaba en que estaban jugando al póker. Por supuesto que no teníamos dinero, ni nada similar, así que solíamos apostar turnos y horas de servicio. Era una de las pocas distracciones que teníamos, y ahora el tiempo era todo lo que nos quedaba. Desde que los malditos chupa sangres habían destruido la civilización entera, sin mencionar mi vida, estos eran los únicos momentos que teníamos libres.

Quizás el régimen de turnos no era tan estricto para los demás, pero sí lo era para mí. Me había jurado a mi mismo acabar con la asquerosa sanguijuela que había matado a Nessie, y con todas las que se interpusieran en mi camino en el proceso.

- ¿Juegas? –me preguntó Quil mientras volvía a amontonar las cartas para repartirlas de nuevo.

- No gracias hermano, sólo quiero ir a patrullar…

- Que raro –soltó Paul por lo bajo. Mordí un trozo de la porción y lo miré por un segundo con mala cara mientras me iba. Cuando estuve a sus espaldas le miré las cartas y le hice una seña a Quil para que supiera que Paul no tenía nada. Los demás chicos se rieron y Paul soltó las cartas sobre la mesa de mala gana.

- Genial. Muchas gracias Jake –soltó de forma sarcástica.

- Cuando quieras –le contesté antes de salir al pasillo para volver a patrullar. El lugar era enorme, y ya nos estábamos acostumbrando a él. Hacía un par de meses que nos habíamos mudado desde la vieja iglesia. Aquí ciertamente estábamos más… a gusto. Las instalaciones de la escuela eran más grandes, y contábamos con más comodidades. Duchas, comedor, habitaciones individuales…

Salí por la puerta masticando el último trozo de pizza. Cuando volteé estuve a punto de chocar con Sam.

- ¿Otra vez a patrullar? –me preguntó. Habíamos tenido esta conversación miles de veces.

- Sip –le contesté haciéndome el inocente e intenté seguir caminando. Me puso una mano en el pecho para detenerme cuando atiné a pasar a su lado. Suspiré.

- ¿A qué hora volviste anoche? –no le contesté, sólo me encogí de hombros- Jake… -bajé la cabeza.

- A las diez.

- ¿De la noche? –hice una mueca. Esperaba que no me preguntara eso- ¿De la mañana? –preguntó casi gritando- Jake, son casi las cuatro, hombre, eso no es un turno, es una vida.

- Sam, no empieces por favor. Sabes que tengo que hacer esto.

- Sí, lo sé. Y te entiendo, de veras. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte un poco, hombre.

- Ya pasó mas de un año, Sam –me quejé.

- Y tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrarlos –contraatacó.

- Sólo quiero encontrarlos, no empieces con el sermón de nuevo –me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te tomaste un día libre, Jacob? –Bajé la mirada- Eso pensé. Mira: Uno de los chicos me pidió salir hoy, y necesito más gente cuidando el fuerte por la noche.

- Ok, le dire a Quil.

- No. Quiero que te quedes tú –suspiré.

- Pero-

- Pero nada –me cortó-. Estás obsesionado, hermano, tienes que quedarte por lo menos un día sin perseguirlos, sin volver frustrado por no encontrarlos. ¿Crees que no se que hace mas de seis meses que estas haciendo un turno y medio por día? Eso son más de dieciocho horas, Jake. Ya ni siquiera duermes.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré hacia otro lado, como restándole importancia.

- No es sano, tienes que retirarte un poco, tomarlo con calma.

- Sabes que no quiero tomarlo con calma –le contesté con voz seca y un tono ya un poco elevado.

- Bueno, lo siento, pero hoy te lo tomas con calma.

Apreté los puños y los dientes, intentando controlarme.

- No me hagas esto, Sam, necesito salir.

- No lo estoy haciendo para molestarte, Jake. Pero lo que necesitas es descansar. Quitar esto de tu mente por un rato. Es _todo_ en lo que piensas. Hazme un favor y quédate hoy, ¿si? Es sólo un día.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? –murmuré con la mandíbula apretada.

- Claro que la tienes, no te lo estoy ordenando, te lo estoy pidiendo, hombre. Te lo pido como tu amigo, y porque me parece lo mejor para ti –lo pensé muy bien e intenté tranquilizarme con todas mis fuerzas. Quizás hubiera un punto medio, una opción con la que ambos quedáramos contentos.

- ¿Qué tal una guardia corta? –sugerí. Dudó un segundo y luego me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Define "corta" –rayos.

- Diez horas.

- Ni hablar. ¿Cuatro?

- Seis.

- De acuerdo. Seis horas. Ni un minuto más ¿eh?

- Ok –accedí. De todas formas después podía quedarme un rato más.

- ¿Tengo tu palabra? – Maldición. Apreté los puños de nuevo.

- Sí. La tienes –contesté a través de dientes apretados.

- De acuerdo –replicó satisfecho. Sabía que si le daba mi palabra la cumpliría-. ¿Saldrás ahora? –asentí con la cabeza- OK, suerte, yo saldré en tres horas.

Me despedí levantando una mano mientras me alejaba caminando y lo escuché entrar al comedor. Salí y respiré profundamente antes de estirarme y quitarme los pantalones para atármelos a la pierna como lo hacía todos los días.

Entré en fase y comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía. Esa era la única forma de pretender que me olvidaba de todo. Además, con una guardia tan breve, debía aprovechar el tiempo. Sopesé la posibilidad de esconderme en el bosque, pero descarté la idea rápidamente. Los humanos de la zona ya sabían de nuestra existencia, y si los vampiros me encontraban, francamente me daba igual. Así no tendría que buscarlos.

Intenté ignorar las voces en mi cabeza lo mejor que pude. Siempre lo decía: Sin las voces, ser un lobo sería perfecto. _"¡Wau, muchas gracias!" _contestó Seth en tono irónico. Era irónico que justo él fuera quien se lo tomara a pecho. _"No, chico, sabes que no lo digo por ti"_ le contesté intentando forzar un tono amable a través de la nada que me había caracterizado tanto últimamente. Él de verdad no era tan malo. _"No tan malo… detente, no querrás que los cumplidos se me suban a la cabeza"_ Me reí por su comentario, y después de que me informara sobre lo que había visto en las últimas dos horas… que básicamente se reducía a la palabra "nada", seguimos con la guardia.

Tenía ganas de descuartizar un vampiro o dos, pero no tuve suerte. Me la pasé corriendo de un lado a otro, olfateando el aire y prestando atención a lo que percibían los demás, con la esperanza de poder ayudar, pero no detecté ni una pizca del hedor dulce y empalagoso. Todos los malditos se habían quedado en casa hoy, justo como si me lo hicieran a propósito. Cuando anocheció, Seth se fue y apareció Sam, justo como lo había dicho. Charlamos por un rato, aún concentrados en lo que hacíamos.

"_Me alejaré lo más que pueda"_ nos advirtió después de unos momentos. _"¿Buscando nidos?"_ pregunté comenzando a entusiasmarme, pero noté que no quería que lo acompañara. Fruncí el ceño, resignado_. "¿Seguro que quieres ir solo?" "Tienes guardia corta, ¿recuerdas?"_ replicó. Maldición. Tenía la esperanza de que olvidara el asunto_. "Sigue soñando"_ murmuró y yo medio le gruñí.

Un poco más entrada la noche fue cuando empezó a molestar. _"Ya es tarde, Jake ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa?"_ A través de sus ojos podía ver que se encontraba lejos. Muy lejos, cerca de la línea estatal. No podría volver si decidía quedarme un poco más de tiempo. De todos modos, unas horas mas no le harían daño a nadie. _"Jake…"_ murmuró. Maldita mente colectiva. _"Me diste tu palabra, ¿recuerdas?"_ ¡Rayos! Tenía tantas ganas de despedazar algo, pero no creí que nada de lo que tenía cerca tuviera la culpa. Así que solo me di vuelta y comencé a correr de nuevo a la escuela, por el camino más largo, aún con la esperanza de percibir algo.

Y por fin lo hice. Cuando pasé cerca del hospital, un tenue dulzor me llamó la atención. No era fuerte ni agresivo, incluso tenía que admitir que a penas se lo sentía… pero era algo. Corrí lo más apegado al rastro que pude, parecía que habían pasado días, pero el camino estaba bastante definido. Hacía el mismo recorrido por el que había caminado millones de veces como humano. Aceleré el paso. El camino se dirigía directamente hacia nuestro escondite, a la escuela.

Cuando llegué lo sentí cerca. No era un rastro de días, si no fresco, no tenía idea de porqué lo había sentido tan tenue. Le di la vuelta al edificio y continué corriendo cuando vi a la sanguijuela escapando por una de las ventanas. Estaba tan ansioso por destrozar algo, lo que fuera. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero parecía conocer el terreno.

Sam me advirtió que tuviera cuidado, que no debería atacar solo, justo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Paul y Jared quejarse de que la chupa sangres que perseguían había desaparecido. _"¡La otra la tengo!" _grité cuando noté que doblaba en la curva equivocada. Era mía. La acorralé cuando intentaba escapar de nuevo, cerrándole el paso, y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Fue solo por un momento, antes de que los cerrara, pero nunca había estado tan confundido en toda mi vida.

Le presté atención a su rostro por la milésima parte de un segundo. No podía creer lo que mis ojos me decían. Salí de fase y me puse los pantalones intentando convencer a mi mente de que estaba desvariando. No despegué los ojos de su rostro en ningún momento. Era el único rostro que jamás confundiría. Finalmente me había vuelto loco. Su expresión se veía relajada, resignada. Debía ser una visión. Quizás mis ojos, mi corazón y la oscuridad se habían puesto de acuerdo para torturarme. Me acerqué para comprobarlo.

- ¿Ness? –pronuncié el nombre que hacía meses que no decía, el nombre que guardaba para no maltratar en exceso mi pecho vacío. Lo susurré lo más bajo que pude, pero la hermosa estatua sonrió levemente y mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos. No era una visión, no estaba alucinando. La habían transformado. Lo que más amaba en todo el mundo, aquello por lo que luchaba, por lo que me mantenía en vela por las noches… aquello por lo que hubiera dado la vida, era lo que se suponía que debía odiar.

La miré suspirar profundamente y luego abrir sus ojos poco a poco. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas cuando entendí mi deber. Lo que debía hacer. Tenía que matarla. Era la única opción. Lo que le debía a mis compañeros, a mis hermanos. Pero no tenía la fuerza. Solo bastó que me mirara a los ojos un segundo para que ninguno de mis músculos respondiera.

- Jake… -susurró y yo di un paso atrás. Si había pensado que perderla era lo más doloroso que tendría que soportar, estaba muy equivocado. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de verla convertida en una chupa sangres.

- ¡Dios! –grité con el poco aire que aún quedaba en mis pulmones. Simplemente no era capaz de entender por qué tenía que pasar por esto. ¿No había sido suficiente ya? Sentía cómo todo mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no podía controlarme.

- ¿Jake? –susurró, y fue como si todo mi pecho se descongelara. No entendía lo que me sucedía. No podía seguir amándola, y menos de esta manera. Esta no era una situación para la que estuviera preparado. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y caminé sin rumbo por el pequeño espacio, debatiendo con lo que sabía que era inevitable sentir- ¿Eres un lobo, Jake? –me preguntó en voz baja, y me atreví a mirarla de nuevo. Asentí con la cabeza y se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

Era el blanco perfecto para ella, pero en el fondo sabía que no me importaba. Todos mis instintos de supervivencia me decían que me alejara, que me protegiera… que la matara. Me quedé quieto mientras mi mente se debatía con mi corazón. Mis instintos contra mis sentimientos. No podía creerlo. Aún no creía que mi Nessie fuera un…

- ¿Qué te hicieron? –susurré con la voz quebrada acercándome de nuevo, esta vez, lo más rápido que pude. Mi cuerpo entero necesitaba sentirla cerca, sin importar las consecuencias.

¿Por qué tenía que haber sido ella? ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo a las que habían matado, justo ella tenía que ser transformada en una de ellos? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el más grande de los amores, transformado en peor pesadilla?

- ¡No, no! –solté entre dientes cayendo de rodillas a sus pies, justo delate de ella. Se puso a mi altura de inmediato y me apoyó la mano en el costado de la cara. Mis malditos sentidos me hacían percibir lo que mi corazón quería. Su tacto parecía tibio contra mi piel.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que decirle que se marchara. No podía quedarse cerca. Era nuestro _deber_ matarla. Era lo que debía haber hecho en cuanto la vi. Pero lo que sabía que jamás sería capaz de hacer. Ya nada me importaba. Estaría feliz de morir en sus manos. Prefería ser su presa antes que causarle cualquier tipo de daño.

- No puedo. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo matarte. No me importa lo que seas, no me importa que seas un-

- Jake… -susurró despacio, interrumpiendo mi frase. Bajó su mano libre hasta la mía, la tomó y la llevó hasta su pecho. Justo encima de su corazón- Todavía late por ti –susurró tan bajo que tuve miedo de habérmelo imaginado. Pero no era así. El tamborileo constante y rápido debajo de mis dedos me lo decía. Estaba viva. Mi Nessie estaba viva. La miré a los ojos con detenimiento y me di cuenta de que mi mente no me engañaba. Eran del hermoso color chocolate del que me había enamorado de niño.

Sin dudarlo, acorté la distancia entre nosotros para probar sus labios. Sentí mi pecho inflarse tanto que pensé que estallaría.

- Ness… -reconocí en un murmullo, reconociendo la forma en la que me besaba. La sentí pasar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Tenía miedo de despertar de un momento a otro, había soñado tanto con este momento que ahora dudaba que fuera real… pero mi subconsciente nunca había sido tan bueno conmigo. Pasé mis manos por su cintura y nos incorporé a ambos sobre nuestras rodillas para apretarla contra mi cuerpo. _"Jake"_ escuché en mi cabeza, justo como cuando era un lobo.

Era definitivo: me había vuelto loco. Pero en realidad no me importaba demasiado si la locura se sentía de este modo. La escuché jadear contra mi boca y luego la sentí alejarse con un último beso en mis labios. Tragó con dificultad y luego apoyó su frente en la mía para poder hablar.

- No estás loco –murmuró con la respiración entrecortada- Soy yo. Eso hago. No soy humana, Jake.

No sabía a qué se refería, pero estaba seguro de que no era un vampiro.

- No, tampoco soy un vampiro –contestó como si me hubiera leído la mente. _"Exacto. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo"_ Escuché su hermosa voz en mi cabeza. _"Soy una híbrida, Jake. Mitad humana, mitad vampiro" _

"_¿Y me estás leyendo la mente? ¿me escuchas?"_ Pensé. Asintió con la cabeza, sosteniéndome la cara con ambas manos_. "Te amo"_ fue todo lo que pude pensar, y la sonrisa que me regalo hizo que no pudiera continuar alejado. _"No me importa lo que seas, te amo"_ agregué mientras la seguía besando. Había extrañado tanto la forma en la que paseaba la punta de su lengua por mis labios, ser capaz de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que la necesitaba. Que era suyo. Que siempre lo había sido y que jamás dejaría de serlo. Sonrió contra mis labios y luego profundizó más el beso.

El crujido de una rama sonó a mis espaldas y volteé de inmediato, poniéndome de pie y cubriendo a Nessie con mi cuerpo, justo como lo había hecho en el callejón aquella noche. Solo que ahora _podía_ hacer algo. Nadie me la quitaría de nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno, un poco de Jake al fin, no? Dejen coments, please, y gracias por leer! Muchos besos!!!**


	14. Libro 2 Cap 2

**Hola de nuevo! Acá va el segundo capi del libro de Jake, espero les guste, besos!!!**

**Capítulo 2: Monstruos o no, a mi me da igual.**

Ahora me miraba cara a cara con Embry, probablemente el único que lo entendería. Tenía esperanzas de escapar sin tener que lastimar a nadie. El enorme lobo fruncía el ceño, con expresión confundida y la mirada clavada en la de Ness.

- Embry… -lo llamé, y se tomó un momento antes de mirarme finalmente- Es Nessie, hermano. _Mi_ Nessie. –no se movió. Sólo se quedó mirándome a los ojos- Sabes que lucharé por ella… -le advertí, pero la frase parecía fuera de lugar de alguna forma. No era del todo correcta- Sabes que _moriré_ por ella –corregí. Dudó un segundo, aún mirándome directamente. Luego cerró los ojos un momento y al volver a abrirlos dio un paso al costado, dejando de obstruir la única salida. Tomé la mano de Ness sin despegar su cuerpo de mi espalda y me acerqué despacio a mi mejor amigo, que no hizo ademán de moverse en lo más mínimo.

- Gracias –le dije mirándolo a los ojos al pasar a su lado. Me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie más alrededor. Tenía que sacar a Nessie de aquí, y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Le indiqué con la mirada el bosque y asintió con la cabeza. La dejé correr adelante. Era muy rápida y era conveniente que yo cuidara la retaguardia. Era probable que si los chicos se acercaban lo hicieran desde detrás de nosotros. Normalmente ese era el procedimiento.

- Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para escondernos –le dije sin detenerme. Aminoró un poco el paso y me tomó de la mano. _"Si te toco con la palma de la mano puedo escucharte y hacer que me escuches"_ me explicó. _"Así nadie más escuchará lo que hablemos". _Agregó. Asentí con la cabeza, _"¿Dónde nos escondemos?"_ le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco raro de que alguien me escuchara en mi forma humana. Dudó un segundo. _"Vamos a mi casa"_ sugirió, pero yo negué con la cabeza. _"Muy predecible_" repliqué.

Salimos del bosque y corrimos por el pueblo. _"¿Qué tal la iglesia?"_ le pregunté señalándola con la mirada. _"Perfecto"_ contestó. _"Estuvimos aquí por un tiempo hace unos meses. Nos movemos mucho, cambiamos de lugar seguido para que no nos encuentren"_ le expliqué. Entramos por la puerta de metal del costado del viejo edificio de piedra, cuyo cerrojo ya estaba forzado. Apenas habíamos cerrado a nuestras espaldas Ness y yo nos estamos abrazando. Nunca había necesitado tanto estar cerca de alguien. Quizás pensaba que si la sostenía lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces nadie podría quitármela de nuevo.

La escuché llorando y sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro. No pude evitar llorar con ella. Perdí la cuenta de los minutos, o quizás horas en lo que nos quedamos así, manteniéndonos en pie el uno al otro. Cada uno evitando que el otro no se derribara en el suelo.

- Debo irme –susurró con la voz quebrada. Me alejé y la miré a los ojos, confundido por lo que decía-. Debo volver –mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y su mano se posó en mi rostro en respuesta.

- Nos matarán si me quedo. Lo sabes –una lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras hababa.

- No hagas esto –le dije al limpiarla- Aún no digas adiós. No podré soportarlo. Necesito entender. Tengo que saber lo que pasó –me tomó la cara, con ambas manos ahora, y volvió a besarme. Me besó mientras yo seguía llorando, aterrado por la idea de que me dejara.

- Tengo que irme antes de que Eleonor le diga a los demás dónde están.

- ¿Eleonor? –le pregunté.

- La otra, la que estaba conmigo.

- No te preocupes. Ya deben haberse ido. Por eso no nos perseguían. Si alguien nos encuentra, nos dispersamos por tres días y luego todos nos convertimos y debatimos a dónde ir.

- ¿"Debatimos"? –repitió dejando caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

- Nos escuchamos –expliqué- Cuando estamos en nuestras formas de lobo, escuchamos todo lo que piensan los demás. Los unos a los otros. Se llama mente colectiva –lo pensó por un momento-. Así que no tienes que irte. Jamás tendremos que separarnos de nuevo.

- Si tenemos, Jake –susurró.

-No, Ness, no dejaré que te atrapen, lo prometo. Nadie te hará daño.

- No es eso, no temo a que me atrapen, créeme –me quedé en blanco por un segundo, pero luego todo tuvo sentido. No me había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad, pero era lógico pensar que ella no quería hacerlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Además, yo era un lobo. No era la misma persona que una vez había sido. Quité las manos de su rostro con pesadez y ella buscó mis ojos al tiempo que yo bajaba la mirada.

- ¿Jake?

- Lo entiendo –mentí en un balbuceo casi ininteligible, en el que mi corazón entero cayó a pedazos a mis pies.

- Jake ¿Qué entiendes? ¿Qué sucede? –sonaba alarmada y se acercó rápidamente, tomándome la cara con ambas manos, buscando que la mirara. No lo hice. Me encogí ante el contacto de forma automática. No podía verla a los ojos y notar que no me amaba- ¡Jake! –gritó y me obligó a mirarla- Jamás. _Nunca_ jamás digas eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

La miré confundido y ella bajó una de sus manos hasta mi hombro y me sacudió ligeramente, como si estuviera intentando despertarme o algo así. Pero no podía salir de mi burbuja. Había soñado tanto con esto, con encontrarla y que estuviera bien, que nunca me había detenido a pensar que quizás eso no era suficiente. Que no era suficiente que la amara más que a nada. Que quizás me había olvidado. Con el tiempo, o quizás con alguien más. Junté valor, la miré y noté que lloraba.

- No… -susurré, pasando mi mano por su mejilla para secarla. Me importaba poco que mi corazón se encontrara en el piso hecho añicos. Verla llorando era la peor de las torturas-. No llores por favor, lo entiendo… todo está bien, lo entiendo –mentí de nuevo. Se puso en puntas de pie para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

- Jacob, lo único que tienes que entender es que te amo. Que lo eres absolutamente todo para mí. Que el tiempo no significa nada y que te amo sin importar lo que seas, ni la forma que tengas.

- Pero-

- No –me cortó en tono seco- Tiene que quedarte claro. Tienes que saber que no mentía cuando te dije que siempre te amaría. Sin importar lo que pasara.

- ¿Pase lo que pase? –susurré interrumpiéndola.

- Para siempre –contestó segura y volví a besarla. Si lo que decía era cierto, no podía pasar ni un minuto más sin sentirla mía.

- Soy tuya, Jake –murmuró en mi oído entre beso y beso a mi cuello-. Siempre lo he sido –agregó justo antes de que volviera a besarla en la boca. Necesitaba tenerla, y ahora. Creo que fui un poco brusco al apretarla de la cintura contra mi, pero no pareció quejarse, más bien lo que soltó sonó como un tenue gemido.

Ya ni siquiera sentía miedo o ansiedad porque nos encontraran, sólo podía sentirla a ella. A _mi _Ness._ "Tu Ness… me gusta como suena eso"_ se escuchó en mi cabeza. _"Pero sólo si tú también eres mío"_agregó en tono sexy después de un segundo. Sonreí en sus labios y bajé mis manos por su espalda para tomarla del trasero de repente. Se sobresaltó cuando la levanté y rió un poco cuando sintió mis manos aferrándola a mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, sólo quería saborearla. Luego me arrodillé en el piso sin separarla de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba algún punto de apoyo si no quería salir volando entre las nubes, bueno, así era como me sentía. Como si sólo estuviera aferrado a ella ahora. Como si ella fuera lo único que me mantenía sujeto a la Tierra. Ya no había gravedad, ni Sol, ni oxigeno, ella lo era todo. Por ella apagaría el Sol y renunciaría al aire.

Apoyé un brazo en una de las bancas de la iglesia cuando fui bajando hasta apoyar a Nessie en el piso, pero sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de mi cuerpo y mi mano atravesó la madera del asiento. Quité de inmediato el puño con cara de inocente y ella soltó una pequeña risita, una risa perfecta, dulce y sincera. Reí con ella y luego solté el pedazo de madera lejos para poder volver a besarla y poder deslizar mis manos por su cuerpo.

En este momento era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Cómo si todo el mundo se hubiera paralizado para nosotros. O quizás era lo que mis sentidos me hacían creer… todos ellos estaban embriagados por esta mujer. Su perfume, su suave piel, los sonidos y suspiros que soltaba constantemente… todo me embriagaba. Todo evitaba que pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Bajé mi mano por su costado hasta su cadera y arqueó la espalda con el contacto, pegando sus pechos al mío. Incluso a través de la tela podía sentir sus pezones erguidos, esperándome. No pude evitar bajar mi rostro para besar su cuello. Yo sólo traía mis pantalones, así que sus manos podían pasearse libres por mi espalda y mis hombros. No era justo, pero no tardaría en equilibrarnos. No con lo poco que podía contenerme estando junto a ella. Tocándola de esta manera.

Me apreté contra ella para que pudiera sentirme también, sentir cómo me tenía. Cómo me provocaba. Pero seguro no hacía falta, estaba completamente seguro de que leía todo lo que pasaba por mi mente._"Cada palabra"_ escuché en mi cabeza. Primero me reí y luego me separé lo suficiente de su piel para poder hablar.

- ¡Que atrevida! –solté fingiendo un tono ofendido. Se rió un momento.

- Bueno, ¿que te parece si a cambio… mmm… dejo que me hagas todo lo que quieras?

- Suena justo… –sonreí- aunque no sé si realmente te estás sacrificando mucho –susurré en su oído mientras movía la mano que mantenía a un lado de su cadera hacia su entrepierna. Cuando moví mis dedos la pequeña risa que el comentario había provocado se transformó en un gemido en todas las de la ley.

Seguí moviéndome por un segundo, y luego en un movimiento rápido, metí la mano entre su pantalón y su ropa interior. Gruñí al notarla húmeda por la excitación y volví a posar mi boca en su piel. Ahora me dedicaba a besar el hueco de detrás de su oreja. No me detuve hasta que la sentí correrse en mis dedos, debajo de mi cuerpo.

Solo cuando su respiración se cortó por el placer y la desorientación, fue que dejé de mover mis dedos. Sólo cuando logró volver a abrir los ojos, fue que quité mi mano despacio y aferré los dedos al elástico de su pantalón para quitarlo lentamente. Me arrodillé frente a ella para deslizarlo por sus piernas mientras ella misma se encargaba de quitarse la sudadera de algodón. Debajo llevaba puesta ropa interior de estilo deportivo, simple y blanca. De nuevo me dediqué a deslizarla despacio por sus cremosas piernas, para luego subir las manos por los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de la tela de su sostén. La tomé entre mis dedos y lo quité por encima de su cabeza justo antes de volver a besarla en los labios.

No tardó demasiado en bajar sus manos por mi espalda para bajar mi pantalón justo lo suficiente. Y en cuanto lo hizo la acorralé contra el piso, obligándola con mi cuerpo a que se recostara, y apretándome contra ella. La besé lentamente desde la mandíbula hasta el hombro mientras la penetraba. Un pequeño suspiro de alivio salio de mis labios en cuanto la sentí a mí alrededor. Se sentía tan natural, tan lógico. Éramos las dos partes de un rompecabezas, destinados a encajar perfectamente.

Cuando su agarre de mis hombros se aflojó un poco y soltó el aire que mantenía guardado en sus pulmones, comencé a moverme de nuevo. Adoré descubrir que la sentía exactamente igual que antes. A pesar de todo lo que había cambiado, esto continuaba exactamente igual de placentero, igual de perfecto, o incluso más. Me valía un cuerno lo que fuéramos, éramos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Una de sus manos voló hacia un costado cuando aumenté la fuerza con que la embestía, y destrozó parte del asiento que se encontraba a un lado de nosotros. Reí con la boca pegada a su cuello y ella intentó en vano ahogar un gemido.

- Creo… que tenemos… un problema… con la madera –le dije como pude, entre la respiración agitada y la garganta seca. Soltó una risa que se transformó en un grito cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron de nuevo.

Apreté los ojos y escondí mi cara en su hombro al notar los movimientos que trazaba con la cadera. En cuestión de minutos, aferró sus piernas alrededor de mi espalda y comenzó a indicarme la fuerza que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar. Había sido bastante delicado hasta entonces, por miedo a que mi nueva condición de licántropo pudiera lastimarla, pero ahora sabía que no era necesario.

Seguí el ritmo que sus caderas marcaban y vi como sus ojos se volteaban hacia arriba una vez más. Sonreí y volví a apretar el rostro contra su piel, en un intento de que la expresión de placer en sus facciones no me tentara a seguirla. Continué moviéndome, aunque bajé un poco la velocidad, y cuando noté que su agitada e irregular respiración chocaba contra mi espalda de nuevo, volví al ritmo de antes, sólo que con un poco más de impulso. Casi no lograba contenerme. El miedo a hacerle daño y las ganas de entregarle todo lo que tenía, debatían en mi interior como perro y gato. Pero mi mente tenia la batalla perdida. Mis instintos la sofocaban, haciendo que ya casi no funcionara en absoluto.

- Jake… -dijo en un gemido que sonaba como los dioses, y fue demasiado para que mi pobre cerebro pudiera seguir defendiéndose. Mi cuerpo comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta, sin necesidad de que le diera ninguna orden conciente. O mejor dicho: Sin _posibilidad_ de aceptar ninguna orden conciente. La tomé por debajo de la cintura y la levanté pegándola a mi cuerpo y quedando sobre mis rodillas. No paró de trazar los círculos con su cadera, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la posición de su cuerpo había cambiado.

Bajé mis manos a su cadera y comencé a moverla de arriba a abajo, apretándola contra mí con todas mis fuerzas. Así, solo me faltaba un poco de espacio para poder entrar completamente en su cuerpo. Los gemidos que me dejaba escuchar en mi cabeza eran incluso más frecuentes que los que soltaba a un lado de mi oído. Subí lentamente una de mis manos por su cuerpo y noté que a pesar de que no la dirigía, su ritmo y movimiento seguían siendo los mismos, así que puse una de mis manos en su espalda y la otra en uno de sus pechos. Tal como lo había previsto, Nessie arqueó la espalda al sentir mis dedos aferrándose a su pezón, y la sostuve firmemente por la espalda, a la altura de su cintura. Todo parecía sincronizado… como si ambos necesitáramos lo mismo en el mismo momento, como si cada uno supiera exactamente qué hacer para volver completamente loco al otro, o al menos como si hubiéramos llevado años planeándolo.

Reemplacé mis dedos con mis labios y lamí su pezón, metiéndolo completamente en mi boca y mordiéndolo con los labios. Aumentó la fuerza, como si tampoco ella pudiera controlarse… me encantaba esa idea. Quité mi boca y soplé su piel al tiempo que sentía la primera oleada de placer. Me mordí el labio con fuerza, intentando distraerme, y luego me dediqué a su otro seno, que me llamaba a gritos con el movimiento que le provocaba la forma en que Nessie se movía sobre mí. Saboreé uno de sus pechos mientras masajeaba el otro con mi mano libre. Podía sentir cómo aumentaba el calor de nuestros cuerpos, al unísono, como si fuéramos uno sólo.

Ella gimió con fuerza una vez más, y esta vez me dejé llevar cuando sus músculos se apretaron a mí alrededor. Ya no podía mantener a raya el placer que me provocaba. Ya no podía contenerlo, ni restringirlo. La miré mientras apretaba los ojos y se mordía el labio al correrse y luego tragué en seco intentando volver a respirar.

-----

Cuando desperté, rogué porque todo no fuera solo un sueño. Estaba aterrado de que todo fuera un producto de mi imaginación, y de despertarme nuevamente con el corazón roto y deseando estar muerto. Y luego la sentí removerse en mis brazos.

- Estoy aquí… -susurró plantando un beso en mi pecho, que se infló con un suspiro de alivio. Abrí los ojos y la vi mirándome. Le sonreí y sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿Me escuchabas? –le pregunté señalando con la mirada la mano que mantenía apoyada en mi pecho.

- Tu suelo era lindo –comentó mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. Se veía tan dulce y hermosa que no pude evitar desearla de nuevo. Por supuesto que ese pensamiento sólo hizo que bajara la mirada y se tornara aún más roja. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

- ¿Qué soñaba? –le pregunté para distraerme. _"Cierra los ojos"_ me indicó dentro de mi cabeza. Aún no me acostumbraba a eso. Le hice caso, y unas imágenes pasaron por delante de mis ojos, como una película vieja. Colores brillantes y vivos me rodeaban, me sentía seguro y libre. Y de pronto reconocí el lugar. Era el lago al que habíamos ido de vacaciones una vez mi padre, Mary, Nessie y yo. Ness pasó corriendo a mi lado como un cometa y gritó _"¡Te apuesto a que llego primero!"_ mientras lo hacía. La escuché tan claro como si todo estuviera pasando en ese momento.

Me vi a mi mismo, un poco más joven, parado del otro lado. Le contestaba "tramposa" en tono juguetón y la perseguía, para luego lanzarme al agua justo después de ella. Ambos salimos a flote y nos reímos como niños. Sonreí cuando las imágenes se acabaron y apreté a Ness contra mi pecho. Ese verano había sido el último que pasaría con mi padre, y sin duda, el mejor de todos los de mi vida.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después? –le pregunté, y ella sonrió levemente y frunció el ceño medio en broma.

- La hiedra –musitó de mala gana y yo asentí con la cabeza. Después de nadar, y al salir del agua, nos habíamos sentado a un lado del lago y Ness se había apoyado en hiedra venenosa.

- Justo antes de que lo notaras. Cuando charlábamos. En ese momento estuve a punto de decírtelo todo.

- ¿Todo? –me miró curiosa, esperando a que le explicara a qué me refería.

- Que te amaba, que siempre lo había hecho –le aclaré.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –me encogí de hombros.

- En parte por miedo, en parte por estupidez… y en parte porque comenzaste a gritar cuando notaste lo de la hiedra –me golpeó sin fuerza en el pecho, nos reímos un rato, y después de unos minutos, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró cerrando los ojos y quedándose quieta… muy quieta.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté en un susurró, acariciando su cabello con los dedos.

- Solo… creí que nunca lo escucharía de nuevo –contestó apretando su oído contra mi corazón. Esa frase me devolvió a la realidad más rápido que un rayo.

- ¿Ness…?

- ¿Sí?

- Antes dijiste que tenías que irte –susurré dudoso. No quería que se fuera, pero necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba entender porqué estaba decidida a dejarme. Se incorporó sobre sus codos, acomodándose a un lado de mí para poder mirarme a la cara.

- No es que vaya a dejarte. Es que _necesito_ volver.

- ¿Por qué? –susurré casi sin sonido.

- Te dije lo que era.

- Una híbrida –corroboré y ella asintió.

- Para serlo, debes beber veneno –creo que hice una mueca, por que se quedó callada por un segundo y luego suspiró y apoyó su mano en mi pecho de nuevo. "Tengo que beberlo cada quince días" lo pensé un momento. "¿O si no?" le pregunté. Todo quedó en silencio. No estaba dispuesta a contestarme.

- Oh… -dije en voz alta y frunció el ceño- ¿Hace cuanto lo tomaste? –la arruga de su frente se profundizó.

- Siete días –murmuró entre dientes y cerré los ojos con fuerza. _"tengo que mostrarte algo"_ musitó casi sin volumen dentro de mi cabeza. _"¿Sí?"._ En mi mente apareció la imagen de un jardín. Era de noche. Era como estar dentro de los recuerdos de Nessie, la miraba alternando entre observar las estrellas y contemplar el brazalete que le había regalado cuando niños. Una voz llamó su atención, y volteó a ver al vampiro que se dirigía a ella. Era la sanguijuela del callejón. El parásito con el que había estado obsesionado todo este tiempo, aquel contra el que había jurado venganza.

Me dio tanto asco que arrugué la nariz ante el hedor dulce que en realidad no percibía. Me acerqué caminando fuerte e intenté agarrarlo por el cuello, pero mi mano lo atravesó como si yo hubiera estado hecho de humo. Me alejé de nuevo y observé la escena intentando calmarme. Ness parecía tratarlo como a un amigo… y el tipo era más que amigable con _mi_ Ness. Ella le preguntó una serie de cosas sobre la transformación, y él las contestó una a una. Apreté los puños y los dientes cuando le dijo que tendría que besarla. Comenzaron a temblarme las manos.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? –me preguntó en voz alta, recordándome que ahora estaba conmigo. Abrí los ojos, mirando fijamente al techo.

- No. –Intenté tranquilizarme- Quiero saberlo –agregué después de un segundo y volví a cerrar los ojos. El chupasangres la besó, pero ella no le correspondía. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa no hubiera sido su elección. Abrí los ojos de golpe, agradeciendo que hubiera terminado.

- Lo siento tanto –me dijo con la voz quebrada. Me tomé un segundo para calmarme y luego la miré a los ojos. Apoyé una mano en su rostro, dudando de preguntar lo que estaba quemándome la lengua. Suspiré antes de hacerlo, en un intento de que mi voz fuera menos seca.

- ¿Estás… con él? –sonó casi sin volumen.

- ¡Dios! ¡Claro que no! –solté el aire que tenía guardado en los pulmones-. Eso fue todo lo que pasó –suspiré aliviado, aunque sabía que no hubiera tenido derecho a reclamar nada si algo más hubiera pasado.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, en los que me calmé bastante. Como lo veía, no había habido otra opción. Y de todas formas, si yo hubiera muerto en verdad, no hubiera querido que se metiera a un convento. Hubiera deseado que fuera feliz, que amara, que la amaran. Claro que nunca nadie podría amarla tanto como yo lo hacía, pero me hubiera gustado que siguiera con su vida. Por mucho que me costaba admitirlo ahora.

- ¿Qué pasó contigo? –me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté un poco confundido.

- Cuando nos separaron ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo te convertiste en lobo?

- Oh… bueno, de hecho, me transformaron los chicos… Jared.

- Puedes pensarlo si quieres, comentó apoyando su mano en mi pecho una vez más. Apoyé la mía sobre la suya y la apreté con fuerza. La había extrañado tanto… dudé qué debiera contarle todo. No quería que sufriera por mi causa.

- Quiero saberlo -susurró infundiéndome coraje. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

**-------**

**Ya! Gracias por leer y dejen coment para darme consejos! Les parece que debería explicar cómo le ha ido a Jake hasta ahora? Besos!!! Y gracias por leer!**


	15. Libro 2 Cap 3

**Bueno, por votación unánime, acá hay algo de lo que le pasó a Jake, espero les guste, muchos besos!!!**

**Capítulo 3: Que bueno ¡Un maldito fenómeno inmortal!**

Comencé a revivir todo lo que había sufrido en la ausencia de Ness. Intenté mantener el dolor al mínimo, ahorrarle el malestar que parecía matarme, pero podía sentirla en mi cabeza, atenta a todo lo que pensaba. Intenté luchar contra mis propios recuerdos, pero sabía que no podía ocultarle nada, todo lo que tramara lo escucharía. Así que sólo me dejé llevar y me transporté a lo primero que recordaba después de la última vez que la había visto. De pronto era como si estuviera ahí. Volviendo a vivir todo, y aunque ya sabía todo lo que iba a pasar, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Mi cuerpo se movía sin que pudiera evitar repetir lo mismo que la última vez.

_Una punzada me atravesó la cabeza y me sentí en las nubes por un momento. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, intentando despertar al lado de Ness, pero algo me decía que no era así. No sabía nada más, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no me convenía despertar. Me llevé las manos a la cara para cubrirme los ojos. _

_- Oye, lo siento, pero no puedes seguir así, muchacho –abrí los ojos en contra de mi voluntad y seguí el sonido de la voz que me hablaba- ¡Señales de vida, no puedo creerlo! –soltó con tono irónico. Me incorporé y miré a mí alrededor._

_- ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté restregándome la cara y la cabeza con las manos._

_- En el hospital –intenté recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pero nada me venía a la mente. Hice memoria, pero no podía distinguir si lo que recordaba había pasado en realidad o si solo se trataba de pesadillas.- ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas? _

_- ¿Qué? –intenté recordar algo coherente. Quizás me había caído y tenía una contusión, o algo así._

_- ¡Hey! ¿lo recuerdas? –insistió._

_- Oh, si… Jake. ¿Qué sucedió? _

_- Soy Sam –ignoró mi pregunta extendiendo su mano para saludarme, pero sólo me lo quedé mirando, esperando algún tipo de explicación. _

_- Cuando te encontramos ya habías perdido demasiada sangre, pero el vampiro no te había mordido, así que aún podíamos salvarte –hizo una pausa y yo me senté en la camilla para mirarlo de frente. Dudaba que hubiera escuchado bien lo que decía. Suspiró profundamente antes de seguir-. Créeme que lo siento, normalmente sólo reclutamos gente por voluntad propia, pero con un levantamiento de esas dimensiones, no tuvimos opción._

_- ¿Reclutamos? ¿De qué estás hablando? –me miró por un segundo._

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? ¿Los vampiros? ¿Los lobos? Embry dice que estabas escapando. _

_- ¿Embry? –Repetí poniéndome de pie- ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?_

_Comencé a creer en lo que me decía. Más y más recuerdos me venían a la mente mientras los minutos pasaban. _

_- Él está bien, no te preocupes._

_- ¿Y Ness? ¿Dónde está Ness? –le pregunté comenzando a desesperarme por la idea de que _todo_ hubiera sido cierto. _

_- ¿La chica que te acompañaba? –Asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba el cuarto buscándola. Quizás la habían llevado al hospital, y estaba en algún lugar del edificio-. De verdad lo siento, Jake._

_- ¿Qué? –me desesperé. No lo creería. No lo creería hasta que lo dijera._

_- Los vampiros se la llevaron, no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo –contestó en voz baja._

_- Tengo que ir a buscarla. Tengo que salir ¿A dónde se la llevaron? –me puse de pie y comencé a buscar mi ropa sin dejar de hablar- Debo irme, gracias por curarme –agregué dirigiéndome a la puerta._

_- Jake –me llamó con voz muy autoritaria. Volteé la cabeza con las manos aún apoyadas en los picaportes de la puerta de doble entrada. Sólo me miró negando con la cabeza._

_- No. –Solté con la voz ahogada._

_- Lo siento, pero a estas alturas ya la deben haber matado, Jake._

_- No. –Repetí. Nada parecía tener sentido. No era posible. Ness no podía estar… Caí al piso cuando una punzada de dolor me atravesó el estómago y mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Todo a mí alrededor se distorsionaba y daba vueltas. Apoyé una mano en el piso, buscando algo de equilibrio._

_- Respira, chico. Cálmate –no podía hacerle caso. Un fuego que no conocía me quemaba el estómago y parecía volverme cenizas. Bajé la cabeza para asegurarme de que el piso seguía en su lugar, y creí haberme vuelto loco. Mi mano había cambiado… parecía una… ¿pata? Miré al tipo buscando alguna clase de explicación, pero se había marchado. En su lugar se erguía un enorme lobo, idéntico a los de la otra noche. _

_Di un paso atrás y choqué con la puerta. Moverme me resultaba increíblemente extraño. "Cálmate, soy yo" ¿Cómo rayos- "Eres un lobo, Jake" escuché de nuevo en mi cabeza, y de pronto miles de voces comenzaron a aturdirme. Quise gritar, pero todo lo que salió de mi boca fue algo parecido al llanto de un perro. "¿Jake?" –reconocí la voz de Embry entre el tumulto de voces. "Rayos, maldita sea, Jake despertó. Jared, cúbreme, debo irme" Escuché una a una las respuestas de otras personas, que se mezclaron entre sí hasta que la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Y luego intenté centrar mi atención en el tipo, o lobo, o cosa rara que estaba conmigo "Sam. Mi nombre es Sam" me corrigió calmado. Quise hablarle, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo. ¿Por qué- no entiendo, no se- ¡Embry!, lo llamé. "Tranquilízate hermano, ya voy, estoy en camino" noté en mi cabeza como aceleraba el paso. _

_Sólo podía pensar en una cosa, tenía que averiguar si era cierto. Em… Nessie… "¡Maldición! Sam le dijo que estaba muerta" "¡Embry!" lo reprendió Sam mientras yo soltaba algo que sonaba como un aullido, quería gritar, y eso era todo lo que mi garganta podía soltar. No entendía qué demonios sucedía. Sólo quería silenciar las voces. Quería que se callaran. Esto no era real. No podía ser cierto, o eso me repetía a mi mismo. "Me temo que lo es, Jake" me dijo Sam, que todavía parecía realmente calmado. Quiero salir, no quiero esto –me esforcé por pensar algo coherente-. Quiero volver. ¡Quiero salir! Me desesperé y comenzó a faltarme el aire. _

"_Concéntrate. Concéntrate en transformarte. Mantén la calma. Respira" me explicó Sam. "No lo logrará tan pronto, Sam, que no lo intente" replicó Embry y yo volví a perder el control. "Cállate Embry. Relájate, Jake, respira…". Así lo hice. Respiré profundamente y me concentré en volver. Antes de que las voces en mi cabeza lograran enloquecerme, era humano de nuevo. Caí al piso de rodillas llorando en voz alta sin poder evitarlo._

_- Respira –me repitió Sam. Sentí cómo me apoyaba una mano en el hombro, pero me sacudí para quitarla._

_- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué soy? –le grité._

_- Un licántropo –contestó en tono serio._

_- ¡Jake! –Embry entró corriendo a la habitación y se arrodilló en el piso para abrazarme. Siempre había sido mi mejor amigo. Lo consideraba mi hermano. Lloré en su hombro como si tuviera cinco años. La última imagen que me venía a la cabeza antes de que todo se tornara negro, era la del horrible vampiro que nos perseguía. Lo recordaba tomándome del brazo con fuerza, y luego sólo recordaba dolor._

_- ¿Es cierto? ¿Ness? ¿Ellos la…? –no pude terminar la frase. Asintió con la cabeza._

_- Lo siento tanto, hermano –Em volvió a abrazarme con fuerza. Después de un rato me soltó y noté que Sam se había marchado. Me puse de pie, pero solo pude dar un paso antes de caer de nuevo. Había algo malo con la forma en que me movía._

_- Estás débil –me explicó-. Ven –Embry pasó por debajo de mi brazo y se puso de pie sin esfuerzo para ayudarme a llegar a la camilla. Apoyé todo mi peso en él, seguro de que mis piernas no reaccionarían como era debido-. No has comido en más de una semana –me explicó. Ignoré el comentario mientras él me devolvía a la camilla y luego comenzaba a buscar algo en el gabinete de medicamentos de la esquina del cuarto. Sacó un paquete de carne seca y me lo dio. Lo hice a un lado cuando lo apoyó sobre mi regazo. _

_- No entiendo que sucede, Em._

_- Come algo, hombre. No te vez nada bien._

_- Me importa un cuerno como me veo. Dime que rayos está pasando –creo que le grité, pero no me importaba a quién carajos le gritara, con tal de que alguien me explicara que demonios estaba sucediendo. Embry suspiró antes de hablar._

_- Hace casi dos semanas ¿recuerdas lo que pasó? –Asentí con la cabeza-. Eran vampiros, Jake. Vampiros reales. Hay una guerra entre ellos y nosotros._

_- ¿"Nosotros"?_

_- Lobos. Licántropos –explicó-. Los chicos nos encontraron a ambos medio muertos, así que nos transformaron para salvarnos._

_- ¿¡"Salvarnos"!? –repetí con tono irónico y elevando la voz-. Embry, se llevaron a Nessie ¿crees que quería ser _salvado_?_

_- Hubieras muerto, Jake –contestó en un susurro. Mis manos empezaron a temblar de nuevo y Embry tomó el paquete de carne y lo hizo chocar contra mí con fuerza. Casi escuché el sonido a vacío de mi pecho-. Come. Tienes que controlarlo y el hambre no ayuda. Créeme._

_Hice lo que me decía de muy mala gana, sólo para que siguiera explicándome lo que sucedía. Siguió hablando cuando metí el segundo trozo de carne en mi boca._

_- Bueno, la cuestión es que nos trajeron aquí para que nos recuperáramos. Yo desperté unos tres o cuatro días después del levantamiento, pero tú sólo no despertabas…_

De pronto la voz de Embry se hizo más lejana, y la luz me pareció más brillante de lo normal. Pestañeé un par de veces, buscando que mis ojos se adaptaran. Estaba de nuevo con Ness, en el piso de la iglesia. Sentí que me faltaba el aire y me incorporé para recuperarlo. Me costaba respirar normalmente. Busqué a mi lado para encontrar a Ness recostada sobre su costado y con el codo apoyado en el suelo y la cabeza descansando en su mano. Me tranquilicé en cuanto la vi, aunque su expresión era de tristeza.

- Lo siento tanto… -susurró y me di cuenta de que me había alterado como si hubiera vivido todo de nuevo. Ahora me sentía como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla. Suspiré y me encogí de hombros, intentando restarle importancia- ¿Luego qué pasó? –me preguntó, y volví a acostarme a su lado, mirando al techo. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y sentí que mis pulmones volvían a parecer llenos.

- Embry me explicó lo que éramos y el por qué. Me contó que podíamos transformar a los humanos mordiéndolos, lo cual me parece bastante irónico, considerando que perseguimos a los vampiros, en parte, por hacer eso mismo.

- Es diferente –murmuró en voz baja, moviendo su mano hasta mi corazón-. Tú todavía eres humano… -le sonreí y le acaricié la espalda suavemente de arriba a abajo.

- Tú también lo eres –repliqué.

- Sabes a qué me refiero.

- Bueno, aunque no lo soy del todo –comenté-. Cuando me calmé, Embry me explicó lo que podíamos hacer. Además de transformarme y lo de la mente colectiva, me explicó que no envejecemos, al menos no mientras sigamos convirtiéndonos en lobos.

- ¿En serio? ¿No envejeces? –me preguntó tocándome el rostro.

- Na-ah –negué con la cabeza y le sonreí- ¿Por qué? ¿me ves distinto? –le pregunté a modo de broma.

- En realidad sí, más maduro, más… -dudó un segundo- desarrollado.

Me reí por el comentario. La forma de decirlo sonaba bastante rara, pero era cierto.

- Eso es porque al transformarnos, maduramos rápidamente para alcanzar el punto en el que el cuerpo está en su mejor estado físico.

- ¿"Maduramos"? –preguntó riéndose a modo de broma.

- Físicamente, por lo menos –contesté riendo, siguiéndole el juego.

- Ahh… eso lo explica todo –comentó con un fingido tono de descubrimiento. Le saqué la lengua como solía hacerlo cuando éramos pequeños y luego me uní a sus risas. Tardamos un rato en calmarnos, y luego nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Parecía estar pensando muy seriamente en algo, y luego de un rato finalmente puso en palabras lo que parecía preocuparle.

- ¿Es tan malo? –me preguntó. La miré con intención, sin saber de qué hablaba exactamente- Me refiero a convertirte en lobo.

- Ah. –Dudé unos segundos, considerándolo realmente. Nunca lo había pensado como en términos de "bueno" o "malo"- No estoy seguro. A veces siento que m volveré loco escuchando a todo el mundo en mi cabeza, notando cómo se quejan por mis pensamientos.

- ¿"Quejan"? –me interrumpió, y yo fruncí el ceño. No debí haber dicho eso. Me quedé callado un segundo, intentando ponerlo de una forma no muy dolorosa. Cuando finalmente hablé, mi voz salió casi sin sonido, dudando a cada instante.

- No he estado… de muy buen ánimo últimamente –me miró y apoyó una mano en mi rostro para hacer que la mirara.

- ¿Qué tan mal llegaste a estar? –esa frase me hizo divagar en mis múltiples intentos de quitarme la vida, o los de provocar a los vampiros al punto de convertirlos en máquinas asesinas irracionales y descuidadas. Había perdido la cuenta de las formas que había probado. Los cuchillos no servían, tampoco los excesos de medicamentos ni el arma que había encontrado en el cobertizo de una vieja casa.

También se me atravesó la vez que intenté pedirle a Sam que me matara, y la que intenté provocar a Paul para que reaccionara de forma más violenta que la habitual.

Sólo me di cuenta de que Ness estaba escuchando mis pensamientos cuando su expresión se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento desmedidos. Tomé su mano de mi rostro de inmediato y la saqué de él, impidiendo que las imágenes que me pasaban por la mente llegaran a la suya. No necesitaba ver la vez que intenté tirarme de la azotea del edificio. Eso no había resultado nada lindo.

- También tiene sus cosas buenas –ofrecí a modo de distracción. Intentó cambiar su expresión, pero la leve sonrisa que logró esbozar no llegó ni por asomo a mostrarse en sus ojos chocolate.

- Bueno, la velocidad es estupenda. Y cuando no hay casi nadie en fase, puedes divagar en tu mente sin que nadie te moleste. Y hay una conexión especial con todo lo que te rodea, como si a través de tus sentidos, pudieras entender todo lo que hay en el bosque. La razón de todo, y también su propósito. Hay una sensación de… poder, que te inunda al transformarte –hice una pausa-. Bueno, una vez que te acostumbras a las patas y la cola –agregué a modo de broma. Eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco más, ya que su sonrisa fue un poco más sincera.

Le di un beso en los labios y me alejé para seguir hablando. Me miraba con atención, como si estuviera sumergida en lo que decía.

- También nos curamos rápido –le conté-. Me refiero a muy rápido. En segundos. Sirve mucho en las batallas. Si te golpean o te lastiman, puedes volver a levantarte en cuestión de un momento. Es bastante extraño. ¿Quieres ver? –le pregunté comenzando a buscar a mí alrededor algo con filo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! –contestó bastante alarmada e incorporándose de repente. Abrí los ojos mirándola preocupado por su reacción.

- Ok, de acuerdo, no lo haré, relájate, ¿qué te sucede?

- No puedes… lastimarte –soltó después de dudar un segundo.

- Oh… -fue todo lo que salió de mi boca cuando lo entendí.

- La sangre… -murmuró- no lo soportaría –explicó.

Me di cuenta de que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido preguntar sobre su dieta.

- Ness… tú… ¿tú comes…? –me trabé con mi propia lengua y no pude continuar. Mi Ness quitó las manos de su rostro para mirarme. Tragué en seco- ¿Bebes sangre? –le pregunté como pude y en voz baja.

- Sí –me contestó.

Contemplé la idea por un momento. Sin duda era un problema, pero a fin de cuentas, no cambiaba nada. La amaba hiciera lo que hiciera, fuera lo que fuera y pasara lo que pasara. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y forcé una sonrisa para que supiera que estaría con ella de cualquier forma.

- Nunca he matado a nadie, si eso es a lo que te refieres –la miré confundido-. Bebo sangre de animales –explicó.

- Oh, eso es… más humano –contesté sin estar seguro de qué decir.

Luego nos quedamos callados por un largo rato. Veía el Sol cambiar de posición en el cielo por la luz que entraba por los ventanales de colores y figuras religiosas.

- Me pregunto qué hora será –dije un poco distraído, trazando figuras con las yemas de mis dedos por su espalda. Ella se incorporó para alcanzar su pantalón. Sacó un reloj dorado del bolsillo.

- Las… -lo abrió- tres de la tarde –anunció mirándolo. Y luego se volvió para encontrar sus ojos con los míos. Adoré el temblor que me recorrió cuando lo hizo. Jamás me cansaría de sentirlo. Creo que la amaba incluso más que antes, si es que era posible.- Me parece que debemos irnos –dijo muy decidida.

- ¿"Deberíamos"? –repetí.

- Sí. Cambié de opinión. Quiero irme contigo.

- Pero ¿qué hay del veneno?

- Ya pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes por eso.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? Nessie-

- Sí. Que no te preocupes. Tenemos una semana. Luego volveremos, será lo mismo volver ahora que luego. Nadie sabe donde estamos.

- ¿Crees que sólo te dejaré morir? –le pregunté levantando el tono de mi voz.

- No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes morir, Jake. Te estoy pidiendo que me hagas feliz, que pasemos juntos el tiempo que tenemos antes de regresar –hizo una pausa y se acercó, mirándome a los ojos-. Cuando regrese, no estoy segura si podré volver a salir –eso fue un golpe bajo. Las opciones que me planteaban eran perderla ahora o amarla por una semana y perderla luego.

Sentí el enorme nudo en mi garganta y cerré los ojos con fuerza, buscando otra opción, cualquiera que no significara perderla. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, alejándome y cubriéndome el rostro.

- Nessie, por favor, no me hagas esto –le supliqué.

- Déjame ponerlo de esta manera: -dijo quitando su mano de mi pecho y poniéndose de pie.- Nadie sabe dónde estamos. Nadie sabe a dónde podríamos ir. _Yo_me escaparé. Ya no quiero volver hoy. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo y pretender que todo este infierno no está sucediendo. Y te necesito a ti para hacer eso. Por que esté donde esté, es un infierno si no estás conmigo. Me puse de pie y me acerqué para abrazarla.

- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? –quizás cuando sí quisiera volver, no lo permitirían. Asintió con la cabeza contra mi pecho- ¿Es lo que quieres? –le pregunté apretándola un poco más en mis brazos.

- Sí –contestó con seguridad, con su boca apoyada contra mi hombro. Suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos un momento.

- De acuerdo –accedí-. Una semana. Es todo lo que tenemos. –se separó de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

- Gracias –susurró apoyando su frente en la mía.

- Te amo –le dije con toda la verdad de mi corazón. Sonrió y cerro los ojos.

- Yo también te amo. Para siempre.

- Pase lo que pase –concluí intentando controlarme y no hacerle ver lo mucho que me dolía su decisión, lo mucho que me aterraba todo esto.

Comenzamos a vestirnos después de un rato. Eran poco más de las cuatro de la tarde y no teníamos tiempo que perder. Ya nos habíamos quedado en un solo lugar mucho más de lo conveniente. Busqué algo de comida en el sótano. Habían quedado alunas sobras de la estadía de las manadas. Revolviendo entre las cajas encontré un viejo mapa de la península. Ambos nos sentamos a discutir a dónde debíamos ir. Acordamos dirigirnos al norte lo más posible, basados en la información de los ataques que había llegado a la manada. La gran mayoría había ido surgiendo en el Sur, así que el Norte era la opción más segura. Y si no había tantos ataques de vampiros, no habría tantos lobos. Estábamos juntos, y nos enfrentaríamos a cualquier cosa mientras lo estuviéramos.

Me quedé estudiando el mapa mientras Ness revolvía los armarios buscando algo que nos fuera útil. Volvió con una mochila, algo de ropa, una botella de plástico llena de agua y una brújula. Le dije que la brújula no era necesaria, pero de todos modos la guardó. La puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón y luego me sacó la lengua. Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

- Ya marqué la ruta –le dije levantándome del piso. Me había tirado sobre mi estómago, apoyándome sobre mis codos.

- Me parece bien –comentó mirándolo. La línea era casi recta al Norte, hacia el pueblo más cercano. No aparecía en el mapa, pero ambos sabíamos que estaba ahí. Nessie me pasó una mano por la espalda en un gesto de cariño y yo la abracé con un solo brazo mientras tomaba la mochila de sus manos y le daba un beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

- Ya verás que todo estará bien –intentó tranquilizarme, probablemente oyendo el latido acelerado de mi corazón.

- Mientras estemos juntos –contesté cerrando los ojos. Se puso en puntas de pie para besarme y la mochila cayó al piso cuando enredé mis manos en su cintura para apretarla contra mí.

---------------

**Ok, espero les haya gustado! Muchos besos y please dejen review, de verdad me levantan el ánimo, jeje (incluso si son malos) Muchas gracias por leer, y muchos besos!!!**


	16. Libro 2 Cap 4

**Acá va el 4to capi del libro de Jake, espero les guste y no me odien… Besos!!!**

**----------------**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Para qué diablos hacer planes si sabes que llegará algún idiota a arruinarlos?**

Profundicé el beso sin detenerme a pensar que debíamos irnos. Sus brazos pasaron alrededor de mi cuello y sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello, mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban y danzaban juntas. Una con la otra, a donde siempre pertenecieron. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, Ness jadeó y miró al techo mientras mi boca bajaba por la sedosa piel de su cuello.

- No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… pero creo que deberíamos irnos –susurró.

- ¿Segura? –le pregunté en tono inocente subiendo la mano por el costado de su torso. Eso siempre la había vuelto loca. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando alcancé su pecho a través de la tela. Pero ambos nos detuvimos en seco al oír un ruido afuera. No provenía del viento, y tampoco del movimiento de los árboles. Nos separamos y levanté la mochila del piso. Se la puse a Ness en caso de que tuviera que transformarme, y metí las cosas lo más rápido que pude, sin hacer el menor ruido.

Ella se acercó a la puerta y yo la tomé de la mano y la alejé. _"Ni siquiera lo pienses"_le dije acercándome para abrirla. A penas lo hice el aire que entró me indicó lo que había afuera. _"Son de los míos"_ le indiqué. No le había soltado la mano. _"Veré si puedo razonar con ellos. Quédate aquí"_ _"Sí, seguro"_ contestó con tono sarcástico. La miré reprochante, subiendo las cejas y cruzándose de brazos. _"De acuerdo. Quédate detrás de mí"_. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Abrí más la puerta y miré hacia fuera, al enorme lobo que me esperaba. Era Caleb. Lo había visto por los pasillos más veces de las que podía contar, pero en realidad nunca lo había tratado mucho. Como lobo era imponente. Completamente negro, justo como Sam. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que Caleb tenía los ojos claros y los de Sam eran oscuros.

- Caleb… -le dije levantando las manos en su dirección y mostrándole las palmas. Eso rompía mi conexión con Ness, pero era mejor que supiera que no llevaba ningún arma, que no planeaba lastimarlo. Gruñó cuando Ness salió detrás de mí-. Cálmate… -susurré- ella no es mala.

Volvió a gruñir y di un paso a mi derecha, escuchando que Nessie me seguía de cerca, repitiendo cada uno de mis movimientos. Si volvíamos a la iglesia ahora, cuando saliéramos de nuevo, nos esperaría la manada completa, y no habría forma alguna de escapar. Teníamos que llegar al bosque.

Me siguió con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Me arriesgué a dar otro paso, y vi que los músculos de sus patas se tensaban. Probablemente estaba debatiéndose entre atacar o no. Me mostraba los dientes en una expresión amenazante, pero no creí realmente que se atreviera a cumplir con la amenaza. Parecía justo en el borde de la decisión, como si caminara por una delgada línea entre la compasión y la lucha. Pero cuando di otro paso, se decidió. Se tensó para saltar.

Me di vuelta, tomé a Ness de la cintura y la lancé contra una pila de ramas que había al costado del bosque. No se lo esperaba… por suerte para mí, o hubiera hecho algo por evitarlo. Vi que caía segura.

- ¡Corre! –le grite justo antes de que Caleb me cayera encima de la espalda. Esquivé sus dientes, que se dirigían a mi hombro y entré en fase lo más rápido que pude, saltando para sacudírmelo. El tipo tenía fama de ser un buen luchador, y si me ganaba, no dejaría que atrapara a Ness. _"¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?"_ escupió mientras gruñía y la señalaba con la mirada. Me puse en frente de él, bloqueando a Ness de su vista. Todas las voces se contradecían entre sí. La mitad le decían a Caleb que me atacara, la otra mitad que me dejara ir. Identifiqué rápidamente a los que me apoyaban: Seth, Embry, Quil, Brad…

"_No quiero pelear contigo, Cal"_ le dije muy seguro. _"Pero lo haré si no me dejas otra opción" "Tú eres el que no me deja opción, Jacob"_ replicó en tono seco que demostraba asco al pronunciar mentalmente mi nombre. _"Defendiendo a una chupasangres, escogiéndola por sobre tus hermanos"_. Podía notar que estaba comenzando a perder los estribos. El comportamiento de Cal sólo se asemejaba al de Paul, impulsivo y errático, por lo que estaba preparado para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para bloquear su ataque. _"No es un vampiro"_ escupí.

"_Jake, Cal, cálmense. Los dos."_ Escuché la voz de Sam en su tono de Alpha _"estoy en camino, llegaré en un momento". "¿Y luego qué, Sam? ¿Qué pasará cuando llegues?"_ le pregunté_. "Lo que tenga que pasar"_ contestó inconcientemente, y supe que no lo había dicho a propósito. Una imagen fugaz de Ness hecha pedazos me heló la sangre y escuché a Caleb buscando un hueco en mi guardia. Para llegar hasta ella. Lo encontró y saltó hacia delante de inmediato. _"¡No!"_ grité haciendo lo mismo y chocando contra él con fuerza.

En el momento mismo en el que el ruido del golpe me aturdía, todas las voces cesaron y en mi cabeza sólo hubo silencio. Supuse que se debía a la desorientación que me había producido el golpe, pues mi cabeza dio con su pecho, rompiéndole varias costillas.

Se quejó por una milésima de segundo y luego volvió a repetir el movimiento. Lo enfrenté de nuevo, buscando morderlo, pero todo lo que hacía provocaba que Caleb se me acercara más. Solamente podía detener cierto número de sus golpes antes de que uno fuera demasiado certero como para soportarlo. Parecía aprender de mis movimientos, anticipando el que haría luego. Luchaba con todo lo que tenía a la mano, y aunque pude evitar sus dientes, casi de milagro, no pasaba lo mismo con sus patas y su cabeza. Me estaba haciendo polvo, pero sabía que tenía que darle pelea. Por lo menos hasta que Ness entrara en razón y comenzara a correr.

Pude darle varios golpes por mi parte, pero ninguno era perfecto. No podía dejar de mirar a Ness, y eso no era nada bueno en una lucha. En uno de esos deslices, alcanzó a pegarme un zarpazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme volar y chocar contra un enorme árbol. Abrí los ojos con el cuerpo entero doliéndome y lo vi acercándose a Ness, que había adoptado una posición de pelea. Si peleaba con él, estaba seguro de que la mataría. Reprimí el quejido que me subió por la garganta, tenía demasiada adrenalina como para permitirme soltarlo.

Me levanté con todos mis huesos crujiendo y acomodándose mientras corría hacia él con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz en ese estado. Choqué contra el costado de su torso cuando estaba desprevenido y voló por los aires hasta que la pared de piedra de la iglesia lo detuvo. Cayó inconciente, pero sabía que pronto despertaría. Aún podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Miré a Ness, buscando su mirada con desesperación, y entendió que era nuestra posibilidad de escapar. En cuanto nos alejamos lo suficiente, me detuve y salí de fase. Mi brazo izquierdo estaba dislocado, y me era muy difícil utilizarlo para correr.

- ¡Dios, Jake! –gritó Nessie cuando me vio. La miré acomodándome el brazo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi pecho. Me miré y una gran mancha oscura lo marcaba. Era un hematoma que me cubría el pecho entero y parte del estómago. Eso explicaba la dificultad para respirar.

- No te preocupes por eso –la tranquilicé. Sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas-, desaparecerá en un segundo.

Gracias a Dios no estaba sangrando. Creí que eso torturaría todavía más a Nessie. Llené de aire mis pulmones, intentando disimular la dificultad de las costillas rotas, y escuché varios crujidos, todos acompañados por las puntadas de dolor que les correspondían. Jadeé y apoyé una mano en el suelo, mirando al piso para que Ness no me viera la cara. Tenía que recuperarme rápido.

- Tienes que irte –le insté.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No pienso dejarte –se arrodilló en el piso, justo en frente de mí, y buscó mi mirada, teniendo cuidado de en qué partes de mi cuerpo podía tocarme sin empeorar el dolor. Finalmente sus brazos cayeron flácidos a los costados de su cuerpo. Le hubiera dicho que sus manos sólo me aliviarían, tocara donde tocara, pero no había tiempo. Tenía que irse. Ahora. Me incorporé por mi cuenta y la tomé del rostro mirándola a los ojos, buscando que viera la desesperación que había en los míos.

- Debes irte. Si me encuentran así, no puedo protegerte. Tienes que volver. Llegar con los vampiros. Todavía hay tiempo. Todavía hay esperanza de que te reciban como si nada.

- No te dejaré aquí –me contestó muy segura, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Suspiré y otro crujido se escuchó desde mis costillas.

- Nos encontraremos de nuevo. Dime el lugar y ahí estaré –le prometí. Frunció los labios y solté un quejido de frustración que interpretó como dolor. Sus manos se movieron cerca de mi cuerpo, sin tocarme, buscando de nuevo un lugar seguro en el que apoyarse sin hacerme daño. Al no encontrarlo, se posaron en su cabeza, al pasar los dedos por su cabello.

Y entonces me vino a la mente la mentira perfecta. La única que me persuadiría de dejarla si estuviéramos en situaciones inversas.

- Son de los míos –dije rápidamente-. Los conozco. Si nos encuentran a ambos nos matarán sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero si sólo me encuentran a mí, no lo harían. No creo que se atrevan si no estás para darles la razón –recordé que Nessie no sabía de mi temporal sordera mental-. Además, yo puedo hablarles. Puedo hacer algo para recordarles todo lo que he hecho por ellos. Pero a ti te matarían, nos matarían _a ambos_ –me corregí.

Me aclaré la garganta, buscando que el dolor en el pecho se redujera un poco. Saber que nunca más volvería a verla, solo empeoraba las punzadas de mi pecho.

- Tienes que irte, sólo empeorará las cosas que estés aquí. No me harán daño si estoy solo –mentí.

En realidad si me encontraban ahora que sabían que los había traicionado, me matarían en segundos, pero no quería que Ness se quedara e intentara evitarlo. La matarían también, y eso sí que no podría soportarlo. La había perdido una vez, y no tenía intención de hacerlo de nuevo. Aunque me costara la vida.

- Por favor –susurré, alegrándome de que no se sintiera segura para tocarme. Estaba agradecido del aspecto que los golpes me habían regalado. Así no sabría la verdad.

- ¿Te volveré a ver? –susurró con la voz quebrada, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me alivió que no siguiera con la idea de quedarse, pero la pregunta no me agradaba en absoluto. No quería darle falsas esperanzas. Pasé los dedos por su rostro para quitar un mechón de cabello que se había soltado de su peinado en el ajetreo, y lo puse detrás de su oreja.

- Para siempre, ¿recuerdas? –era una buena forma de evadir la pregunta, pero recé porque no se diera cuenta-. Corre. Por favor. Antes de que nos alcancen.

Tenían que encontrarme a mí antes que a ella. Yo era el que los había traicionado, no Ness. Si me encontraban primero, tenía la esperanza de que no la siguieran. Un par de lágrimas se esparcieron por sus mejillas. Las limpié con el dorso de los dedos y le planté un beso corto en los labios.

- Correremos en direcciones separadas. Así no nos encontrarán a ninguno –agregué para darle confianza-. Ve al manicomio por el camino más largo que puedas, sin acercarte a la escuela ni al hospital. Tampoco te acerques a la fábrica de las afueras de la ciudad. Es probable que lo usen como el próximo refugio.

Me encogí cuando su mano se acercó a mi pecho, temiendo que me descubriera, pero sólo hizo que la escuchara en mi mente. _"¿Recuerdas el viejo roble?" _asentí _"Ve ahí dentro de una semana. Una semana, no antes. Dejaré una nota enterrada bajo el agujero de la base. Así nos veremos de nuevo"_. Asentí de nuevo y la besé rápidamente. Luego me puse de pie para fingir que también iba a escapar.

- Corre –le insté de nuevo. Me miró a los ojos un par de segundos y luego volteó para echar a correr. La escuché alejándose, y luego escuché el sonido sordo de la mochila cayendo al piso. Di un par de pasos simulando escapar, sólo hasta que dejé de escuchar los suyos. Cuando supe que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, caí al piso de rodillas, tosiendo. Ya no podía contener el sabor a sangre que me subía por la garganta, probablemente producto del golpe en el estómago o en el pecho. Tosí hasta que me quedé sin aire y luego intenté incorporarme, apoyándome en mis manos. Observé la mancha roja que había dejado en la tierra al toser, producto de alguna lesión interna, y luego la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y todo a mí alrededor se tornó negro, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Incluso en la inconciencia sabia que estaba muerto. Sabía que Caleb me mataría en cuanto me encontrara, pero sólo podía luchar por despejarme la cabeza e intentar recuperarme por completo. Tenía que hacerlo por Ness, ella debía escapar y yo debía volver. Debía enfrentarme a mis hermanos para salvar a la mujer que amaba, debía luchar para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo. Me concentré en ella. En su mirada, en sus ojos chocolate, en la forma en la que estaba parada antes, preparada para luchar con Caleb. Dispuesta a entregarlo todo antes de escapar. Esa imagen me despabiló con un quejido de mi parte. Mi cuerpo no estaba listo para seguir, pero mi mente y mi corazón eran suficientes para convencerlo. Para obligarlo.

Me esforcé por ponerme de pie, parecía que me había convertido en una bolsa llena de arena. Pero tenía que transformarme antes de que llegaran. Tenía que distraerlos lo suficiente para que no la atraparan. Lo suficiente para que no se les ocurriera correr en su dirección. Caminé hacia la iglesia, al encuentro de los primeros que llegaran, sintiendo poco a poco la mejoría de mi pecho. Ahora podía respirar casi correctamente, y el dolor se había vuelto soportable. Aunque mi espalda impedía que me incorporara por completo, mis piernas no estaban lesionadas, así que no tardé mucho en comenzar a correr.

Tomé aire llenando los pulmones y entré en fase, buscando las voces que antes no había oído. No las encontré, sólo hubo silencio en su lugar. _"¿Sam?"_ pregunté. _"¡Jake! Jake, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?"_ Sólo recordaba un par de veces en las que Sam había perdido la calma antes, pero nunca de esta forma. Sonaba furioso. _"Tenía que hacerlo, Sam, iba a matarla. No podía permitirlo"._ No me contestó. No escuché nada. Nada en absoluto.

"_Sam, ¿qué sucede? No escucho a los chicos"_ le dije esperando que me explicara lo que sucedía. El tono de su respuesta dejaba traslucir su decepción, la repugnancia que le producía todo el asunto. _"Te revelaste. Ya no eres parte de la manada"_ de pronto me sentí muy culpable. No era lo que quería, sólo quería que no le hicieran daño _"No quería lastimarlo ¿Está bien?"_ le pregunté refiriéndome a Caleb. _"Sí, lo está. Le ordené que no te siguiera"._ Volví a respirar. Si volvíamos a enfrentarnos, esta vez uno de nosotros no saldría vivo, y era muy probable que ese fuera yo. _"Gracias"_ susurré_. "No lo hice por ti. Lo hice porque temí que lo matarías ¿qué rayos te sucede?"._ Me carcomió la culpa, era cierto, si me seguía, quizás no lo mataría, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

"_Es Nessie, Sam. Está viva" "Una sanguijuela" "¡No! No lo es. No mata gente, no le ha hecho daño a nadie"_ –hizo un silencio que me volvió loco. No sabía qué estaba pensando. Escucharlo de esta forma era muy extraño. No podía evitar ponerme nervioso con los silencios. Por lo menos sentía la fuerza volviendo a mi cuerpo. Ya debía estar casi repuesto. Sentía las patas traseras fuertes y preparadas para saltar al menor de los ruidos. Sólo la pata delantera derecha me molestaba. Parecía que se había salido de su lugar de nuevo con la transformación.

"_No nos sigan, Sam"_ hablé en plural, esperando que pensara que ella seguía conmigo, para así darle un poco más de ventaja a Ness. Si no sospechaban a dónde iba, tardarían más en deducir su escondite. _"Por favor… Sabes que no le haremos daño a nadie. Nessie no es así. Nunca ha matado a nadie. Te lo juro"_ Esta vez su tono fue irónico y asqueado _"Claro, seguro aún es humana, ¿cierto?"_ Tragué en seco _"No, no lo es, pero bebe sangre de animales. Ninguno de los dos les hará daño a los humanos, tienes mi palabra"_. Otra vez el silencio. Pronto haría que perdiera la cabeza.

"_Sólo déjanos ir, Sam. Sólo queremos estar juntos sin que nos maten. Creo que eres uno de los pocos que puede comprender la forma en que la amo. Lo mucho a lo que me arriesgaría por ella. Sólo quiero vivir con ella, pero moriría por su causa si es necesario"._ Tardó tanto en contestar que dudé que aún estuviera en fase. Cuando habó de nuevo, su voz estaba resignada y un poco más relajada. _"Embry dice que te cuides. Y que saludes a Nessie de su parte. Sonreí para mis adentros. Embry siempre sería mi mejor amigo. _

"_Un momento. ¿Por qué a ti sí te escucho y a él no?"_ pregunté, mucho más relajado que antes. Me senté sobre mis patas traseras para liberar de peso a mi brazo. _"Los Alpha podemos escucharnos a voluntad" _contestó después de un rato._"¿Soy un alpha?"_ pregunté incrédulo. _"Siempre lo fuiste. Sólo que nunca lo asumiste hasta ahora"_ dijo recuperando su tono tranquilo. Lo pensé un momento. No sabía a qué se refería, nunca me había sentido diferente a los demás, pero dejé el tema, no queriendo abusar de mi suerte.

"_Dile a los chicos que lo siento ¿quieres? Y que los extrañaré". "Lo haré, hermano, cuídate. Adiós". "Adiós, Sam"_ susurré, pero ya se había ido. El silencio me parecía tan raro estando en esta forma, sentía todo lo que pasaba en el bosque, como siempre que era un lobo, pero esta vez estaba sólo. Completamente solo. Y eso me ponía los nervios de punta. ¿Un Alpha? _¿Yo?_ No me parecía correcto del todo. Era como si fuera demasiado para mí. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con lo que Sam me había dicho. Era demasiado para mía ahora. Y el silencio sólo me lo recordaba constantemente, como si la ausencia de cada voz en mi cabeza, fuera un grito que me recordaba mi traición.

Salí de fase y volví a acomodarme el estúpido brazo en su lugar. Ahora estaría tranquilo. Nadie perseguiría a Ness. Nadie nos perseguiría, y podría cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho. Buscaría la nota en el árbol. Buscaría la nota que me dijera dónde encontrarla justo en una semana.

Fui caminando lentamente a dónde había dejado caer la mochila. No tenía prisa alguna. Ahora que sabía que nadie la seguiría, lo único que me quedaba era preocuparme por las reacciones de los vampiros. Quizás pudiera volver sin que la interrogaran, o quizás dijera que la habíamos capturado, y que ahora se había escapada. Esa era una buena excusa, era preferible que los volviera contra mí, antes de que pensaran que ella los había traicionado. Formar lazos con el enemigo en plena guerra no estaba muy bien visto.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo. _Yo _no podía evitarlo. Ni siquiera quería intentar evitarlo. Así que si se me abalanzaban todos los vampiros del mundo, me daba exactamente igual, nunca la dejaría. Lucharía contra lo que fuera necesario, o moriría orgullosamente en el intento. Ella era más importante que mi vida, que la vida de todo el mundo.

Llegué a la mochila y saqué el par extra de pantalones para ponérmelos. No quería sentir el incómodo silencio en mi cabeza de lobo por ahora, así que sólo me quedaría en mi forma humana por un rato.

Me tiré de espaldas en el piso del bosque, mirando las figuras que formaban las hojas de los árboles, ahora verdes de nuevo. La primavera había comenzado hacía poco, así que todos los retoños estaban verdes. Era una visión realmente linda si se la miraba con atención, pero lo que yo realmente intentaba era darle tiempo a mi cuerpo para que terminara de curarse antes de seguir mi camino. No podía ir al viejo roble, Nessie me había dicho que no fuera hasta dentro de una semana. Seguro tenía sus razones.

Así que después de unas horas de mirar al cielo, y pensar en el tiempo que había pasado con Nessie, repitiéndome a mi mismo una y otra vez que no había sido un sueño, me puse a mirar el mapa, siguiendo con el dedo la ruta que habíamos trazado. Era una buena ruta, bastante recta, y casi siempre hacia el norte. Se dirigía a un pueblo que no estaba en el mapa, pero que ambos sabíamos que estaba ahí. Era muy lindo y pintoresco, aunque increíblemente pequeño.

No estuve seguro de cuándo me quedé dormido y los recuerdos de nuestro reencuentro se transformaron en una fantasía de una vida juntos y una pequeña casita en el pueblo al que habíamos planeado huir. Todo era brillante, todo era hermoso. Todo era simplemente perfecto, y sólo era por el hecho de que Ness y yo permanecíamos sentados en un sillón, mirando películas. No me imaginaba nada mejor que estar sentado con un brazo a su alrededor.

**-------------------**

**Bueno, eso fue todo, dejé al bello durmiendo, jaja, dejen coments si tienen alguna crítica o algo así, se que no traté muy bien a Jake en este capi, hasta a mí me dio lástima, asi que estoy dispuesta a recibir los tomatazos, jeje, Gracias por leer, Muchos Besos!!!**

**Naty Celeste**


	17. Libro 2 Cap 5

**Hola! Espero les guste, está un poco largo, pero ya estoy pensando los últimos capítulos, y necesitaba poner uno largo… Besos!!!**

**Capítulo 5: Mendigando como cachorro por un hueso**

Ahora también sabía que no estaba conciente, pero no era algo que me preocupara demasiado. Necesitaba descansar, y prefería soñar con una hermosa mentira, a abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la realidad. En mi sueño pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Ness mientras ella descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, adormecida por la película que mirábamos. Era tan tierna, tan dulce, sólo quería quedarme así por siempre.

Pero todo buen sueño tiene final, y el de éste no tardó en llegar. Eso sí: hacía tiempo que no me despertaba tan relajado. La sensación de comodidad de mi fantasía superaba con creces la molestia de la realidad. Me estiré, haciendo que mis articulaciones crujieran y estirando todos mis músculos, y luego me di cuenta de que se suponía que me doliera hasta la médula. Me incorporé y me miré el pecho, pero no había rastros de la pelea. Era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ni siquiera el brazo me molestaba, cosa que había supuesto que tardaría en pasar. Miré al cielo y el Sol parecía estar en el mismo lugar de antes. No había pasado tiempo. No se había movido. O quizás estaba más alto en el cielo, casi como si se moviera hacia el lado equivocado. Me reí para mis adentros cuando comprendí. Había dormido casi un día entero. Era lógico. No había dormido ni una noche completa desde hacía más de un año. No había soñado con nada tranquilo desde que la había perdido. Las pesadillas no me habían dejado ni en un minuto de mi inconciencia hasta ahora.

Negué con la cabeza y me reí en voz alta cuando recordé lo bien que había salido todo finalmente. Suspiré y casi pude sentir el aroma de Ness impregnado en mi piel. En mi pelo, en mis manos. Todo había salido de maravilla. Los chicos no nos perseguirían, y Ness ahora estaba segura con los vampiros. La idea me ponía los pelos de punta, pero ese era el lugar en el que mejor podían protegerla. Eso si la recibían como había esperado. De pronto una opresión en el pecho amenazó con destrozarme los pulmones. Si yo podía oler a Ness en mi piel, ¿Cuál era la garantía de que los vampiros no me percibieran a mí en la suya?

Respiré profundamente y tragué en seco, buscando una salida lógica a esta nueva idea. De seguro Ness no era tan descuidada como para pavonearse por ahí sin disimular ¿cierto? De seguro cubriría los rastros de lo que nos unía. Del amor que debíamos guardar en secreto.

Torcí la cabeza hacia los lados para hacer crujir mi cuello. Era una costumbre que siempre me relajaba. Y esta vez tampoco había fallado. Ness no era estúpida. Era mucho más inteligente que yo, y sabía lo que podrían hacerle si sospechaban de lo nuestro. Sabía lo que arriesgábamos al hacerlo, exactamente lo más importante para nosotros: nos arriesgábamos el uno al otro.

Ese pensamiento me calmó. Ella no haría nada que nos pusiera en peligro, cubriría todos los rastros necesarios para que no hubiera nada que le impidiera volver. Justo como yo.

Suspiré y me puse de pie. Me moría de hambre. Tendría que cazar algo, sabía que no debía acercarme demasiado a los lobos. Por más que Sam había dicho que daría la orden de no perseguirnos, no pensaba tentar a mi suerte. Así que entré en fase luego de estirarme una vez más. Olfateé el aire intentando asimilar el extraño silencio en mi cabeza y comencé a correr hacía el norte, de donde provenía el apetitoso aroma de una manada de ciervos. Me almorcé uno sin pensarlo demasiado y en tiempo record, y después volví a correr, esta vez, sin ninguna razón en especial.

Sólo quería correr, sin nada que me detuviera. Era increíble la velocidad a la que podía llegar. Y eso me hacía sentir poderoso, justo como le había dicho a Ness el día anterior. Y hacerlo sin nadie hurgando en mis pensamientos era de fábula. Algo que nunca me había sucedido antes. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, por el mayor tiempo que me fue posible y en todas las direcciones que se me ocurrieron. Me sentía de maravilla.

No tardé en llegar al pequeño pueblo al que habíamos planeado ir con Nessie, sin siquiera ser conciente de que me dirigía hacia allá. El lugar no mostraba ninguna señal de vida. Ni siquiera las pocas que aún se podían ver en Forks. Resultaba bastante tenebroso de esta manera. Era como un pueblo fantasma o algo así. Pero no era lo que me perturbaba, nunca le había temido a ese tipo de cosas, si el hecho de pensar en dónde estaba toda la gente que faltaba. Probablemente convertida, matando sin reparos a familias enteras. Todas esas casas, esos _hogares__,_ habían sido destruidos en la peor de las maneras.

Intenté pensar objetivamente. Quizás habían evacuado la zona por temor a lo que atacaba a los pueblos vecinos… o quizás, al ser un pueblo tan pequeño, los vampiros habían arrasado completamente con él. Me estremecí. Prefería inclinarme por la primera opción, incluso aunque supiera que era imposible.

Me concentré en olfatear el ambiente en busca de algún dulzor reciente, pero no fui capaz de encontrar nada. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Salí de fase y caminé por las calles desiertas, imaginándome una época mejor ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan definitivo? Estaba seguro de que, aunque la guerra terminara mañana, este pueblito jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Los niños ya no correrían en los parques, las madres nunca volverían a dormir tranquilas… la existencia de los vampiros jamás volvería a ser un secreto.

La ignorancia era un regalo tan valioso como irrecuperable.

Me puse nervioso por la soledad y entré en fase para seguir corriendo. Volví a mi lugar de partida, a buscar la mochila y miré el mapa deseando tener algo más que hacer…

--------------

La semana pasó lentamente. Al principio, la ausencia de Ness esa como una picazón que no podía rascar, pero con los días se transformó en una enorme herida infectada. Ya lo había intentado todo para distraerme. Desde encender una fogata frotando palitos, hasta ver si podía pescar con las manos. Incluso me había tomado el tiempo de ver cuánto me tomaba correr desde una punta a la otra del bosque de Forks. Descubrí que como lobo me tomaba una décima parte del tiempo que como humano. O al menos eso era lo que estimaba, ya que sólo podía saber la hora por la posición del Sol.

Cuando por fin llegó el día no cabía en mí de la emoción. Me sentía un niño en la mañana de Navidad, sólo que más entusiasmado e infantil. El viejo roble estaba justo en la frontera Este del bosque de Forks. Solíamos ir ahí de niños a acampar con Harry, un amigo de mi padre, sus dos hijos, Seth y Leah, y mi padre. Llegué cerca de las tres de la tarde y me apresuré a buscar la nota de Ness en el agujero que se formaba bajo las raíces. Pero algo andaba mal. No percibía el perfume de Ness, sólo un tenue dejo que bien podría tener semanas.

Fruncí el ceño cuando mi mano salió vacía del hueco y suspiré frustrado. No había venido. No había logrado venir a dejar la nota. No podía creer que no le interesara lo suficiente, así que solo quedaba una posibilidad: la habían atrapado. La habían descubierto. Me dejé caer en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda contra nuestro árbol y cerré los ojos. Si de verdad la habían descubierto, ya sería demasiado tarde. No perdonarían ese tipo de conducta, ese tipo de traición, ese tipo de amor.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y ahogué un grito. No podía haber sido tan estúpido. Debería haberla seguido en cuanto tuve noticias de Sam, debería haber hecho que se escondiera en algún otro sitio ¿cómo había podido mandarla a ese nido de chupasangres? Escuché un ruido delante de mí y abrí los ojos, pestañeando para ver a través de las lágrimas para enfocar la vista, pero no había nada. Mi cabeza estaba jugando conmigo.

Me mantuve atento por un segundo y luego volví a distraerme, no estaba muy concentrado que digamos. Mi mente buscaba una posible salida a lo que sucedía. Iría con los vampiros. Si me mataban, sólo me estarían haciendo un favor. Pero tenía que comprobarlo. Tenía que saber a ciencia cierta que mi Nessie ya no estaba, que ya no volvería. Pero el sonido volvió, esta vez más cerca todavía.

- ¿Jake? –escuché. No era la voz de Ness, y automáticamente me puse en guardia, aunque en realidad no sabía de dónde provenía- ¿Jacob? -¿qué rayos? Me había vuelto loco.

- ¿Sí? –contesté sintiéndome como un idiota. No solo escuchaba voces, sino que les contestaba.

- Vengo de parte de… "Nessie" –dudó al pronunciar el nombre y mi corazón se encogió al escucharlo- Dijo que sabría que eras tú por su promesa. Dijo que te dijera "para siempre".

Bajé la guardia y mis brazos cayeron a los costados de mi cuerpo. Sólo era mi mente dándome lo que quería. Le hablaba al aire, pero no me molestaba si me había vuelto loco, realmente ya no tenía importancia, y no podía dejar esa frase inconclusa.

- "Pase lo que pase" –contesté completando la promesa en voz muy baja. Hubo un silencio, y luego no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían: una pequeña chica se materializo de la nada, justo en frente de mí, a penas a unos tres metros de distancia. Di un paso atrás por la sorpresa, chocando contra el árbol, pero la muchacha no se movió de su sitio.

- Ella dijo que no me lastimarías si sabías que me había mandado –explicó con un tono de voz bastante resuelto.

- No- no lo haré –tartamudeé- ¿cómo-? ¿Cómo rayos-?

- No hay tiempo para eso –me cortó-. Dijo que te diera esto –extendió la mano con un pedazo de papel blanco en ella. Me miraba con desconfianza, pero no parecía tener miedo. Debía de tenerle mucha confianza a Ness para encontrarse con un lobo a solas. Me acerqué y tomé la nota muy despacio, no quería asustar a la fantasmita. Abrí el papel alejándome un poco y lo leí mientras me miraba:

"Jake: No podía arriesgarme a que me siguieran. Algunos sospechan de mí desde el día que desaparecí, y no quería llevarlos hasta ti. Eleonor tiene mi confianza, puse en sus manos lo más importante para mí. El secreto de tu paradero. Te encontraré en cuanto sea seguro, esta noche en la lavandería abandonada. Siempre tuya… Ness"

Suspiré profundamente y subí la vista, pero la chica que me había dado la nota ya no estaba. Se había ido tan inesperadamente como había llegado. Pensé que quizás había sido un producto de mi torturada imaginación, pero la nota en mis manos desmentía esa teoría. La abrí y la leí de nuevo, volviendo a sentarme a un lado del viejo roble.

- Eleonor… -susurré. Ness tendría que explicarme como rayos había aparecido de la nada.

Debo haber releído la nota unas mil veces más, pero sólo para ver su letra de nuevo. Porque ya sabía exactamente a dónde debía ir. Me reí para mis adentros… "la lavandería abandonada" era un viejo chiste que solía hacerme Ness. En realidad se refería al sótano de mi antigua casa. Recordé tiempo mejores, cuando solía arrojar mi ropa sucia al sótano –donde estaba la lavadora- desde lo alto de la escalera, en lugar de bajar y lavarla. Cada vez que Nessie bajaba, bromeaba diciendo que parecía una lavandería abandonada, por la ropa esparcida por todo el lugar y las máquinas cubiertas de polvo por falta de uso.

Me reí en voz alta y me puse de pie para dirigirme lentamente a mi destino. No tenía ninguna prisa, aún no parecían ser ni las cinco de la tarde, y tendría que esperar hasta la noche. Cuando salí del bosque, presté mucha atención a todo. No entré en fase para no llamar más la atención, y me moví rápido hacia mi vieja casa, olfateando a cada paso si algo me seguía. No percibí nada reciente de ninguno de los dos bandos a los alrededores de la casa. Eso me tranquilizó un poco, significaba que el lugar estaría bastante parecido a como lo había dejado.

Entré por la puerta de atrás para nos ser demasiado obvio. Pensé en esperar hasta la noche, pero luego descarté la idea ¿de qué me serviría, si todos los seres de los que me escondía, veían perfectamente en la oscuridad? Así que solo entré en cuanto llegué y me fui al sótano después de revisar la casa, sólo por las dudas. No había ningún vampiro, y al parecer no lo había habido en mucho tiempo. El pequeño saqueo de alacenas parecía haber sido obra de humanos. No los culpaba, no era fácil sobrevivir en estas condiciones. Debían hacer uso de todo lo que tuvieran a mano.

No había luz eléctrica y tampoco comida, así que sólo me fui a abajo, y me senté en el piso, a un lado de la lavadora. Saqué de mi bolsillo el viejo llavero que Nessie me había hecho, y lo hice girar ante mis ojos una y otra vez, mirando con atención las cuentas plásticas de colores. Eran cinco cuentas de colores diferentes, cada una con una letra que al ir juntas deletreaban "Jacob". Los había hecho hacía tiempo. Ya no servía como llavero, pero hacía años que lo llevaba conmigo a todos lados. Era como una muleto de la suerte, aunque en realidad solo servía para recordarla. Y ahora, sentado en la oscuridad, sin nada más que hacer, era todo lo que me distraía de la espera.

Recordé la tarde que lo había hecho, y el brazalete que yo le había hecho. Me pregunté qué sería de él, y por qué no le había dicho que me gustaba en ese entonces. Éramos pequeños, tendríamos a penas diez años, pero desde entonces la quería. La había querido desde siempre. Ni siquiera intentándolo con todas mis fuerzas lograba desempolvar un recuerdo en el que ella no me gustara, en el que no estuviera loco por ella, incluso de pequeño. De acuerdo, mi amor había cambiado, madurado, pero nunca había desaparecido.

Recordé las tardes jugando en el parque, y las noches que solía entrar a mi habitación para que la cuidara. Solíamos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche charlando. Le contaba chistes e inventaba historias para hacer que se sintiera mejor, y luego le aseguraba que la cuidaría si se quedaba dormida, que todo estaría bien. Recordé las noches que dormí en el piso para dejarle mi cama y las risas que nos provocaba que mi padre me gritara desde la cocina que me despertara, cuando no habíamos dormido en lo absoluto.

Me reí en voz alta cuando me vino a la memoria la charla de mi padre sobre el asunto. Ahora, viéndolo con más claridad, estaba seguro de que Billy estaba al tanto de todo. Pero también sabía lo bien que me conocía. Él sabía cuánto quería a Nessie, y que no haría nada por poner nuestra amistad en peligro. El viejo era muy astuto. Y me conocía mejor de lo que yo me conocía a mí mismo.

Sentí como lentamente la atmósfera cambiaba, el cambio de temperatura que había traído la noche. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho, anticipando su llegada… pero los minutos se volvieron horas interminables que pasaban torturándome como si no quisieran avanzar. Finalmente, cuando ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo y toda la esperanza de que viniera, un ruido arriba me volvió a la vida. Eran pasos. Una sonrisa se coló en mis facciones cuando identifiqué el sonido de su modo de caminar. Era ella.

Pero me había dicho que la esperara ahí, así que eso hice, a pesar de que tuviera que concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que mis pies se movieran en su dirección. Había hecho un esfuerzo enorme por no subir las escaleras y permanecía de pié en el último escalón, esperando que llegara por su cuenta. Finalmente la puerta se movió.

- ¿Jake? –preguntó al abrirla. Me vio mientras lo hacía- ¡Jake! –jadeó, su voz se quebró y corrió escaleras abajo más rápido de lo que creí posible. Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y los míos su cintura, cada uno apretando al otro al punto en que la respiración se volvía dificultosa. Pero el aire no era tan importante como tenerla entre mis brazos.

- Creí que no volvería a verte –solté entre dientes mientras olía su cabello. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia a su aroma. En respuesta me apretó más fuerte y apoyó sus labios en mi hombro. Era como la primera bocanada de aire fresco después de estar demasiado tiempo debajo del agua.

- Siento haber tardado, tenía que cazar –eso explicaba la demora, pero no el porqué no había ido esta tarde al roble ella misma.

- ¿Por qué hoy no- ¿Cómo lograste- ¿Cómo escapaste? –le pregunté, las palabras atropellándose unas a otras. Se alejó lo suficiente para verme a los ojos y me explicó entre besos a mis labios, y mientras su mano se paseaba por mi cabeza, de adelante hacia atrás, acariciándome como si intentara peinarme con sus dedos.

- Nunca salgo a cazar con todos –frunció el ceño ante la idea y supuse que no compartían sus hábitos alimenticios. Me estremecí ligeramente-. Les dije que lo haría más tarde. Si salía con Jeremy y luego iba a darte la nota, probablemente me hubiera seguido –mis manos se tensaron a su alrededor cuando pronunció el nombre del chupasangres. Pero de inmediato recordé que había cosas más importantes que mis ansias de matarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te descubrieron? ¿Te lastimaron? –negó con la cabeza.

- No, Eleonor me cubrió. Y Jeremy sospecha algo, pero teme ponerlo en palabras. Creo que no dirá nada –suspiré. Cada vez que lo nombraba mi cuerpo reaccionaba con la misma respuesta: repulsión.

- Te extrañé tanto… -susurró antes de besarme, esta vez, mucho más profundamente. Era un beso desesperado, frenético, apasionado. Cuando necesité respirar, bajé por su piel a besar su cuello. Siguió hablando entre jadeos-. ¿Qué tal… contigo? ¿Qué sucedió… con la manada?

- Ya no soy parte de la manada –le dije después de un segundo. Me alejó poniendo una mano en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te expulsaron por mi culpa? –susurró.

- No me expulsaron, "me rebelé" –alcé los dedos y dibujé las comillas en el aire. Su expresión se descompuso-. No tiene importancia –me apresuré a decir-. Sam dijo que no nos perseguirían, que podemos estar juntos… siempre y cuando no nos crucemos en su camino –eso era más o menos la idea de lo que me había dicho.

- ¿Eso es bueno? –preguntó de repente. Le sonreí.

- Es lo mejor que podíamos esperar –le dije mientras volvía a besarla. A pesar tener la temperatura tan alta, sus manos me quemaban mientras las deslizaba por mi espalda y mis hombros. Su piel hacía que mi boca ardiera con cada beso, con cada roce-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –le pregunté, desesperándome con la idea de que tuviera que irse de un momento al otro.

- No mucho –jadeó y sentí en su forma de hablar cómo fruncía el ceño, una mueca de seguro parecida a la que hacía yo ahora contra la piel de su cuello-. Tuve que ir a cazar, tenía que alimentarme, no quería… arriesgarme. Por eso tardé.

- Creo que hubiera preferido la mordida –murmuré medio en broma besando su hombro y bajando hasta su clavícula. Soltó un gemido, pero no sonaba del todo bien. Parecía triste o frustrada-. ¿Qué sucede? –susurré.

- Tendré que irme en unos minutos.

- No… -me quejé contra su piel- ¿Minutos? ¿No pueden ser un par de horas?

- Bromeas, ¿cierto? Ya te arriesgué lo suficiente al venir aquí. No puedo darles motivos de que sospechen

- Sí puedes… -murmuré contra su oreja justo antes de besarla ahí. Sentí como se estremecía en mis brazos y sonreí maliciosamente- Por favor…-supliqué. La escuché tragar en seco y bajé una de mis manos por su cadera rápidamente, levantando su pierna para apoyarla luego al costado de mi cadera. Nessie jadeó sin aire y susurró mi nombre-. Por favor… -repetí. Dudó un minuto y luego finalmente habló.

- No puedo… -se quejó con el mismo tono frustrado de antes- si Jeremy me sigue… -me detuve de repente. Otra vez esa sanguijuela. Me ponía los pelos de punta y lograba que me temblaran las manos. Nessie notó el cambio en mi actitud y dejó la frase sin terminar-. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó tocándome el rostro. Esta vez sabía que me escucharía si no la apartaba. Así que eso hice: quité su mano de mi cara y la volví un puño dentro de la mía. Intenté controlar el tono de mi voz mientras la ira corría libre por mis venas-. ¿Jake? –murmuró mirándome con curiosidad. Esperaba una respuesta.

- ¿Por qué _él,_ entre todos, te seguiría? –frunció el ceño entendiendo mi insinuación.

- Él… él me quiere –confirmó y mis manos temblaron de nuevo.

- ¿Y tú le quieres a él? –pregunté en un suspiro casi sin sonido, analizando su expresión. Me había costado horrores despegar mis dientes, dejar de apretarlos.

- Sí… -contestó después de un momento. Asentí con la cabeza-. Pero no como te quiero a ti –se apresuró a agregar, buscando mi mirada con la suya-. Jamás he amado a nadie en la forma en la que te amo a ti, Jake –hizo una pausa.- No quiero que te encuentre, porque no quiero que te lastime. No puedo ni pensar en que alguien te haga daño. Por eso es que debo irme: no para volver con él, si no para _poder_volver contigo en otra ocasión –me besó en los labios, pero la pasión se había adormilado, su beso me supo a despedida-. Debo irme –confirmó con la voz quebrada.

- No… -murmuré de nuevo, y volví a besarla, atrapando sus labios con los míos por unos segundos más. Era tiempo robado, lo sabía, pero tenía que besarla una vez más. No quería pensar en que quizás fuera la última vez-. Si nos atrapan… Si te hacen daño… Si no volvemos a…

- Shh… -susurró mientras apoyaba sus dedos en mis labios, interrumpiendo mi ataque de pánico.

- Te amo tanto –conseguí decir a través de sus dedos. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y la limpié con los labios. ¿No podíamos tener un encuentro en el que ninguno de los dos rompiera a llorar?

- También yo. Para siempre –musitó con la voz quebrada.

- Ahora más que nunca: pase lo que pase –completé.

- Tengo que irme –repitió una vez más, dejando caer otra lágrima.

- Un minuto más. Sólo un minuto –contesté apoyando mi frente contra la suya y mirándola a los ojos. Qué fácil era para mí perderme en ellos. Presionó sus labios contra los míos una vez más y escuché su voz en mi cabeza. "Te veré aquí dentro de cuatro días, cuando caiga el Sol". Apretó los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se dio la vuelta rápidamente y subió las escaleras más rápido de lo que las había bajado. Escuché cómo caían sus lágrimas mientras se alejaba, o quizás fueran las mías. Solo seguí el latido de su corazón hasta que se desvaneció por la distancia.

Tan pronto como el calor que me había dejado se desvaneció, volví a caer en un abismo. Caminé un par de pasos hacia atrás y me dejé caer en el mismo lugar de antes, junto a la lavadora. Aún podía sentir su sabor en mis labios, pero eso a penas me consolaba. Volvía a estar solo, y quizás nunca volvería a verla…

¡No! No podía pensar de esa forma. Me puse de pie de un golpe y me sentí enjaulado cuando me di cuenta de que no podía salir de la casa. Tenía que esperar para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ambos salíamos del mismo lugar. De todas formas corrí escaleras arriba y me quedé caminando en círculos por la sala sin encontrar nada mejor que hacer. Frustrado, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y ahogué un grito, que terminó saliendo como un gruñido profundo. Tenía que ocupar mi mente en algo, así que marche con paso firme a mi vieja habitación.

Todo estaba revuelto y en el piso, pero todavía era la misma. Las paredes, los muebles más grandes, mi cama… me dejé caer en mi cama mirando al techo. Se sentía igual a pesar de que las sábanas y cobertores ya no estaban. Suspiré profundamente y fui capaz de relajarme. Si cerraba los ojos y me concentraba, todo volvía a ser igual. Podía fingir que todo era una pesadilla y pretender que Nessie iba a entrar por la ventana de un momento a otro, justo como lo había hecho siempre de niños, justo como lo había hecho nuestra primera noche juntos.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y me cubrí los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que en este mismo colchón la había hecho mía, la había hecho mujer. Aquí mismo nos lo habíamos entregado todo el uno al otro, fundiéndonos en uno sólo para siempre. Me dormí deseando soñar con esa increíble noche, pero cuando la luz de la mañana me despertó, no podía recordar ningún sueño en especial, solo flashes e imágenes de Nessie, cambiando y creciendo a través de los años. Abrí los ojos con una sonrisa, pero deseé que se hubiera despertado a mi lado.

Tendría que hacer algo para que la próxima vez le fuera imposible marcharse, y una idea revoloteaba ansiosa por mi cabeza.

……**.**

**Ufff, sorry, de verdad lo hice largo, no? Sorry! Pobre Jake, me da lastima que se quede con las ganas, jajaja… Gracias por leer! Dejen coments, que ya estamos en el tramo final… Besos!!!**


	18. Libro 2 Cap 6

**Hola! Ya solamente faltan unos cuantos capis, les mando muchos besos, y si se quieren adelantar, llevo un poco más rápido la historia en el blog de Kokoro Black, Kokoro's room… Besotes! Y Ojala les guste!**

**Capítulo 6: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, siempre hay**** consecuencias**

Si lo veía de esta forma, no había tenido mucho tiempo, a pesar de que en otra forma, mucho más sentimental, el tiempo se hubiera vuelto eterno. Pero ahora ya se había terminado. Ya todo estaba listo. Me senté en el último escalón de la escalera y miré todo en detalle. No era bueno con estas cosas, pero estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, y el resultado no estaba del todo mal.

Había revisado cajas y desempolvado recuerdos la mayor parte de los últimos tres días. Había recuperado fotos y desenterrado dibujos y cartas. Incluso había podido encontrar los diarios que no había visto en años. Los que mi padre me había sugerido llevar cuando niño. Había resultado ser una buena forma de deshacerme de las pesadillas sobre las que nunca le había contado a nadie más. Tenía doce años, y no quería que nadie supiera que era débil. Claro que ahora lo veía desde una perspectiva totalmente distinta. Soñar con mi madre y desear que volviera no me hacía un niño, solo me hacía humano.

Sonreí al recordar a mi madre. Finalmente podía hacerlo sin lamentarme porque se hubiera ido. Y lo mismo me ocurría con mi padre. Ahora daba las gracias por que no habían estado para ver todo esto. Daba las gracias por el hecho de que hubieran dejado el mundo mientras todo era normal, mientras la paz aún reinaba. Agradecía que hubieran muerto en la ignorancia de lo que verdaderamente nos rodeaba.

Me levanté y di una vuelta por la habitación una vez más, repasando las paredes con la mirada otra vez. Después del accidente mi padre se había obsesionado con sacarnos fotografías. Bueno, en realidad solo a mí, pero como Nessie siempre estaba conmigo, ella también debía soportar que Billy registrara cumpleaños, navidades, vacaciones y salidas al parque. Por esto mismo ahora había logrado empapelar casi completamente las paredes del sótano con los recuerdos que tanto añoraba.

Cientos de fotografías pegadas a mí alrededor, relatando la historia de una vida mejor, nuestra vida juntos. Volteé el cuerpo entero cuando escuché ruidos arriba. Me aseguré de que viniera sola y corrí escaleras arriba, abriendo la puerta antes de que se acercara demasiado. Cerré a mis espaldas y la vi. Era increíble, pero cada vez que la veía se había vuelto más hermosa que la anterior. Incluso si sólo dejaba de verla para pestañear.

La abracé antes de que pudiera hablar y la apreté contra mi pecho con fuerza. La sonrisa de su rostro era agridulce, lo que me decía que tendría que irse en pocos minutos. Darme cuenta de ese hecho sólo hizo que la estrechara todavía más en mis brazos. Llené mis pulmones con el particular perfume de su cabello y suspiré profundamente. Era curioso que ninguno de los dos hubiera pronunciado una palabra. Quizás no era necesario… quizás todo lo que necesitábamos era la presencia del otro, haciéndonos creer que todo estaría bien. Y lo estaría, todo estaría perfecto en los momentos en los que estuviéramos juntos. Se puso en puntas de pie y presionó sus labios contra mi cuello. Como si hubiera presionado algún tipo de botón, torcí el rostro y encontré sus labios con los míos.

Aún me hacía sentir como la primera vez que la había besado. Mariposas en el estómago y la sensación de que el piso se desvanecía bajo mis pies. Sus dedos me quemaban donde quiera que los posaba, así como sus labios y el resto de su piel. Cuando deslizó la punta de su lengua por el contorno de mis labios la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. La sorpresa que le había preparado me valía un cuerno, solo me dedicaría a besarla todo el tiempo que me fuera posible.

La sentí sonreír contra mis labios y después de presionarlos ligera y rápidamente una vez más con los suyos, alejó su rostro para mirarme como si estuviera esperando que dijera algo.

- ¿Qué? –le pregunté después de un segundo de silencio. No soportaba que se mantuviera alejada.

- ¿Me preparaste una sorpresa? –preguntó con tono entusiasmado.

- ¡Hey, no es justo! –me quejé.

- Lo sé. La vida no es justa. Ahora: ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? –exigió cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, exagerando la expresión. Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco, la tomé de la mano deshaciendo el nudo de sus brazos y la arrastré hasta la puerta del sótano. La posicioné en frente de ella y me coloqué a sus espaldas.

- Cierra los ojos –susurré en su oído y luego sonreí cuando se estremeció. Me aseguré de que los tuviera cerrados y abrí la puerta. Jadeó cuando la tomé de la cintura con ambas manos y la levanté para pasarla por encima del pequeño saliente del piso que hacía tope con la puerta, y luego la apoyé en el piso, pero no la solté. Me pegué a ella para cerrar la puerta y me acerqué a su oído de nuevo-. Puedes abrirlos –musité, un poco mareado por todo lo que su aroma me provocaba. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y jadeó una vez más cuando enfocó la vista.

- Jake… -soltó con la voz quebrada, y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja.

- Baja –la alenté. Me hizo caso y avanzó por las escaleras, acercándose para ver la pared en frente de nosotros desde más cerca. La observé mientras reconocía los momentos y los lugares de las fotografías, cada una causándole una reacción diferente. Con muchas reía, con algunas suspiraba y con unas pocas sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Caminó lentamente por la habitación, prestando atención a cada uno de los pequeños rectángulos coloridos. Fue hasta un extremo de la habitación y luego volvió como si se hubiera saltado una parte.

Yo la miraba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi viejo y gastado jean, mi corazón agrandándose con cada una de las sonrisas inconcientes que se asomaba por su rostro. Ahogó un pequeño grito cuando bajó la vista y vio lo que había acomodado sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado de la lavadora, y se llevó una mano al rostro para cubrirse la boca.

- Guardaste mis cartas – musitó a través de sus dedos con la voz quebrándosele una vez más. Paseó los dedos de su mano libre por el montón de papeles, mirándolo absorta por un momento. No pareció notar que me acercaba hasta que la rodeé con mis brazos desde atrás, abrazándola y bajando la cabeza para que quedara a la altura de su oído.

- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Tus cartas fueron lo único que me mantuvo vivo en ese campamento –sonrió pero frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté en voz baja. Tardó un segundo en responder.

- Nunca respondiste la última –explicó.

- Sí lo hice –musité quedadamente. Se removió en mis brazos para darse la vuelta y quedar de frente a mí-. Fue sólo que nunca tuve el valor para enviarla –hizo una mueca con la boca y le sonreí. Suspiré profundamente antes de seguir-. En tu última carta te despediste diciendo que me extrañabas –expliqué. Asintió con la cabeza y yo tragué con dificultad-. Te respondí que yo también lo hacía. Que no creía poder extrañar a otra niña como a ti… que me costaba respirar y que solo veía tu rostro cuando cerraba los ojos –limpié una lágrima que corría por su mejilla y aligeré el tono con el que hablaba-. Y que mataría a Quil y a Embry en tanto siguieran cantando "Jake tiene novia"

Logré que sonriera y luego la apreté con las manos en su cintura, presionándola contra mi cuerpo y acercando sus labios a los míos. Primero los presioné suavemente y luego suspiró en mi boca y su perfume me atontó los sentidos. No era justo que pudiera volverme loco con tan solo un suspiro. Atrapé su labio inferior entre los míos y nos movimos sincronizados por un momento. Luego busqué su lengua con la mía y saboreé el dulzor de su boca. El beso se volvía más y más profundo a medida que los minutos pasaban y la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba. Mis manos se pasearon por su espalda y por su cintura, siempre atrayéndola contra mi cuerpo, para poder sentir los latidos de su corazón contra mi pecho.

De forma automática, cuando me quedé sin aire, bajé por su mandíbula y me dediqué a besar el hueco de debajo de su oreja izquierda. Jadeó sin aire cuando atrapé el tierno lóbulo entre los dientes, y perdió el equilibrio. Dio un paso hacia atrás apretándome con los brazos y haciendo que la siguiera. Se topó con la lavadora y me apreté contra ella usando al aparato de apoyo, para poder presionar mis caderas contra las suyas con más fuerza.

- Jake… -se quejó. No. Esta vez no dejaría que se fuera. No dejaría que se me escapara tan rápido. Seguí como si no la hubiera escuchado y tomé el borde de su camiseta entre mis dedos mientras los paseaba de arriba a abajo por los costados de su cuerpo. No puso resistencia cuando se la saqué. Incluso levantó los brazos para que me fuera más fácil. Pero entre los pequeños gemidos involuntarios que soltaba tras labios apretados, todavía intentaba fingir que no quería esto tanto como yo. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió. "Jake, debo irme" escuché en mi mente.

- No –contesté bruscamente y con la voz ronca. Bajé mis manos desde su cintura, donde descansaban y las metí entre el elástico de su pantalón y su cuerpo. Otra vez gimió al sentir el contacto y yo bajé las manos lentamente, quitándole la prenda. Se aclaró la garganta y me puso una mano en el hombro cuando volví a apretarme contra ella.

- Jake, tengo que irme –notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por intentar sonar decidida. La miré a los ojos y apoyé mis manos en la lavadora, acorralándola contra ella y acercando mi rostro al suyo.

- Bien –contesté-. Dime que quieres que me detenga –tragó audiblemente y me miró por un segundo. Posé una mano en su cintura.

- No podemos…

- No. Di que _quieres_ que te deje ir –posé mi otra mano en su cintura y la vi contener un suspiro.

- Jake, tengo que-

- ¡No! –la corté de nuevo-. "Tengo" no, _"quiero"_ –contesté secamente mientras bajaba mis manos hasta su cadera-. Dilo –insté luego de un segundo.

- Nos encontrarán… -susurró casi sin aliento. Me incliné para apoyar mi boca a un lado de su oído.

- Respuesta equivocada –musité con la voz ronca justo antes de levantarla de repente para sentarla sobre la lavadora. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Quiero irme –susurró. No dejé lo que estaba haciendo, trazando caminos húmedos por la piel de su cuello y su hombro.

- Bien –contesté-. Ahora dilo como si realmente te lo creyeras –me apreté más contra ella y soltó un gemido más profundo. Sonaba como si saliera del centro de su pecho. Una de sus piernas se apretó contra el costado de mi cadera-. ¿Lo ves? –pregunté con voz baja y ronca, intentando soltar las palabras a través de dientes apretados-. Tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo con lo que dices.

Abrió los ojos para mirarme y reprimió un gemido cuando me apreté más contra su intimidad.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –replicó entrecortadamente.

- Tus ojos te delatan… -susurré- tu respiración… los latidos de tu corazón –se mordió el labio y yo relamí los míos intentando controlarme aunque fuera un poco. Me acerqué y muy despacio pasé la punta de mi nariz por una línea imaginaria desde su hombro hasta su oído, inhalando profundamente- tu olor… -agregué cuando llegué a mi destino con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

Eso fue todo. Soltó una mezcla entre un gruñido y un gemido y enredó sus dedos en mi pelo para tirar de él y llevar mis labios a los suyos. Sonreí contra su boca justo antes de besarla con la desesperación que me invadía. No podía pasar ni un segundo más sin tomarla, sin sentirla mía. Sin hacer que me pertenecieran sus gemidos y suspiros. Sin ser el dueño de los temblores de su cuerpo y su respiración entrecortada.

Bajé la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y arranqué su ropa interior cuando me topé con ella. No era mi culpa ser brusco, la tela me estorbaba. Corroborando la forma en la que sabía que se sentía, Nessie desabrochó mis pantalones con dedos torpes y temblorosos, aunque rápidos. En cuanto tuvo lugar para meter la mano debajo de la tela tomó mi erección rodeándola con sus dedos. Detuve todo lo que hacía cuando la cabeza me dio vueltas mientras hacía un poco de presión.

Bajé la cabeza un segundo, hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro, y cuando su mano comenzó a moverse, me volví loco. No pude soportarlo más. Apoyé mis manos en sus rodillas, que estaban ligeramente detrás de mi cuerpo, y tiré de ellas para impulsarme en su interior, entrando lentamente, pero de una sola vez.

Ness soltó el gemido más sensual que había escuchado en mi vida, y sólo sirvió para provocarme todavía más. Como si ya no fuera suficiente con su cuerpo y su perfume, ahora dejaba escapar mi nombre al momento en que más me presionaba contra ella. Tragué en seco y me incliné un poco, dado que se había dejado caer, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Quería más de su piel, más de su cremosa e irresistible piel. Solté una de mis manos y la paseé por el costado de su cuerpo, subiendo hasta su pecho. Otra vez quité la molesta tela de un tirón, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Ahora me movía a un ritmo constante pero lento, torturándonos a ambos. Y es que quería tomarme mi tiempo, a pesar de saber que en realidad no disponíamos de él. El hecho de pensar que en cualquier momento podría entrar un vampiro por la puerta y matarme por lo que hacía, solo provocaba que deseara tenerla con más fervor. Con más urgencia. En todo el caos del mundo, necesitaba saber que algo todavía era constante, que algo todavía se mantenía igual que antes. Que ella seguía siendo mía, como yo jamás había dejado de ser suyo.

Me moví más rápido pensando en eso y Ness cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Pensé en los largos meses que había pasado sin ella, las veces que había deseado tenerla de esta forma, tan mía. Bajé mi boca a su pecho y pasé la lengua lentamente por uno de sus pezones, haciendo que la piel se le erizara. Sonreí y lo atrapé entre mis labios, y al arquear la espalda lo metió completo en mi boca.

Sonreí al notar sus ansias y bajé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos otra vez, solo que esta vez no había nada que quitar, solo quería provocarla todavía más. Toqué su punto más sensible con los dedos y la sentí viniéndose ante el menor de los roces. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber llegado a tocarla antes de que se corriera. Mi sonrisa se amplió cuando se colgó de mi cuello, estrechándolo en sus brazos y enterrando el rostro en el costado de mi cabeza. Sentía su respiración caliente y agitada -entrecortada de la forma más excitante posible- chocar contra mi oído y despeinar mi cabello.

Aproveché su agarre y la levanté de la lavadora, manipulando sus caderas con las manos, para que no se deslizara hacia abajo. No esperé a que parara de estremecerse para comenzar a moverla de nuevo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza. Por un breve segundo, me dio algo de miedo sentirme tan fuera de control con Nessie tan cerca, pero luego gimió contra mi cuello y con un gruñido la apreté más contra mí, penetrándola lo más profundamente que podía.

Trastabillé un poco cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos y apoyé una mano contra la pared para darme equilibrio. De todas formas, me bastaba una sola para seguir moviéndola de arriba abajo… estaba seguro de que si dejaba de hacerlo, ella lo haría, pero adoraba sentir la suave piel de sus muslos en mis dedos. Así que no me detuve. La seguí dirigiendo, cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más bruscamente.

Justo después de su segundo orgasmo, sus brazos se aflojaron y tuve que moverme de prisa para apoyarla contra la pared y apretarme contra ella con fuerza e insistencia, como si presionando más duro fuera a lograr entrar más profundamente de lo que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar. Jadeó sin aire y comenzó a correrse de nuevo, podía notar la diferencia de intensidad. Ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía por mis movimientos.

Era casi como si pudiera medir la fuerza con la que se apretaba a mi alrededor, el descontrol de sus gritos o los latidos que su corazón se salteaba. Jadeé contra su cuello al venirme, arrastrado por los gemidos y gritos que Nessie soltaba casi constantemente al correrse por tercera vez contra mi cuerpo. Sólo habían pasados unos días desde la última vez que la había poseído, pero sentía que no lo hacia en siglos.

…………………………………

Un grito nos despertó a ambos, seguido por el choque de lo que parecían dos grandes rocas. Nos incorporamos, la cabeza aún me daba vueltas. Estábamos recostados en el piso del sótano de mi antigua casa. El olor que había en el ambiente hacía que las manos me temblaran, un hedor dulce y empalagoso que se mezclaba con el de mi propia raza y el del espeso humo. Reconocía la particularidad del denso e impregnante humo, muchas veces había sido yo el causante de provocarlo.

- No… -susurró Nessie encogiéndose contra mi pecho. Tenía que sacarla de ahí. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado durante la noche, había desatado la pelea, y nosotros estábamos en la boca del lobo… ironías aparte. Estreché a Nessie entre mis brazos sintiendo la culpa que me embargaba. Si la hubiera dejado ir, si la hubiera escuchado, probablemente ahora estaría segura. En el fuerte del manicomio, rodeada por vampiros que la protegerían. _"Estaría luchando"_ aclaró en mi mente. _"Y no estaríamos juntos"_ agregó después, y luego hizo una pausa en la que me concentré en escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Se removió en mis brazos para juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce y suave. _"No cambiaría lo que pasó anoche por nada del mundo. Incluso si significa que debo morir por ello"_. Me estremecí ante la idea, pero Ness parecía segura de lo que decía. Parecía convencida de que era mejor morir juntos que vivir sintiéndonos muertos. Y yo sentía lo mismo, aunque hubiera deseado alguna forma, algún escenario en el que sólo yo tuviera que morir por proteger nuestro amor… Estaba seguro de una cosa: La había perdido una vez, y no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Ya había sido un muerto en vida, ya había caminado habiendo perdido mi destino y el lugar al que pertenecía y prefería morir a hacerlo de nuevo.

Nos levantamos y nos vestimos apresuradamente. Pensé en entrar en fase, pero creí que los vampiros nos atacarían más rápido si me identificaban como licántropo tan fácilmente. Así que solo tomé a Ness con fuerza de la mano y nos paramos detrás de la puerta, concentrándonos en los sonidos que había afuera, en la casa. No parecía haber nadie. Salimos despacio, verificando a cada paso y evitando las ventanas.

Verificamos las ventajas y desventajas de cada salida, las luchas afuera y las posibilidades que teníamos de escapar. Nos detuvimos un segundo más antes de salir por la puerta de en frente, juntando valor. _"¿Luchar o escapar?"__,_ me preguntó. "Ambas", contesté sin estar convencido realmente de que fuera posible. Me di vuelta y le robé un último beso, tomándole el rostro entre mis manos. _"Te amo… y si muero-" "Jake…" "No, maldición, si muero, más te vale que sigas corriendo"_ se me hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras miraba la lágrima que corría por su mejilla. "Sólo si tu haces lo mismo si soy yo la que queda atrás, si me atrapan". "De acuerdo" accedí. Sólo quería que prometiera que se iría, que escaparía. Yo estaba dispuesto a aceptar correr si la atrapaban si eso era lo que quería, porque jamás dejaría que lo hicieran. Moriría primero, así que no tenía importancia.

"_¿No te molesta morir por una noche de sexo?"_ –dijo con tono amargo en mi cabeza mientras hacía una mueca y otra lágrima se le escapaba. Limpié la pequeña gota con los labios y volví a alejarme para mirarla a los ojos _"No se me ocurre una mejor razón para morir orgulloso… que una vida entera de amor por ti"._ La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y luego abrí la puerta para enfrentar nuestro destino.

**Eso fue todo! Reviews? Porfis? ** recuerden que está habilitado para mandar mensaje anonimo, asi que me pueden tirar tomatazos sin que sepa quien son jajajajaja, muchos besoteees! Gracias por leer! **


	19. Libro 2 Cap 7

**Hola! Acá de nuevo, actualizando! Espero les guste el capi! Besotes!**

**Capítulo 7: Dar la vida por ella, el mejor final que hubiera podido esperar. **

Afuera había luchas aisladas a donde quiera que miráramos. Sólo grupos cerrados por aquí y por allá, pero todos –o casi todos- ocupados en su propio círculo de matanza. Apreté la mano de Nessie con fuerza y la arrastré conmigo lo más rápido que pude, intentando esquivar las peleas. Fui hacia la derecha al final de la calle, para doblar en la esquina y tomar el atajo al bosque. Toda la situación me resultaba escalofriantemente familiar. Ya habíamos pasado por esto en una ocasión, pero la diferencia era que esta vez no permitiría que me obligaran a soltar la mano que aferraba… al menos sin saber que estaría segura.

Corrimos rápido y en posturas encorvadas: yo intentando esconder a Ness de la vista de los demás, y ella esforzándose por cuidar mi espalda. Llegamos a correr cinco calles pasando desapercibidos, pero no fue suficiente. Estábamos a menos de cien metros del límite del bosque, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… Escuché los pasos, distinguidos entre todos los demás por la rapidez y la certeza con la que se acercaban directamente hacia nosotros. No me desesperé tanto como pensé que lo haría, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. _"Ve a través del bosque, al pueblo vecino. ¡Ahora!"_ grité con toda la fuerza mental de la que fui capaz antes de voltear hacia los pasos y empujar a Ness fuera del camino del vampiro, hacia el bosque.

Cayó al piso por el empujón, demasiado brusco, pero también necesario. Prefería obligarla a irse antes que permitirle que se quedara y enfrentar la idea de que ella sería la próxima. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de volver la cabeza hacia mi atacante antes de que me tomara por el cuello y me levantara con una sola meno, despegando mis pies del piso. Mis manos volaron automáticamente a las suyas, buscando aflojar la presa para poder respirar, pero el chupasangres comenzó a caminar conmigo hasta presionarme contra algo duro. Se sentía como una pared contra mi espalda. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Ness se ponía de pie. Quería recordarle su promesa, obligarla a que fuera sensata y huyera hacia el bosque antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero ya lo era. Estaba corriendo hacia nosotros, hacia su perdición.

El vampiro fue mucho más rápido y cuando ella intentó empujarlo, él la tomó de las muñecas, inmovilizándola con una sola mano. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro fue diabólica. Ness gritaba algo que no pude distinguir, algo que no llegaba a mis oídos a pesar de tenerla tan cerca. Todo estaba perdido. La única alternativa era entrar en fase para ver si así lograba concentrar su atención en mí, pero la falta de aire me lo dificultaba. Logré concentrarme lo suficiente para que mis manos comenzaran a temblar, pero el vampiro lo notó y me sacudió por el cuello, golpeándome con fuerza contra el muro a la vez que chasqueaba con la lengua con desaprobación y aumentaba la presión en mi cuello, provocando que abriera la boca.

- ¡Suéltalo, maldición! ¡Félix, suéltalo! –gritó Nessie una vez más, haciendo eco de lo que hubiera pedido con respecto a ella si hubiera sido capaz de hablar. El vampiro solo me miraba directamente y con una expresión calmada y de satisfacción.

- Si te transformas, mataré a la pequeña desertora –fruncí el ceño y dejé de intentarlo, concentrándome ahora en aspirar el hilo de aire que su mano, forzada a aligerarse por las mías, me permitía tomar.

- ¡Jake, lo hará de todos modos, sálvate! -insistió Ness forcejeando contra su agarre. El vampiro la sacudió y la acercó a su cuerpo. Mi corazón amenazó con salirse de mi pecho cuando lo vi acercar su rostro al de mi Nessie.

- Es probable… -concedió con voz calmada y luego devolvió la vista hacia mí lentamente, girando sólo la cabeza en mi dirección- pero si te transformas, lo haré más lento… -acercó más su rostro al de Nessie, que intentaba alejarse sin éxito y paseó su nariz por el costado de su cuello lentamente- disfrutándolo… -concluyó. Gruñí a través de la garganta cerrada y me sacudí intentando liberarme de nuevo, pero era inútil.

Volvió a mirarme sonriente y satisfecho por mi reacción. Tenía que hacer algo, así que hice lo único que podía. Solté mis manos de la suya, que ahora, sin restricción alguna, impedía el paso de aire completamente, y las posé en la que aprisionaba a Ness, intentando soltarla con el poco tiempo que me quedaba. Ella dobló su muñeca y apoyó la palma de su mano sobre la mía, lo cual me permitió que la escuchara_. "¡Jake, entra en fase ahora mismo!"_ ordenó. Mi respuesta fue débil por la total falta de oxígeno _"Corre… por favor"_ supliqué y luego rompí el contacto. Tiré de la mano del chupasangres, liberando a Nessie de su agarre.

Me miraron con furia, tanto el vampiro como Ness, y aproveche la distracción de ambos para hacer lo último que podía, apoyé mi mano en el pecho de Ness y utilicé toda la fuerza que me quedaba, toda la que pude juntar, toda la que me quedaba para empujarla hacia atrás, haciéndola volar por los aires, lejos de nosotros. La caída sería mala, pero se recuperaría, ella era fuerte.

Esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para que ella corriera. El parásito debía matarme ahora, mientras ella se recuperaba de la sorpresa. La idea era que Nessie no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y con suerte, entendiera que era demasiado tarde. Así que mirándola por última vez -su rostro aún hermoso, a pesar del horror que lo marcaba- sonreí débilmente en su dirección, y dejé de forcejear, permitiéndole a mis ojos que se cerraran para que supiera que era hora de huir.

………………………

- ¡Suéltame! –chilló su voz y luché por abrir los ojos, pero no encontraba los músculos que lo hacían- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Lo matará! _¡Lo está matando!_ –gritó de nuevo. Se podían distinguir las lágrimas en su voz, a pesar de que la escuchaba como si estuviera del otro lado del mundo. Recé por que la persona que la sostenía fuera piadosa, y rogué por que el vampiro se aburriera de una buena vez y me partiera el cuello, para que ella luchara por escapar, en lugar de solo hacerlo para liberarse y morir conmigo-. ¡Félix, suéltalo! –gritó más alto-. ¡Déjalo ir! –y de repente escuché el crujido que esperaba, el que terminaría con todo.

La pared desapareció tras de mí y hubiera jurado que me movía en círculos pequeños y constantes. Sentí algo frío en mis rodillas y bajo mi mano, y algo caliente en mi garganta, que contrastaba con la sensación que debía producirme la mano del vampiro, dura y helada como el hielo. Otro crujido me partió los oídos. Todo seguía dando vueltas, pero entendí que yo permanecía quieto en el piso. Eso sentía debajo de mí, mientras que la sensación de la garganta se debía a mi propia mano, que se había aferrado a ella intentando que el aire volviera.

- ¡Matthew! –gritó Ness, la escuché lejos, pero con claridad. Intenté sonreír, pero ya lo controlaba la expresión de mi rostro. Escuché cómo la soltaba y deseé que corriera hacia el bosque, y no hacia donde sabía que correría, hacia mí. Los dos pares de pasos se dirigían hacia mí con una velocidad que me produjo vértigo.

Sentí cómo la gravedad le ganaba a mi brazo adormecido y esperé el golpe contra el asfalto… pero en lugar de eso la mano de Ness me protegió la cara y evitó el impacto. Reconocería su contacto donde fuera. Sonreí para mis adentros, y a pesar de querer gritarle que se fuera, que se salvara, agradecí poder volver a sentir sus dedos en mi piel.

- ¡Jake! Jake, por favor no me hagas esto –suplicó. Primero me pregunté a qué se refería, pero luego noté la falta de aire que aún me nublaba los sentidos. No estaba respirando. Me forcé a mi mismo a encontrar mis pulmones y el sonido ensordecedor de una sierra me invadió los oídos. Entendí que lo había logrado, pero no supe identificar si Ness reía o lloraba, quizás ambos. Otro crujido se escuchó, esta vez más cerca, acompañado de un alarido de dolor que había escuchado mil veces antes. Alguien descuartizaba a la sanguijuela.

Hice lo posible por abrir los ojos y note el rostro de Nessie muy cerca del mío. A pesar de que no veía correctamente, sabía que era ella, estaba seguro.

- Eso es –me animó plantando un corto beso en mis labios y sonriendo. Pude sentir el sabor de las lágrimas en los suyos-. Eso es –repitió. Pestañeé rápidamente, recuperando la claridad poco a poco y la miré directamente. Estaba arrodillada frente a mí, evitando que me cayera al piso de bruces.

- Te dije que corrieras –la reprendí. No reconocí mi propia voz, sonaba ronca y deformada, pero sin embargo ella sonrió más ampliamente y soltó un suspiro y otra lágrima en sus mejillas ya empapadas.

- Jamás te hubiera dejado –contestó antes de volver a besarme suavemente una vez en los labios y alejarse-. ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza-. ¿Puedes ponerte de pié?

- Eso creo –contesté un poco dudoso, pero era necesario, debía sacarla de ahí.

- ¡Jeremy! –escuché a lo lejos. Levanté la vista y vi toda la escena. El tipo que había sostenido a Ness permanecía de pie frente a nosotros junto a una chica que se aferraba a su mano. No supe de donde venía la voz, pero me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Mas lejos, mirándonos directamente a nosotros dos, estaba el chupasangres del callejón. El que había esperado encontrar durante tanto tiempo. Me temblaron las manos y me puse de pie, recuperando las fuerzas por el arranque de ira. _"Jacob, cálmate"_ instó Nessie con su mente. El vampiro se acercó a nosotros caminando a paso rápido pero humano y sin quitarnos la vista de encima.

Cuando el grito se repitió, ahora más fuerte, la pareja que continuaba abrazada en frente de nosotros volteó en la dirección en la que el vampiro se acercaba.

- Matthew, Cristal… quítense de en medio –ordenó Ness con voz autoritaria, pero ninguno se quitó. El hombre se paró delante de la mujer, claramente protegiéndola y cuando Jeremy se acercó lo suficiente dio un paso al frente. El parásito no apartó la vista de nosotros mientras el dorso de su mano golpeaba contra la mejilla de Matthew, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

- ¡Matt! –gritó la chica justo antes de que Jeremy la empujara con fuerza en la misma dirección, sacándola del camino. Nessie me apretó contra la pared dando un paso hacia atrás en una postura de lucha. Estaba a punto de quitarla y entrar en fase, pero una de sus manos se dobló hacia atrás buscando la mía. La tomé para escucharla. _"No te transformes"_ me dijo simplemente y muy segura.

- Jeremy, no –ahora que la escuchaba más de cerca y con la mente más despejada, reconocí la voz de la fantasmita-. Sé que no quieres hacer esto –el vampiro se detuvo a unos cinco o seis metros de nosotros, sus puños apretados y sus dientes descubiertos.

Ahora miraba a Ness a los ojos, mostrando repulsión y algo que sólo pude identificar como dolor. Eleonor apareció de la nada frente a él, dándonos la espalda e interponiéndose entre él y nosotros. Su pequeña mano estaba apoyada en el pecho de la sanguijuela, deteniéndolo. Esta vez Jeremy no hizo ademán de quitarla del camino como a los otros.

- Cálmate –susurró en voz baja y se acercó más, poniendo una mano a cada lado de su rostro y forzándolo a que la mirara. Su cabeza se volteó ligeramente, pero sus ojos no-. Mírame –pidió Eleonor despacio y así lo hizo él-. Cálmate. No eres así, ya no. Puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Vi como las manos de Jeremy se abrían mientras se relajaba gradualmente al tiempo que Ness nos movía a ambos despacio en dirección al bosque. Nos tomó una eternidad llegar hasta los primeros árboles. Cuando estuvimos cerca, la mirada de Jeremy volvió a levantarse y encontrarse con la de Ness. De su expresión había desaparecido toda la furia, y solo quedaba dolor. Un dolor que parecía torturarlo. Ambos lo miramos fijamente hasta que Ness volvió a llamar su atención. Nessie dio la vuelta y me indicó con la cabeza que me adentrara en el bosque.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos miró atrás, y ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una palabra por bastante tiempo. Dejé que Ness corriera adelante, encargándome de cuidarnos las espaldas, a pesar de que las luchas no parecían continuar en el bosque. Ambos sabíamos a dónde ir. El trayecto estaba tan marcado en mi mente como en el mapa arrugado que guardaba en el bolsillo para que nadie lo encontrara.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente y estuve seguro de que nadie nos seguía, me adelanté para correr a su lado y tomarla de la mano, pero la quitó con brusquedad. Me quedé helado y dejé de correr. Cuando volteó, deteniéndose también, me miró colérica. Fruncí el ceño y esperé a que hablara, y cuando lo hizo, su voz sonaba fría.

- La próxima vez que me hagas algo así… -dejó la frase inconclusa al notar que la voz se le apagaba. Sus hombros cayeron y su expresión se alteró en una mueca de dolor. Me acerqué sin dudarlo y le tomé la mano de nuevo mientras buscaba su mirada, ahora pegada al piso. Quería escuchar lo que pensaba, y sabía que no podría seguir hablando en voz alta. Cuando lo hice, una imagen invadió mi mente. Era yo mismo, tendido en el piso sin respirar. Nessie intentando despertarme.

Vi la secuencia desde el principio y noté que había estado inconciente más tiempo del que había percibido.

Primero me vi suspendido en el aire por el vampiro, y luego vi cómo la chica, Cristal, me lo quitaba de encima arrancándole la cabeza de una sola vez. Ese había sido el crujido que había escuchado. Yo caía al piso, manteniéndome de rodillas por un momento. Luego mi cuerpo caía flácido y sin vida en el suelo, golpeando mi cabeza contra el pavimento con fuerza. Sentí la desesperación de Nessie cuando al acercarse no escuchó mi corazón. La vi levantando mi rostro inexpresivo, buscando que reaccionara con súplicas y sollozos.

- Jake… ¡Jake! –lloró. Las lágrimas nublando su juicio tanto como sus ojos-. Jake, despierta por favor, no me dejes –pero no respondía. La vi levantando mi cuerpo con esfuerzo para dejarme de rodillas contra el suyo y apoyando su frente contra la mía-. No puedo hacerlo, Jake. No puedo perderte de nuevo… no así. Por favor –me besó en los labios, pero tampoco hubo respuesta de mi parte- ¡Jake! –chilló entre lágrimas una vez más- Jake, no me hagas esto, por favor –suplicaba, y recién entonces yo volvía a respirar. No recordaba nada de eso.

Abrí los ojos volviendo al presente y las imágenes se dispersaron y se desvanecieron. Ahora Nessie lloraba contra mi pecho, sollozando en voz alta de vez en cuando. La rodeé con los brazos y la apreté contra mi cuerpo para que supiera que estaba ahí. Que no la dejaría.

- Lo siento –susurré despacio justo antes de bajar mi cabeza lo suficiente para apoyar mis labios en la parte de arriba de la suya. Sus manos se despegaron de mi pecho y sus brazos me rodearon la cintura. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarme una escena en la que los papeles se hubieran invertido. No era capaz de ponerme en su lugar, viendo su cuerpo sin vida en mis brazos rogando por que despertara, me estremecí-. Lo siento –repetí en un susurro y la presione con más fuerza contra mi pecho.

Apoyó sus manos en mi espalda y escuche lo que pasaba por su mente, aunque no supe si me lo permitía conscientemente o si solo estaba siendo descuidada. Reconocí el latido de mi propio corazón con algo de sorpresa, era todo en lo que Ness se concentraba, el tamborileo constante y fuerte que golpeaba en mi pecho y contra su oído.

Después de un tiempo me agache un poco y la levante del suelo, acunándola en mis brazos. No parecía en condiciones de poder correr y yo ya me sentía bien… al menos físicamente. No me molestaba en lo absoluto tenerla cerca mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo en dirección al norte, con su cara aun pegada a mi pecho y su oído escuchando el sonido de mi corazón, el corazón que solo latía por ella y para ella.

Un par de horas después, más o menos, comencé a inquietarme. No estaba cansado, pero me detuve y puse a Ness en el piso, preocupado por el hecho de que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en tanto tiempo. Sabía que no estaba dormida por el ritmo de su respiración. La puse de pie con cuidado y la tome de los hombros, buscando su mirada con la mía

- ¿Ness? –susurré. Finalmente subió la mirada desde mi pecho hasta mis ojos, sonreí y suspire- ¿estás bien?- le pregunte con voz baja. Me miro por un largo rato y después levantó una mano y la posó en mi cuello, se sentía suave y delicada contra mi piel.

- ¿Tu lo estás?- me pregunto a modo de respuesta

- Perfectamente –le asegure. Entendí que debía tener algún tipo de marca en el cuello, así como la que me había quedado en el pecho al enfrentarme con Caleb- ¿Por qué?, ¿no me veo bien? -pregunté en tono bromista, intentando aligerar el ambiente… pero Nessie hizo una mueca con la boca

- Te vez… mejor –respondió finalmente.

- Muéstrame -pedí tomándole la mano, me miró como si no entendiera de que hablaba y yo me limité a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que me transmitiera lo que veía. Cuando lo hizo, la imagen era a tiempo real, lo comprobé levantando la barbilla y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. No era exactamente como un espejo, pero cumplía las mismas funciones-. ¡Hey! no estoy mal –comente mirándome el cuello con detenimiento. Tenía un leve moretón, un poco más oscuro que mi piel, cuyo color hacia un buen trabajo ocultándolo, pero no era demasiado impresionante.

Escuché como Ness bufaba sarcásticamente y una nueva imagen reemplazó la anterior, era yo mismo en el bosque unos momentos antes. La mano del vampiro se veía claramente en mi cuello, negra como la noche contrastando con mi cobrizo natural. Se veía mal, marcado como con pintura en mi garganta

- Se veía peor de lo que era, te lo aseguro -comenté sinceramente y luego abrí los ojos y le planté un beso en los labios.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso –pidió escondiendo la cara en mi cuello.

- Antes muerto -contesté a modo de broma. La sentí reírse contra mi piel y luego se alejó para golpearme en el hombro con suavidad mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas con la otra mano. Me reí y luego seguí hablando-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo haré- concedí. Se puso en puntas de pie y me beso en los labios, ahora parecía más relajada y eso podía notarse en la forma en que me besaba. Profundicé el beso y baje mis manos por su espalda muy despacio. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar más, ella alejo su rostro del mío.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha –dijo muy seria. Me quejé como niño y ella puso los ojos en blanco y rió mientras se alejaba, comenzando a caminar de nuevo y dejándome atrás. Me quedé mirando como se alejaba, sus caderas tambaleándose rítmicamente a un lado y al otro- ¡Hey, Don Juan! –subí la mirada a su rostro y noté que había volteado la cabeza-. Escapar… vampiros sádicos… ¿te suena?

- Ah… cierto, cierto… "escapar". Estoy a favor de eso –musité mientras me adelantaba hasta caminar a su lado, tomándola de la mano de nuevo.

……………………**.**

**Hey! Qué les pareció? Comentan? Necesito saber si les parece que la pareja se merece una buena semana o no, XD Les doy un descanso?**

**Besos!!! Y gracias por leer!**


	20. Libro 2 Cap 8

**Qué tal tods? Espero que anden bien! Sepan que batallé mucho con este capi, es que no estaba incluido en los predeterminados, espero les guste… **

**Capítulo 8: Por fin la vida nos da un maldito respiro.**

Caminamos en silencio el resto del camino… bueno, "en silencio" para cualquiera que nos escuchara. Pero en realidad, ambos queríamos averiguar todo lo posible de la vida del otro. Ahora me contaba sobre cómo había conocido a Eleonor, y cuál era su relación con ella. Al parecer se habían vuelto bastante unidas en el tiempo que pasamos separados. Por mi parte, necesitaba entender que rayos había pasado con las sanguijuelas, y el porqué de nuestra huída exitosa.

Temía decírselo, pero en cierta forma me resultaba increíble que nos hubieran salvado la vida un montón de chupasan- me encogí mientras caminaba y miré de reojo su expresión. Pretendió que no me había escuchado, pero no logró engañarme, la conocía demasiado bien_. "Lo siento"_ pensé, ya que no escuchaba nada más de la historia sobre la fantasmita que me estaba contando.

Hizo una mueca con la boca y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. No me atrevía a preguntar por qué lo habían hecho, pero sabía que no era necesario. Después de todo, ella seguía escuchándome. Quitó su mano de la mía de repente y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, aunque no se sintió como un rechazo, pues comenzó a caminar mucho más cerca de mí.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté acercándome un poco más en respuesta a la falta de contacto. Negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada al piso-. Siento haberles dicho "chupasangres", es la costumbre –dije con la voz baja-. Sé que les debo más que mi vida –susurré cuando no contestó.

- No es eso… –la miré cuando dejó de hablar, esperando que se explicara. Después de unos segundos de pretender mirar hacia delante, me miró por el rabillo del ojo y soltó el aire en un largo suspiro-. No quiero… molestarte –dijo finalmente. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Molestarme? ¿A qué te refieres? –extendió sus manos en frente de su cuerpo mostrándome las palmas con intención-. Sé que puede ser molesto que te escuchen…

Puse los ojos en blanco y le tomé la mano de nuevo, mucho más seguro que antes. No tenía nada que ocultar, al menos no a ella. Sonrió ampliamente y yo sentí que me derretía. No le debería estar permitido jugar así con mi cordura. Planté un pequeño beso en el dorso de su mano, ahora aferrada con fuerza a la mía y disfruté viendo cómo se sonrojaba antes de que desviara la vista.

Sólo se mantuvo callada unos segundos antes de que su voz se oyera una vez más en mi cabeza. "¿Todavía quieres saber por qué nos salvaron?" preguntó como si no tuviera importancia, a penas viéndome por el rabillo del ojo. Asentí con la cabeza mirándola, intentando no pensar en nada que la distrajera o la ofendiera de nuevo. Pensar dos veces antes de hablar cobraba un significado totalmente diferente cuando las personas podían leerte la mente.

"Al principio… cuando desperté –dudó un segundo y me miró con ansiedad-. La primera vez que me desperté en el manicomio no estaba muy… bien que digamos" fruncí el ceño e intenté no imaginarme lo que se ocultaba tras sus palabras, claramente premeditadas y medidas. "Desperté en una habitación con varias personas. No los conocía, pero eran todos humanos". Miré al frente y reconocí el lugar. Habíamos caminado a paso humano la mayor parte del trayecto, pero de todas formas a penas nos faltaban unos cinco kilómetros para llegar al pueblo. Así que comencé a caminar más despacio, con la intención de darle más tiempo para terminar su historia antes de llegar.

"Fue cuando conocí a Ele y a los demás" agregó adaptándose a mi paso. "Ella me explicó lo que sucedía, me los presentó a todos y me comentó sobre nuestras… opciones"

- ¿"Opciones"? –repetí en voz alta, rompiendo el silencio. Se mordió el labio, pensando lo que diría.

- Las opciones que nos daban los vampiros. Luchar con ellos… -bajó la mirada al piso como si temiera tropezar con sus propios pies.

- O morir –concluí cuando creí que ya no hablaría. Asintió levemente sin voltear en mi dirección. Me revolvió el estómago pensar que la habían acorralado de esa forma, sin posibilidad de huir, de intentar vivir una vida normal. Pero me alivió un poco el saber que ella había tenido la fuerza para seguir adelante, para continuar con su vida, por diferente y retorcida que estuviera.

- De hecho, no la tuve –dijo en voz tan baja que temí habérmelo imaginado. Me paré en seco y tiré de su mano para obligarla a encararme.

- ¿Qué? –le pregunté levantando la voz, sin poder creer lo que me decía. No tenía sentido.

- Les pedí que me mataran –explicó restándole importancia con su tono de voz, pero sin despegar la vista de sus pies. Se me erizó la piel al escucharla. ¿Se había rendido? -. De hecho, les _supliqué_ que me mataran.

Comenzaron a temblarme las manos y finalmente levantó la vista, mirándome a los ojos con expresión desafiante. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza al pedir que la asesinaran? Levantó las cejas incrédula.

- Lo mismo que pasaba por la tuya todas las veces que intentaste suicidarte –me encogí un poco e intenté controlar los temblores de las manos.

- No es lo mismo –sentencié con la voz áspera.

- Sí lo es –contestó imitando mi tono de voz y yo solo apreté los dientes con fuerza. Ella no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. No tenía ni idea de lo que-

- ¿Crees que no te amo tanto como tú a mí? –me quedé callado y con los dientes apretados, intentando buscar la forma de responder a esa pregunta sin que intentara matarme. Pero por supuesto que lo creía. Era imposible que me amara siquiera una décima parte de lo que yo la amaba. Entrecerró los ojos, furiosa al escuchar lo que pasaba por mi mente.

_De pronto me vi a mi mismo en una habitación oscura. Ness permanecía arrodillada en el piso y Jeremy se sentaba en un rincón.__ Se sentía justo como cuando lo vi besarla. Aunque me gustaba más esta escena, el guardaba una distancia más acorde a mi gusto. Le presté atención a mi Ness. La mirada en su dulce rostro era casi irreconocible. Como si no hubiera absolutamente nada detrás de sus ojos más que dolor y furia. Era la misma mirada que había visto en el espejo durante más de un año. Se me abrió un agujero en el pecho de solo ver su expresión de esa forma. _

_El chupasangres se comportaba especialmente asqueroso. Le mostró el brazalete que yo le había hecho y casi pude escuchar el ruido del corazón de Ness hizo al romperse. Sentí como si me presionaran el pecho con fuerza, y me encogí automáticamente. Era el brazalete que le había hecho el mismo día que ella me había regalado el llavero que guardaba ahora en mi bolsillo. _

_- Tiene tu olor –murmuró mientras se lo acercaba a la nariz. Pude ver el cambio de color en sus ojos, cómo se volvían más oscuros al sentir su perfume, y tuve que recordarme que todo esto ya había pasado. Que no podía hacer nada contra él en esa habitación de los recuerdos de Nessie._

_- Era de alguien a quien solía conocer –dijo con tono seco, intentando hablar a través del nudo en su garganta- ¿Podrías dármelo? -El vampiro la ignoró mirando sus ojos, mientras los de ella seguían clavados en el brazalete. _

_- ¿Por qué el berrinche? _

_- Quiero que me mates –le contestó segura, y mi corazón se encogió ante esas cuatro palabras, que de haber sido escuchadas, hubieran significado mi perdición.- Quiero ser alimento –agregó después._

_La escena saltó __de repente y todo el mundo había cambiado de posición. Ahora Ness estaba de nuevo de rodillas en el piso, apretándose el pecho con una mano. El parásito estaba de cuclillas en el piso, demasiado cerca de mi Ness. Di dos pasos en su dirección, repentinamente furioso y con el cuerpo entero temblándome, olvidando que no había nada que pudiera hacer._

Me sentí muy confundido cuando volví a la realidad y vi a Nessie frente a mí, aún mirándome a los ojos.

- Pedí que me mataran porque ya estaba muerta. Morí el día que me separaron de ti, y mi corazón latió de nuevo cuando volví a verte –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a pesar de que su voz y su expresión continuaban frías-. Así que no te atrevas a decirme que no te amo tanto como tú a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, inseguro de lo que debía decir. Aún perturbado por su expresión de su rostro en el recuerdo. Aunque la idea todavía me parecía absurda. Después de todo, ¿porqué me amaría tanto algo tan perfecto? Tragué en seco e intenté despejar mi mente para no provocar otro recuerdo doloroso. De verdad no quería verla de esa forma. Me sentiría morir un poco cada vez que la viera con esa expresión vacía y adolorida. Suspiré profundamente y apreté los ojos un momento antes de hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no te… hicieron caso? –no podía pronunciar la palabra "mataron" con respecto a ella. A penas podía pensarla. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, llevándome con ella al no soltarme la mano. Ya no parecía enojada, solo triste. Y detesté la idea.

- Jeremy me dijo que todos debíamos entrenar en parejas. –Agradecí para mis adentros que no me transportara de nuevo, no creí que pudiera soportarlo-. Así que si yo moría, mi compañero debía morir también –fruncí más el ceño. Eso sólo hacía que lo viera con más asco todavía. Aunque en realidad no entendía qué relación tenía esto con lo que acababa de suceder-. Mi compañero era Matthew. El que me sostenía ¿lo recuerdas? –asentí con la cabeza-. Él y Cristal son pareja. Y en este caso, cuando digo pareja me refiero a que son como uno solo. Como dos piezas de una misma cosa… como nosotros.

Sonreí por su forma de describirnos. Era exactamente como yo nos veía. Apretó mi mano un poco más fuerte mientras una sonrisa jugaba en las comisuras de sus hermosos labios. Dios, como quería besarla… y no solo eso.

- No tienes remedio –me reprochó en tono burlón.

- Ni quiero tenerlo –repliqué descaradamente, sonriéndole mientras se sonrojaba y ponía los ojos en blanco. De verdad se veía hermosa cuando hacía eso. Carraspeó llamando mi atención y sacudí la cabeza para despejarme un poco. Aún no entendía la relación entre una cosa y la otra.

- Bueno, Jeremy dijo que Matt debía ser mi compañero –la miré con los ojos como platos-. ¡No! No esa clase de compañero –se rió aligerando un poco el ambiente-, solo de entrenamiento –suspiré disimuladamente-. La cuestión es que dijeron que lo matarían a él también si yo decidiera morir.

- Así que no lo hiciste –solté aliviado y un poco asqueado por la forma en la que la habían manipulado.

- Cristal me dijo que me debía su vida entera –hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño-. Hoy comprendí lo que me había querido decir. Si tu hubieras-

- No lo hice –la corté-. Estoy bien. Perfectamente bien –me miró a los ojos, luego a mi cuello por una milésima de segundo, y finalmente levantó la vista una vez más, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Supongo que hoy me devolvió el favor.

- ¿Y no los… castigaran? Por habernos ayudado, quiero decir –pregunté en voz baja. Ness frunció el ceño.

- No lo creo… Al menos eso espero. Sólo los vio Eleonor y… -se quedó callada.

- Sigue –le insté.

- No creo que Jeremy les haya prestado demasiada atención. La arruga de su frente se profundizó y yo apreté más su mano en respuesta.

- ¿Qué sucedería si los hubieran visto? ¿Si no pudieran echarle la culpa a los lobos por la muerte de la sanguijuela?

- Los matarían –sentenció con voz seca y amarga-. Aunque tengo la esperanza de que podrían haber escapado con vida, si es que se mantuvieran juntos.

"Juntos". Esa parecía ser la clave. Nosotros también podríamos superar el fin del mundo si sólo nos manteníamos unidos. A fin de cuentas, era todo lo que necesitábamos. Solos ella y yo.

Y entonces me di cuenta de lo obvio. No estaríamos juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Lo estaríamos por una semana, hasta que el veneno se desvaneciera de su sangre y… Dejé de caminar y sentí que mis rodillas se volvían gelatina y un nudo enorme se me formaba en la garganta. El mundo entero se me venía encima y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ness me soltó la mano de repente, como si le hubiera dado un choque eléctrico.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –susurré para que mi voz no se quebrara, sorprendido por su actitud distante y su mandíbula apretada.

- No quiero pensar en eso –contestó muy segura. No podía estar hablando en serio. Era lo más importante del mundo ¿y ella sólo quería ignorarlo?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me cruce de brazos? –apretó más la mandíbula y me miró desafiante.

- Solo- no quiero pensar en eso ¿de acuerdo? Quiero pretender que todo está bien –cerré los ojos y apreté los puños.

- No todo está bien, Ness –lo susurré casi sin sonido, dejando escapar las palabras entre mis dientes. Sólo teníamos una semana. Una maldita semana.

- ¡Jake! –se quejó, y mis dientes rechinaron por la frustración que me producía el tener que quedarme quieto. No podía hacer nada contra lo que se aproximaba-. Jake… -repitió más suavemente, acercándose para acunar mi rostro en una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos-. Quiero que seamos felices, Jake. Quiero pretender que lo seremos por siempre. Necesito _creer_ eso. Y también necesito que lo entiendas, que me apoyes… estoy harta de hacerte el amor con miedo a que un vampiro atraviese la puerta y nos mate a ambos… de no poder despertarme a tu lado sin escuchar una batalla afuera.

La miré intentando entender lo que me decía. De verdad lo intentaba. Pero no podía imaginarlo. No sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo. Ella era mi mundo, mi vida entera. No tenía la fuerza para verla marchitarse ante mis ojos, sin poder evitarlo.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo a la ligera, Jake. Esta es mi decisión. Prefiero vivir una semana contigo que vivir para siempre sin ti. Y si vuelvo sabes que eso es lo que pasará. Encontrarán la forma de llegar hasta ti. Esa no es una opción para mí. No puedo soportar perderte una vez más. A penas salí viva de la última vez. Y la única razón por la que salí adelante fue por ti. Porque pensé que no querrías que me rindiera.

- Tampoco lo quiero ahora.

- No me estoy rindiendo, Jake. Estoy luchando por lo que quiero. Por ti. Por ser feliz contigo, por el tiempo que tengamos –dudó un segundo y buscó mi mirada cuando bajé los ojos para fijarlos en el piso.- No puedo hacerlo de nuevo, Jake. No soy tan fuerte. Solo conseguiría morir sola.

Suspiré profundamente cerrando los ojos una vez más e inclinando la cabeza sobre su mano. Me preparé para fingir que todo estaría bien. Que nada había cambiado desde el día en el que nos habíamos declarado nuestro amor. Me preparé para fingir que mi mundo entero no se acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que el futuro no me miraba con mala cara, aproximándose poco a poco hasta que todo finalmente se acabara.

Me preparé para fingir que perder al amor de mi vida y al centro mismo del universo, no sería una amenaza constante en el fondo de mi cerebro y haciendo pedazos mi corazón. Me preparé para hacer mi mejor esfuerzo… para hacerla feliz.

……………………………

Luego de eso, volvió a tomarme de la mano y caminamos unos minutos más hasta llegar al pueblo. Nos habíamos tardado una eternidad en llegar, a pesar de que podríamos haber hecho el trayecto en cuestión de un par de horas si hubiéramos corrido.

- Inspeccioné el lugar hace unos días. No encontré nada –comenté saliendo de entre los últimos árboles-. ¿Tú hueles algo ahora?

- No… ni siquiera humanos ¿Y tú?

- Nada –confirmé-. ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? –agregué. Ness me regaló una sonrisa radiante y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el centro de la calle, sin soltarme la mano. Le seguí el paso a pesar de la sorpresa y soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando frenó en seco y yo casi ruedo por el piso. Puse los ojos en blanco y Nessie se cubrió los ojos con una mano mientras extendía el otro brazo hacia fuera, apuntando con el dedo índice a una de las casas. Comenzó a dar vueltas con los ojos aún cubiertos.

Me reí cuando comprendí lo que hacía. Era su forma de seleccionar nuestro nuevo hogar. Paró después de varias vueltas y se quitó la mano de los ojos, observando con detenimiento el lugar que había escogido.

- ¡Esa! –anunció mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa de dos pisos y techos rojos. El jardín se veía cubierto de hierba y flores silvestres. Daba la impresión de que nadie había estado allí en meses, quizás más. No había señales de violencia. Ni vidrios rotos, ni puertas forzadas… ni cuerpos drenados de sangre tirados por el piso.

Simplemente era una casa. Una casa abandonada. Intenté encender las luces al entrar, pero al parecer no había corriente eléctrica. Bueno, de todas formas nos las arreglaríamos. Estaba seguro de que encontraríamos algo que hacer.

En la sala, un enorme sofá color crema –el color que parecía predominar en la casa- ocupaba el espacio principal, frente a un televisor gigante. Más atrás en la casa, estaba la cocina, un pequeño cuarto de lavado y luego la puerta trasera. Una puerta de madera oscura con una pequeña ventana cubierta por una cortina. Salimos al patio trasero, y una casa para perros color celeste nos llamó la atención.

- Talvez debería dormir ahí –bromeé.

- No creo que quepas –contestó riéndose como solía hacerlo cuando éramos humanos, y luego volteó como inspeccionando el terreno.

- ¡Ajá! –gritó con tono exagerado y levantando el dedo índice en el aire teatralmente.

Puse los ojos en blanco y solté una carcajada. Estaba mirando un pequeño cobertizo de madera. Se acercó y rompió el candado que lo cerraba antes de abrir la puerta. Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Quieras ver alguna película de terror? –me preguntó, y de inmediato me transporté a cuando todo estaba bien. Le sonreí ampliamente y me acerqué. Dentro de la pequeña estructura había un generador. Lo pusimos en marcha rápidamente y luego Ness salió corriendo hacia la casa-. ¡Atrápame si puedes! –gritó mientras pasaba a mi lado.

La perseguí pisándole los talones y la atrapé justó antes de que llegara al sofá, no paró de reírse mientras la agarraba por la espalda. Adoraba el sonido de su dulce risa, sentía que no lo había escuchado en siglos. Daría mi vida por escucharlo por siempre…

- Bueno, ¡me rindo, me rindo! –gritó entre risas y dejó de retorcerse. Yo aflojé mi agarre y solo permanecí abrazándola por la espalda. Después de un segundo su respiración se calmó y fui muy conciente de lo cerca que estaba de mi cuerpo. Suspiré profundamente en su cabello y sus manos se deslizaron por mis brazos, acariciando la piel que tenía a su alcance.

Era curioso como el hecho de tener su cuerpo tan cerca hacía que todo pareciera estar bien. Era… lógico. Se movió volteándose y pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para besarme, y yo la tomé de la cadera suavemente para que enredara sus piernas en la mía. Parecíamos sincronizados completamente, nuestros labios, nuestras manos, nuestros deseos.

Caminé a tientas los dos pasos que faltaban para llegar al sofá y la recosté sin despegarla de mi cuerpo. Era casi imposible para mí dejar de besarla, y _absolutamente_ imposible alejarme de ella. Lo adoraba todo de ella: su perfume, su sabor, su corazón, la forma que tenía de tocarme, su cuerpo, su mente… debía haber una palabra más grande que "amor" para definir lo que sentía. Debía haber algo con más sustancia, más compromiso… más adoración. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a la persona que lo significaba todo para ti? Así era. Ella lo era todo… siempre lo sería.

Dios, adoré despertarme con su aroma llenándome los pulmones y su cabello rozando mi rostro. Había querido despertarme tranquilo a su lado desde siempre. La sensación de que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo era engañosa, pero placentera. No podía sentirme mal cuando dormía tan tranquilamente en mis brazos. Estábamos en el piso de la sala, bastante lejos del sofá. A penas recordaba cuando nos habíamos movido. Sólo me venía a la memoria su cuerpo, y la habitación girando alrededor.

Llené mis pulmones y me relajé todavía más. No estaba seguro de seguir despierto completamente. Sentía como si flotara. Como si me hubieran anestesiado, y solo pudiera sentir las partes del cuerpo en las que me tocaba su piel. Ness se removió y relajó su mano, que permanecía como un puño, apoyando ahora su palma en mi pecho. Pude ver lo que soñaba. Era un sueño tranquilo, con muchos colores. Solo agua, flores, hierba y por supuesto, nosotros dos. Ambos, juntos. Como debería ser para siempre. Todo era perfecto, justo como este momento. Justo como lo era siempre que estaba conmigo. Me dejé llevar de nuevo y me dormí siento muy conciente de su cuerpo sobre el mío… nunca olvidaría esa sensación. Era, y siempre sería, el mejor momento de mi vida.

………………………

**Bueno, la verdad, necesitaba que tuvieran un poquito de libertad, me pareció que ya había cansado que siempre los despertaran los vampiros y/o lobos, no? Jaja, así que fue un respirito. Gracias por leer! Ya se que si se los pido, no los voy a convencer, pero igual lo digo: dejen coment porfiiis! Jajaja, besotes!**


	21. Libro 2 Cap 9

**Hola gente, acá de nuevo… mmm, no estoy segura si este es el penúltimo capi o el ante penúltimo, depende de qué tanto le agregue al texto cuando lo pase, espero les guste! Besotes!**

**Capítulo 9: El maldito reloj está corriendo**

Teníamos una semana para pasar en la casa, y ahora ya se habían esfumado cinco días. Toda la comida que quedaba en las alacenas se había acabado, así que decidimos salir a cazar algo. De todas formas, Ness ya parecía bastante sedienta, aunque intentara ocultarlo. El habitual color chocolate de sus ojos se veía notablemente más oscuro.

Yo hubiera preferido quedarme en mi forma humana, para poder hablarle con facilidad, pero Ness insistió en que me transformara. Dijo que le parecía más libre cuando lo hacía, así que le di el gusto. En realidad ya me era difícil no transformarme involuntariamente, y esto de seguro me quitaría un poco de presión. Así que corrimos por el bosque, olfateando el aire. Detecté un grupo de siervos, y ambos lo seguimos hacia el Este.

Yo atrapé uno grande, y el de Nessie corrió unos cuantos metros antes de que lo atrapara también. Me concentré en dejarme llevar por mis instintos al desgarrar la carne cruda, y al terminar volteé a buscarla, pero no había rastro de ella. Me concentré un poco y escuché el latido de su corazón. Me tranquilicé al instante y seguí su aroma hasta el costado de un pequeño arrollo. Permanecía sentada sobre una piedra, mirando al agua y dándome la espalda. Me sorprendí de que no volteara al escuchar que me aproximaba.

Me acerqué más, de nuevo preocupado. Quizás le sucedía algo malo. Le golpeé suavemente el hombro con la cabeza y se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¡Jake! –me encaró y se llevó las manos al pecho- ¡No te oí! –cuando bajé la mirada a sus manos, las llevó detrás de su espalda, escondiéndolas y riendo nerviosa, como si fingiera haber estado distraída. Salí de fase automáticamente, como si alguien hubiera presionado un botón. Necesitaba hablarle.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunté acercándome intentando tomarla del codo. Se alejó la misma distancia que me acerqué. Me paré en seco con los ojos bien abiertos y me la quedé mirando, incrédulo. Jamás reaccionaba de esa forma cuando me acercaba. Sonrió de nuevo, con expresión despreocupada. Podría haber engañado a cualquiera menos a mí.

- Nada, solo estaba distraída, eso es todo –contestó en tono inocente.

- Déjame ver tu brazo –susurré entre dientes apretados.

- Hay, Jake… te estás poniendo paranoico. –replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si yo estuviera loco.

- Ness… -sonó como algo entre una reprimenda y una súplica.

- Aún tengo sed ¿quieres cazar algo más? –me preguntó volteando, ignorando completamente lo que le decía. La tomé del hombro, obligándola a volverse y quitar el brazo de su espalda. Se encogió un poco ante el contacto y yo la solté y di dos pasos atrás cuando la vi. Absolutamente todo su brazo estaba cubierto de grandes marcas negras-. No es nada –dijo con tono seco, escondiendo su brazo con un movimiento brusco.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes mientras aspiraba con fuerza. Sentí el nudo en mi garganta amenazando con destruir mi fachada. Respiré profundamente por un momento, y cuando pensé que podría controlarme, volví a abrir los ojos. Ness me miraba desafiante. Ya podía imaginarme lo que pasaba por su mente: una respuesta para cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle para convencerla de volver. Tragué con dificultad, intentando pasar el nudo de mi garganta, y suspiré de nuevo.

- No más caza –le dije muy seguro y en tono bastante seco. No estaba dispuesto a discutir. La tomé por sorpresa. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. No podía decir nada en contra de lo que le pedía. Era justo-. Volvamos a casa, tenemos que curarte eso.

- Pero estoy-

- Lastimada –la corté antes de que pudiera pronunciar la palabra "bien"-. Estás lastimada-. Creo que mi expresión le indicó que no lo negara. Llegamos al punto de partida caminando en silencio, y luego de ponerme los pantalones, subí al piso de arriba para buscar algún tipo de crema que ponerle. Conseguí una pomada para golpes y torceduras y cuando volví, Ness permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones con la cabeza baja. Primero pensé que se miraba el brazo, pero luego noté que estaba dormida. _Ugh_. Era peor de lo que pensaba. Peor de lo que ella misma me dejaba ver.

Sentí como mis ojos se desbordaban y limpié la traicionera lágrima con el dorso de la mano cuando Nessie se removió y volteó la cabeza hacia mí. Me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ella abriendo el pequeño frasquito. Le froté la crema por el brazo intentando ejercer la menor fuerza posible. No quería lastimarla aún más. Cuando levanté la vista me sonreía con ojos cansados.

- Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer –susurré. Levantó su otra mano y la posó en mi mejilla. Incliné la cabeza en esa dirección, cerrando los ojos un segundo para concentrarme en ese pequeño contacto, y la sensación que me transmitía.

- Solo estoy cansada –mintió, y mi corazón se rompió otro poco. Tragué con dificultad e intenté hablar de modo que me entendiera.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve arriba? –hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque la voz no se me quebrara. Asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se cerraban sin que pudiera evitarlo. La levanté en brazos como a un bebé y la cargué hasta la habitación.

Cuando la apoyé en la cama, con toda la delicadeza que los nervios me permitían, ni siquiera se molestó en acomodarse. Solo se quedó en la misma posición, sin hacer ningún intento de despertar… poniéndome incluso más nervioso. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como se marchitaba el amor de mi vida. Corrí escaleras abajo cuando el aire comenzó faltar a mis pulmones y entré en fase tan pronto como pude quitarme los pantalones.

"_¿Sam? ¿Sam?"_ no obtuve respuesta. Aullé con todas mis fuerzas, intentando dejar salir algo del dolor, pero a pesar de que el silencio se interrumpía, mi pecho se seguía desgarrando. La imagen de Ness recostada en la cama, sin moverse en absoluto salvo por el leve sube y baja de su pecho cansado, no podría borrarse de mi mente ni aunque viviera mil años. _"¿Sam?"_ Volví a llamar. En realidad sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, pero necesitaba apoyarme en algo, o caería al suelo hacho pedazos.

Cuando no pensé que pudiera sentirme más miserable, todo me golpeó como un yunque en la cara. Sam no respondía porque probablemente estaba luchando… y eso en el mejor de los casos. Incluso podría estar-

Corté el pensamiento a la mitad y salí de fase intentando evitar la ausencia de las voces que ahora me parecían tan necesarias. No podía hacer esto solo. A penas logré ponerme lo pantalones antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo. No podía creer que también hubiera dejado a mis hermanos. Ahora no solo la mujer que amaba pagaría por mi egoísmo, sino también mí manada… _la_ manada. Yo ya no formaba parte de ella. Y quizás por eso, alguno de los chicos no había logrado superar la guerra.

Pasaron frente a mis ojos mis amigos, mis hermanos. Todos aquellos que alguna vez había luchado a mi lado, y que ahora había traicionado. Grité con toda mi fuerza por unos minutos, y golpeé el piso deseando no tener el maldito poder de curarme. Quería volver, quería patearme por ser tan estúpido y permitir lo que estaba sucediendo. Ness se apagaba lentamente en el piso de arriba, dejándome poco a poco. Vaciándome poco a poco.

Me puse de pie juntando fuerzas de quién sabía donde. Tenía que verla. Ayudarla. Tenía que lograr que despertara, para saber qué rayos debía hacer… tenía que haber algo. Una forma, una manera. Tenía que decirme con quién debía ir para pedirles que la salvaran.

Subí hasta la habitación y la encontré vuelta un nudo sobre la cama, sus dientes castañeando y su piel pálida. Se veía como… como un vampiro. Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude y le puse los dedos en la frente tomándole la temperatura. Estaba debajo de los treinta y seis grados. Me estremecí al pensar en la temperatura que sería habitual en su piel, y en la horrible diferencia. Busqué algo de abrigo y usé una gruesa frazada para taparla antes de recostarme en la cama a su lado, haciendo que mi piel tocara la suya en todos los lugares que me eran físicamente posibles.

Se relajó un poco después de un momento, al punto en el que sólo parecía estar durmiendo, en lugar de permanecer inconciente en contra de su voluntad. Pero yo no podía relajarme. Me mantuve despierto, alerta, mirándola atentamente, buscando respuestas. Las respuestas que necesitaba para ser capaz de enfrentarme a todo esto. Intenté dejar de lado la desesperación, pero no podía evitar llorar en silencio al verla tan falta de vida. Todo mi autocontrol estaba ocupado en el solo hecho de no deshacerme y caer en pedazos.

Unas horas después su temperatura comenzó a estabilizarse, así que salí de la cama y me moví inútilmente por la habitación. Me sentía tan insignificante, tan inservible. Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano para escuchar lo que pensaba. Me estaba volviendo loco el no saber. Ness soñaba con figuras difusas y descoloridas, como si no le alcanzaran las fuerzas para crear imágenes definidas y brillantes. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta al identificar el bosque que daba a la parte trasera de la casa. El animal que perseguía era bastante grande, y se escapaba de sus manos pateando su brazo repetidas veces antes de alejarse corriendo definitivamente.

Por eso había dicho que aún tenía sed. En realidad no había logrado atrapar al siervo. Me sentí muy estúpido al entender que debí haberlo sabido. Había asumido que se había deshecho del cadáver antes de que yo la sorprendiera, y nunca pensé en que quizás ni siquiera había logrado cazarlo. Mi corazón se encogió todavía más y besé su dulce mano antes de soltarla y salir de la habitación.

Fui al baño y me mojé la cara en un intento de mantenerme un poco más alerta antes de salir. Conseguí un par de animales pequeños y los atrape en mi forma humana para ahorrar tiempo y ser un poco más prolijo. Nessie necesitaba sangre. Quizás solo era eso lo que la mantenía inconciente. Ya habían pasado más de seis horas, y su condición simplemente no estaba mejorando.

Tardé a penas unos veinte minutos en drenar la sangre y colocarla en un recipiente. Mi cuerpo se movía rápido a pesar de que mi mente permanecía atontada. Al parecer, entendía la importancia de lo que hacía, y la diferencia que podía marcar cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando volví a la habitación Nessie temblaba de nuevo. Hice un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y me acerqué para intentar despertarla. Cuando no obtuve respuesta, la incorporé yo mismo con cuidado para verter el líquido carmesí en su boca.

Mi estómago se revolvía por la idea, pero me obligué a dejar fuera de mi mente la sensación del ácido subiendo por mi garganta. Pareció tragar, así que le di otro poco y luego decidí dejar de tentar a la suerte e hice a un lado el recipiente mientras volvía a recostarla con cuidado. Al menos se veía menos pálida ahora, aunque su temperatura alarmantemente baja.

Agregué otro cobertor a la cama y volví a recostarme a su lado, repitiendo el procedimiento de la sangre cada pocos minutos. Las primeras veces habían dejado ver una leve mejoría, pero después de un rato pareció dejar de funcionar. Realmente no tenía idea de cuáles fueran las propiedades de la sangre de venado… pero estaba malditamente seguro de que no eran suficientes. Necesitaba algo mejor.

Algo había hecho que Nessie se debilitara más rápido de lo debido, y apostaría mi cabeza a que era una consecuencia de su dieta. Me levanté de inmediato y corrí por la casa cuando entendí lo que debía hacer. Tenía que conseguir más sangre, y esta vez, humana. Nessie tenía que recuperarse. Y si eso significaba que yo debería cargar con un asesinato en mi conciencia, que así fuera.

Tenía posibilidades de que si despertaba, podría ser capaz de pedirle ayuda aun chupasangres, y yo pagaría el precio con gusto por darle esa posibilidad. Me moví por el pueblo lo más rápido que pude, tomándome sólo unos minutos recorrerlo completamente, y desesperándome cada vez más con cada tic tac que marcaba el reloj dentro de mi cabeza. Pero no había rastros recientes de humanos en ninguna parte.

Un poco de esperanza se asomó por mi pecho cuando una pequeña –muy pequeña- clínica se mostró ante mí, en el descampado terreno de una esquina alejada. Entré forzando la puerta con facilidad, buscando algo de sangre donada que guardaran en caso de emergencia. Tenía que haber aunque fuera un poco.

Destrocé los gabinetes y las heladeras buscando, pero no había nada que me ayudara. Solo pastillas, gasas y algodones. Lancé un escritorio contra la pared intentando descargar algo de la furia, pero todo era en vano. ¿Qué maldita clase de clínica inútil no tenía nada más que un par de pastillas? ¿Qué rayos harían si alguien necesitaba cirugía o si había un accidente? Demonios, ¿solo planeaban ponerle una gasa?

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera una maldita gota de sangre humana en todo el condenado pueblo? Descargué la frustración con una de las sillas de la que de seguro había sido la salita de espera del lugar, rompiendo y doblando los caños redondeados contra la pared, y luego rompí la obsoleta mesita con los puños, volviéndome más violento con cada golpe que dejaba salir.

Cuando ya no pude seguir, caí de rodillas en el suelo, respirando con dificultad a través de mis dientes, como si el aire en la habitación no fuera suficiente. Me quedé intentando recuperar el aire, mirando fijamente mis propias manos. Los pequeños cortes sanando inmediatamente, volviéndose cicatrices casi invisibles, que pronto desaparecerían completamente, dejando solamente la sangre manchando mis manos-

Me levanté de nuevo estúpidamente esperanzado y volví a la casa deseando no estar equivocado esta vez. Esa era la respuesta. _Yo_era la respuesta. Nessie tenía que morderme. Era tan obvio que me pateé mentalmente por no haberlo visto antes. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, llegando en apenas un minuto o dos. Subí automáticamente las escaleras para ver como estaba y me acerqué para tocarle la frente al ver sus labios de un tenue color morado. Se veía como si la hubieran sumergido en hielo durante todo el día, así que por instinto me acerqué, calentando su piel en la medida de lo que me era posible.

Esta vez sí reaccionó ante el contacto, acomodándose a mi cuerpo. Me pregunté qué rayos había pasado, pero justo entonces mis ojos vagaron hasta la mesa y vi el vaso de sangre que le había traído completamente vacío. Se lo había bebido mientras no estaba, por eso el leve rubor de sus mejillas, que contrastaba tanto con el frío de sus facciones. Detesté que hubiera estado conciente y que yo no hubiera estado ahí con ella, esperando que despertara. Eso debí haber hecho desde un principio. Quedarme y esperar a que despertara para que pudiera morderme.

De verdad era un idiota. La solución había estado frente a mis narices todo el tiempo. Consideré las posibilidades mientras notaba la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar de a poco una vez más. Podría pedirle que me mordiera, pero estaba seguro de que se negaría. Jamás lo haría si pensara que me lastimaría. O quizás debería juntar algo de sangre en el mismo vaso y traérsela pretendiendo que pertenecía a algún animal del bosque. Eso era más razonable. De seguro no notaría la diferencia en el olor antes de beberla.

- ¿Jake? –susurró casi sin sonido y mi corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar su voz, aunque solo fuera por un instante-. Jake… -sonó como un quejido y me separé inmediatamente, temiendo haberla lastimado. En realidad no sabía lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté como una súplica.

- ¡Jake! –me relajé al escucharla con un poco más de sonido y viéndola moverse para encararme. Se veía tan débil y delicada que me mordí el labio para evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran de nuevo. Se apoyó en mi pecho, descansando su cabeza ahí, como si sólo necesitara más contacto.

- ¿Qué sucede? –repetí con más calma, acariciando su cabello con cuidado. Suspiró profundamente antes de contestar, y temí que se hubiera dormido de nuevo.

- Una pesadilla –susurró en un suspiro. Besé la parte de arriba de su cabeza y la rodeé con los brazos, presionándola solo un poco contra mi pecho.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Que me mordías –contestó simplemente. Me quedé con los ojos abiertos como platos, considerando la posibilidad. Yo _podía_ transformarla. Había varias mujeres en la manada, y todas parecían llevar de maravilla su condición. No era nada del otro mundo ver una loba últimamente. Sólo tenía que morderla en mi forma de lobo. Ness levantó la cabeza lentamente y me miró atentamente. Sus ojos se veían mucho más oscuros que de costumbre… imaginé la sed que debía de estarla atormentando y decidí bajar a buscarle la sangre antes de morderla.

Eso era. Era un buen plan. Probablemente la sangre la recuperaría lo suficiente como para que se estabilizara. Y de todos modos, la transformación la curaría por completo. O por lo menos eso era con las heridas humanas… tendría que ver el efecto de mi sangre antes de-

- Espera, espera, espera… -la miré con curiosidad y luego bajé la vista hacia su mano, apoyada en mi pecho. Maldición, me había escuchado-. ¿Entonces era en serio?

No contesté a su pregunta. Solo me alegré de que el tono de su voz sonara más fuerte. Incluso si sólo se debía a que estaba molesta conmigo. No me importaba cuál fuera la razón.

- Lo era ¿cierto? –comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad y se cansó demasiado como para ponerse de pie. Así que solo se sentó y me miró colérica desde su nueva posición. Definitivamente parecía más despierta. Más alerta-. ¿Cierto? –insistió.

- ¡Claro que lo era! –prácticamente le grité. Su mirada casi me atravesó antes de que hablara a través de dientes apretados.

- ¿Estás completamente loco? –soltó remarcando cada palabra en tono furioso mientras me incorporaba para enfrentarla. No estaba dispuesto a discutir al respecto-. ¡Te mataría!

- No puedes estar segura de eso –contraataqué-. Además, te salvarías.

- De eso tampoco puedes estar seguro –escupió entre dientes-. Ni siquiera sabes si tendría efecto.

- Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

- ¡Te mataría! –repitió.

- Claro que no –mentí. Estaba bastante seguro de que moriría por el veneno, pero no me importaba si lograba salvarla-. He mordido vampiros antes.

- Exacto. Vampiros. No híbridos. No sabes lo que podría hacerte el veneno en mi sangre –maldición.

- Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

- ¡Pues yo no! –gritó, sorprendiéndome con lo alto que podía hacerse escuchar a pesar del evidente cansancio en su voz-. Si crees que voy a dejar que te mates intentando salvarme, estas _muy_ equivocado.

Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño. No me impediría que la salvara. No estaba dispuesto a ceder sobre el tema. Si había una posibilidad de salvarla, la tomaría. Incluso si me costaba la vida. Después de unos segundos de mirarme como si planeara arrancarme la cabeza, suspiró profundamente, se acercó un poco más y posó su mano en mi mejilla.

- Jake… -su tono había cambiado, ahora parecía suplicante. Sabía que lo haría con o sin su aprobación. Suspiró de nuevo y frunció un poco el ceño-. No puedes hacerlo, Jake… -susurró-. Tienes que prometerme que no lo harás.

Apreté los labios con fuerza y ella cerró los ojos.

- Sería inútil… -agregó luego de un segundo-. El veneno en mi sangre no solo te mataría, sino que probablemente rechazaría la transformación –torcí la boca. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Así que podría salvarla tanto como matarla. _Ugh__-. _ Por favor… -susurró despacio. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

- Entonces debemos irnos –contesté decidido al abrirlos.

- No –contestó en tono seco. La miré sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- _¿Qué?_

……………………………

**Mua-ja-ja-ja! Una amiga (cof… ****LiiQααnLu ****…cof) me dijo que era mala por dejarlo ahí, así que pongo risa malevola XD.**

**Espero les haya gustado, y gracias por leer! Besotes!!!**


	22. Libro 2 Capi 10

**Hola! Recta final! Este es el penultimo capitulo si mis cálculos son correctos XD Espero les guste el rumbo de la historia… besotes!**

**Capítulo 10: Hora de tomar las peores decisiones.**

- _¿Qué?_

- Lo que escuchaste- No quiero volver. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo –apreté los dientes y mis brazos comenzaron a temblar sin que pudiera controlarlos.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? _Tienes_ que pedir ayuda… _ahora_ mismo.

- ¿A quién? –soltó sarcástica luego de un bufido irónico.

- ¡A quién sea! Cazaré una sanguijuela y te la traeré si eso es lo que prefieres –puso los ojos en blanco.

- Claro, claro, muchos vampiros morirían por ayudar a un lobo y a su novia ¿verdad?

- No dije que se los pediría de buen modo –repliqué a través de mis dientes.

- Pues si lo hicieras, solo me mataría –me estremecí y apreté los puños-. O peor, te mataría a ti y me transformaría –cualquier cosa sonaba mejor que pensar que moriría, pero de todos modos la idea me dio escalofríos.

- Seguirías viva –escupí luchando contra todos mis instintos. Jamás creí que diría algo así. Ella se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja-. Ness, por favor –supliqué, intentando que razonara.

- No. Quiero quedarme aquí –creí que me rompería la mandíbula por la presión de mis dientes.

- No tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo, Renesmee. _Tenemos_ que irnos –la escuché suspirar profundamente, a pesar de que todo lo veía nublado por la frustración y la ira. Se acercó a mí, aún estábamos sentados en la cama, pero la discusión había hecho que nos distanciáramos inconcientemente.

- No lo entiendes ¿cierto? –preguntó, apoyando su pequeña mano en mi mejilla y buscando mi mirada con sus enormes ojos chocolate-. Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo. Sentirte, disfrutarte. No me importa lo que pase luego. No me importa quién o qué nos ataque.

- Si sólo fuera eso, lucharía contra el mundo entero y lo sabes. Pero ahora tienes que hacer algo, no puedo luchar contra esto –el dolor de mi voz era más que evidente, pero ella no parecía notarlo. No parecía importarle que me estuviera deshaciendo por dentro poco a poco.

- Entonces deja de intentarlo –susurró con la voz calmada buscando mis ojos de nuevo y hablando como si la solución hubiera sido más que obvia.

- No puedes pedirme eso. No me pidas que te deje ir. No puedo perderte –me interrumpí para intentar tragar el nudo en mi garganta, deseando que mi voz tuviera algún sonido-. Te amo –solté como pude, mi voz quebrándose a la mitad de la breve frase. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su rostro y hasta sus labios para acompañar a las que ya desbordaban de mis ojos y bañaban mis mejillas.

- Yo también te amo –su tono era más dulce ahora de lo que jamás había sido-. Y es por eso que siempre estaré contigo. Pase lo que pase –eso me supo horriblemente a despedida. Mi corazón se encogió en mi pecho como si un puño invisible lo estrujara con fuerza, y tuve que luchar por no caer al piso tomándome el pecho, intentando mantener los trozos unidos. Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya, que continuaba en mi mejilla, y cerré los ojos, intentando buscar una solución, una manera. Me estaba pidiendo que me resignara a perderla. A dejarla ir. Y esa no era una opción para mí. La amaba más que al mundo mismo, tanto que dolía por la forma en que mi corazón latía al verla.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, mi Nessie me miraba con una sonrisa tenue pero cálida, que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

- ¿Ness? –no tuve respuesta. Ni siquiera enfocó la vista en mi rostro, solo miró a la nada con expresión ausente hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por completo-. _¿Ness?_ –repetí, incapaz de decir algo más. La vi caer en la cama como si cada milésima de segundo durara un siglo, y sin embargo mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Me pasé lo que me pareció un siglo mirándola fijamente, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que solo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

Cuando fui capaz de moverme, me arrodillé en el piso frente a ella, pegando mi oído a su pecho. No podía dejar de sollozar como un bebé, y eso hacía que no escuchara nada con claridad.

- Nessie, por favor… -le supliqué, y luego contuve el aliento unos segundos para lograr escuchar el lento y pesado latido de su corazón. Me quedé unos minutos concentrándome en ellos, enfocándome en que debía de haber una solución. La que fuera. No podía soportar esto. No era algo para lo que estuviera preparado a sobrevivir.

Me incorporé, sintiendo una nueva certeza recorrer mi cuerpo. La salvaría. Incluso si me costaba todo lo que tenía. La vida, la dignidad, el orgullo, renunciaría a todo menos a ella. Le planté un corto beso en los labios luego de limpiarme la cara con el dorso de mi mano.

- No dejaré que me abandones. No ahora. No así.

La levanté en brazos, acunándola contra mi pecho, y salí corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pude. No me importaba meterme en el corazón de la guerra si eso significaba que el de mi Nessie seguiría latiendo. Ella me había dicho que tenía dos semanas, y sólo habían pasado trece días… así que correría. Tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para llegar a la única… _persona_que podía salvarla. Y llegaría a tiempo, por todo lo que fuera sagrado en el mundo, llegaría a tiempo.

Ya sabía cuanto tardaría en llegar antes de poner un pie fuera de la casa. Había hecho el recorrido cientos de veces cuando no podía verla. En mi forma de lobo me llevaría menos de dos horas, pero no podía transformarme si Ness estaba inconciente. Así que a paso humano me tomaría menos de diez horas. Me estremecí por el abismo que había entre un número y otro, pero seguí corriendo como si no presentara ninguna diferencia. Tenía que mantenerme centrado y estable si quería que esto funcionara.

Y en cierta forma lo estaba. Ahora que la adrenalina y la decisión corrían por mis venas, era más fácil mantenerme completo y en una pieza. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cuál era mi parte y cual la suya. Y solo podía esperar que él cumpliera con lo que le pediría.

Casi no me detuve en todo el trayecto. No tenía tiempo para cansarme o siquiera para tomar aire. Tenía que apresurarme. Después de unas cuantas horas escuché el arrollo en el que habíamos parado al ir en la otra dirección. Me acerqué para darle algo de beber a Ness. No había tenido tiempo de pensar claro en la casa, ni siquiera había tomado la mochila antes de salir.

Se despertó un poco cuando le acerqué mi mano con agua a la boca y hasta me pareció ver que tomaba un sorbo. Pestañeó un par de veces, me miró a mí, y luego alrededor. Podría jurar que frunció el ceño antes de desmayarse de nuevo. Eso era bueno, estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de beber un poco yo también, seguí con el viaje. Gracias a Dios era mucho más resistente que un humano.

Me puse más alerta cuando comencé a sentir los primeros rastros del hedor dulce de las sanguijuelas. A penas me faltaría un rato para llegar, quizás menos de media hora. Me detuve, puse a Ness en el piso con mucho cuidado y me desvestí para entrar en fase. Por supuesto que no la perdí de vista ni un segundo. _"¿Sam?" _llamé, intentando que me escuchara. No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba. _"Jake ¿estás bien?" _era extraño no ver lo que veía, ni oír lo que oía. Sólo podía escuchar su voz dentro de mi cabeza.

"_Estoy bien, hermano" _contesté. Hizo una larga pausa, y creí queme volvería loco esperando que volviera a hablar. _"Vete lo más lejos que puedas, Jake" _me advirtió de repente y me quedé completamente helado. No me estaba llamando a pelear, no me suplicaba que ayudara, ni me reprochaba que me hubiera ido… solo me decía que me fuera_. "Estoy aquí, Sam"_ murmuré. Su voz sonó un poco más alta al responder. _"Lárgate ahora mismo, hermano. Esto no tiene caso"_ me estremecí completamente e intenté no enfermar del asco. Era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

Sam no rechazaba mi ayuda porque no la necesitara, solo intentaba que saliera vivo de todo esto. Miré a Nessie inconciente en el piso y deseé poder saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Se veía tan frágil… _"No puedo irme, Sam"_ dije casi en un susurro. _"Ness necesita ayuda"._ _"Sabes que no podemos hacer nada"_ contestó un poco agitado, como luchando contra la falta de aire. Era extraño, Sam solía mantenerse calmado, o al menos lo fingía a la perfección.

"_Lo se. Pero no necesita _nuestra_ ayuda"_ contesté enfatizando el "nuestra" y sintiéndome un poco incómodo. _"Las sanguijuelas"_ dedujo de inmediato. _"Sí"_ lo confirmé. Hubo una larga pausa, y cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era mucho más formal, incluso aunque se lo notara distraído y disperso. _"¿Y qué es lo que necesitas tú de nosotros?"_. Se esmeró en aclarar que no era parte del "nosotros" y me encogí un poco ante la verdad de su frase.

"Que no nos ataquen" contesté intentando sonar decidido. "Tenemos… Ness tiene que llegar a la guarida del manicomio y… preferiría no luchar contra ustedes". Sabía que lo que le pedía no era justo, pero necesitaba pedírselo de todos modos. Tardó mucho mas de lo normal en contestar, e intenté no imaginarme lo que lo distraía. Una sanguijuela, un lobo herido, una emboscada… esas ni siquiera eran las peores opciones que se me ocurrían.

"_Daré la orden de que no los ataquen"_ respondió finalmente. _"Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada"._ Respiré un poco más tranquilo. Al menos no debía preocuparme por tener que enfrentarme a uno de ellos. Definitivamente prefería evitar eso. No quería ni imaginarme lastimando a uno de mis antiguos compañeros… quizás ya no formaba parte de la manada, pero eran… o habían sido mis amigos. Y había tenido suficiente con enfrentarme contra Caleb. Pero de todas formas, si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría, lucharía con ellos si era necesario. _"Gracias, Sam"_ susurré, pero ya se había ido. Suspiré profundamente de nuevo y salí de fase para arrodillarme en el piso, frente a Ness. Pasé mi mano por el contorno de su rostro y sus párpados se movieron ligeramente.

- ¿Ness? –la llamé-. Ness… -sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y me miró con expresión cansada pero dulce, a través de sus largas pestañas.

- Hola… -susurró casi sin sonido alguno.

- Hola mi amor… -contesté antes de besarla en los labios rápidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por su rostro y la devolví gustoso, acariciando con los dedos su hermoso cabello-. Necesito que hagas algo por mí ¿sí?

- Lo que sea –murmuró con un tono que hizo que se me partiera el corazón otro poco y que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas. Sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo lentamente, pero no podía permitirlo esta vez. Si se desmayaba de nuevo estábamos perdidos. No podría cuidarla ni luchar estando en mi forma humana, me harían picadillo al poner un pie en Forks, pero no podría llevarla en mi forma de lobo si estaba inconciente. Tenía que mantenerla despierta. No importaba lo que costara. Llevé mi muñeca a mi boca y mordí con fuerza la piel, provocando una pequeña herida, y luego desgarré la piel un poco más con los dientes, para que se mantuviera abierta por más tiempo.

Llevé la sangre a su boca antes de que la herida cicatrizara. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente con la primera gota que tocó sus labios, como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua fría. Pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían mientras no abría la boca, y luego me cansé de esperar y moví mi mano contra su rostro, separando sus labios. La piel cicatrizaría en unos segundos, y no creí que me dejara hacerlo de nuevo. Primero me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y luego soltó un pequeño quejido. Intentó incorporarse, pero se lo impedí y apreté el puño, haciendo circular más sangre por mis venas. No teníamos tiempo para que se resistiera.

Por fin la sentí bebiendo, aunque pensé que lo hacía en contra de su voluntad. Cerró los ojos y la sentí succionando de mi piel. No me provocaba dolor, pero incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho, no la hubiera detenido. Podía ver el cambio en su rostro, casi instantáneo. Sus mejillas se colorearon y su pulso se aceleró increíblemente. Llevó sus manos a mi brazo, sosteniendo mi muñeca contra su rostro por unos segundos, y luego hizo que me apartara con un movimiento brusco.

Me miraba colérica, pero yo solo prestaba atención a la reacción de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo. No miedo de ella, por supuesto, ni siquiera lo pensaría. Solo miedo de cómo reaccionara a mi sangre. No parecía haber mucha diferencia con la forma en la que había asimilado la de los animales. Me empujó casi sin fuerza del hombro y se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en el tronco más cercano y tragando con dificultad.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté un poco asustado. Parecía estar bien, pero sus ojos no habían cambiado en absoluto. Todavía se veían oscuros y sedientos. Me lanzó una mirada fría y furiosa.

- _¿Que si estoy bien?_ ¡Pude haberte matado! –soltó a través de sus dientes. Los apretaba con fuerza, como si intentara no abrir la boca. Puse los ojos en blanco y levanté mi brazo en el aire, mostrándole mi muñeca. Una mancha de sangre se extendía fresca por mi piel, así que la limpié con mi propia boca antes de mostrársela de nuevo. La herida ya había cicatrizado por completo, solo se veía una pequeña marca rosa con la forma de una cruz. Pronto eso también desaparecería.

Cuando vio mi brazo pareció calmarse un poco. De seguro no pensó que harían tan poca diferencia. De hecho, tampoco yo. Creí que bebería mucho más, pero solo había tomado un par de tragos. Ni siquiera me sentía mareado.

- Creo que deberías beber más –sugerí. Soltó un bufido.

- Bromeas ¿cierto? –soltó irónica, y luego apretó más los dientes-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó detenerme? –agregó casi con asco.

- Pues necesito que te mantengas despierta, y no luces como si fueras a estarlo por mucho tiempo, así que creo que necesitas un poco más –a pesar del enojo, se veía como si fuera a colapsar de un momento al otro. Sus ojeras eran pronunciadas, y su rostro se seguía viendo pálido, a pesar del leve rubor que la sangre había traído a sus mejillas.

- ¿Despierta? –preguntó confundida, prestando atención por primera vez a lo que la rodeaba- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

- Estamos volviendo. Necesitas ver a Jeremy –contesté muy seguro y ella me miró como si estuviera esforzándose por no matarme… aunque con la sed que reflejaban sus ojos, probablemente era cierto.

- Ya te dije que no voy a volver –casi gruñó. Me acerqué más a ella y busqué su mirada con la mía, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla.

- Voy a dejarlo bien claro. Te amo, y voy a hacer esto de una forma o de la otra. Tú decides. Puedo ir en forma de lobo, contigo despierta, aferrada a mi espalda… o puedo esperar a que quedes inconciente de nuevo y llevarte en mi forma humana.

Primero me atravesó con la mirada y luego abrió los ojos como platos. De seguro entendía los impedimentos que me produciría entrar a una batalla en forma humana, sin ser capaz de transformarme.

- ¿Estás completamente loco? No puedes hacer eso ¡Te matarían! –soltó alarmándose y levantando el volumen de su voz. Me encogí de hombros.

- Tú decides. –repetí en tono seco, para que supiera que hablaba en serio. Me miró como si me odiara por un segundo, y luego su expresión se fue relajando poco a poco. Suspiró sosteniendo el aire en sus pulmones por un segundo, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo –accedió entre dientes. Me llevé la mano a la boca de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó alarmada, tomándome el brazo y alejándolo de mi boca.

- Necesitas más sangre –expliqué encogiéndome de hombros y abrió los ojos como platos, como si hubiera dicho algo de otro mundo.

- No la necesito –me contradijo, y levanté una ceja, incrédulo-.

- Bromeas ¿cierto? Apenas puedes hablar.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así –sonó más como una suplica que como una orden.

- Pero…

- No. Nunca. Por favor… -me cortó. Sus ojos eran suplicantes, así que asentí levemente una vez y bajé mi brazo despacio.

- ¿Te mantendrás despierta? –le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza con toda la energía de la que fue capaz. Le sonreí y me acerqué para besarla rápidamente, pero sus manos atraparon mi rostro, prolongando el beso por un momento más. Me perdí en sus labios por unos segundos y al alejarme me sentía con más fuerzas que antes. Listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa que nos esperara. Me sonrió con dulzura, y gravé su expresión en mi memoria antes de ponerme de pie.

La ayudé a levantarse también, apoyándola contra el árbol para asegurarme de que no caería al piso si la soltaba, y luego entré en fase lo más rápido que pude. Me acerqué y me pegué al piso para que le fuera más fácil subirse a mi espalda. Tardó un poco, pero lo logró después de un minuto. Sentí sus manos enredadas en mi pelaje y supe que podría escucharme. "¿Estás bien sujeta?" le pregunté en mi mente, y la sentí asentir contra mi espalda y aferrar sus puños todavía más a mi pelo.

Comencé corriendo despacio y al notar que podía sostenerse correctamente, aumenté la velocidad. Eso parecía gustarle: la velocidad. Su mente me dejaba ver la sensación de libertad que le provocaba el viento en su rostro. Solo tardé unos minutos en llegar a la parte del bosque que reconocía como Forks. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta al ver el campo de batalla que reemplazaba nuestra antigua ciudad. Era incluso peor que la semana anterior. A donde quiera que mirara había una lucha. En algunas, los lobos llevaban la delantera, en otras, los chupasangres acorralaban a los que alguna vez habían sido mis hermanos. Todo lo demás estaba cubierto por hogueras de humo espeso.

Intenté correr rápido y con la cabeza gacha, pasando lo más desapercibido posible. Me detuve en seco cuando una sanguijuela se paró en mi camino, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Le gruñí, advirtiéndole que se moviera, pero en realidad no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Era cierto que me veía más amenazante en mi forma de lobo, y que era más probable que no me desafiaran, pero en realidad, no lograría luchar con él sin lastimar a Ness.

El chupasangres dio un paso hacia mí, y yo cometí el peo de los errores… di un paso atrás. Su sonrisa se volvió petulante mientras se acercaba con paso despreocupado hacia nosotros. Gruñí de nuevo, pero ya no lo engañaba. Me acomodé en posición de ataque, buscando proteger a Nessie con mi cuerpo, intentando que no llegara hasta ella, pero no fue necesario que luchara.

A penas alcanzó a dar dos pasos, un lobo saltó desde detrás del parásito y lo mordió en el hombro, arrancándole la cabeza limpiamente. Me quedé helado al reconocer a Seth, que arrojó las partes a la fogata más cercana y luego se quedó mirándome fijamente. Pero su mirada no era reprochante, como pensé que sería, sino todo lo contrario. Se acercó despacio –muy despacio- y me miró de cerca con atención, casi parecía que mostraba curiosidad.

Luego me miró con intención, como pidiéndome permiso con los ojos. Asentí con la cabeza y se acercó a Ness. No temía que el chico pudiera lastimarla. Confiaba en Seth como si fuera mi hermano menor. Siempre lo había visto de esa forma. La observó confuso por unos segundos. La respiración de Nessie era pesada, pero su ritmo me indicaba que se mantenía despierta. Hasta apostaría que lo miraba directamente. Volteé la cabeza lo más que pude para observarlos, y vi cuando Nessie estiraba la mano para tocar a Seth en la mejilla.

El chico se sobresaltó un poco, me miró por un segundo y luego volvió a mirarla a ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos. _"¡Está viva!"_ escuché de repente en la entusiasmada voz de Seth. ¿Qué rayos? _"¿Seth?"_ le pregunté sorprendido de ser capaz de escucharlo. _"¡Jake, está viva, no es un vampiro!"_ me reí internamente al ver de reojo como el chico daba pequeños saltos en sus cuatro patas.

Escuché reír a Ness y luego Seth la picó juguetonamente en el hombro un par de veces con el hocico. Nessie _rió más fuerte, y luego escuché su voz a través de la cabeza de Seth. "Claro que estoy viva ¿qué esperabas?". "Wau… ¡eso es asombroso! ¿cómo lo haces?"_ en lugar de esperar a que respondiera, me miró a mí, ansioso como siempre. _"¿cómo lo hace?"_ insistió un mi dirección. Me reí con ganas, se mostraba tan impaciente como siempre.

Escuché un sonido adelante que llamó mi atención, y Seth y yo volteamos de inmediato, pero la batalla ya tenía dueño. Nos movimos por instinto a una zona más alejada. _"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, Jake?"_ me preguntó con curiosidad. _"Ness necesita beber veneno para recuperarse"_ contesté rápidamente. Tenía otras preguntas en mente. _"Chico, ¿qué rayos? ¿Cómo es que te escucho?"._ Pareció percatarse de eso en el momento en el que se lo comenté, pero solo se encogió de hombros. _"No se"_ contestó simplemente. _"Pero yo lucho contigo, Jake. Si Nessie está viva, yo te ayudo a salvarla"_

Podía sentir que hablaba con la verdad. Tan sincero como siempre. _"Significa mucho para mí, Seth, pero no creo que debas venir"_ Ahora estábamos escondidos casi completamente en una pequeña calle sin salida, por la que casi no circulaba nadie. _"Lo siento, pero sería realmente pelig-" "¡Jake! Creo que hay algo malo con Nessie" "¿Qué sucede_?" grité en mi cabeza._"No lo sé, se duerme…"_

"_Dios, tengo que cargarla. Haz que se baje"_urgí. Seth la tocó de nuevo un par de veces en el hombro, y Ness despertó a medias y se sostuvo de su cuello para ayudarse a bajar. Salí de fase, me puse los pantalones rápidamente, y la tomé en brazos. Ahora definitivamente no podría luchar si nos atacaban, pero no podía arriesgarme a dejarla en algún lugar o a que se cayera de mi espalda mientras corría.

Seth soltó un pequeño ladrido y me miró, haciéndome entender que estaba conmigo, y luego volteó su cabeza a su izquierda bruscamente, como si alguien lo hubiera llamado por su nombre. Seguí la trayectoria de su mirada y vi al lobo gris que había captado su atención. Era Leah, su hermana, que me miraba directamente mientras se acercaba a paso lento. Se detuvo justo en frente de mí y dobló las patas delanteras para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

Me miró por un momento que se me hizo eterno y luego resopló, puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en la misma posición que su hermano: una postura de ataque, de guardia… protegiéndonos.

Me quedé helado. Nunca me había llevado bien con Leah. Y a pesar de que ella y Ness solían jugar juntas de pequeñas, no creí que lo pensara dos veces antes de atacarme… o por lo menos de hacerse a un lado para dejarme como alimento de sanguijuelas. Cuando no dije nada ambos me miraron con intención. Leah se veía un poco molesta, y Seth divertido.

- Al manicomio. Debemos ir al manicomio –indiqué.

…………………………………

**Bueno, fin del anteúltimo capi… gracias por leer!!! Estoy que me como las uñas! Besotes!!! Hasta la próxima!!! Bye!!!**


	23. Libro 2 Cap 11

**Capítulo 11****: Todo lo que tengo para ofrecer**

A penas les indiqué el lugar al que debíamos ir, Seth y Leah comenzaron a moverse. Todavía estaba un poco impedido por la sorpresa que me había producido la lealtad de Leah. De todas las personas que habían luchado a mi lado, no creí que ella me apoyara.

Caminaron rápido en la dirección que les había indicado, cada uno cuidando un flanco. Nunca los había visto luchar tan concentrados y sincronizados. Si se acercaba un vampiro a nosotros, uno saltaba desde un lado y lo sostenía para que el otro pudiera arrancarle la cabeza. Encontramos cuatro de camino al manicomio, y todos fueron presa de sus garras.

No pude evitar estremecerme al llegar. Todo el maldito lugar parecía un campo de batalla. La reja estaba forzada, y el jardín entero estaba repleto de sangre. Se me revolvió el estómago. Parecía que a los lobos no las había ido tan bien aquí. Intenté que mis ojos no siguieran los rastros de sangre, por miedo a encontrar un rostro, o quizás un pelaje conocidos. Volteé para ver a los chicos, que me miraban esperando que me moviera.

- Quédense aquí –les indiqué. A Seth no pareció agradarle la idea-. Chico, no planeo volver –dije muy seguro. Me miró por un segundo como si no creyera lo que le decía-. No hay nada que puedan hacer por mí ahí adentro-. Miré a Leah por un segundo y luego de nuevo a Seth-. Gracias –les dije intentando que la gratitud que sentía se escuchara claramente en mi voz, justo antes de voltear de nuevo y saltar sobre la reja retorcida.

Dentro del jardín, caminé lo más rápido que pude en línea recta, verificando que nadie me prestara atención. Al parecer, entre lobos gigantes, un chico aparentemente humano no llamaba mucho la atención.

- Jake… -miré a Ness por una fracción de segundo y luego la estreché más en mis brazos-. No me… mantuve despierta… ¿cierto?

Su voz era a penas un susurro. Solo la abracé con más fuerza y le besé la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, todo está bien –le aseguré.

- ¡Valery! –escuché claramente la voz de Eleonor dirigiéndose a nosotros. Ese era el nombre que Nessie había usado con los vampiros. Busqué a mi alrededor, pero no había nada. Si la fantasmita estaba cerca, prefería no mostrarse.

Caminé despacio hacia la entrada, dudando si acercarme o seguir buscándola. Y cuando volví la mirada al frente la pequeña chica se materializó frente a mis ojos de nuevo. Su mirada estaba clavada en Nessie, que volvía a estar inconciente en mis brazos.

- Valery… -soltó con la voz ahogada, acercándose.

- ¿Eleonor? –llamé su atención buscando su mirada y me miró sorprendida porque la llamara por su nombre. Quizás prefería que pensaran que nunca nos habíamos conocido. Probablemente tenía buenas razones-. Necesito hacer algo –susurré señalando a Nessie con la mirada. Me miró por un segundo con la expresión verdaderamente torturada, y luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó rápidamente y en voz baja.

- Completamente –aseguré. Se tomó un segundo para evaluar mi expresión.

- Sígueme –dijo segura y como una orden, que no dudé en obedecer ciegamente. Comenzó a caminar alrededor del edificio, sin siquiera acercarse a la puerta principal. Supuse que era normal que no estuvieran donde aparentaban estar.

Al costado del edificio podía verse un acceso alternativo a un sótano. Era una puerta de madera de apariencia vieja y frágil. Claro que al descubrirla de la madera casi podrida, la mundana fachada escondía una puerta digna de una fortaleza. Una puerta de metal grueso con una pequeña pantallita con números. Eleonor tecleó la clave rápidamente y luego levantó la pequeña argolla de metal que servía como manija. Asumí que la cubierta de madera funcionaba como camuflaje. Nadie pensaría que un acceso habilitado al edificio estaría tan descuidado.

La seguí, bajando las pequeñas escaleras hasta una habitación completamente oscura. Los brazos me temblaron y apreté los dientes… no podía evitar sentirme extraño al traer a Ness a este lugar. Me aterraba que interpretaran lo que ella había hecho como una traición y decidieran lastimarla, o incluso matarla. La presioné más contra mi pecho y sentí su piel más fría que de costumbre. Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y me costaba bastante pensar en otra cosa. Incluso en la situación en la que me encontraba.

La fantasmita se manejó rápidamente por el sótano y corrió un pedazo de madera grande de una de las esquinas del cuarto, descubriendo una pequeña puerta. Avanzamos por un pasillo poco iluminado que conectaba con un sistema de alcantarillas. Me pregunté por un momento si todo ese laberinto había estado ahí desde siempre o si lo habían construido para moverse libremente por el terreno del manicomio.

Solo caminamos unos minutos, y luego Eleonor abrió otra puerta de madera y me miró antes de meterse en el cuarto. Tuve que agachar la cabeza para ser capaz de pasar. Dentro todo permanecía oscuro, incluso más que en el túnel, pero eso no impedía que viera lo que me esperaba.

En la habitación estaban las figuras que tantas veces había visto gracias al poder de Nessie. Estaba al tanto de los nombres y poderes de todos lo que me rodeaban. Marcus, Cayo, Alec y Jeremy en el centro, mirándonos como si hubiéramos cometido una locura, lo cual quizás era cierto. A un lado de Jeremy reconocí a Demetri, que comenzó a avanzar en nuestra dirección tan pronto como me vio, con seguras intenciones de detener al intruso, al invasor. Di un paso atrás y apreté a Ness contra mi pecho, girando levemente para cubrirla con mi cuerpo. Al menos si me mataban primero quedaba la posibilidad de que consideraran salvarla luego. Jeremy se movió bastante lento para poner su mano en el pecho de Demetri, impidiendo que avanzara más… pero sus ojos reflejaban duda y desprecio mientras me miraba fijamente.

- ¿Un lobo? ¿Trajiste un lobo? –preguntó uno de los vampiros más viejos. No llegué a ver cuál, pero sonaba increíblemente indignado.

- Esperen –reconocí la voz de Jeremy de las imágenes que Nessie me había mostrado. Me sorprendió lo diferente que se escuchaba. Ahora sonaba frío e inexpresivo. Me estremecí al entender la forma en la que le hablaba a mi Nessie, y luego descarté la idea rápidamente. No podía pensar así ahora. Él era mejor para ella de lo que yo jamás sería, él podía mantenerla a salvo y sana-. Eleonor, explícate –ordenó con tono seco, a penas desviando su atención de mí para ver a la chica.

- Trajo a Valery. Creí que sería sabio conservar a una de nosotros, mis señores. No pensé que fuera una amenaza en su forma humana –Nessie me había dicho que Eleonor era una de sus más grandes aliadas en este lugar, y ahora entendía porqué. Ella la defendía, incluso cuando parecía que le costaría la vida a ambas. Pero no. Ella parecía saber qué decir para que eso no sucediera. Sabía qué decir para que no mataran a Nessie.

- Tú –Marcus me miró como si fuera escoria y se dirigió a mí levantando la voz, claramente irritado por el hecho de tener que hablarme directamente-. ¿Por qué estás aquí? –su tono demostraba el asco que le provocaba. Me esforcé por no arrugar la nariz y mantener el temblor de mis brazos al mínimo inevitable, tenía que mostrarme calmado.

- Vengo a pedirles que la salven –levantó las cejas incrédulo-. Haré _lo que sea_ para que la salven –agregué. Marcus sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, pero su expresión me puso los pelos de punta.

- Lo que dice es cierto –habló en voz baja dirigiéndose a los demás. Recordaba claramente el momento en el que Jeremy le había contado a Ness sobre el poder de Marcus. Ella misma me lo había mostrado hacía un par de días. Él era capaz de medir las relaciones… los _lazos_ entre las personas.

- Valery es valiosa para nuestra organización –intervino Jeremy después de un par de segundos de silencio, mirando a Ness fijamente. Reprimí el gruñido que amenazaba con escaparse de mi pecho. Lo había buscado tanto y por tanto tiempo, y ahora lo tenía justo en frente. El vampiro que había quitado a Nessie de mi vida. Y quién ahora esperaba que la salvara-. Propongo que la conservemos –concluyó con la vista fija en Nessie. Marco soltó un bufido y Cayo fue quien habló.

- Esta criatura es la que nos traicionó ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no lo hará de nuevo? –su tono era monocorde, y mantenía una permanente expresión de aburrimiento. Eso hacía que mis sentidos se mantuvieran aún más alerta.

- Valery… –remarcó el nombre mirándome con asco, dándome a entender que no era _mi_ Nessie de quien estaba hablando, sino de _su_Valery- ella se fue por… "amor" –soltó una mueca irónica y dudó al pronunciar la palabra. Las comillas podían escucharse en su tono se voz, dando a entender que no creía que tal cosa fuera posible-. Una vez que el objeto de su pequeño encaprichamiento desaparezca, ya no tendrá razón para irse.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la habitación, en el que solo se escuchaba mi corazón latiendo como loco por los nervios, retumbando en la habitación como si hubiera estado vacía.

- Hay que considerar su poder –intervino Alec, abriendo la boca por primera vez en todo el proceso de decisión.

- Eso es cierto -concedió Marco, analizando los pros y los contras-. Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien con su talento… -todo lo discutían como si no tuviera la menor importancia. El hecho de que siguiera con vida la persona más importante del mundo para mí, no parecía afectarles en lo más mínimo.

Tanto Jeremy como yo bajamos la vista a Nessie cuando se estremeció, y fui vagamente consciente de que los dos vampiros más viejos deliberaban sobre el destino de todo mi universo. Se dirigieron a mí luego de unos momentos, y levante la vista para mirarlos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no los mataremos a ambos ahora mismo?- me pregunto uno de ellos, intenté mantenerme sereno con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Podrían hacerlo -contesté intentando jugar bien mis cartas-, pero si la dejaran con vida… si _la salvaran_ -corregí- cooperaré con ustedes –me estremecí ante la idea, pero les diría todo lo que me preguntaran-. Estoy seguro de que soy el primer licántropo que pueden ver de cerca. Tenemos órdenes explícitas de evitar ser capturados a toda costa, y creo que podrían aprender bastante de mí antes de matarme.

- No tenemos necesidad, solo te torturaremos.

- No dudo que lo harían, pero será mucho más rápido si estuviera dispuesto a decirles todo lo que sé ¿no creen? -los miembros más antiguos de los Volturi cruzaron una mirada fugaz y luego volvieron a mirarme.

- El trato será tu vida y todo lo que sabes a cambio de la de ella, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptarlo? –asentí con la cabeza, no podía creer que traicionaría a toda mi raza, pero no tenía otra opción, era lo único que me quedaba. De todas formas solo les diría lo que ya sabían, nada que fuera relevante para la lucha real que había fuera. No sabía sobre la jerarquía, sobre los números, ni sobre las estrategias de ataque. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía dónde es que estaba el fuerte principal luego de que lo mudaran. Ambos miraron a Jeremy ahora.

- De acuerdo, podrás quedarte con la chiquilla –volví a respirar, ahora todo estaría bien. Por mucho que me costara admitirlo sabía que él la cuidaría cuando yo no estuviera, cuando yo ya no pudiera hacerlo.

- Pero sácalo de aquí, esta apestando el lugar –agregó el otro arrugando aún más la nariz. Jeremy me tomo del brazo y me estremecí por el contraste de temperaturas.

- Alec, Demetri, acompañen a Jeremy al cuarto 74. Y maten al licántropo antes de hacer que la chica se recupere, no queremos que haga escándalo por su cachorro –ambos asintieron y Demetri soltó una sonrisa macabra. Así fue como supe que no sería rápido. Solo podía rogarle al cielo que Nessie aguantara el tiempo que se tomaran en matarme. Aunque muy en el fondo me hacía pedazos saber que nunca volvería a verla consciente, había tantas cosas que quería decirle… que la amaba, que todo estaba bien y que estaba feliz con lo que estaba por pasar, que no lo hubiera querido de otra manera, que tenia que se fuerte y seguir con su vida, que debía ser feliz con quien fuera que eligiera…

Pero tenía que aceptar que nunca tendría la oportunidad y creer con todo mi corazón que ella lo sabía de todas formas.

Jeremy fue quien me dirigió por el pasillo mientras que los otros dos permanecían siempre un par de pasos atrás de nosotros como escoltándonos. Sabía que podían escucharnos, pero ya no me importaba. Seguí caminando, pero, desvié la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Nessie, que cada vez parecía más pálida y fría en mis brazos.

- ¿Podrías decirle algo? –pregunté en tono suplicante y la voz bastante baja. Me miró a la cara pero no me contestó. Seguí hablando de todas formas-. Dile que no estoy triste por esto. Que quiero que siga con su vida, y que sea feliz.

En el pasillo había menos gente de la que pensé que habría. Sólo algunos híbridos y un par de chupasangres. Los vampiros a penas y nos prestaban atención, pero los híbridos miraban a Nessie extrañados. Incluso uno o dos me prestaron atención a mí, probablemente intentando descifrar si en verdad era lo que parecía. No les di importancia, estaba concentrado en Jeremy. No podia descifrar su expresión, pero ya no parecía tan dura como antes.

- Dile que por ella volví a la vida, y que fue la única razón por la que conocí la verdadera felicidad. Que no cambiaría nuestro tiempo juntos ni por todo el mundo. Necesito que sepa que no me arrepiento de nada –pensé que si al menos le decía _algo_ de todo esto, sería suficiente. Me mantuve en silencio por unos segundos, y luego de suspirar profundamente recordé una última cosa. La más importante de todas-. Solo dile que la amo. Que la amaré por siempre. Y que quiero que sea feliz… -repetí- Por favor –agregué luego cuando no respondió.

En realidad, en ese momento no me importaba si no decía la verdad. Si decía que cumpliría, yo le creería. Asintió levemente una sola vez con la cabeza, después de mirarme por un momento. Me relajé y miré a Nessie en mis brazos. Tenía que creer que Jeremy cumpliría, que él le diría que yo quería que fuera feliz. Suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. La mano de Jeremy aún se aferraba a mi brazo, guiándome, así que no habría problema si me sumergía unos segundos en mis recuerdos.

Ahora todo estaba bien. Nessie se recuperaría y yo podía morir tranquilo. Quizás no viviéramos felices para siempre, pero de todas formas estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara, incluso si no podía estarlo físicamente. Me conformaba con que ella fuera feliz, no me importaba no ser yo el que provocara esa felicidad.

Cuando abrí los ojos Jeremy aún me miraba fijamente, pero ahora su expresión era diferente. Parecía torturado. No lo presté mucha atención y me concentré en memorizar aún más el rostro de Ness, tratando de imaginármelo en un mejor estado.

- Gracias… -susurré a Jeremy, pero aún mirándola a ella. Hizo una pausa larga mientras seguíamos caminando, y luego habló muy dudoso.

- No… -murmuró llamando mi atención- No sientes miedo –concluyó cuando lo miré. No era una pregunta.

- Claro que siento miedo –repliqué, pero negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo por ella. No por ti mismo –hizo una breve pausa-. Sabes que vamos a matarte y sin embargo, no sientes miedo por ello.

Me encogí de hombros. Él lo decía como si fuera algo raro, pero para mí no había nada más normal. Siempre había temido por ella, porque algo malo le sucediera. Se me quedó mirando, como esperando alguna respuesta, así que intenté explicarle la situación.

- No es… relevante lo que a mí me suceda, en comparación con lo que significaría perderla –tardó casi un minuto en responder, y cuando lo hizo su voz fue a penas un susurro.

- En realidad la amas ¿cierto? –sonreí. Él ni siquiera podía imaginarse cuánto la amaba.

- Más que a nada –contesté simplemente. Aunque me parecía bastante obvio, considerando la situación en la que me encontraba. Lo vi cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes. No tuve tiempo de preguntarle qué le sucedía. Se detuvo y abrió una puerta a nuestra derecha.

- Deja a Valery con Alec –ordenó. Fruncií el ceño. Ninguno de los dos tipos me gustaba en absoluto. Jeremy suspiró cuando no me moví-. Si a alguno se le ocurre siquiera tocarla… -agregó amenazante en dirección a los parásitos, dejando la frase inconclusa. Y entonces miré a Nessie y comprendí que sería la última vez que la vería. Tragué con dificultad y acaricié su rostro con los dedos, moviendo un mechón de cabello que lo cubría, antes de besarla en los labios por última vez-

Era toda la despedida que podía esperar. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el chupasangres la quitara de mis brazos. Jeremy me tomó del codo con fuerza y me volteó para meterme en la habitación. No puse resistencia, así que el jalón provocó que llegara a la pared opuesta del cuarto, chocando mi brazo con la piedra y cayendo al piso sobre una de mis rodillas. Pude haberlo evitado, pero me sentía sin fuerzas, como si me hubieran quitado el aire, o drenado la vida.

Además, sabía que cuanta más resistencia pusiera, más tardaría todo esto.

- Quédense aquí –ordenó Jeremy antes de cerrar la puerta y encararme. Me puse de pie lentamente, no para hacerle frente, sino solo para conservar algo de mi dignidad. Me miró como si me fuera a matar, y por un momento deseé que lo hiciera de una buena vez. Ness no estaba en condiciones de esperar demasiado.

Lo vi sonreír irónico y mirarme con asco, y tuve que apretar los puños para no temblar. Quizás Jeremy tuviera su lado humano, como Nessie decía, pero definitivamente, no sería el que saliera a relucir ahora. Ahora mismo parecía un vampiro con todas las letras, y sabía que disfrutaría mas de la cuenta matándome. Solo esperaba ser lo suficiente hombre como para no gritar. Francamente no quería darle el gusto.

**** CONTINUARÁ ****

Nota: Por favor no me maten! Es que era demasiado largo! En cuanto pase la segunda parte la subo! (fue idea de Kokoro!!! jajaja)

KoNaLiTi las adoro!!!

Y gracias a Pri, mejor conocida como LiiQaanLu por ayudarme a pasar! Gracias divina, besotes!

Y gracias a todos por leer! Muchos besos!!!


	24. Libro 2 Cap 11 segunda parte

**Hola! Este es el último capi, espero que les guste! Gracias por leer! Muchos besos!**

**Capítulo 11: Todo lo que tengo para ofrecer (segunda parte)**

- ¿Dónde está la guarida de los lobos? –me preguntó Jeremy con la voz seca. Suspiré y me temblaron las manos.

- No lo sé. Ya no soy parte de la manada. Estuvimos en el hospital, en la iglesia y luego en la escuela, hasta hace más o menos dos semanas –asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a acercarse despacio, quedando sólo a un par de pasos de mí. Apreté los puños con fuerza. Tendría que controlar mis instintos. Evitar transformarme a toda costa… y eso no sería nada fácil.

Me temblaron los brazos cuando intenté suspirar para relajarme y la peste me quemó los sentidos. Miró mis brazos por un segundo y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no te transformas? –me preguntó en tono desafiante.

- No quiero pelear –contesté a través de mis dientes, y gruñó por lo bajo antes de soltar una carcajada muda e irónica.

- Claro que quieres –se burló mirando la forma en la que temblaba.

- Eso no puedo evitarlo –respondí con la barbilla en alto. Me golpeó en el hombro con la mano, haciendo que chocara contra la pared, que estaba sólo a unos centímetros detrás de mí. Esto sería más difícil de lo que había pensado.

- Transfórmate –ordenó. Abrí los ojos como platos.

- No –respondí seguro cuando reaccioné. Si entraba en fase ya no podría controlarme. Lo atacaría y luego nadie salvaría a Ness. Me empujó con ambas manos en el pecho, haciendo que cuando golpeara contra la pared, algo en mi espalda crujiera. Apreté más los dientes y volví a mi posición original.

- ¡Ja! Sabes que voy a torturarte ¿cierto? –preguntó irónico y apreté más los puños. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo que me preocupaba era que Nessie estuviera afuera sola con esos mal vivientes.

- No soy idiota –respondí con tono seco.

- ¡Pues pelea! –levantó el tono de voz antes de darme un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Escupí la sangre a un lado y sacudí la cabeza antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

- No –repetí.

- ¡Maldición, _pelea_! –ahora me golpeó en el estómago con toda su fuerza, haciendo que cayera el suelo intentando recuperar el aire. Pero no le devolví el golpe. Incluso evité gruñirle como mi cuerpo me pedía. No reaccioné en ninguna forma.

Dio un par de pasos por la pequeña habitación tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Parecía realmente frustrado, como un león dando vueltas en su jaula. Me puse de pie en cuanto me recuperé, y al verme, tomó una silla de madera del rincón y la arrojó en mi dirección con fuerza, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, a unos centímetros de mí. Tampoco me moví en esta ocasión. Ni siquiera cerré los ojos.

Me miró por un segundo y luego apoyó la espalda contra la pared contraria a la que yo me encontraba, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Se quedó callado por un buen rato antes de volver a hablar.

- No puedo hacer eso –soltó de repente a la vez que dejaba salir lentamente el aire de sus pulmones. Me envaré de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo? Dijiste que la salvarías –me hacer qué hasta que quedamos cara a cara de nuevo. Estaba dispuesto a suplicarle si era necesario. Negó con la cabeza, pero no se sobresaltó por la forma en la que me acerqué. Intenté sonar civilizado-. Jeremy, por favor, tienes que-

- No me refiero a eso –me cortó, levantando una mano en mi dirección, indicándome que me calmara. Fruncí el ceño sin entender.

- ¿Entonces de qué estás hablando? –le pregunté.

- No puedo hacerle esto a Valer- a Vanessa –se corrigió-. No puedo matarte –agregó después de un segundo. Abrí los ojos como platos.

- _¿Qué?_ ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Si no me matas, ella se muere! –repliqué subiendo la voz-. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! –insté casi gritándole en la cara. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Hay otra forma. Los ayudaré a escapar –procesé lo que me proponía rápidamente, pero incluso si lográbamos escapar de los dos vampiros afuera de la habitación y los cientos a nuestro alrededor, nunca tendríamos una salida. Ella siempre sería una híbrida, y siempre necesitaría de un vampiro para mantenerse con vida.

- Eso no serviría de nada –repliqué con la voz amarga-. En dos semanas estaría de vuelta aquí, suplicándote que la salvaras de nuevo.

- No, no volverían.

- ¡No pienso dejar que muera! –le grité.

- No seas estúpido –escupió-. Si pensara que harías algo así, jamás la dejaría ir contigo.

- ¿A qué te referías? –le pregunté bajando un poco el tono de mi voz.

- Ahora no hay tiempo para explicártelo. Sólo confía en mí –bufé-. ¿Qué?

- Lo siento, no suelo confiar en algo que pudo haberse almorzado una persona por la mañana –contesté sarcástico. Se me acercó mucho más, muy rápidamente, hasta dejar su rostro a quince centímetros del mío.

- Mira de cerca, genio –soltó mirándome a los ojos, claramente molesto. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color dorado, que no concordaba con sus facciones duras y su piel pálida. Me quedé con la boca abierta cuando lo entendí. Había escuchado leyendas sobre los vampiros que no mataban… pero nunca pensé que fueran reales.

- Tú… ¿Tú lo dejaste por ella? –susurré.

- Lo dejé _gracias_ a ella –corrigió. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Al parecer, no era el único al que Nessie le había cambiado la vida para mejor.

- De todas formas ¿por qué nos ayudarías? ¿Por qué _me_ ayudarías? –pregunté en voz baja.

- Ella significa más para mí de lo que crees –contestó alejándose de nuevo, apoyándose en la puerta. De pronto recordé que las sanguijuelas estaban a penas a un par de pasos-. No te preocupes, no pueden escucharnos –aclaró al leer lo que temía.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ella está bien afuera?

- Ele la está cuidando. Me avisará si algo sucede –asentí con la cabeza-. Tenemos que salir –agregó, y volví a asentir-. Tu nombre es Jacob ¿verdad?

- Ajá.

- ¿Sabes de los poderes de los demás?

- Sí, Nessie me los explicó –frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente, y luego asintió.

- Demetri puede saber dónde están las personas, así que sólo tardará segundos en darse cuenta de que sigues con vida. Yo saldré primero para que me den a… -tragó audiblemente- Nessie.

- Bien –concedí-. A penas destrabó la puerta comencé a escuchar lo que sucedía afuera. El sonido del corazón de Nessie se escuchaba incluso más lento y pesado que antes. Ahogué un quejido y miré a Jeremy con ansiedad.

- Lo sé –otorgó antes de abrir la puerta. Salió y escuché lo que les decía los otros-. Listo. Alec, dámela –ordenó rápidamente. No había tiempo que perder.

Escuché como gruñía Demetri mientras Nessie pasaba de unos brazos a otros. Respiré de nuevo cuando supe que estaba a salvo, o al menos tan a salvo como podía ser posible en esta situación.

- ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? –preguntó Demetri con tono desafiante-. No lo mataste, sigue ahí adentro –acusó. Escuché como Jeremy se alejaba unos pasos hacia atrás muy lentamente. La puerta estaba entornada, así que ahora podía ver parte del rostro de Nessie a través de ella. Se veía blanca como un papel. Mi corazón se encogió dentro de mi pecho cuando pensé que quizás era demasiado tarde.

- Deja de preocuparte por eso, me estás torturando –dijo Jeremy en voz alta, obviamente dirigiéndose hacia mí, supuse que los otros ya tenían por seguro que estaba bien, así que abrí completamente la puerta.

- Lo siento –contesté. Sabía que podía descifrar los miedos de los demás, pero no sabía que le afectaran.

- Explícanos qué estás haciendo, Jeremy. Ahora –ordenó Alec mientras Demetri gruñía amenazante en mi dirección.

- No tenemos porqué hacer esto –soltó despacio, con un tono de voz muy relajante. Demetri subió una ceja, como cuestionando lo que escuchaba.- No _quiero_ hacer esto. El lobo ya me dijo todo lo que sabía y no peleará contra nosotros. Los dejaremos ir. Sólo vuelvan a la lucha.

- ¿Piensas que vamos a dejar que el lobo se escape? —escupió Demetri después de soltar una carcajada irónica.

- Nos ordenaron matarlo –agregó Alec en tono monocorde.

- Sólo porque tú te hayas enamorado de ella, no significa que debamos hacer lo que dices. Estás perdiendo la cabeza, Jeremy.

- No es eso. Es sólo que no presentan una amenaza. Sólo se irán -hizo una pausa y luego miró sólo a Alec.- Alec, sabes lo mucho que ella significa para mí…

- Y es por eso que deberías de quedártela —intervino Demetri pero Jeremy no le estaba prestando atención.

- No puedo traicionarla de esa manera. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso.

Alec frunció el ceño y el otro gruñó de nuevo y se acomodó en una postura de ataque. Sentí el calor de la transformación recorrer mi cuerpo en respuesta, pero no permití que se expandiera. Si la sanguijuela saltaba hacia Jeremy, necesitaría manos para quitar a Nessie del camino.

- Jacob… -dijo Jeremy con el mismo tono relajante. Demetri siseó al notar que me llamaba por mi nombre- Pon a Valery dentro del cuarto mientras discutimos esto ¿quieres? –sentí que volvía a respirar cuando la tomé en mis brazos de nuevo-. Me moví muy lentamente hasta que estuve fuera de la vista de los chupasangres.

- No hay nada que discutir –escupió Demetri. No presté mucha atención y dejé a Ness en el piso rápida pero suavemente.

- De acuerdo, quizás "discutir" no haya sido la palabra adecuada –concedió Jeremy mientras yo salía de la pequeña habitación y pasaba por detrás de Jeremy para colocarme a su lado. Sabía a dónde se dirigía todo esto, y estaría más que orgulloso de pelear a su lado ahora. Era la primera vez en mi vida en la que estaba dispuesto a luchar junto a un vampiro, cabeza a cabeza.-. Pero creo que deberíamos hablarlo por unos minutos –esto último lo dijo con un tono completamente calmado, y a la vez, increíblemente premeditado y medido. Luego hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar sólo al otro-. Alec… sé lo que soportas todos los días. Y Valery también, mejor que nadie. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir con lo que tu vives… para soportar lo que soportas. Val dice que piensas en eso todo el tiempo.

El rostro de Alec se descompuso un poco y yo me sentí ansioso por su reacción. No estaba seguro de lo que Jeremy se proponía, pero de verdad esperaba que tuviera algún tipo de plan.

- Sé que Jane era tu vida –Alec se encogió al escuchar el nombre como si le hubieran propinado un puñetazo, pero Jeremy hizo caso omiso de la reacción-. Sé que darías cualquier cosa por ser capaz de cambiar lo que hiciste. Este es _mi_ momento de elegir, Al. No quiero tomar la decisión equivocada.

Alec finalmente relajó la postura de sus hombros y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Jeremy, pero sus ojos se dirigieron a mí por una fracción de segundo.

- ¡Sabía que no podíamos volver a confiar en ti! –gritó Demetri saliéndose de sus cabales y gruñendo hacia nosotros. Pero todo a lo que yo le prestaba atención, era al corazón de Nessie, dentro de esa pequeña habitación, haciéndose cada vez más lento, más pesado.

- Jeremy, ya no hay tiempo, ve a ayudarla –insté, la frase hizo que Demetri lanzara su puño contra la pared dejando un hueco entre las piedras-. Jeremy… - insistí mientras observaba el pequeño ataque contra Alec. Demetri había arremetido contra él, pero éste se había movido, causando que golpeara con un golpe sordo contra la pared

- ¡Demetri cálmate! –le ordeno Jeremy. Pero esto sólo hizo que la atención del chupasangres se fijara en el, ahora Jeremy era su blanco. El único capaz o _dispuesto_ a salvar a Ness, así que hice lo único que pude: lo empujé con fuerza hacia dentro de la pequeña habitación. Pero no tuve tiempo de entrar en fase antes de que Demetri me golpeara como una bola de demolición en el pecho, arrojándome hacia atrás por los aires. Golpeé con el techo bajo y luego contra la pared, para finalmente terminar en el suelo.

De pronto todo lo vi difuso y el dolor de movía por mi pecho y me adormecía las piernas y las manos. Todo se tornó negro por una fracción de segundo, pero sabía que no podía quedarme así. Por mucho que la inconsciencia me atrajera, necesitaba despertar. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y vi todo difuminado por los bordes, la falta de luz confundía los colores como cuando era humano. Me concentré en escuchar lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, en un intento de saber qué era lo que debía hacer… escuché pasos moviéndose a una velocidad que me parecía increíble, el sonido de rocas golpeando las unas con las otras y luego llegó a mis oídos el sonido mas importante te todos: el corazón de Nessie volvía a su ritmo habitual. Ella estaría bien, lo sabía. El tamborileo rítmico y constate me lo decía.

Vi la figura difusa del vampiro acercándose de nuevo, pero esta vez sí tenía fuerzas para pelear, fuerzas para luchar contra cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en nuestro camino. Me puse de pie concentrándome en que Ness estaría bien, en que seguiría con vida.

Demetri volvió a chocar contra mí, pero esta vez estaba preparado… _mas que preparado_. Lo arrojé hacia atrás con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, haciendo que rodara por el piso hasta bastante lejos antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie de nuevo. No tardó más de un segundo en levantarse, pero fue lo suficiente como para entrar en fase. Ésta vez era yo el que corría hacia él con toda mi velocidad. Choqué con su pecho y pareció dolerle bastante antes de que lograra atacar de nuevo. Lo golpeé varias veces y soporté los golpes que me devolvía. A juzgar por su tamaño, jamás hubiera pensado que era tan buen luchador.

Comencé a notar a la gente a nuestro alrededor, quizá no había sido muy buena idea transformarme en el medio del fuerte enemigo. Habían comenzado a rodearnos y todos parecían bastante disgustados por el hecho de que me hubiera filtrado en el lugar. Ahora, incluso si lograba derrotar a Demetri, sólo sería el primero de muchos a los que debería enfrentarme. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien notara que no podía con más de uno a la vez.

Logré darle un buen zarpazo en el pecho y pareció bastante dolorido, antes de devolvérmelo. Me recuperé rápido e intenté una vez más arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes, pero el tipo se movía demasiado rápido. La lucha siguió hasta que ocurrió lo que me temía, el tumulto de gente se abrió dando paso a los que estaban dispuestos a pelear. Era mi fin, pero al menos moriría luchando. Caería… pero llevaría conmigo a la mayor cantidad posible de parásitos.

Escuché golpes afuera. Provenían de arriba, de la entrada al lugar, me pregunté por una milésima de segundo de que se trataba ¿era una señal de que nosotros ganábamos terreno, o era solo algún pobre lobo de 15 años siendo golpeado contra el costado del edificio_? __"Ya te dije que somos nosotros, ¿Qué no me escuchas?"_ la voz de Seth sonaba en mi cabeza. Probablemente no lo había escuchado por estar tan concentrado en la pelea _"¡Vete de aquí, chico!"_ le grite mientras lograba esquivar una vez mas a mis oponentes. Estaba totalmente acorralado, ni siquiera tenía hacia donde correr si decidía volverme un cobarde.

Y entonces todo sucedió como si alguien lo hubiera puesto en cámara lenta, solo fue un detalle el que desencadeno el resultado de la lucha. Escuche la voz de Ness desde dentro de la habitación. El sonido más hermoso del mundo… Nessie había despertado y preguntaba por mí a Jeremy. Hubiera dado mi vida por volver a escuchar su voz, y probablemente ahora lo haría. Por que en cuanto escuche lo que mas ansiaba, el sonido de mi salvación, la respuesta de mi cuerpo fue mi perdición. Automáticamente volteé la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenían las palabras, dándole la espalda a Demetri y dejando mi cuello completamente expuesto a mis atacantes. Eso era lo mas estúpido que se podía hacer al pelear con un vampiro… y ni hablar de cuando se peleaba con cuatro a la vez.

Por lo menos sabia que moriría con dignidad, protegiendo el amor que sentía por Ness. Volteé de nuevo hacia Demetri sabiendo que estaba perdido, completamente seguro de que era mi final. Lo tenía justo encima, sus dientes acercándose más y más a mi garganta, no tenía ni tiempo de apartarme o reaccionar de cualquier forma. Solo cerré mis ojos, aceptando mi destino y preparándome para una muerte dolorosa.

Esperé sentir algo parecido a las picaduras de miles de abejas, pero a gran escala… algo así como fuego recorriendo mis venas y apagado mis órganos y mis sentidos uno a uno, pero en lugar de eso. Solo sentí un calor suave contra mi pelaje. No creí que el veneno actuara tan sigilosamente y menos en un licántropo para quienes se suponía definitivamente mortal. Abrí los ojos despacio y vi a Demetri entretenido succionando la sangre de mi hombro ¿Qué no debería ser desagradable para él?

Y entonces escuche los dos alaridos, identifiqué el primero de inmediato: era Nessie, que quizás había salido de la habitación y observaba el panorama. El segundo, sin embargo, realmente me confundió. Sonaba como si viniera de muy cerca, como si alguien gritara justo en mi oído. Me pareció raro, hasta que finalmente entendí el por qué: el grito sí provenía de unos centímetros a mi lado. Lo comprendí todo menos de una centésima de segundo antes de que Eleonor volviera a ser visible junto a mí. Era su brazo lo que sentía apoyado contra mi piel y lo que Demetri mordía, la sensación que sentía correr por mi pelaje era algo de sangre que escurría de lo que parecía ser una herida anterior. Ella se había interpuesto entre nuestros cuerpos volviéndose invisible para que el vampiro no la detectara y salvándome la vida. El grito se debía al dolor que ahora soportaba para mantenerme vivo

- ¡Ele! -escuché a mis espaldas en la voz ahogada de Jeremy. Eso hizo que reaccionara. Mordí a Demetri en el hombro con fuerza provocando que la soltara antes de arrancarle la cabeza. Eleonor cayó al piso retorciéndose por el veneno y vi a Jeremy a su lado antes de continuar despedazando a Demetri pieza por pieza. Un golpe fuerte hizo retumbar las paredes y noté en mi mente que tanto Seth como Leah habían logrado entrar… y no estaban solos, intenté identificar a los demás por los pensamientos del chico y uno de los parásitos aprovechó mi distracción y me golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que cayera al piso antes de chocar contra la pared.

Noté que Ele ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, quizá Jeremy la había sacado. Me quede quieto esperado a que el parasito que me había golpeado se concentrara en su victoria, para que nadie notara lo que se aproximaba por detrás, me concentré en todo lo que escuchaba: las voces de Seth, Leah… y las de Embry y Quil. Casi sonreí al identificarlos. Los sentía corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a donde estábamos, olfateando las partes en las que el laberinto dividía. También escuché el grito ahogado de Nessie y a Jeremy sosteniéndola impidiendo que intentara luchar.

De pronto entendí que debía esconderse, los chicos no dudarían en matar a cualquier chupasangres que se atravesara en su camino. _"No te preocupes hermano, no la tocaremos"_ me aseguró Embry, y todos los demás se mostraron de acuerdo, bueno, casi... Leah no parecía muy feliz con la idea. Oí el sonoro suspiro de Jeremy, y luego el de Nessie. Era lógico, de seguro Jeremy usaba el poder de Ness para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Escuché los pasos una fracción de segundo antes del alarido del chupasangres, que por lo que Seth pudo captar antes de que Leah lo destrozara, estaba apunto de terminar el trabajo. Me levanté y colaboré en la lucha. Entre todos, no tardamos en destrozar a los híbridos que había alrededor, pero siempre seguían llegando. Las sanguijuelas, si embargo nos tomaban más tiempo, aunque eventualmente también las derrotábamos.

Éramos sólo nosotros cinco trabajando como uno, conectados como si no hiciéramos nada mas que luchar juntos _"Quil, detrás de Seth"_ grité cuando vi una amenaza, y mi amigo se encargó inmediato. Entonces comprendí que éramos una manada, esta era _mi_ manada.

Desvié la vista hacia donde estaba Ness una vez más entre movimientos. Había intentado unirse a la lucha, pero una sola mirada mía a Jeremy había bastado para que la sostuviera, impidiéndoselo. O quizás había sentido mi pánico a que uno de mis hermanos cometiera un error.

Cuando terminamos con todos -al menos con los que nos rodeaban- me acerque a Nessie y de inmediato paso su mano en mi pelaje para escucharme, para escucharnos a mi y a mi manada _"Debemos irnos ahora"_ insté y asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Jeremy. Miré hacia abajo y noté sus manos entrelazadas. Evité gruñir, aunque era casi imposible esconder una reacción así cuando todas las mentes de la habitación estaban entrelazadas… vampiro, hibrida y lobos, todos pensando al unísono. Estaba seguro de que nunca había ocurrido algo igual antes.

"_¿Donde esta Eleonor?"_ pregunté recordando de repente a la fantasmita, explicándole brevemente a la manada sobre quién estaba hablando, a través de mis recuerdos.

- Alec la tiene, están en la habitación. Le pedí que usara su poder para detener el dolor –explicó Jeremy en voz alta, rompiendo el silencio. Asentí con la cabeza y volteé hacia Seth cuando olfateó más chupasangres aproximándose. _"Debemos irnos"_ repetí con mas urgencia que antes.

"_Están cerca"_ advirtió Quil. Jeremy asintió y entró al pequeño cuarto a velocidad vampírica. Los demás lo escuchamos advirtiéndole a Alec, mientras yo le decía a Nessie que se subiera a mi espalda.

- Estoy bien –replicó negando con la cabeza. Alec salió con Eleonor en brazos y Jeremy pisándole los talones. Nos miro con los ojos bien abiertos, como si intentara hacerse a la idea de que no debía de luchar contra nosotros. Embry soltó un quejido haciéndoles saber que no teníamos mucho tiempo

- Tómala –ordenó Alec mientras dejaba a Ele en los brazos de Jeremy.

- Pero…

- No –lo cortó-. Deben irse. Ahora. Yo los detendré lo suficiente para que escapen.

-Al…

- Ya váyanse –casi ordenó, y luego se dirigió a nosotros-. Quinta puerta a la izquierda. Saldrán en el centro del patio del manicomio –encaró a Jeremy de nuevo y señalo a Ele con la mirada-. El efecto durara unos minutos, no puedo hacer más por ella –Jeremy frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y que sucederá cuando sean demasiados para que puedas inmovilizarlos? –Preguntó Nessie en voz baja. Tenía razón, quedarse era prácticamente cometer suicidio. _"Yo no me opongo"_ pensó Leah prestando especial atención a los ojos de Alec. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Tenías razón sobre Jane, Jeremy. No puedo vivir sin ella… y esta vez sé que lado elegir –agregó después de un segundo.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, el primer chupasangres dobló la esquina atacando a Leah, que se mantenía en posición defensiva, preparada para lo que fuera

- ¡Lárguense! -ordenó Alec con un grito autoritario - No puedo afectarlos a ellos sin inmovilizarlos también a ustedes –dicho esto, toda la manada asintió al unísono, así como Jeremy y Ness. Corrimos en la dirección en la que nos había indicado dejándolo atrás al tiempo que escuchábamos a la guardia entera aproximándose. Cada segundo contaba a la hora de escapar.

Al salir, las luchas no parecían tan drásticas como antes. Quizás era por haber estado en el centro de una mucho peor, o quizás… "Bromeas ¿verdad?" soltó Embry mirándome de reojo mientras corríamos, para hacerme saber que se dirigía a mí. Fruncí el ceño sin entender. "Derrumbamos el centro principal, Jake. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa eso?" intervino Quil.

No necesité responder. Las imágenes en las que pensaron todos me hicieron darme una idea del rumbo que tomaría la lucha desde ahora. Imágenes de los lobos invadiendo el fuerte, de dientes afilados arrancando cabezas pálidas, de pelajes difusos arrojando partes irreconocibles al fuego.

Sonreí para mis adentros y agradecí al cielo que Nessie no estuviera tocando a alguno de los lobos. Incluyéndome. No creí que fuera bueno que viera esas imágenes. Me parecían un poco crueles ahora que tenía una pizca de perspectiva. Bueno, en realidad aún me llenaban de adrenalina, pero no quería que se sintiera mal por las sanguijuelas.

Solo cuando estuvimos bien entrados en el bosque nos permitimos reducir la velocidad. Parecía increíble, pero estábamos a salvo. "Em, ¿me prestas tus pantalones?" le pregunté en cuanto estuve seguro de que nadie nos estaba siguiendo. "Claro, hermano, tómalos" accedió mientras seguía corriendo. Me acerqué y los quité de su pierna con la boca sin detenerme tampoco. Cuando los tuve me quedé un poco atrás para salir de fase. Lo hice mientras seguía corriendo, y luego me tomó medio segundo ponerme los pantalones.

Pero de todas formas escuché como Ness se detenía también, un poco más adelante. Los demás continuaron corriendo. Al menos eso deduje al no escucharlos. Pero Nessie quizás estaría a unos veinte metros de mí, cubierta por los espesos arbustos. Comencé a trotar de nuevo en cuanto terminé de subirme los pantalones, y la escuchaba haciendo lo mismo. Cuando corrí el último de los arbustos, ella se lanzó a mis brazos, quedando suspendida del piso, colgando de mi cuello.

La rodeé con los brazos y la presioné contra mi cuerpo, cerrando los ojos e inhalando su increíble perfume. Finalmente podía volver a respirar, ella estaba conmigo, y siempre lo estaría. La besé en cuanto mi cuerpo me permitió alejarme lo suficiente, el beso más desesperado y ansioso que pudiera haber probado. Luego sólo nos quedamos de nuevo abrazándonos, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro, como lo habíamos hecho toda nuestra vida, y como lo haríamos para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Falta el epílogo, para atar un par de cabos sueltos, pero en escencia, eso es todo... muchas gracias por leer!**

**Y muchísimas gracias a Koko y a Pri que me ayudaron a pasarla! Las adoro KoNaLiTi!!!**

**Besos!!!**

**Dejen coments, ahora es cuando!**


	25. Epílogo

**Hola gente, acá va el epílogo. Espero les guste. Ya sé: es super largo, pero no se resumir (que noticia, no? XD)**

**Muchos besos!**

**Epílogo**

- Dijiste que había otra forma –le recordé en voz baja una vez que la manada se marchó para darnos un poco de tiempo.- Creo que tendríamos que hablar los tres solos –agregué. Los ojos de Jeremy revolotearon a la pequeña Eleonor, que se escondía detrás de su figura la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía que admitir que para ser una neófita de una semana, se mantenía bastante calmada… pero de todas formas, no quería alterarla con nada, si es que estaba dentro de las posibilidades evitarlo.

Habíamos encontrado una casa en un pueblo abandonado, muy al norte, casi en la frontera con Canadá. El lugar era enorme, y de hecho todos estábamos bastante cómodos, pero no se podía evitar que hubiera roces. Sobre todo era Leah la que más chocaba con Jeremy. En su opinión, no duraría demasiado en la nueva dieta que había adoptado. Por eso les había pedido a los chicos que nos dejaran un poco de espacio. Vi cómo la mano de Jeremy se aferraba con más fuerza a la de Ele y viceversa, e hice una mueca con la boca.

- O los cuatro… -corregí. La fantasmita pareció relajarse un poco, pero Jer seguía envarado. Asintió con la cabeza y se movió hasta el sofá. Ele lo siguió como si estuviera pegada a su costado. Últimamente no se separaban para casi nada. Ella comenzaba a parecerme una parte accesoria de él. O quizás era solo mi imaginación.

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar… -concedió Jeremy con un tono bastante formal. Asentí y Ness y yo nos sentamos enfrentados a ellos-. No, no vamos a ofendernos, Ness –la tranquilizó leyendo lo que la incomodaba. Últimamente todos habían adoptado el apodo como si fuera su nombre real. Nessie suspiró a mi lado, tranquilizándose un poco.

- De hecho, ya lo hemos hablado –agregó Ele en voz baja, entendiendo a lo que se refería Jer.

- No creemos que esta situación pueda estirarse por mucho más tiempo –ahora fue Jeremy quien habló. Ambos asentimos con la cabeza.

- La manada de verdad aprecia que no estén alimentándose de humanos, eso ha vuelto mucho más fáciles las cosas, pero…

- Eso es una elección de vida, no algo para mantenerlos contentos –replicó Ele levantando un poco la voz. Sus cambios de humor eran bastante radicales últimamente. _"Recuerda que es una neófita, Jake"_ dijo Ness en mi cabeza. Su mano se mantenía aferrada a la mía con tanta fuerza como las de Ele y Jer_. "Lo se, es solo que me están volviendo loco las quejas de los chicos cuando estamos patrullando"_ expliqué.

- De acuerdo… -concedí, intentando mantenerme calmado- pero de todas formas, esto se está volviendo bastante extraño ¿no creen?

- Sí, lo sabemos –el tono formal de Jeremy me irritaba un poco.

- Además… -agregó Ele en voz baja- hay algo que debo hacer, y no hay tiempo que perder.

Yo levanté una ceja, confundido por el comentario, pero Nessie lo entendió de inmediato y sonrió a mi lado.

- ¡Oh! te refieres a Collin… ¿vas a buscarlo?

- _Vamos_ a buscarlo –corrigió Jeremy envarándose un poco. La sonrisa de Ness se amplió y yo me moví incómodo. _¿Quién rayos era Collin?_

- Collin es el hermano de Eleonor, Jake –explicó Nessie en voz alta.

- Oh… -no sabía que tuviera un hermano- ¿tienes que buscarlo ¿en dónde esta? –Ele bajó la vista y miró al suelo por unos segundos.

- Estaba en un internado en Idaho cuando la… capturamos –susurró Jeremy en su lugar. Su voz pareció quebrarse en la última palabra, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba.

- ¿Idaho? –repetí casi sin volumen. Necesitaba asegurarme. Ese lugar era territorio seguro de los lobos. No había forma de que las manadas no lo hubieran alcanzado. Tragué en seco y miré a Jeremy, que se había puesto tan tenso como Ness y como yo mismo. Jer me miraba a los ojos con mi mismo miedo dibujado en sus facciones.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? –murmuró hablando entre dientes. Hice una mueca.

- Es posible –contesté dudando. Ele nos miró como si fuera a lastimarnos, obviamente no le gustaba quedarse afuera de esta conversación en particular.

- ¿De qué hablan? –dijo enderezándose un poco a un lado de Jeremy y asumiendo una postura que la hacía parecer un poco más grande.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene Collin? –le pregunté directamente a ella. No quería pretender que no existía.

- Ahora, doce –contestó frunciendo el ceño-. Tenía diez la última vez que lo vi. Cumplió los once hace unos meses.

Solté el aire que guardaba en los pulmones y me relajé un poco.

- Aún hay tiempo –murmuré para mi mismo.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –Ele levantó la voz y un pequeño brillo rojo centelleó en sus ojos. Miré a Jeremy por una fracción de segundo. No me apetecía pelear con la fantasmita, y esperaba que él la mantuviera controlada si perdía los estribos.

- Ele, escucha… -murmuré mirándola a los ojos, que conservaban ese amenazante color borgoña que tanto nos incomodaba a la manada y a mí- por lo que sabemos, Idaho no está en guerra. Nunca lo ha estado… -pareció suspirar un poco-. Pero tengo por seguro que es territorio de los licántropos. Todos los lobos estamos preparándonos para lo que sea que se avecine.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –tragué audiblemente.

- A que no están en guerra, pero no descartan la posibilidad de un ataque, Ele. Los lobos estamos reclutando gente en todas partes. Ya no podemos mantenernos tranquilos con los levantamientos que han ocurrido.

- ¿"Reclutando gente"? –repitió con la voz un poco ahogada. Asentí con la cabeza.

- Transformándolos… -susurré, temiendo bastante su reacción. No quería tener que hacerle daño si se descontrolaba.

- ¿Estás diciendo que mi hermanito podría ser un _lobo_? –dijo levantando la voz, como si temiera que no podría hablar si no lo hacía.

- No, no –contesté rápidamente agitando las manos frente a mí. _"Tranquilízala"_ dijo Ness en mi mente. La notaba un poco agitada, y había cambiado su posición, cubriéndome parte del brazo con su hombro. Estaba seguro de que planeaba interponerse si la fantasmita se salía de sus cabales. "_Buena suerte con eso__"_ pensé, y vi por el rabillo del ojo como hacía una mueca con la boca-. Escucha… en un territorio pacífico no se necesita transformar de inmediato a los chicos. Estoy seguro de que esperarán si es que no hay ningún ataque sorpresa. Probablemente los lobos se hayan hecho cargo del lugar, quizás entrenan a los más grandes, pero _nunca_ transformarían a alguien en contra de su voluntad. Nunca lo harían _en absoluto__,_ si no fuera completamente necesario –agregué.

Pareció calmarse un poco, y Jer pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros, aferrándola a su costado y presionándola un poco contra su pecho.

- ¿Lo ves? Todo estará bien –susurró sólo para ella-. Iremos a buscarlo… lo traeremos de vuelta –agregó, y luego me miró a mí de nuevo-. ¿A qué edad suelen transformarlos? –preguntó.

- ¿En tiempos de paz? Cuando la persona lo decide –frunció en ceño-. Generalmente a partir de los catorce años –agregué. Todos en la habitación hicieron una mueca.

- ¿Y en tiempos de guerra? –preguntó Ele en voz baja de nuevo. Hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de llorar, si no hubiera sabido que era imposible. Dudé y me quedé callado bajando la vista. No era una pregunta que quisiera contestar.

- De inmediato –murmuré y la fantasmita se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó a través de sus dedos.

- Shh… -la calmó Jeremy envolviéndola con sus brazos y escondiéndola de nosotros-. No te preocupes, la encontraremos… los vampiros sufrieron mucho la derrota de los lobos en Forks. No intentarán nada parecido en mucho tiempo, créeme… no hay de qué preocuparse –mintió en un tono muy relajante y seguro. _"No creo que esté mintiendo"_ musitó Nessie en mi cabeza.

- ¿Jer? –murmuró luego en voz alta. Él levantó la vista y la miró con sus ojos dorados-. Tienes que decirnos cómo podré sobrevivir sin vampiros-. Jeremy hizo una mueca.

- Eso no fue lo que dije –explicó. Yo me envaré de inmediato-. Sólo dije que había otra forma… -susurró.

- ¿Hablas de transformarla? –pregunté incrédulo levantando la voz. Me temblaron las manos.

- No, claro que no –dijo como si pensara que la pregunta era estúpida-. Es que… bueno… -miró solo a Ness mientras hablaba-. ¿Recuerdas cuando te mostré el jardín? –Ella asintió con la cabeza a mi lado-. Te pregunté si recordabas algo sobre tus padres…

Ambos nos tensamos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué hay con mis padres? –Jeremy pareció muy nervioso mientras su vista vacilaba entre mis ojos y los de Ness.

- Dijiste que casi no los recordabas… Pues yo sí los recuerdo, Ness. La noche del accidente, nosotros estábamos ahí –dijo muy dudoso. Los ojos de Ness se inundaron de lágrimas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté con los dientes apretados.

- Nosotros… causamos el accidente –murmuró casi sin sonido. Tanto Ness como yo nos quedamos sin aire.

- _¿Ustedes?_ –preguntó Ness levantando el tono de voz. Ya no contenía las lágrimas, que mojaban sus mejillas sin tregua. Yo solo me quedé helado mientras mis manos temblaban sin que pudiera controlarlas.

- Eleazar buscaba personas con sus poderes –explicó.

- Dios, no lo hicieron… -susurré negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Los transformaron? –escupió Nessie, y Jeremy asintió con la cabeza después de dudar por un momento.

- Lo siento tanto… -susurró después con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Mi madre…? –pregunté sin ponerle sonido a las palabras. Negó de inmediato enérgicamente. Volví a respirar. No me gustaba pensar en ella como una chupasangres. Al menos así podía pensar que ella y mi padre estaban juntos en algún lugar. Prefería eso a tener que pensar en ella con la boca cubierta de sangre y el corazón frío.

- Edward y Bella eran muy poderosos. Estábamos seguros de que lo serían.

- ¿Así que sólo los convirtieron? –siseó Ness. La expresión de Jeremy no mostraba más que dolor. Parecía realmente torturado.

- Los capturamos primero. Los mantuvimos con nosotros por bastante tiempo. Esperábamos que lo decidieran juntos, pero no querían dejarte –señaló a Ness con la cabeza-. Todo lo que querían era escapar. Solían hablar de ti todo el tiempo… pero no podía permitirlo. No era una opción. No era posible sólo dejarlos ir.

- Hablas de ellos como si los conocieras –murmuré levantando la vista del piso. Jeremy asintió con la cabeza.

- Me los asignaron. Se suponía que los convenciera

- Así como conmigo –murmuró Ness.

- No. A ti te reclamé yo.

- ¿_"Reclamé"_? –bufé.

- Yo pedí ser quien estuviera en contacto contigo –explicó-. Ellos me fueron asignados. No tuve opción –agregó luego.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Por qué ya no están en la guardia?

- Cuando me dijeron que estaban seguros de que no querían quedarse, sabía que debía matarlos. Así que les ofrecí un… trato.

- ¿Un trato? –preguntamos al unísono Ness y yo.

- Los transformaría, y luego pretenderíamos que habían escapado. Siendo neófitos, no habría demasiadas personas que pudieran detenerlos. Yo impediría que los buscaran por algún tiempo. No había razón para hacerlo por el momento.

- ¿Los dejaste escapar? –musitó Nessie entre dientes.

- Querían volver a verte… querían recuperarte –dijo con la mirada fija en nuestras manos. No parecía estar mirando nada en realidad.

- ¿Y porqué no lo hicieron? –susurré. Jeremy se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. Quizás fue demasiado difícil controlar la sed… o quizás temían que los encontráramos después de todo, y no querían arrastrarte con ellos. Sólo yo sabía de tu existencia. Es probable que supieran que guardaría el secreto.

Hizo una pausa y pareció recordar que estábamos escuchándolo.

- Cuando te vi en el callejón… tus ojos eran idénticos a los de Bella. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Sentí que debía protegerte, mantenerte a salvo. Pero no podía alejarte de toda la guerra, así que…

- Me incluiste en el que pensabas era el lugar mas seguro –concluyó Ness en voz baja. Jeremy la miró por un momento y luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- Y ahora… ¿aún están… vivos? –preguntó Ness dudando en la última palabra.

- Estoy bastante seguro de que sí… Con los poderes que desarrollaron ambos, no creo que hubiera sido muy difícil atraparlos.

- ¿Qué…? –comencé a preguntar, y luego me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

- Son muy poderosos. Ambos. Edward puede leer la mente de las personas, algo como lo que haces tú, Ness, pero solo los escucha, no puede transmitirlos… y no necesita del contacto físico para hacerlo.

Nessie soltó un pequeño suspiro a mi lado.

- Lo de Bella es un poco más difícil de explicar. Es algo a lo que le llamamos "escudo". Puede protegerse de las habilidades de los demás. Se quedaron un mes con nosotros después de la transformación. Ninguno de los dos quería descontrolarse demasiado por la sed frente a los humanos.

Se detuvo un segundo y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba a la nada.

- Por eso no me sorprendí cuando elegiste tu dieta. Supongo que "de tal palo, tal astilla" –agregó mirándola con la misma sonrisa torcida. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Nessie, y luego soltó un sonoro suspiro-. Así que no debes preocuparte por… ya sabes…

La miré a ella buscando la explicación a la frase de Jer. Pareció ponerse nerviosa con mi mirada y comenzó a balbucear.

- Temía que no… que ellos… no quería…

- No quería que te cenaran, cachorro –intervino Jeremy. Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco-. Él temía lo mismo sobre ti –le explicó a Ness después, señalándome con la cabeza.

- Bueno, y ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde puedan estar? –preguntó ella en voz baja después de un segundo. La nota de esperanza podía escucharse en su voz a pesar de su intento de ocultarla. Jeremy lo pensó por un momento.

- Supongo que deben estar en Canadá. Eso es lo más probable. No puedo hacer mucho más por ustedes… -murmuró con tono apenado después.

- Creo que… quizás deberíamos quedarnos hasta que los encontraran –murmuró Ele casi sin sonido, y yo volví a respirar.

- No. No deberías arriesgar a Collin por mi, Ele. Sé lo mucho que quieres volver a verlo.

- Si nos vamos, solo tendrías dos semanas para encontrarlos –replicó Jeremy.

- Creo que Eleonor tiene razón –agregué-. Los encontraremos rápido, y podrá ir con Collin en cuanto los encontremos. A no ser que… Quizás pueda venir Jeremy con nosotros, y tú podías buscarlo, Ele –sugerí. Ambos se envararon uno junto al otro, y tardaron bastante en contestar.

- No es una opción dejarla –murmuró Jeremy, dudando a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Ele solo apretó más su mano entre las de ella_. "Ok… eso es raro…"_ pensé dirigiéndome a Ness. _"Si, lo sé"_ murmuró mostrándose en acuerdo, solo para que yo la escuchara.

- Bien. Entonces creo que no hay tiempo que perder –dije poniéndome de pie y rompiendo el silencio. Estaba comenzando a ponerme un poco incómodo la situación. Todos en la habitación me imitaron mientras asentían con la cabeza. Era cierto. No había ni un minuto de sobra.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? –le pregunté a mi Ness acercándome un poco más. Permanecíamos acostados en la cama, enredados entre las sábanas y las cobijas del hotel. A penas estaba amaneciendo, y la nueva claridad comenzaba a colarse por la única ventana del cuarto. Estábamos solos en la habitación del hotel, pero en realidad ambos sabíamos que los chicos podrían oírnos perfectamente desde sus habitaciones si se lo proponían.

De todos modos, no creía que estuvieran prestándonos mucha atención… o ya estarían bastante traumados por todo lo que habían escuchado la noche anterior.

Nessie suspiró y volteó hacia mí, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y luego bajé acariciando su espalda. Dibujé figuras ahí con las yemas de mis dedos mientras ella apoyaba la palma de su mano derecha en mi pecho, para poder hablar sin que nos escucharan.

"_Bastante…__ esta vez tengo una corazonada"_ admitió. _"No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, te amarán"_ soltó un bufido_. "¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes estar seguro"_se quejó_. "Claro que estoy seguro"_ me incorporé sobre mis codos para que me mirara a la cara. Hizo lo mismo, apoyando se barbilla en mi pecho sin romper el contacto de su mano. Busqué sus ojos y esperé hasta que me mirara_. "Es absolutamente imposible no amarte, Ness"_ bufó de nuevo. _"Lo digo en serio… mírame a mí. Se supone que deberíamos odiarnos ¿no?" _Bajó la vista y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, muy lentamente. _"Pues, no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda amarte mas que yo, así que creo que mi teoría queda confirmada" _concluí antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

"_Yo también te amo"_ escuché en mi cabeza. _"Para siempre"_ agregó. _"Ahora más que nunca"_ bromeé haciendo referencia a la posibilidad de inmortalidad que ambos enfrentábamos. Puso los ojos en blanco y me regaló una sonrisa que a pesar de ser sincera, parecía bastante ansiosa. _"Pase lo que pase"_ agregué después de un segundo y volví a besarla.

Ambos levantamos la vista cuando escuchamos el golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Sí? –pregunté en un tono de voz normal. Si era alguien que conociéramos, no tendría problema en escucharme.

- Chicos, no quiero interrumpir su… lo que sea, pero ya es de mañana –murmuró Seth desde el pasillo-. Podrían darle un respiro ¿no? –agregó luego en tono burlón. Nessie se ruborizó mirándome y luego bajó la vista al piso, avergonzada. Se suponía que nos controláramos en la noche, pero no habíamos tenido oportunidad. Era imposible para mí dejar de tocarla, de sentirla, de demostrarle cuánto la amaba a cada oportunidad que tenía.

La sonrisa de Ness fue deslumbrante mientras volvía a mirarme a los ojos, y entonces comprendí que aún me escuchaba. Se acercó y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, mientras mi mano se deslizaba por sus hombros y bajaba por su espalda.

- Emm… ¿chicos? Creo que eso no califica como "darle un respiro"… -bromeó el chico interrumpiéndonos. Lo mataría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. _"Te ayudo"_ murmuró Ness en mi cabeza.

- _Exactamente_ ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Seth? –pregunté de mala gana.

- Olvidaste lo que me pediste anoche ¿cierto? –maldición. Le había pedido que vigilara la casa en la que pensamos que vivían Bella y Edward. Era la novena casa que rondábamos con esperanza de encontrarlos.

- Claro que no –mentí-. ¿Viste algo?

- Creo que preferirás ponerte los pantalones, deberíamos hablar.

- Bien –gruñí, y tanto Ness como yo comenzamos a vestirnos a toda prisa. La miré de reojo mientras me ponía mi camiseta y distinguí el brillo de la ansiedad y el miedo en sus ojos. Se mordía el labio casi compulsivamente. Fruncí el ceño y deseé que hubiera una manera de hacerla sentir mejor… pero por más que lo deseara, esto era algo en lo que no podía ayudarla. Y a pesar de que me destrozara por dentro, tendría que aceptarlo.

Salimos en cuanto terminamos de vestirnos un par de minutos después. Seth estaba apoyado en la pared contraria a la puerta, esperándonos mientras tarareaba una canción.

- ¿Eran ellos? –preguntó Ness en cuanto lo vio. El chico asintió con la cabeza y Nessie suspiró muy profundamente.

- ¿Porqué no nos reunimos en la habitación de la manada? Los chicos deben estar durmiendo, así que habrá que despertarlos.

Asentí.

- Buscaremos a Jer y a Ele mientras tú los despiertas –le dije a Seth, que soltó una pequeña queja y salió por el pasillo refunfuñando. De acuerdo, despertar a la manada no era tarea fácil, pero no había muchas opciones, debíamos actuar rápidamente.

La habitación de los vampiros estaba al doblar la esquina de la nuestra. Jer y Ele habían preferido hospedarse juntos, como siempre lo hacían, basados en que eran las únicas dos personas que no necesitaban dormir. Ellos hacían la mayoría de las guardias juntos, a raíz justamente de esa cualidad particular, pero anoche habían salido a cazar, así que al volver prefirieron quedarse en el cuarto.

En realidad no estábamos seguros de si había algo entre ellos o no. Se pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, y era más que obvio que ambos lo querían, pero no parecían demostrar nada. Al menos no frente a nosotros. Quizás necesitaban un poco de tiempo, o quizás sólo querían ser amigos, pero ese ciertamente no era asunto mío.

Golpeé la puerta y escuché como apagaban la televisión adentro antes de que Jer abriera la puerta.

- ¿Encontraron algo? –se lo notaba tan ansioso como siempre. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses de búsqueda, y cada día parecía aumentar la ansiedad por la fecha límite de Collin.

- Eso parece, nos reuniremos en la habitación de la manada. ¿Vienen?

- Claro –hubiera jurado que su mandíbula se relajó y hasta su postura me parecía mas casual, pero no podría estar seguro. Llamó a Ele y los cuatro fuimos hasta la habitación más grande, donde se quedaban Quil, Embry, Seth y Leah.

Cuando entramos, toda la manada permanecía sentada en diferentes lugares, Seth algo más arriba que el resto, sobre un escritorio de madera de un costado del cuarto. Nessie fue directo hacia él y extendió la mano para tomar la suya. Cerró los ojos para ver a las personas que había visto entrar a la casa.

- Sólo vi una mujer, pero se veía idéntica a como Jeremy la recordaba –antes de salir, Ness siempre conectaba su mente con la del encargado de vigilar, para recordarle cómo eran Bella y Edward, una imagen que había sacado de la mente de Jeremy.

Una sonrisa bastante nerviosa se extendió por la boca de Ness mientras ambos cerraban los ojos.

- Son ellos –sentenció.

- ¿Segura? –preguntó Jeremy avanzando hasta su posición. En cuanto se alejó de Ele, ella se pegó a la pared y pareció fundirse con el entorno. Quizás pasar desapercibida era parte de su don. Jer tomó la otra mano de Ness y cerró los ojos también-. Sí, son ellos –confirmó con una sonrisa mientras miraba nuevamente a la fantasmita con los ojos brillantes. Volvió a su lado en cuanto la mano de Ness descansó al costado de su cuerpo.

Me adelanté y la tomé para intentar que la relajara, se había vuelto un puño por la ansiedad, al punto en el que la piel de sus nudillos se veía tirante y pálida.

- Todo estará bien… -susurré en su oído antes de plantarle un beso en el costado de la cabeza y rodearle los hombros con los brazos.

A pesar de que la habitación estaba llena de gente, cuando estábamos juntos, siempre parecía que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor. Sólo nosotros, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro, como si los demás puntos de apoyo no fueran necesarios.

- ¿Estás lista? –_"Dios, para nada"_ contestó sólo para mí.

- Vamos –dijo en voz alta.

Tuve que discutir bastante para ser el que la acompañara, pero no pensaba dejarla sola, o en compañía de otra persona en este momento. Quería estar ahí para ella… aún si Edward y Bella me mataban por eso. No tenía planeado luchar con sus padres, eso la destrozaría, así que sólo me quedaba ser capaz de protegerla intentando no lastimarlos.

Ahora caminábamos lentamente por la calle de entrada privada a la mansión que habíamos visto en los recuerdos de Seth. Podíamos ver la casa blanca alzándose a unos cientos de metros. _"Creo que yo debería acercarme sola"_ musitó intentando sonar segura. _"Ni lo sueñes"_ contesté. Hizo una mueca con la boca, pero no discutió, seguramente tenía más miedo del que quería admitir. _"No tengo miedo"_ se quejó mirándome entrecerrando sus ojos. Levanté una ceja. _"De acuerdo, quizás un poco… pero quiero decir, son mis padres… ¿qué tal si no les agrado? Además ¿Qué rayos voy a decirles? ¿"Hola, soy su hija, mucho gusto, tanto tiempo"? ¡Es ridículo!"_

Dejamos de caminar cuando estuvimos a unos cincuenta metros de la casa. Oímos algo de alboroto adentro, algo que ningún humano normal habría escuchado. Pasos a velocidades sobrehumanas y respiraciones agitadas a pesar de no haber latidos de corazón que las agitaran.

- ¿Nessie? –pronunció una voz familiar, profunda y gutural. La mano de Ness se aferró con más fuerza a la mía cuando ambos reconocimos la voz como la de Edward.

- ¿Renesmee? –una voz femenina le siguió. Bella. Los ojos de Ness se llenaron de lágrimas y de miedo mientras la puerta se abría a toda velocidad. Instintivamente di un paso al costado para interponerme un poco entre ellos y mi Ness. No podía evitarlo.

La primera en salir fue Bella, que se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito y pareció sollozar en seco en el umbral de la puerta antes de avanzar con paso humano bastante dudoso. La figura alta y de cabello del mismo color que el de Ness se asomó detrás de Bella. Ambos eran exactamente como los recordaba. Me mordí el labio y Ness se asomó por mi costado apoyando su mano libre en mi brazo, indicándome que me moviera. Lo hice muy lentamente y ambos aparecieron delante de nosotros en cuestión de dos milésimas de segundo. Maldita velocidad de vampiros que me ponía los pelos de punta.

- Nessie… -susurró Bella extendiendo sus brazos en frente de sí misma. Ness se mordió el labio y me miró por un segundo antes de avanzar lentamente hacia el abrazo de su madre. No estaba seguro de si no quería dejarme por miedo a la situación, o por miedo a lo que pudieran hacerme si ella no me acompañaba.

En cuanto llegó a los brazos de Bella, éstos la rodearon, y Edward las rodeó a ambas cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Edward en un susurro. Nessie asintió con la cabeza.

- Te extrañamos tanto… -agregó Bella en el mismo tono. La voz se le quebró en la última palabra. Acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla y Edward uno en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y tuve que tragarme mi orgullo a pedazos. Se veían justo como una familia feliz. Perfectos, completos. ¿Qué espacio había en un grupo así para un lobo?

Edward levantó la vista y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y una mirada asesina. _¡Rayos, lee mentes, idiota!_

Nessie me miró con el pánico dibujado en sus facciones y en menos de un segundo estuvo delante de mí de nuevo, cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Apreté los puños intentando relajarme. No me gustaba que fuera ella la que me protegiera.

Bella frunció el ceño ante el cambio de ambiente. Primero me miró con atención y luego apoyó una mano en el hombro de Edward, que permanecía en una postura bastante tensa.

- ¿Un lobo? –preguntó en voz baja, como si intentara confirmar lo que era evidente. Edward asintió con la cabeza en su dirección y Bella dio un paso adelantándolo, ignorando el brazo que él extendía en frente de ella para impedirme el paso en caso de que atacara.

Frunció el ceño por un momento más mientras me miraba directamente a la cara, como si intentara resolver un difícil problema de matemáticas. Luego una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

- ¿Jacob? –adivinó, y mi mandíbula cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que la de Ness, que relajó su postura defensiva de inmediato ante el tono de voz dulce y tierno de su madre. Se acercó a paso lento los metros que nos separaban y nos abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo. El contacto con su piel fría hizo que me estremeciera, pero no me prestó atención y sólo nos apretó con más fuerza. Al alejarse tenía la nariz arrugada, pero eso no quitaba la expresión de dulzura en sus grandes ojos dorados. Eran tan expresivos como los recordaba, aunque el color hubiera cambiado.

- ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? –murmuró Edward con las manos en los bolsillos. Se lo notaba tenso, pero parecía un poco más resignado a la situación. Probablemente la reacción de Nessie de ponerse delante de mí le había dado a entender que no nos separaríamos por nada del mundo, que daríamos la vida el uno por el otro. Bella asintió con energía y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ness, que tomó mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró con ellos.

- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… -murmuró Bella, que no podía sacarse la sonrisa del rostro, a pesar de su expresión nerviosa. _"Ya lo creo"_ dijo Ness solo para mí, y Edward volvió a mirarnos con atención, primero a nuestros ojos y luego a nuestras manos unidas-. Tenemos que presentarte a la familia –agregó después Bella en tono dulce y orgulloso.

"_¿Familia?"_ pensamos ambos al mismo tiempo. Edward asintió en nuestra dirección todavía mirando nuestras manos. Estreché la de Ness con más fuerza en la mía. No estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

- Si, a tus tíos –comentó forzándose a sí mismo a levantar la vista y a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro. Bella comentó varios nombres que no retuve ni por un segundo. Sólo pensaba en la idea de quedarme afuera. Quizás fuera lo más prudente. Nessie me apretó la mano y tiró de ella para pegarme a su cuerpo. Sonreí. Ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a soltarme. Así que como si hubiera sido lo más natural del mundo… el lobo y la híbrida iban a conocer a la familia de vampiros. En realidad, no me sonaba tan mal. La palabra "familia" siempre sonaba bien si tenía algo que ver con _mi_ Nessie.

Bueno, ahora sí ya es "el fin" jajajaja. O por lo menos no hay más capis. El otro día me preguntaron si había secuela. Ufff… no. No la hay. Por lo menos por ahora. Todo lo que puedo pensar para continuarlo es la búsqueda de Jeremy y Eleonor para encontrar a Collin, pero no creo que nadie quiera leer eso. LOL. Bueno… acá les dejo una suerte de Playlist. Unas canciones que me gustan y me hacían pensar en este fic cuando no estaba inspirada:

If That's What It Takes - Bon Jovi

Iris (I just want you to know who I am) - Go Go Dolls

The call - Regina Spektor

Going Under - Evanescence

Don´t Cry - Guns N´Roses

If I could see you again - Yiruma

One last breath - Creed

Fall To Pieces - Velvet Revolver

Bring me to life - Evanescence

Lifeless – 12 stones

Pain - Jimmy Eat World

Animal I have become - Tree Days Grace

Under The Burning Sun - 30 Seconds to Mars

Savin me - Nickelback

Somebody help me - Full Blown Rose

Better than me – Hinder

Stigmatized - The Calling

(Love me like the) World Is Ending – Ben Lee

The scientist - Colplay

Far away – Nickelback

Bueno, muchas gracias a las chicas (KoNaLiTi), que siempre me dieron (y dan) consejos y me ayudaron a pasarlo, y por todos los coments! Si quieren dejar ahora también es cuando! Besos y gracias por leer!!!


End file.
